Mistakes
by addicted2clana
Summary: New Moon at Edward's POV. Occurs right after Edward finds out Bella is dead. Chapter 2 thru 4 are Stephenie Meyer's words. The rest is my tweaking of an already perfect story. Thank you, Stephenie for giving us Twilight!
1. Chapter 1

From the moment I received the call, I knew time was of the essence, working merely on borrowed time. Whatever it was, Rosalie said she had to tell me face to face. It was about Bella and it had to be very bad otherwise, Rosalie would never have called. But I was not truly prepared for how bad it was. Once I got to Tanya's, Rosalie began telling me the news as Emmett and Jasper listened. I heard the words she spoke but they did not completely sink in, something about one of Alice's visions of Bella jumping off a cliff. It was then I heard one particular word loud and clear: **dead**. Rosalie had just said Bella was dead. That was not even possible. There was no way that she could be right. **Not my Bella, not my Bella**!

I grabbed the phone and hurriedly dialed her home number. She might not answer if she knew it was me and Charlie would answer if only to give me a piece of his mind. I disguised my voice as Carlisle to be sure he would actually speak with me. Maybe Charlie would hang up on me or I could at least have him tell me that Bella was fine and it was none of our business. Only Charlie did not answer. Jacob Black did.

"Swan residence," Jacob answered in a huff, like I had interrupted something.

"Hello. May I speak to Charlie," I asked.

"He's not here," came Jacob back curtly.

"Do you know where he might be?"

"He's at the funeral," and I dropped the phone.

Rosalie picked up the phone which had shut off and the three of them stared at me in anticipation.

"Edward? What? What did Charlie say," Rosalie asked.

"It wasn't Charlie. Jacob Black said he's at the funeral," with that I crumbled to the floor.

The Denali's heard me and rushed to me along with the three members of my family who were present. I said nothing; I felt nothing, nothing but shock. They all spoke to me, I did not respond. My hope was gone; my reason for existing was gone. No longer did I need to be concerned about Victoria killing Bella: she had killed herself. My Bella had ended her own life. She was not safe anymore nor was she in danger. Bella was an angel now. Maybe if I believed as Carlisle did, there was a heaven for us and I could see Bella once more. Or I could simply die and not have to live in this hell any longer.

They all wanted me to stay and wait for Alice to call or wait until Carlisle and Esme returned from their hunting trip. If I waited, one of them would talk me out of what I planned to do. I had made up my mind and no one would have the chance to sway my decision. I left before they could say another word to me. I went down through North America and into South America. I threw my cell phone in a trash can in Rio after I received over 50 calls, I would not back down. I swam across to Africa, ran up to Egypt, swam over to Greece and then to Italy. I was going to Volterra, home of the Volturi. I would petition their help.

It was dark when I reached the edge of the city. I quickly became aware of the patrolling guard as they stood out from the rest. I simply walked up to one of them which made him instantly halt. I told him I needed to meet with Aro. He nodded and I followed him. We walked through a dark alley, down into the sewage system, up a ladder that led into one of the many towers, and inside the main hall leading to where the Volturi held court. When I was presented once we passed the huge wooden doors, only Aro and the wives were present. I stood before him as he sat quietly behind his massive desk.

"What an unexpected surprise, Edward. I am sure Carlisle knows nothing about your visit," Aro said as he offered me the chair in front of him which I only took out of respect.

"No and I would like to keep it that way. I am sure you know why I am here," I answered.

Aro got up from his chair, walked around his old wooden desk, and sat on the edge in front of me. He was at least 3000 actual years old but Aro had not aged passed 50 Earth years. His skin looked parchment thin as his held his hand for me to take, his veins looked like black routes on a road map, the blood frozen inside.

"I have inkling but I could do with more concrete details. If you do not mind," he purred.

I took his hand. Aro had the ability to see every thought you ever had. When I touched him I brought back all my fond memories of Bella: the way her hair fall across her face when she slept, the blush in her cheeks whenever she was near me, the way her heart beat wildly any time I touched her, the way my name sounded when it rolled from her lips, her heavenly aroma that practically called out to me, the way her soft lips felt against mine, the touch of her hand that sent electrical shocks all throughout my body, the taste of her warm skin and of course her life giving blood. But all the sadness came to me as well: when the van nearly smashed her at school, having to be cruel to her at first, when she was tracked by James and nearly killed by him, having to decide between letting the change happen or sucking the venom from her, the day she cut her hand and Jasper's subsequent attack, lying to her in the woods about the way I felt, leaving her alone and defenseless, Rosalie telling me Bella was dead and Jacob's confirmation. Finally we were to my choice and Aro let go of my hand.

"I see. You want us to kill you because of this extraordinary human? Is that correct," Aro asked.

"You have to understand, I cannot possibly exist without her. She was my life and now Bella is gone from this world. I have nothing, no hope. Death is my only choice," I replied.

"Such passion, such devotion but for a human? What a waste. Edward, I could see and feel what you did but I am very curious as to why you would allow yourself to fall in love with this frail human. They are meant to be eaten not for procreation. I know you had other options for female companions."

"No, it has only been Bella. I have never loved anyone like I loved her nor do I think I ever will again. I had waited over 90 years for someone like my Bella and I will never want another. All I ask is that you please grant my petition."

Aro walked back around to sit in his chair and took a few moments to glare at me, trying to gauge my response. I was already dead inside so I was sure I looked as such, more so than usual. He leaned forward to give me an answer.

"I must confer with the court. I will need for you to give us two hours to deliberate," he said.

"Two hours," I answered.

"You may wait outside. We will summon you when we have a solution to your problem.

I nodded and walked back out into the main room. I then became aware of their human receptionist. She did not smell anywhere as wonderful as Bella had. I sat on one of the many couches that lined the walls and prepared to wait. I had my elbows on my knees and I leaned forward and placed my head in my hands. I had to think. I wanted to think about the damn mess I had made out of everything. I do not know what I had been thinking the day I left her. I knew I thought I was doing her some good, distancing her from the danger of the vampires in her life. But it did no good. Bella had not moved on, she had stayed right where I left her. She was broken and alone. I had ripped her heart out by telling her that I loved another when it was not true, I would never love anyone else. My heart belonged to her. Now that she had died, she had taken it with her. I didn't want it back. It was useless to me without her. My existence meant nothing to me now. There was no reason to be on this Earth. I could not go on without her. I would forever be haunted by her beautiful brown eyes that looked into my soul and saw a man to love, not the monster within. But it had been that bastard that left her that day, alone, cold, and heartbroken. Before Rosalie's call, I was headed back anyway. I could not go one more day without her. I would have begged her to forgive me and if I had been lucky she would have at least allowed me to be her friend. But, there was no hope, no chance for forgiveness from my Bella. She was in heaven now and that was where she would forever stay.

"Excuse me? Excuse me? Sir," the blond woman called to me breaking me from the torture I was exuding on myself.

"Yes," I replied as I sat up.

"The court will see you now."

"Thank you," I said as I got up and walked to the door.

When I reentered the room Caius, Marcus and Felix had joined Aro along with Jane and Alec. They were all part of the guard, old and new. The wives were over in the corner doing nothing but staring off into space. Aro offered me the same chair as he sat in his, Jane and Alec stood behind him.

"Edward, we have given your plight a great deal of consideration. But in the end we cannot grant your request," he said.

I felt venom pool in my mouth from the anger I felt. It would not do me any good to fight with them in here. They obviously would not kill me.

"May I ask why," I asked.

"To be honest we are quite interested in you. Your talents could be very useful here. You intrigue me and it would be such a waste to destroy you."

"So you want to offer me a position on the Volturi Guard?"

"Exactly. Come, Edward, you must see how beneficial you would be to us. All you need to say is that you will join us."

"And if I do not?"

"This is not a life or death thing. We will simply let you go. Like I said, it would be a waste to kill you."

"I must decline your offer."

"I see. Well, you are free to go. Please tell Carlisle I send my regards when you see him."

"Of course. Thank you for seeing me."

"Come back anytime, Edward."

I wanted to run out of the room but I instead followed Jane and Alec out the main door from the room. They proceeded to lead me down a long hallway which led to yet another large door, but this one was made of steel. Alec easily pushed it open and Jane stood in front of me and glared but said nothing. I walked passed her and through the door around Alec.

"Don't worry my sister. He'll be back," I heard Alec tell Jane.

I ran out in to the square where several people had begun to gather. It was 3 AM, why were they here? And what exactly was I going to do now? As I looked around and smelled the humans as they passed by me, I considered staging a mass killing spree. I would be able to drain at least 10 of them dry before the Volturi guard attacked me. No! I would not tarnish Carlisle's good name and undo all that I had become over the many years that I had been part of Carlisle's family. I could not do that to him or the rest of them. As I strolled down the street I walked past a row of very expensive cars. I thought about flipping two or three of them over but there were not too many humans in this area of the city so it would be for naught. It was at that moment that one of the guards crossed over in front of me and I for a moment wanted to set him a blaze right in the middle of town. But I would not allow anyone else to die because I wanted to. I had to do something. I decided to feed; at least it would pass time while I figured out the best way to get the attention of the guard while not harming anyone else.

I ran fifteen miles outside of the city walls into a small forest area. I was not exactly sure why I was eating since I wanted to die. I could have starved myself but I feared the monster within would take over and thus send me into frenzy to where I did something I would regret: feeding on a human. I found several deer and gorged myself. I calculated it and it had been almost a month since my last meal. I had been unsuccessfully trying to track Victoria and she had been leading my on a wild goose chase that covered two continents. But it did not matter now. Victoria could not hurt Bella anymore.

I slumped down to the ground against a tree. I pulled my knees up towards me and brought them to my chest. I rested my chin on them and stared off into oblivion. Bella haunted me. I could feel her eyes penetrating deep into my soul. I saw her as she begged me not to leave her. But I had. I left her, me, the sorry excuse for a man that I am. A monster would be a better way to describe me: a heartless, cruel, bloodsucking, vile demon. I did not deserve to be on this planet. Bella was the one who should be alive and I should be the one cold and dead in the hard ground. I cursed the day I was born. I cursed the day Carlisle changed me. If I had never been in Forks, Bella would be alive. I wished I could cry. I screamed at the top of my unneeded lungs and felt all my pain as it flowed through me.

It was then a flier flittered passed me. I grabbed it, read it and smiled. This was my answer. All the people were in Volterra because it was St. Marcus Day, which celebrated the day all the vampires were ran out of the city. The joke was on them. Marcus had never left and vampires ran Volterra. There would be thousands of people present, all I needed to do was walk out into the main plaza when the sun was at its peak and reveal myself. The Volturi guard would see me and quickly dispose of me. That was their number one law- do not expose yourself to humans. I would break it at high noon under the clock tower. I got up from my present position and ran all the way back to the city. It was still early. I placed myself in the dark shadows and prepared to wait, wait for my opportunity to die.

I was patient and I watched the Palazzo dei Priori fill with more and more people. I simply stood to the right of the clock tower in a dark alley. I could see everyone but they could not see me. I unbuttoned my white shirt and left it open in the front as it hung across my shoulders. I still had one hour left before the sun reached my desired destination. I concentrated on my task at hand and the fact that it just might bring me once again into my Bella's arms. If I was lucky and Carlisle was right about vampires and heaven. It was very hard to maintain concentration with everyone's thoughts interrupting my own. I heard one above all the others: Alice. She practically was screaming at me.

"_**EDWARD!!! STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING!! BELLA IS NOT DEAD,"**_ Alice yelled.

Alice tried to stop me by lying to me.

"_**I'M NOT LYING! BELLA IS HERE, WITH ME, IN VOLTERRA! WE'RE TRYING TO STOP YOU! PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, STOP,"**_ Alice screamed.

Clever Pixie, she always schemed and tried to sway your every decision. I would miss her; she had been a wonderful sister. I loved all the time I had been able to spend with Alice and the rest of my family. But her thoughts would not change my course. What she planned to do would not work on me today. I removed my shirt and let it pool in a white bundle at my feet. I thought of Bella as I prepared to move.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: For now, the spoken words belong to Stephenie Meyer. I simply read what Bella was thinking and saying at this time and used them as Edward's and tweaked them. But where words are in italic belong to me for now. I'll let you know when I go back using my own dialogue completely. Thank you, Stephenie, for your eloquent words.**_

"**EDWARD, NO!**"

How strange. That sounded just like Bella. Maybe because I was so close to death, I was able to hear her on the other side. I smiled sadly as I was now prepared to meet her. I closed my eyes and raised my foot to take a long stride out into the light.

"**NO! EDWARD LOOK AT ME!"**

I felt something hit my chest. Slowly I looked down. I must have already been dead because Bella was before me. I had never been so happy in all my life.

"Amazing. Carlisle was right," I said amused.

"Edward, you've got to move back into the shadows. You have to move," Bella gasped.

I could not believe there was heaven for vampires. But I had to be in heaven for Bella to be in my arms. I brushed my hand against her cheek. She felt real. I could not grasp that I had been killed by the Volturi.

"I can't believe how quick it was. I didn't feel a thing- they're good," I said as I closed my eyes to inhale her scent and I pressed my lips to her hair and thought about what Romeo had said in the tomb, Bella's favorite story after all. "Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath, hath had no power yet upon thy beauty."

In the back of mind I thought I heard the clock chiming and Bella pushing against my chest. But I knew this all had to be a dream. I was dead after all.

"You smell just exactly the same as always. So maybe this is hell. I don't care. I'll take it," I said as I continued to envelop myself in her wonderful fragrance.

"I'm not dead. And neither are you. Please Edward, we have to move. They can't be far away," Bella said to me as she struggled in my arms.

What exactly was she trying to say to me. "What was that," I asked politely.

"We're not dead, not yet! But we have to get out of here before the Volturi . . ."

I understood Bella now. We were not dead. Why was she here with me in Volterra and why was she alive? They were coming, I sensed them. I yanked us from the edge of the light and spun us around the where I had her back against the wall and then my back was to her to protect her against the guards that approached us.

"Greetings, gentleman," I spoke to them calmly as I continued to protect Bella. "I don't think I'll be requiring your services today. I would appreciate it very much, however, if you would send my thanks to your masters."

"Shall we take this conversation to a more appropriate venue?" Felix whispered menacingly.

"I don't believe that will be necessary," I replied with more of an edge as I had no intentions of allowing them to do anything to my Bella. "I know your instructions, Felix. I haven't broken any rules."

The other specter, Demetri, concealed as Felix in a long gray cloak, moved from out of the shadow that had him almost completely hidden from view.

"Felix merely meant to point out the proximity of the sun," he said as he gestured to the light. "Let us seek better cover."

I knew their plan. I could read them like a book. Demetri and Felix had been entranced by Bella's scent and were already planning on how they could each feast on her. That was not about to happen but I could no longer be dramatic, I had to plan carefully. Every word was all important now in saving Bella's life. Why in the world would she have come to Italy after all I had put her through? I would worry about that when things were not so dire.

"I'll be right behind you. Bella, why don't you go back to the square and enjoy the festival?" I said.

"No, bring the girl," Felix leered at us in a whisper.

That was it, I had had enough. I moved and prepared myself for a fight as I said "I don't think so."

"No," Bella mouthed the word.

"Shh," I murmured so only she could hear me.

Felix was about to pounce on us but I knew they would not attack the two of us in plain sight, at least that was what I was counting on. If nothing else it would buy us a few more minutes to try and plan some strategy. Demetri looked at his associate with much disapproval.

"Felix, not here," Demetri cautioned and then turned to speak to me. "Aro would simply like to speak with you again, if you have decided not to force our hand after all."

I would go but there was no way Bella was going anywhere near Aro and the rest of the Volturi. These two had been more than enough.

"Certainly," I agreed. "But the girl goes free."

"I'm afraid that's not possible. We do have rules to obey," Demetri explained politely.

Why was this happening to her? I could understand why my luck would have to change, since I had told them I wanted to die. But why not let her go?

"Then I'm afraid that I'll be unable to accept Aro's invitation, Demetri," I replied.

"That's fine," Felix seemed to purr.

"Aro will be disappointed," Demetri sighed.

"I'm sure he'll survive the letdown," I replied, not really caring if he did or not.

I watched as the two of them spread out to the mouth of the alley so they could come at me from both sides. They wanted to force us deeper into the darkness so no scene would be made. But I refused to move even one little inch. It was then I heard a noise from the darkness of the winding alley. Demetri and Felix both followed my gaze as Bella tried to put it all together. I knew who it was.

"Let's behave ourselves, shall we?" Alice suggested. "There are ladies present."

Alice came to my side. Now I knew why Bella was here. Our aggressors had stopped and Felix looked sour toward Alice. They were not partial to a fair fight.

"We're not alone," Alice reminded all of us.

Demetri glanced over his shoulder into the square that was only a few yards away. A family with two small girls in red dresses was accompanied by their mother who was speaking to the father as she glanced at the five of us. She quickly looked away when Demetri met her gaze. The father walked farther into the plaza and tapped on the shoulder of one of the red-blazered men who were patrolling the festival.

"Please, Edward, let's be reasonable," Demetri said as he shook his head at me.

"Let's," I agreed. "And we'll leave quietly now, with no one the wiser."

But they were not about to back down nor had I expected them to. We were in this deep, with very little light at the end of a long dark tunnel.

Demetri sighed in frustration. "At least let us discuss this more privately."

Now there were six men in red with the family as they all watched us. I took a more protective stance in front of Bella, which is probably why the family had become so alarmed. What else was I to do? She was a frail human in a den of blood thirsty vampires. I was not about to back down and let them take her.

"No," I said through clinched teeth, venom pooling in my mouth from anticipation of an assault.

An evil smile formed on Felix's pale lips.

"Enough," a voice behind us demanded. Bella looked at Jane in confusion as I was sure she tried to figure out who and what she was at first. The huge robe made you wonder if she was a young boy. Jane was as small in stature as Alice but I knew the deadly gift she had as did Demetri and Felix. They immediately stepped back into the shadows. There was no use fighting now that she was here, so I relaxed, defeated for the moment.

"Jane," I sighed.

Alice folded her arms across her chest. She knew what Jane was capable of as well. We had no choice now but to do as they said.

"Follow me," Jane said in her child like monotone voice.

She turned her back on us and glided into the darkness. Felix motioned for us to go ahead of him and smirked at us. Alice followed after Jane and I put my arm around Bella's small waist and pulled her with me as I caught up with Alice and stood beside her, Bella looked up at me for answers to her questions but all I could do was shake my head. We were in danger. The worst possible kind, the kind I didn't know if there was a way out of. I would simply be glad for these last fleeting moments with Bella while I had them. I suppose I could talk to Alice about what she was doing here and why she decided to drag Bella with her. What had Charlie said about this?

"Well, Alice, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to see you here," I said as we continued our journey down the sloping path simply trying to make casual conversation.

"It was my mistake. It was my job to set it right," Alice answered in the same manner, almost like we were anywhere but here.

"What happened?" I asked politely as though I was half interested in what she was saying but very aware of the ones who followed behind.

"It's a long story," Alice said while she looked at Bella and then away to some place far off. "In summary, she did jump off a cliff, but she wasn't trying to kill herself. Bella's all about extreme sports these days.

Bella became flushed and turned her eyes straight ahead.

"_Tell me_," I said to Alice in my mind so Bella would not hear us and possibly not our new acquaintances.

"_Edward, she nearly drowned. On top of that, there is another vampire stalking her, and her friend Jacob is a newbie werewolf. Bella is hanging out with werewolves. Good going there, Edward. You leave her because you think you're too dangerous for her and she goes out and finds something else to replace it_," Alice scowled.

"Hm," I replied curtly. Yes, I knew I had screwed up but now was not the time to be telling me so.

The alley continued to slope as it curved loosely. We were coming to a dead end and Jane had already made her into the hole near the wall and was out of sight. Alice kept walking and did the same. The grate which covered the drain had been moved aside and left us with a small and very dark hole to descend into. Bella halted. I knew she was scared and I could not say that I blamed her.

"It's alright, Bella," I said quietly but yet still trying to sooth her fears. "Alice will catch you."

Bella eyed the void and I knew she thought I would have gone first to catch her but I was not about to leave her alone with Demetri and Felix. I knew what awful things hid in their black hearts. Bella crouched down and let her legs dangle into the hole.

"Alice," she whispered in a trembling voice.

"I'm right here, Bella," I heard Alice call to her from below.

I held on to Bella's wrist and prepared to drop her into my sister's waiting arms.

"Ready," I asked to both Alice and Bella, who weakly nodded.

"Drop her," Alice called.

I let Bella go and breathed a sigh of relief when I heard Alice catch her. Once I knew she was away from the opening I dropped through and made my way to Bella. I placed my arm around her and she put both of her arms around my waist and I basically drug her along as she stumbled and fumbled along the cold wet stone floor. I heard them drop the grate back in place behind us. All light was lost in the darkness. The only sound was Bella's chaotic heartbeat and her footfalls. That and impatient sigh whispered behind us. It was at that moment I began to hold Bella that much tighter and I placed one hand on her face and traced her lips with my fingers. I was memorizing everything about her. Even here with death all around us, she was still the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Somehow I knew any kind of lengthy or romantic reunion was out of the question so ever so often I would place my face in her soft hair and took in her heavenly aroma. Bella held me closer to her frail body. I knew I was crazy but I wanted nothing more than to take her in my arms and kiss her until the end of time. I wanted to take every moment and do nothing but get one touch closer to her. I needed to embrace her and kiss her all over. I wanted to be one with her, to make love to her so she would truly know the depths of my feelings for her. I wanted to tell her over and over again that she was my one and only and I wanted nothing more than to spend all of eternity with her. I kissed her forehead, happy for that for now.

I felt the floor as it continued to slant down, going deeper and deeper under the city. I kept my hand on her face to keep her calm. I knew she was about to scream any minute. I did notice the light had switched from black to grey. We were now in an arched tunnel with moisture seeping like it was blood from the walls. It was then I noticed Bella as she began to shake. Her clothes were wet and my body temperature was not helping her being that the tunnel was cold as well. I let go of all of her but her hand.

"N-n-no," she chattered as she threw her arms around me refusing to let me go.

I knew how she felt. Who knew how much longer we had together. I then rubbed my hands against her arms as I tried to create some kind of friction to warm her, even the slightest bit. We were moving rapidly through the tunnel, much faster than Bella could actually go. Felix was unhappy with how slow we were going but he would get over it I was sure.

Before us was another iron grate and small door just to the side of it. I stepped through and walked immediately into a larger stone lined room. I heard the metal clang loudly as they shut that one behind us, followed by the distinct snap of a lock. A head of us was a large wooden door that was open as well. Once we stepped into the next room, I tensed and clenched my teeth tightly together. The stress was far from over and Bella for some reason seemed to relax. She was not fully aware of the horrible danger we were truly in. But I supposed the fact that this room was brighter and warmer was a sign that the danger was coming to a close. But it was not. And I knew as much when I saw Jane at the end of the hall. Alice flanked to the side of Bella opposite of me. If nothing else we could keep her from a certain doomed death. I pulled Bella forward with us as they dead bolted the large wooden door as well.

Jane held the doors for us, it was anything but polite. Bella cowered in the corner behind Alice and me. I refused to take my eyes off of Jane one minute. Felix and Demetri had slipped their hoods down and revealed themselves so Bella was now able to get a closer look. I noticed her examine them as I would steall a glance at her from time to time.

Once out of the elevator we entered the room that I had waited to hear the Volturi's first verdict. Bella and Alice looked around. Jane was leading us toward their human receptionist. I heard Bella gasp beside me. The woman smiled at Jane happily.

"Good afternoon, Jane," she said with no hint of any kind of surprise at the people who were parading in front of her.

"Gianna," Jane nodded as she continued to a set of double doors at the back of the room. We followed after her. I did notice Felix wink at Gianna to which she giggled like a school girl. If the woman only knew what he wanted to actually do to her, she would not have been so happy about it. To him she was food.

Once inside the door, I noticed Alec and I had been oblivious to the fact he looked like he could have been Jane's twin.

"Jane," Alec smiled as he reached for her.

"Alec," Jane responded as she embraced him. They kissed each other on each cheek and he turned and looked back at us.

"They sent you out for one and you come back with two . . . and a half. Nice work," he said while he looked at me.

Jane laughed out loud. Alec smiled at her but turned his attention back to me.

"Welcome back, Edward. You seem in a better mood," Alec greeted me sarcastically.

"Marginally," I agreed flatly.

It was then that Alec began to examine my Bella and chuckled. She clung to me and I held her even tighter, not worrying about the bruises I would cause her.

"And this is the cause of all the trouble," he asked skeptically.

I smiled with contempt. I heard him thinking that he wanted Bella but it was Felix that put me over the edge.

"Dibs," Felix called nonchalantly from behind us.

I snarled low from deep in my chest. Felix smiled at me. He brought his hand up, curled his fingers and begged me to attack him. I was about to until Alice touched my arm.

"Patience," she advised me.

"_Edward, you cannot do this now. If you attack Felix there will be no chance to save Bella. And I know you want to do that. You want to spend forever with her. And brother, if you die there will be no forever for any of us,_" she said only to me.

"_But Felix wants to drain her dry. He has been taunting me from the moment I saw him. I am not sure how much longer that I can stand it_," I replied to her.

"_If you won't do this for me, do it for Bella_."

I took a very deep and turned back to face Alec. I would be patient for now as I would do anything for my Bella.

"Aro will be so pleased to see you again," Alec said like nothing had even happened before.

"Let's not keep him waiting," Jane added.

I nodded at them. It was time to get this over with. We walked through a very plain wooden door, to which I could tell Bella was surprised the two host were ignoring the ornate gold ones. But they were toying with us that much I knew. Alec held the door for Jane and I pulled Bella through into the next room. This one was dark, too cold for Bella, but smaller. She sighed when it opened in to large rounded area. This is the room I had been in earlier. There were more of the Volturi present but it was Aro who approached.

"Jane, dear one, you've returned," Aro cried to her.

I saw Bella's mouth hang open as Aro glided effortlessly across the room and was moving passed us to Jane. He placed his hands on her face and kissed her lips. Then he moved back a step.

"Yes, Master. I brought him back alive, just as you wished," Jane replied with a smile that made her look even more like a child.

"Ah, Jane. You are such a comfort to me," he said as he smiled too,

Aro turned to face us now and his smile got even wider. How could this possibly be a good thing?

"And Alice and Bella, too!" he sang as he clapped his hands together. "This is a happy surprise! Wonderful!"

I could see nothing wonderful about any of this. Sometimes I despised all the pretense we vampires used. Why we could not simply get to the point rather than circumnavigating things?

It was then Aro turned to Felix. "Felix, be a dear and tell my brother about our company. I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss this."

"Yes, Master," Felix replied before he disappeared.

"You see, Edward? What did I tell you? Aren't you glad that I didn't give you what you wanted yesterday," Aro said as though he were scolding me.

"Yes, Aro, I am," I answered as I pulled Bella closer to me.

"I love a happy ending." Aro sighed contently. "They are so rare. But I want the whole story. How did this happen? Alice? Your brother seemed to think you infallible, but apparently there was some mistake."

My sister smiled but hid the anger underneath as I noticed her fist were in tight balls. "Oh, I'm far from infallible. As you can see today, I cause problems as often as I cure them."

"You're too modest," Aro replied. "I've seen some of your more amazing exploits, and I must admit I've never observed anything like your talent. Wonderful!"

Alice looked at me. I knew she wondered who he was. Aro noticed her gaze as well.

"I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced properly at all, have we? It just that I feel like I know you already, and I tend to get ahead of myself. Your brother introduced us yesterday, in a peculiar way. You see, I share some of your brother's talent, only I am limited in a way that he is not," Aro said with a hint of envy.

"And also exponentially more powerful," I added as I looked at Alice to explain. "Aro needs physical contact to hear your thoughts, but he hears much more than I do. You know I can only hear what's passing through your head in the moment. Aro hears every thought your mind has ever had."

"_Really_?" Alice asked me only as she raised an eyebrow.

I leaned my head as though to nod only for her but of course Aro did not miss my gesture.

"But to be able to hear from a distance . . ." Aro sighed as he looked at Alice and me. "That would be so convenient."

Aro looked over his shoulder at all of the rest of the group was behind him. Felix had brought the brothers Aro had mentioned back with him. I was sure Bella would recognize them as the trio from Carlisle painting. Aro seemed very pleased to have them here. I was sure they would be part of the decision of our punishment.

"Marcus, Caius, look! Bella is alive after all, and Alice is here with here! Isn't that wonderful," Aro gleamed.

If we were not in such a dire situation I would have laughed at exactly how unexcited the two were of our presence. They both appeared to be unenthused and basically angered for being disturbed with such petty things. But it did not stop Aro from being overly excited.

"Let us have the story," Aro sang.

The brother named Caius who appeared to be the elderly merely passed us by and sat in one of the wooden throne like chairs. Marcus, the reason the festival was outside, walked to Aro and touched him. When I saw what he said I snorted to which caused Alice to look at me curiously. I am sure she wondered what was so funny at a time like this.

"Thank you, Marcus. That's quite interesting," Aro said.

Marcus flittered over to sit beside of Caius followed by their guards and their wives. If nothing this was very formal, almost regal. After all they were as close to the royal family as we could get. Aro was still in awe of Marcus's revelation.

"Amazing. Absolutely amazing," Aro said as he shook his head.

Alice looked at me completely frustrated. Quickly, in a low voice I explained. "Marcus sees relationships. He's surprised by the intensity of ours."

Aro spoke to himself. "So convenient." He turned now to address us. "It takes quite a bit to surprise Marcus, I can assure you."

I wanted to laugh again. Marcus did indeed look as though it would take an extreme act to surprise him. He was almost like a statue, expressionless.

"It's just so difficult to understand, even now," Aro said as he stared intently at my position around Bella. He seemed to be completely both amused and intrigued at what I was doing. "How can you stand so close to her like that?"

"It's not without effort," I explained.

"But still ---- la tua cantante! What a waste!"

"I look at it as more as a price," I laughed with absolutely no humor.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: For now, the spoken words belong to Stephenie Meyer. I simply read what Bella was thinking and saying at this time and used them as Edward's and tweaked them. But where words are in italic belong to me for now. I'll let you know when I go back using my own dialogue completely. Thank you, Stephenie, for your eloquent words.**_

"A very high price," Aro said skeptically.

"Opportunity cost," I replied flatly.

I was close to being tired of discussing why I could be with Bella. It was of little consequence to me that her blood sang to me. It was the fact that I loved this woman with all that I was. Our love was more important to me than anything in the world. I did not feel I needed to validate it to anyone. Especially someone who was merely taunting me as Aro obviously was.

Aro laughed. "If I hadn't smelled her through your memories, I wouldn't have believed the call of anyone's blood could be so strong. I've never felt anything like it myself. Most of us would trade much for such a gift, and yet you . . ."

"Waste it," I said sarcastically as I was tired of this.

"Ah, how I miss my friend Carlisle! You remind me of him---only he was not so angry," Aro chuckled.

"Carlisle outshines me in many other ways as well."

"I certainly never thought to see Carlisle bested for self-control of all things, but you put him to shame."

"Hardly," I said. I was now to the point that I no longer wanted to continue this conversation. I knew there was a verdict in the future what I did not know is why they continued to stall? Other than the fact is nothing more than torture. I knew they wanted Bella taken care of as sure as I knew they would do the same to us merely for allowing this to happen. If we were extremely lucky, they would not go and kill the rest of our family. Felix, Demetri and Alec all wanted a part of Bella. The four of them craved her blood. I knew it was appealing to them but nowhere near as strong as the pull it had on me. Aro was sincerely curious of our situation as was Jane. Caius, Marcus and the wives merely stared at us not really thinking of anything in particular. Alice asked what our next move would be to which I responded that I did not know. All I knew is that I wanted Bella to make it out of here. If it meant sacrificing myself so be it.

"I am gratified by his success," Aro stated with high regard. "Your memories of him are quite a gift for me, though they astonish me exceedingly. I am surprised by how it . . . pleases me, his success in this unorthodox path he's chosen. I expected that he would waste, weaken with time. I scoffed at his plan to find other who would share his peculiar vision. Yet, somehow, I'm happy to be wrong."

I was not about to say anything to him. I knew he was baiting me. I was very tired of his game. Alice could see into the future but from the look on her face, she could not get anyone to make a concrete decision. We were too unpredictable, a rarity to be studied and in Aro's case, admired.

"But your restraint!" Aro sighed. "I did not know such strength was possible. To inure yourself against such a siren call, not just once but again and again—if I had not felt it myself, I would not have believed it."

Oh I knew what he was thinking. The way Bella smelled made him curious. But was he truly that curious? Bella's breathing was slightly erratic. I could tell she was having trouble staying calm. I would not have wished Jasper here, but he would have been very useful right now. I turned my attention back to Aro.

"Just remembering how she appeals to you . . ." Aro chuckle. "It makes me thirsty.

I felt my whole body tense and my eyes turned black as coal. No one, I meant no one would ever touch my Bella.

"Don't be disturbed. I mean her no harm. But I am so curious, about one thing in particular," Aro said as he gaze upon Bella. "May I?"

"Ask her," I suggested.

"Of course, how rude of me!" Aro said. "Bella, I'm fascinated that you are the one exception to Edward's impressive talent—so very interesting that such a thing should occur! And I was wondering, since our talents are similar in many ways, if you would be so kind as to allow me to try—to see if you are an exception for me, as well?"

Bella looked at me for an answer. At the moment I did not feel she was in any immediate danger. I am sure he was curious.

"_What's he doing_," Alice asked only to me.

"_Testing her out. It won't work for him either_," I answered to Alice.

"_Do you have any idea how we're going to get out of here?"_

"_What do you see?"_

"_They keep changing their minds. I see us dead, I see us alive. Who knows?"_

I looked back at Aro. He was being gentle with Bella. I could see him concentrate hard, his smile waivered when it did not work, and then amusement came back across his stone cold face. I wanted to chuckle. Bella was truly a wonder.

"So very interesting," he said as he dropped Bella's hand and glided back to his original position.

Bella looked at me. I am sure she could tell I was a little bit smug about the whole situation. I was dating a very gifted woman and I was very proud of her. Aro continued to cast glance from myself, to Bella and over to Alice. He looked as though he was in great concentration. After several passes he suddenly shook his head.

"A first," Aro said to himself. "I wonder if she is immune to our other talents . . . Jane, dear?"

"No!" I snarled as Alice grabbed me to restrain me from attacking but I easily shook her off. There was no way I would allow Bella to be subjected to the tortures that Jane was capable of. But Jane came closer to Aro smiling happily.

"Yes, Master?" Jane asked.

I began to growl, rather loudly. I looked to Aro in hopes he would have some sort of empathy for me. I would not allow them to hurt her. They were insane if they thought they could even try. I saw Felix step towards me and smile. He thought since I was acting like a wild beast, that it was his chance to attack. But Aro looked at him with stern eyes and Felix's smile left him and replaced by a scowl. Alice tried to reason with me. But I shut her too. No one would ever touch Bella!

"I was wondering, my dear one, if Bella is immune to you," Aro said to Jane.

I pulled Bella behind me. They would not get her. Caius then got up and was followed by the others. I am sure they wanted to get a better view of what was going on. Jane turned and started towards us. That was it. She would not use her gift on Bella.

"Don't!" Alice screamed but I had already lunged for Jane.

I never made it to her. All I fought was pain, agonizing burning pain. I writhed on the floor trying to make it subside but there was no comfort. Felix and the others laughed. Jane continued to smile, Aro was amused and Alice was freaking out. But what Bella did was a shock.

"Stop!" Bella shrieked.

Alice grabbed her and she struggled in Alice's arms. I wanted to be free of this pain for I knew it was also causing more agony for her. But the burning continued. It was as bad as the burn from the blood thirst, almost. Waves of pain washed over me, over and over again.

"Jane," Aro said and then the pain was subsiding. But I lay still to regain my strength. I opened my eyes and saw both Aro and Jane looking at me in amusement. She then turned to Bella.

"He's fine," Alice told Bella and I sat up and then sprang to my feet. I was horrified at what was about to happen to Bella. Jane was about to unleash her fury on my Bella. I was scared to death that it would be unbearable for her. But I smiled when I suddenly realized that Jane had already unleashed her gift in full force on Bella and it had no effect on her. Jane looked mad and tried once more with all the force she could muster and still nothing. I walked to Bella, touched Alice on the arm and I pulled her close to me once more. It was then I felt whole again.

Aro began to laugh. "Ha,ha, ha, this is wonderful."

Jane leaned like she was about to attack, hissing and spitting. Aro placed one hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Don't be put out, dear one. She confounds us all," Aro explained.

Jane bared her teeth at Bella and continued to snarl at her. Bella did not seem as upset as I thought she should be.

"Ha, ha, ha," Aro laughed. "You're very brave, Edward, to endure in silence. I asked Jane to do that to me once---just out of curiosity.

He shook his head at me in some sort of twisted admiration. He disgusted me. Actually the whole Volturi clan pretty much sickened me. They all thought I was a fool for falling in love with a human but I really could care less. Aro looked back at us as I was sure he was thinking about what kind of punishment to inflict on us.

"So what do we do with you now," Aro sighed.

Bella trembled at my side as Alice and I grew rigid in anticipation of the verdict.

"I don't suppose there's any chance that you've changed your mind?" Aro asked me hoping that I had. "Your talent would be an excellent addition to our little company."

I saw Felix and Jane stiffen at the suggestion. They did not like me any more than I liked them. There was no way that I would ever consider being a part of this vicious police force. Once it had been an honorable position but in the last few hundred years it had become something else entirely and it was not anything I wanted to be associated with.

"I'd . . . rather . . . not," I said as I carefully thought about each and every word I said.

"Alice, would you perhaps be interested in joining with us," Aro asked as he turned his attention to my sister.

"No, thank you," Alice said.

"_Like I would join this freak show_," Alice said to me which almost made me laugh if Aro had not immediately directed his attention to Bella.

"And you, Bella," Aro asked, eyebrow raised slightly.

Was he joking? I hissed very low, Alice looked at me. She heard me but what could I do? The man refused to leave my Bella alone. Caius now had attention completely on Aro's question. Caius like me wondered what the fool Aro was up to.

"What," Caius demanded of Aro in a whispery flat tone.

Aro chided his brother with great affection. "Caius, surely you see potential. I haven't seen a prospective talent so promising since Jane and Alec. Can you imagine the possibilities when she is one of us?"

Caius looked away and Jane was visibly angered at being compared to Bella. I was growing angrier by the minute. I could feel a growl rumbling low in my chest. Bella could sense that I was about to lose all control. She inhaled a deep breath before she gave Aro her final answer.

"No, thank you," she said in a faint whisper that each word broke in fear. Who could blame her? We were all afraid.

"That's unfortunate. Such a waste," Aro sighed as he looked at Bella.

I had reached my limit with Aro as I hissed at him. "Join us or die, is that it? I suspected as much when we were brought to this room. So much for your laws."

I was very sure about what I said. I was angry but there was a purpose for my words. Bella did not know but this was where they had their meals. Alice shot me a worried look but I quickly averted my eyes back to Aro and his decision.

"Of course not. We were already convened here, Edward, awaiting Heidi's return. Not for you," Aro explained.

So they were waiting on their next meal to be brought to them after all, and it was not us. But Caius was not so sure. If anything he was a stickler for the law.

"Aro, the law claims them," Caius hissed.

"How so," I demanded as I saw him thinking that because we allowed Bella to know what we were she should die for knowing the truth. He wanted her to die but would not say so aloud. I would force him to do so.

Caius pointed one of his old withered digits at Bella. "She knows too much. You have exposed our secrets."

It wasn't like they themselves did not have humans here that knew our secret, i.e. Gianna, the receptionist. "There are a few humans in on your charade here, as well."

Caius looked at me curious before he spoke. "Yes, but when they are no longer useful to us, they will serve to sustain us. That is not your plan for this one. If she betrays our secrets, are you prepared to destroy her? I think not."

"I wouldn't ---," Bella began but was cut off by a frigid look from Caius.

Caius continued his speech. "Nor do you intend to make her one of us. Therefore, she is a vulnerability. Though it is true, for this, only her life is forfeit. You may leave if you wish."

I snarled at him. Did he honestly think that I would really walk away and allow them to murder my Bella? If they did, they were even more insane than I thought.

"That's what I thought," Caius said with a little bit of pleasure. Felix too leaned forward all too eager to kill the three of us.

"Unless," Aro interrupted. He looked as though he was almost sorry for the present direction of our conversation. "Unless you do intend to give her immortality."

I did not want to be forced into making Bella one of us. She deserved far more than this practical death sentence they wished to inflict on her. But, this might be our only way.

"_You know I've already seen her as one of us. Go ahead and tell them 'yes'_," Alice said to only me.

"_Not now, Alice_," I replied to her, knowing that she was right. Alice had already had visions of Bella's transformation. I was still unsure.

"And if I do," I finally said.

Aro looked pleased. "Why, then you would be free to go home and give my regards to my friend Carlisle."

I looked at him intently before he spoke again with a note of sincere hesitation in his voice. "But I'm afraid you would have to mean it."

Aro raised his hand to me as Caius began to relax. Could I seriously change her, when I knew in my heart that I wanted her to have a far better life than I could possibly give her? Isabella Swan deserved better than to be doomed to exist as the monster that I was. But when I looked into her beautiful brown eyes and saw the look of determination I wondered. Could she be mine for all eternity? Could I take the blush from her face, the gleam in her eye, the glorious sound of her heartbeat, the warmth of her skin, or any of the things that made Bella Bella? I stared at her for an answer that I already knew.

"Mean it, please," she whispered.

Bella stared at me sadly. It was pure hell to know that this was really what she wanted. I did not deserve someone to love me this much after what I had put her through. It was then I felt Alice step towards Aro with her hand lifted. Alice was going to show him what she had foreseen.

"_Alice, do not do this_," I said to her.

"_Edward, this is what is going to save us. Don't you want to get out of her? Bella is going to be one of us and I can show him proof_," Alice said to me as she continued to step towards Aro.

"_Alice_," I practically screamed at her but she had already started reciting Shakespeare in Hebrew.

The guards moved to stop her but Aro waved them off as he met Alice half way. He was all too eager to see what Alice had already seen in the future. He touched her and Alice was motionless. I felt my jaw clamp shut. The entire room grew even more deathly still than it already was. Even Bella had gone completely rigid but her heart was racing in fear of what was going on around her. It was after several minutes that Aro started laughing hysterically.

"Ha, ha, ha! That was fascinating," he chuckled, eyes full of wonderment.

"_Is he for real_," Alice said to me.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Alice said to Aro.

"To see things you've seen---especially the ones that haven't happened yet," Aro said as he shook his head in awe of Alice.

"But that will," Alice reminded him calmly.

"Yes, yes, it's quite determined. Certainly there's no problem."

I looked at Caius who was visibly disappointed with the outcome as were Felix and Jane. Ah well, they would get over it. But Caius looked far from done with us.

"Aro," Caius complained.

"Dear Caius, do not fret. Think of the possibilities! They do not join us today, but we can always hope for the future. Imagine the joy of young Alice alone would bring to our little household . . . Besides, I'm so terribly curious to see how Bella turns out!" Aro smiled.

Aro was confident the change would happen, as was Alice. Bella looked at me cautiously. She knew exactly how I felt about her becoming a vampire. I was set against it. But what right did I have to tell her what to do? She could make up her own mind and to be honest it was not without rewards. I would have a loving spouse for all eternity. I knew that if I did not change her, Alice would. Bella knew this much as well. When I looked in Bella's eyes all I saw was sadness. I wish I knew what she was thinking. But I had to get us out of here first.

"Then we are free to go now," I asked.

"Yes, yes," Aro said overly pleasant. "But please visit again. It's been absolutely enthralling."

"And we will visit you as well, to be sure that you follow through on your side. Were I you, I would not delay too long. We do not offer second chances," Caius warned us.

I knew what he meant. I felt my jaws tightening up as I nodded in agreement. Caius moved back to sit by his unmoving brother and Felix groaned.

"Ah, Felix, Heidi will be here at any moment. Patience," Aro said.

We had to leave now. "Hmm, in that case, perhaps we'd better leave sooner rather than later," I said as I shot Alice a glance. She understood.

"Yes, that's a good idea. Accidents do happen. Please wait below until after dark, though, if you don't mind," Aro said.

"Of course," I agreed. I did not look forward to waiting out the day in this place all day.

"And here," Aro said as he walked to Felix and removed his gray cloak. He then threw it to me. "Take this. You're a little conspicuous."

I put it on, leaving the hood down. Well, at least I was no longer shirtless.

"It suits you," Aro sighed.

I laughed but I froze once I heard the noise behind us. We had to get out of this room.

"Thank you, Aro. We'll wait below," I said.

"Goodbye, young friends," Aro said as he stared toward the noise.

"Let's go," I said with a sense of urgency.

Demetri gestured for us to follow him and we left the way we come in. It was of course the only way in or out. I pulled Bella along with me, Alice looked like stone.

"Not fast enough," Alice mumbled.

I began to hear that the noise was indeed voices. Voices of that belonged to the people that Heidi had brought back to the Volturi. I saw a few of them looking around, oblivious to what was about to happen.

"Well this is unusual," I heard a man say.

"So medieval," a shrill woman's voice answered him.

It was a rather large crowd that filled the antechamber and Demetri motioned for us to make way for those to come into the Volturi's main chamber: the feeding chamber. The Americans in the front glanced around as though they were taking in a wonderful historic site.

"Welcome, guests! Welcome to Volterra," Aro's voice boomed as though he was a tour guide.

I saw all of the people, 40 or more, filing into the room. Most of them thought it was a tour of the castle; a few were unfamiliar with the language and kept asking different questions that were left unanswered. I could see Bella's face as she began to put the pieces together. I pushed her toward the door as I held her body towards me, her face against my chest. She had begun to cry. I could understand her fear. Heidi stood before us and eyes Bella curiously.

"Welcome home, Heidi," Demetri called from behind us.

Heidi smiled at him. She looked from Bella and then to me, no doubt in an attempt to size up the situation.

"Demetri," she purred.

"Nice fishing," he complimented her.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note: For now, the spoken words belong to Stephenie Meyer. I simply read what Bella was thinking and saying at this time and used them as Edward's and tweaked them. But where words are in italic belong to me for now. I'll let you know when I go back using my own dialogue completely. Thank you, Stephenie, for your eloquent words.**_

Heidi made her way passed us and was headed into the great hall to join the others. She turned puzzled at why Demetri lagged behind.

"Thanks. Aren't you coming?" she asked.

"In a minute. Save a few for me."

As soon as she was gone through the door, I basically picked Bella up and carried her as I tried to get as far from the door as I could before the screaming began. But I did not succeed. Once again we were back in the reception area with Gianna. In speakers hidden from view, I could hear music. It was like a waiting room at a doctor's office. Just like them to be a little too over the top.

"Do not leave until dark," Demetri warned.

I nodded and Demetri quickly left us, hungry I suspect. The anxiety still lingered as our situation had only mildly improved. Bella seemed to be in a state of almost shock, not that I could blame her. What human could be expected to find themselves in this predicament?

"Are you all right," but I knew she wasn't as soon as I said it.

"You'd better make her sit before she falls. She's going to pieces," Alice said.

Alice was right. Bella was shaking hard, violently so. She was sobbing uncontrollably as well. The strain was far too much on her. I took her in my arms and brought her to one of the couches that was as far from the odd receptionist as possible. I slowly rocked her and tried to soothe her fears.

"Shh, Bella, shh," I whispered.

"I think she's having hysterics. Maybe you should slap her," Alice added.

I glanced at Alice anxiously. That did not seem to be a very viable solution at the moment. Acting out in a form of violence would hurt her and possibly make matters worse. For once, I would not listen to my sister.

"It's all right, you're safe, it's all right," I said over and over again.

I pulled Bella into my lap and tucked the heavy wool cloak around her so she would be protected from my frigid body. Her shaking had stopped but she was still sobbing and she sat up and looked at me, like she was memorizing every inch of my face. But she still had the same shocked expression as before, which could be expected. We were still in danger. I too memorized her beautiful face as well. Who knew if we would truly ever escape this hell? I could hear nothing but their feeding: they were not interested in the three of us at the moment which was a good thing. I turned my full attention back to Bella.

"All those people," Bella sobbed.

"I know," I whispered.

"It's so horrible."

"Yes, it is. I wish you hadn't had to see that."

Bella rested her head against my chest, wiping her damp eyes with the cloak. She had begun to breathe in deeply, no doubt an attempt to calm herself. I ran my hands down her back and tried to comfort her anyway that I could.

"Is there anything I can get you," Gianna asked as she leaned over my shoulder.

I guess in the time of her service to the Volturi, she had become desensitized to the fact of how very volatile we are. I can say that she was more of a nuisance than anything.

"No," I answered stiffly.

Gianna nodded, smiled at Bella and then disappeared. Bella watched her walk away, obviously waiting for her to be out of ear shot.

"Does she know what's going on here," Bella demanded in a much calmer voice.

"Yes. She knows everything," I answered.

"Does she know they're going to kill her someday?"

"She's knows it's a possibility. She's hoping they'll decide to keep her."

Bella got quite pale. "She wants to be one of them?"

I nodded as I continued to watch her reaction. She not too long ago wanted to be one of us. Had the unnecessary slaughter of the innocent finally changed her mind?

"How can she want that? How can she watch those people file through that hideous room and want to be a part of that," she whispered.

I did not have an answer. I was shocked. Surely she did not think that my family was like them. She knew us better than that. I too so the horror in it.

"_Edward, she is not meaning you. You know that_," Alice said to me as she saw the worry on my face.

"_Would it be better if she did_," I asked Alice.

"_No. Not better for you. Not better for her. Not better for any of us. I would think after all of this you would see that more clearly_."

It was then I noticed that Bella was staring at me even more intently than before and she had started to sob again. I gently rubbed and patted her back as I tried to sooth her.

"Oh, Edward," Bella cried.

"What's wrong," I asked anxiously as I thought she was in pain.

She threw her arms around my neck and pulled her body that much closer to me. "Is it really sick for me to be happy right now," she asked, voice cracking.

I pulled her body so close to mine because at that moment I did not want to be apart from her. Not for one second.

"I know what you mean. But we have lots of reasons to be happy. For one, we're alive," I said.

"Yes. That's a good one," she agreed.

I placed my forehead to hers and breathed in deeply, sending my own icy breath in to her face. I was content to be here right now in the midst of all this hell. She was in my arms and that was all that truly mattered.

"And together," I whispered.

She nodded but I was not sure that she was completely convinced that I meant what I had said. I could understand her apprehension to me. Look what I had done to her.

"And, with any luck, we'll still be alive tomorrow," I added.

"Hopefully," she added uneasily.

"The outlook is quite good," Alice said as I almost forgot she was here. "I'll see Jasper in less than twenty-four hours," she added happily.

Bella continued her gazing as I did the same. I wished I knew what she was thinking but for now it was enough for me that she merely looked content. It worried me that she looked so tired as I was sure she had not slept much in their travels.

"You look so tired," I said as I traced the dark circles under her eyes.

"And you look thirsty," she whispered.

I found it odd that I already looked that way after gorging myself earlier. I probably scared it all out of me. But I would feed when I knew she was safe again.

"It's nothing," I shrugged.

"Are you sure? I could sit with Alice," she said though I knew neither she nor I wanted for her to move from this spot.

"Don't be ridiculous. I've never been in better control of that side of my nature than right now," I sighed heavily.

She looked at me and for now we were silent, happy to merely be able to look at one another. Bella lay in my arms as I memorized every single feature of her face. I wanted her to always to be mine but now was not the time to ask so I would wait. I had nothing but time. As long as she was in my life, I would wait.

"_Edward? Edward? Earth to Edward_," Alice whispered only to me.

"_Sorry, what did you say_," I whispered to Alice.

"_I wanted your theories on how we were going to get out of the city. I thought I'd steal a car and then we'd speed to the airport. You would not believe the beauty I drove us here in_."

"_I know how you are about fast cars. I bet it was the most ostentatious thing you could find_."

Alice smiled at me. But I could see another question forming. "What was all that talk about singers?"

"La tua cantante," I sang.

"Yes, that."

I shrugged against Bella. "They have a name for someone who smells the way Bella does to me. They call her my singer---because her blood sings for me."

Alice laughed.

I held Bella close to me as not only did it calm her but me as well. She looked like should would drift off to sleep at any moment. But she was fighting it for all it was worth. I found it quite amusing. I stole kisses from her often. Alice looked at me.

"_You know, Bella would actually go to sleep if you stopped doing that_," she whispered in a tone only I could hear.

"_I can't help it_," I whispered back.

"_I can see that. What do you plan on doing now? Do you still plan to stay away from Bella and the family for that matter?"_

"_I have no intentions of staying away from Bella. That is if she will have me."_

"_Do you honestly thing we would be here if she wouldn't?"_

"_I suppose not. I want to move back to Forks."_

"_Good, because the rest of us really didn't want to leave to begin with. We only did so because we love you so much."_

"_I guess I asked too much from the rest of you."_

"_If it had been anyone else, we would have just said no. We understood why, but we were not happy about it."_

"_I know. And I am sorry. How are the others? I saw Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett, but so briefly I did not have a chance to ask them. And Carlisle and Esme were hunting."_

"_They are fine. Just worried about where you were and what you were doing. I don't know why you thought you could track. You were never any good at it, Edward."_

"_I had to do something to keep her safe."_

"_You could have just gone and seen her. Then maybe we would not have gotten into this mess."_

"_Yes, well, hindsight is 20/20. Do you think she would have even talked to me?"_

"_Probably. She loves you without thinking about the consequences. Maybe you should do the same."_

I would have replied but I heard someone come into the room and I immediately tightened my arms around Bella. I saw it was Alec who approached us. I already knew he was about to tell us we could leave. But he was also curious about Bella. He liked her smell and longed to have just a taste. Not on my watch!

"You're free to leave now. We ask that you don't linger in the city," Alec said overly friendly.

"That won't be a problem," I replied icily.

Alec smiled, nodded and then disappeared. Gianna stood as though she had something to tell us; directions more than likely.

"Follow the right hallway around the corner to the first set of elevators," Gianna said as I lifted Bella to her feet. "The lobby is two floors down, and exits to the street. Goodbye, now."

Alice glared at her. I heard what she thought and I had long since stopped worrying about what women thought of me. It grew tiresome. I only had eyes for Bella, I could not be held responsible when others had eyes for me. We traveled as she had instructed and we were quickly out and in the street. The festivities were still going on. The people were dressed in capes, cloaks, white faces and plastic fangs. They had absolutely no clue what we were truly like.

"Ridiculous," I muttered once.

Alice had left us shortly after we came outside. She was off looking for our next car. Bella must not have noticed because she began to look around frantically.

"Where's Alice," Bella whispered.

"She went to retrieve your bags from where she stashed them this morning," I replied.

"She's stealing a car, too, isn't she?" Bella asked.

I smiled. "Not till we're outside."

We walked to the entryway. I noticed Bella was absolutely weak at this point so I basically carried her by her waist where my arm supported all of her. We passed the stone archway and headed to where many cars were parked. I walked towards the one that was running and opened the back door and climbed in with Bella. I continued to hold Bella close to me, fearful of ever letting her out of my sight again.

"I'm sorry. There wasn't much to choose from," Alice apologized as I notice her glance at the dashboard. It would not do her usual 130.

"It's fine, Alice," I grinned at her. "They can't all be 911 Turbos."

"I may have to acquire one of those legally. It was fabulous," Alice sighed.

"I'll get you one for Christmas," I promised.

Alice turned to give me one of her biggest smiles. "Yellow," she added.

I rocked Bella softly hoping she would succumb to sleep. But she kept looking at me in amazement. I felt it too. It was good we were both alive and together.

"You can sleep now, Bella. It's over," I whispered to her.

"I don't want to sleep. I'm not tired," she said.

I knew she was lying. It was as if she was afraid I would disappear if she did. I am sure she was scared of such a thing but she did not need to be. I had no intention of leaving her side again. I pressed my lips to the space just under her ear.

"Try," I encouraged her.

She shook her head at me.

"You're still just as stubborn," I sighed.

The road ahead was dark. I held Bella and looked at her as she too looked at me. Her face had not changed since the last time I saw her, except for the dark circles under her eyes, which would disappear once she got some much needed rest. We arrived in Florence and at the airport bought us all more clothes. We flew from Florence to Rome and once we were on the plane, Bella asked the flight attendant for a Coke. She needed to sleep. Bella wasn't only being stubborn but foolish as well. Having medical knowledge helped me to know exactly what lack of sleep does to a body.

"Bella," I chided her.

"I don't want to sleep. If I close my eyes now, I'll see things I don't want to see. I'll have nightmares," she explained.

I could not argue with that. I could hear Alice talking with Jasper. The plane was quiet except for snoring and occasion person thinking about what they were going to do once they got home, what they had done on their vacation, bills, love, all sorts of odds and ends. I was thinking about Bella. I wanted to talk to her, explain that I was sorry and if she would please take me back. But she needed to sleep. Bella fought it valiantly. She would close her eyes and then shake herself and wake herself back up. I came really close to humming her lullaby which I knew would make her sleep, but I would not stoop that low. She did not want to have nightmares. Most of the flight we would look at each other, I would brush her hair from her face and run my fingers across her lips. She was really here, really alive, I could not have been happier. I wanted to tell her but I couldn't make myself. She looked like she too wanted to say something to me but Bella held her tongue as well. After we switched planes in Atlanta headed for Seattle I had hoped Bella would sleep but when she leaned over to watch the sunset, I closed the window. She pouted a little but was better once I pulled her into my arms again. Alice snickered.

"_You know Charlie is going to have a fit when you drop Bella off_," Alice whispered only to me.

"_I would expect nothing less. It is what I deserve_," I answered to her in a whisper.

"_Are you sure about that? That you really deserve this_?"

"_After what I did to her, of course. Should I say something to her now_?"

"_Edward, seriously, she needs to sleep. And if you keep kissing her and trying to talk to her, she is not going to do that_."

I let a very low growl escape my lips. Bella raised an eyebrow and looked at me strangely. I smiled at her and that seemed to sooth her for the moment. When we arrived in Sea-Tac airport, the first thing I noticed was Jasper. Alice quickly moved to be at his side and they stared longingly into each other's eyes. Carlisle and Esme stood in a far corner and we walked over to them. Esme grabbed Bella and hugged her closely but it was rather awkward since I was refusing to let go of her.

"Thank you so much," Esme whispered in Bella's ear.

Esme then threw her arms around me and I knew what was coming before she even said anything.

"You will never put me through that again," Esme said in almost a growl.

I grinned apologetically. "Sorry, Mom."

"Thank you, Bella. We owe you," Carlisle said.

"Hardly," Bella slurred.

I felt so sorry for her. Bella could barely keep her head up. She kept nodding off and letting her head lull back and forth.

"She's dead on her feet," Esme scolded me. "Let's get her home."

Esme and I practically carried Bella through the airport. Carlisle, Alice and Jasper followed closely behind us. No one thought anything of us. The airport was dead at this early hour. When we reached the garage and saw Emmett and Rosalie leaning up against the car. I stiffened in anger.

"Don't," Esme whispered. "She feels awful."

"She should," I said rather loudly. I did not care if she heard me or not.

"It's not her fault," Bella said in an incoherent jumble of what was supposed to be a sentence.

"Let her make amends. We'll ride with Alice and Jasper," Esme explained.

I did not want to talk to her right now. I knew that the words would be out of anger and I would regret them later. Bella tugged on my shirt and looked up at me with half closing lids.

"Please, Edward," Bella said.

I gave in and drug her over to the car. Emmett and Rosalie got into the front seats without saying anything. I got in the back with Bella and she had thankfully given herself over to sleep and lay her head against my chest and I cradled her in my arms, happy at last for her to get some rest.

"Edward," Rosalie started.

"I know," I said in a rough tone.

"Bella," Rosalie asked softly.

"Yes, Rosalie?" Bella asked with hesitation in her voice.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I feel wretched about every part of this, and so grateful that you were brave enough to go save my brother after what I did. Please say you'll forgive me."

I waited for Bella to answer knowing that Rosalie was just as awkward with all this Bella was.

"Of course, Rosalie. It's not your fault at all. I'm the one who jumped off the damn cliff. Of course I forgive you," Bella answered.

It all sounded like a person with a mouth full of peanut butter. And besides it did not matter that Bella had forgiven her because Bella had no idea what was really going on.

"It doesn't count until she's conscious, Rose," Emmett laughed.

"I'm conscious," Bella mumbled.

"Let her sleep," I demanded.

The rest of the ride was quiet. There was no conversation in the car. All one could hear was the sound of the motor and the beating of Bella's heart. That in itself could have easily put me to sleep, if I had been able to sleep. She amazed me while she dozed peacefully. No nightmares and she weren't talking for once. She usually said my name in her sleep but today I think she was too exhausted. Part of me wanted to take her back to my house but I knew that Charlie was very worried about his daughter. I could handle his wraith against me, but not against Bella. But all too soon we were in front of Bella's house. Once the car stopped Charlie threw open the front door.

"Bella!" Charlie shouted from the door once I opened the door.

"Charlie," Bella mumbled as she attempted to shake of her sleepy state.

"Shh. It's okay; you're home and safe. Just sleep," I whispered.

I lifted Bella from the car and held her lifeless form in my arms as Charlie ran towards me. I would keep calm no matter what he said. I understood why he was angry.

"I can't believe you have the nerve to show your face here," Charlie screamed in my face.

"Stop it, Dad," Bella whispered but I only I heard her. Charlie was too mad to hear anything.

"What's wrong with her," Charlie asked as he looked his daughter over.

"She's just tired, Charlie. Please let her rest," I said as I tried to sooth his frazzled nerves.

"Don't tell me what to do! Give her to me! Get your hands off her," Charlie yelled as he tried to pull Bella from my arms.

I was trying to pass her to him but Bella would not let go of me. She clung to me, digging her fingers into my skin. Charlie was yanking on her arm.

"Cut it out, Dad! Be mad at me," Bella said to Charlie sternly.

"You bet I will be," Charlie promised. "Get inside."

"'Kay. Let me down," Bella said.

I set her down. But I knew she was not sure on her feet. So when she pitched forward I easily caught her. I had to get her in the house no matter how mad Charlie was.

"Just let me get her upstairs. Then I'll leave," I said.

"No," Bella cried in a panic like I was about to leave her forever.

"I won't be far," I whispered in Bella's ear so low that there was no way Charlie would have heard me.

I carried Bella in her house, up the stairs and into her room. I lay her on her bed and pried her hands from my shirt. I covered her up with a blanket and tucked her in. I kissed her forehead and leaned down close to her.

"I love you, Bella Swan. And I am sorry for leaving you," I whispered.

I knew it did not count because she was basically unconscious. Charlie continued to yell at me but I had zoned him out. I would come back later and check on Bella. He would be none the wiser. I tried to tell him I was sorry and to only be mad at me but he kept on yelling at the top of his lungs. I would leave him and give him some space. I would go back to our old home in Forks with the rest of the family for an hour or so. I would wait for Charlie to go to sleep and then I could keep my vigil on Bella, the love of my life.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: Okay, now all the spoken words will be mine. Now that we have had all the explanation, we can get into the nonessential fluff. I hope you enjoy this.**_

It had been almost three months since Bella's basic quarantine to her house. First it was only a month but because of Jacob's reveal of the motorcycle she was never supposed to have, Charlie had added on two more. On top of her solitary confinement, my official visiting hours were from 6 P.M. to 9 P.M.—not one second past. Charlie was absolutely strict on these rules. But it did not stop my nightly sleepovers once he had fallen asleep. I stayed all night and he was none the wiser the next day. Now our day of freedom had arrived and Bella had served all her time. Since we could leave her house, I had something special planned for the day.

I pulled my Volvo in front of her house. I listened as Charlie grumbled about my picking up his daughter; he tolerated me. Charlie could not forgive me for leaving Bella and I tried to talk to him about it and apologized repeatedly but it was pointless. After Bella and Charlie had several heated arguments over this particular subject, I asked Bella not to say one more word about it. I told her time would heal the wounds; Alice saw him forgive me. I trusted her. And why not? She and Bella had saved me from foolishly trying to end my life. Although I must admit it angered me at first that she had brought Bella into the midst of total and complete danger. But Alice knew Bella would have been the only person I would listen to. Thus I had been glad that Alice had in the end.

I got out of my car, closed the door and walked up the steps leading to Bella's front door. Charlie groaned as he knew I was waiting at the door. I could see the back of his head sitting in his recliner. I knocked and he got up and opened the door.

"Edward," Charlie said flatly.

"Good morning, sir. How are you today," I said overly cheerful.

"Fine. What are you planning to do with Bella today," as if he would refuse if he did not approve.

"A picnic by a waterfall I found near my home."

"Oh. Well, I expect her to be home by 10."

"12, Dad. Remember, curfew lifted," Bella added as she walked over to where Charlie and I stood facing one another.

I was still in awe every time I saw her, overjoyed that she still lived. Even more so that she still loved me. Bella came closer, stood on her toes, and placed a chaste kiss to my lips. Charlie groaned loudly. Bella turned and gave him her best pouty look.

"Dad, you promised," she said.

"I said I'd try. Give me a break, Bells," he growled.

I looked at her wondering what she had said to him and Bella quickly shook her head which told me not to even ask. I would wait for now.

"Have a nice time," Charlie spat out before he turned to go back into the living room.

"Bye, Dad," Bella said as she motioned for me to follow her out the door.

"Goodbye, sir," I called as I stepped outside.

"Humph," was Charlie's reply.

"My, that was pleasant," I said once we were in the car speeding down the road.

"You have no idea," Bella huffed.

"Why don't you tell me?"

She rested her head back against the seat and closed her eyes. Clearly she was upset.

"Charlie wants me to spend less time with you and more time with Jacob and my other friends."

"I see and what do you want to do?"

"I really don't care about spending time with anyone else but you."

"Do you think that is healthy," I said trying to rile her.

She looked at me both disappointed and shocked by my question. "What? You don't want to spend time with me? After all we've been through?"

I let her babble for a good five minutes before I looked at her and smiled. She knew exactly what and she smiled too.

"If I knew you wouldn't break my hand, I would smack you really hard right now," Bella grinned.

"It would hurt you of course. After everything that has gone on in our lived, there is nothing more I would rather do than spend every single moment with you, love."

Bella smiled and I was content. Her warm blush always warmed my heart—figuratively of course. I drove to the cut off for my home and drove in front of the house. I got out, opened her door, and helped Bella from the car.

"I thought you might like to see everyone again," I explained.

"Thanks. I've really missed them," she answered as she took my hand in hers.

"They have missed you as well. Even Rosalie. But I don't want to be too long. I have not been able to be with you alone for this extended period of time in what seems like forever."

She smiled at me as I opened the door to bring her into my home. Esme and Carlisle were there to greet us at the door. Esme readily embraced Bella. I could hear her thinking that she'd never be able to tell Bella 'thank you' enough for saving me. Carlisle thought he'd never seen me so happy and I smiled at him letting him know that I indeed was truly happy.

"Bella, it is so nice to see you again," Esme said as she hugged Bella once more and then passed her to Carlisle who embraced her as well. She then came to stand next to me afterwards.

"I've missed you all so much," she sniffed as she wiped her eyes.

"Even me," Emmett asked as he bounded into the room.

He immediately ran to Bella and gave her a huge bear hug, to which she giggled and squirmed. Emmett acted already like Bella's big brother and I knew Bella loved it. He sat her back down and she kissed his cheek, seeing Rosalie smiling slightly in the doorway leading into the kitchen. I knew Rosalie was not completely thrilled with Bella but Alice informed me Rosalie would warm up to the idea in time.

"Even you, Emmett. Hi, Rosalie. It's good to see you again without all the stress and drama," Bella said.

"It's good to see you too," Rosalie replied as she walked to Emmett.

Alice skipped down the stairs with Jasper in tow. She was always sincerely happy to see Bella. I hated to admit that Alice was my favorite sibling, she knew it of course. There are no hiding things from her. She and my parents were the biggest supporters of my relationship with Bella. I knew it was very hard for Jasper. Now he could completely comprehend the depths of my love, devotion and longing for Bella but that she was human was a concept entirely foreign to him. Emmett of course did not agree with Rosalie's opinion that Bella was wasting her life by being with me and possibly becoming like us. With that said, he would not go against Rosalie either and for that I could not blame him. Alice ran and threw her arms around Bella and I and pulled us in close. Bella smiled happily. For all intents and purposes, she and Alice were already sisters besides being best friends. I could hear Alice's mind running wild with all the wonderful feeling she had for Bella and she kept going over the plans for today so that I would not forget and this made me smile. I had it all mapped out, today and our future.

"Bella, we have a surprise in the kitchen for you," Esme said as she pulled her from Alice and me. I grinned and followed behind them.

In the kitchen on the island was a small cake with white icing and blue letters that read 'Welcome home, Bella' and I saw Bella's eyes well up with tears.

"We all helped. I hope it taste alright," Carlisle said.

"I am sure it will be perfect. All of this is for me," she asked.

"Well yeah. None of us wants to taste that," Emmett chuckled.

Esme handed Bella a knife to cut the cake and she quickly handed it to me. I understood; no repeat performance of the last time. I cut her a small slice and handed it to her. She lifted the fork to her mouth and all of us breathed a sigh of relief when we could see Bella obviously enjoyed it.

"This is wonderful. I taste my dished while I am making them and none of you every try it and it is utterly perfect. That's amazing," Bella explained.

"We are sticklers for following directions to a tee," Jasper added.

We allowed Bella to eat her cake and I went along with the rest of the family as we made casual conversation. They had been talking with her for about 2 hours and that was all I could allow. I only had until midnight to spend with Bella. Well, that Charlie knew about at least. I wanted each and every moment to count. Alice must have sensed my decisions; it wasn't like I had not already told her. The entire family was a part of some areas of my plans. Alice looked at me and winked.

"Well, I think we have monopolized Bella enough for one day. Edward has something planned for the two of them," Alice said as she grabbed Jasper by the hand and smiled as they walked away.

"I bet he has plans," Emmett replied which awarded him with a smack from Rosalie and they too disappeared. Leave it to my over muscled brother to have his mind only in the gutter.

"Have a wonderful time," Esme said.

"We will see you later," Carlisle added as he and his wife left us alone in the room.

"What was that all about," Bella asked as she stared at me.

"Oh nothing really. I just wanted you all to myself today. If that is okay with," I said as I took her by the hand and led her out the back door.

"It's way more than okay. Where're we going?"

"You'll see. Climb on, spider monkey."

She smiled and did as I requested and we were off. I sprinted easily through the forest, headed for the baseball field. About 1 mile away I veered to the right and stopped very close to the waterfall. I sat Bella back on the ground and she stared at the beauty of nature in awe.

"You like it," I asked.

"I love it. I saw it from a distance when we played baseball but up close, it's breathtaking. Thank you for bringing me here," Bella said.

"This is only part of my plan," I said as I turned her to see a blanket with a picnic prepared just for her.

"Edward, you are too much," Bella said as she stood on tip toes and planted a kiss on my cheek. I would take it for now. But later was another story entirely.

I took Bella by the hand and led her to the blanket. I had made finger foods so it would not be too filling for her. I had a bigger surprise planned for dinner so I wanted her to be able to enjoy all the effort that Alice and I had put in to it. She was my cohort; she would cook the food I had prepared earlier for Bella and set up the surprise location. Alice had bought Bella a new outfit for this evening that I was not privileged to see. I sat down and Bella sat across from me as I brought out the food for her. It disgusted me and she laughed when she saw the face I made.

"Edward, if it grosses you out, why did you make it," Bella asked as she nibbled on one of the cucumber sandwiches. Since she was a vegetarian, I wondered how she would adjust to the blood of animals if she ever became a vampire.

"Because I love you. It's like how you kiss a dead man every day. Does that not disgust you?"

"No because you are not dead. At least I don't feel like you are. To me you are as alive as I am. But I appreciate the effort you made all the same."

"I just want you to be happy. I caused you enough pain, Bella, when I," but she abruptly cut me off.

"We're not going to play this game. I forgave you. Let's move on. I mean it when I say I don't ever want to pick this back up again."

"But I feel I need to make it up to you for all eternity. Can I do this, Bella? Can I beg you to forgive me?"

"Stop. You don't need to do anything. I love you more than you'll ever know. Every single part of you. I have moved on and you need to."

I would do anything for her. "For you, I will." I watched her curiously as she continued to eat. "Is it really any good?"

"It is amazing, all of it. I feel like I need to give my boyfriend as kiss for all his hard work," Bella said as she crawled over and sat on my lap careful as she knew I needed time to adjust to our sudden closeness. I was used to it by now and it did not seem to bother me near as much since our return from Italy. I suppose it had been the fear of losing someone that I held most dear.

"Boyfriend? That sounds like such a small unimportant word," I commented as I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What would you like to be called? My eternal love," Bella asked as she lightly began to place little kisses all over my face.

"That sounds much better. But I was wondering, do you think you might want to call me something else some day?"

Bella stopped and set back to have a better look at me. She placed one of her small yet warm hands on each side of my face. I stared at her and did not even blink or breathe.

"Edward, what are you asking," she inquired.

"I'm not asking or saying anything, merely making casual conversation. But you also did not answer me."

She looked at me perplexed but she smiled all the same. "You want to know if I'll marry you someday. Yes, you know I will. Theirs is absolutely nothing I'd rather do."

"But not today?"

"Are you serious?!"

"Making conversation of course," I said with a crooked smile.

"I wonder sometimes," she replied as she drank from her cup.

I could see I had toyed with her enough for now. I stood up once I saw that she was finished with her meal and took her by the hands to help Bella to her feet. She looked at me curiously.

"What surprises do you have now," she asked.

"I thought you might like to go swimming with me," I said.

"Uh, I have no bathing suit."

"You have on undergarments, don't you?"

"Yeah but . . ."

"We'll dry out with the sun shining so bright. I am positive you are hot. Even when I hold you, you are still perspiring. Come on, Isabella Swan. Live a little."

I knew she loved it when I said her full name.

"Okay. But you first."

I smiled as I pulled my gray T-shirt over my head and slipped out of my tennis shoes. Then I removed my socks and proceeded to take off my pants all the way down to my black boxer briefs. During the whole process I was more than a little aware of Bella staring at me. This is as disrobed as she had ever seen me. I smiled once I was through and walked over to the edge of the rippling water. I already knew that the water was deep enough to dive into, at least 15 feet deep. I dove in and came up out of the water and looked right at Bella. The water was cold but because I was the same temperature it did not bother me. I was very sure Bella would feel its icy grip. She continued to stare at me and smiled.

"Bella, I wondered if it was okay if I watched you. If you think that is too weird, I can look away," I said.

"No, it's okay. I didn't look away from you. So you might as well get a free show too," Bella replied.

I watched as she slipped her shirt over her head. As she continued to remove each and every layer she wore and place it neatly on top of mine, I admired her glorious body. It was absolute perfection to me, despite one small mole above her right hips and the recent scars from James attack. Bella was breathtaking. I loved every inch of her, inside and out. Her skin was pristine white and smooth as silk. It seemed to set off her black bra and matching panties that were covered in white polka dots. Alice had been shopping with Bella again. I liked it very much. Once she had finished, Bella dove in the water and came up screaming.

"Good God, it's frickin freezing," she chattered.

"Not to me," I replied with a smile as I splashed her.

"Hey no fair," she said as she splashed me.

I laughed and dove deeper, popping up behind her. I splashed her again and then she gave chase. That was how the next few hours went. We had a diving contest; we splashed and jumped in the water repeatedly. We were like little kids and it was one of the best days of my life. The best was the first time I kissed her, the first trip to the meadow, the first time I watched her sleep. Every one had something to do with Bella. It was like my life before her was unimportant. I swam to her and pulled her in close and softly kissed her. I did this often. The last time I reached for her, I noticed she was trembling.

"Are you cold, love," I asked.

"A little," she chattered.

"We have been in here several hours. Let's lie on the blanket and let the sun warm you up."

I jumped out of the water and grabbed her arm above the wrist and pulled her out. I had the forethought and brought towels with me. Once we were fairly dry and Bella had the towel around her, we lay down on the blanket. She placed her head on my chest and I put my arms around her. We talked as we lay like this. Our conversation soon shifted to our months apart. She talked about her many adventures with Jacob and I cringed.

"Bella, why did you do those dangerous things? The motorcycle, cliff diving, befriending a werewolf? I had asked you to be careful," I said.

"Hello? Little Miss Danger Magnet here. You also told me you didn't want me either," Bella added.

"And that was a lie. There is no one I want more than you. Then and now. I should have never lied like that. I wasn't helping you. I was a fool thinking I was. You still nearly died. And I was surprised how quickly you actually accepted the lie."

"Edward, you were very convincing and besides, if I had died, it would have been my fault. To be honest, I was doing all of that on purpose."

I sat up completely pulling her into my lap now. "What do you mean 'on purpose'?"

She looked straight at me and sighed.

"You'll laugh if I tell you."

"No. I won't," as I tried to let her know I was quite upset that she would do such a thing. Why would Bella do dangerous activities 'on purpose'? What could have possessed her to want to live her life so far on the edge?

"I could hear you when I would do those stupid things. Your voice was as clear as a bell, warning me to stop. It was the only way I could be sure I could keep you in my head."

"Bella, I was a complete idiot. Never should I have left you alone and I know that I don't like Jacob being a part of your life but part of me is very happy and grateful he was her to see you through every bit of the pain I caused you. I am eternally in his debt. However I am here now, never to leave you again," I said as I pulled her into me for a kiss.

The kiss began as all our other kisses; very reserved and chaste. Passion quickly took over my actions and I let it for once. I relished in the intensity of each kiss and each touch. It was blinding. I laid Bella back on the blanket and continued to explore these new feelings. I wanted to see where it took us but I was soon stopped when I felt her stomach rumble against my own. I looked down at her and we both laughed.

"The human's hungry again," Bella snickered.

"Come on. Let's get you dressed and we'll go find you something to eat. We still have 7 hours until you have to go home," I replied.

"Whatever are we going to do?"

"Naughty Bella. We shall see."

She laughed and I happily joined in. We quickly dressed, gathered up the picnic supplies and I placed her on my back. I ran all the way home at full speed. I sat Bella carefully back on the ground. I placed the basket on the counter and looked at her.

"Bella, I am going to give you to Alice now," I explained as Alice appeared on cue.

"Why," Bella protested.

"I am going to get you ready for dinner," Alice smiled and said.

"Where are we going," she asked.

"It's a surprise" I answered.

Bella looked at me warily but I could tell she was also curious. She grinned and nodded.

"Okay. I'll play along for now."

"Thank you, I can promise you that you will not regret it."

I gave her a kiss on the cheek and sent her with my sister, who had already begun to recite the book of Psalms in Japanese. I was sure she did not want me to know how she was dressing Bella or what they would be talking about. I would give them this time alone. I ran upstairs and quickly showered. I put on some black dress pants and white button down shirt. I ran back downstairs and into the music room. Esme and Rosalie were fusing over the center piece that had been placed on our table. Emmett and Carlisle were busy closing the curtains. I had made sure that the piano was still in tune as I had plans to play for Bella. Jasper walked in with a tray that contained Bella's freshly prepared food.

"I think I'll go give Alice a hand," Rosalie said.

"This is a lot to do to just 'talk' to her, Edward," Emmett laughed.

"That all depends on what he wants to say to her," Jasper added as he handed the plates to Esme.

"How long can it take to say 'I want to f--'," but Carlisle cut him off even before I had a chance to as I was about to attack him.

"Emmett! Watch your mouth! I am sure Edward has more crass and better up bringing that to just out right ask for such a thing," Carlisle corrected.

"What are you planning," Esme asked as she tried to move away from the present direction of our conversation. I loved my mother.

"If Bella wants the world, she will have it. I just want her to know how much I love her," I explained.

"Are you planning on asking her a question," Jasper asked.

"I have thought about this for a very long time now. I only wished I could have asked Charlie's permission, you know to do this properly. But he will not budge," I replied.

"We, as parents, only want what's best for our children. That is why we can be so guarded at times," Esme explained.

"Even Esme and I were wary of you dating Bella, since we are what we are. But we see the strong and undying love that you two share. Who are we to deny either of you two this," Carlisle asked.

"But she is a junior in high school. Kind of young to be getting married, don't you think," Emmett said.

"Not really. In my time, women were marrying much younger than her," I said.

"Yeah, but this isn't the turn of the century. Charlie will freak," Emmett commented.

"Edward, are you going to marry her before or after you change her," Jasper asked.

"That is up to Bella."

"So, have you decided to make her one of us," Esme asked.

"It is what she wants. I will not deny her anymore."

"_Wow! She looks absolutely beautiful. Alice did a great job_," Rosalie thought.

"_Edward, Bella is getting antsy and if we don't come down soon, Rosalie is going to spill it all to you_," Alice informed me.

"_Okay, give me 5 minutes_," I whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

"She's ready," Esme asked.

"Yes. Okay. Candles lit. Food hot. Everything looks perfect. Thank you so much for al your hard work. I could not have done this without your help," I admitted.

"We all love Bella and we know she brings you so much joy. We all would do anything to make it more permanent," Carlisle said as he quickly ushered my brothers from my room.

"Good luck, Edward," Esme said as she gave me a quick hug and she too disappeared.

Alice brought Bella into the room blindfolded and facing towards me so she could not see the piano. I planned to play for her since it had been so long that I had. I hoped with the room being so dark so would not be able to recognize where we were. To say that Bella was beautiful did not seem to be enough. To say she looked like an angel best suited her. She was dressed in a midnight blue strapless dress and her hair flowed across her bare white shoulders in huge bouncy curls. She practically glowed in all her radiance. I could have stared at her for hours and I would have if Alice had not interrupted my gazing. I shook my head to clear my rambling thoughts of where to kiss her first and took Bella by the hand and helped her to the chair.

"Thank you, Alice. Bella will be fine now. Let me help you," I said as I pulled Bella's seat out and aided her since she was still blindfolded. I sat down across from her. "You may remove the blindfold now."

Bella untied the knot and slipped the black silk from her face. There were the brown orbs that had a way of drawing me in. I had missed them all those months that I was being stupid. But here they are for me to gaze upon once again.

"Wow! I am surprised. Where did you get this wonderful food," she asked as she gazed at her plate.

"I made it from scratch. Alice and Jasper heated it for me and we all cut up the salad. Rosalie even made the bread. And of course you have to have a slice of your cake."

"This looks amazing. Thank you so much, Edward. You really put a lot of thought into this. I really don't deserve all this pampering."

"No. You deserve much more. But, eat before it gets cold."

Bella smiled and took a bite.

"Umm, this is fantastic. The best I've ever had."

"I'm glad. I hoped I got it right. So I was wondering why you became a vegetarian."

"Oh, my mom went through a phase and it stuck with me," she explained as she continued to eat.

"She goes through lots of phases?"

"All the time! It was exhausting. Knitting, roller blading, painting, writing, poetry, you name it, we've tried it. What about you? Were you a carnivore in your former life?"

"Vegetarianism was not the in vogue thing. I supposed I was a meat eater."

"You don't remember?"

"Bella, my human memories are not as vivid as they used to be. Thus another drawback to becoming a vampire."

Bella stopped eating and looked at me. I already knew what was coming and I still could not read her mind.

"There are things about being human that I would just as soon forget. Like how clumsy I am. It will be nice to have an impervious body. And to be a hell of a lot more graceful."

"You won't miss having children or growing old?"

"Definantly not the older part. To be honest I have never really given a lot of thought to motherhood. But the real truth, Edward, if I gain eternity with you that is worth it all to me."

It made me feel joy like I had never known before. I would have chided her in the past for wanting to be like me. After our experience with the Volturi, I knew what I wanted. Or should I say who I wanted. By now I became aware of Bella looking at me oddly.

"What," I asked.

"No comment about my wanting to embrace my inner vampire," Bella questioned.

"No. You know how I feel about that," I lied.

"Well, you normally would go off on me for a good 10 minutes. Going through the why nots, and the what ifs until I start feeling guilty for really wanting to with you forever. Do you like torturing me?"

"Not particularly. I consider it an unhappy side effect of being in love with a mortal."

"Then make me immortal, Edward. The Volturi will be coming soon to check if you have or not. And if you haven't, you know exactly what they will do to me and maybe even the entire family."

I could see I was upsetting her. I did not want to reveal to her yet what I planned for our future. I needed to bait her a little longer. I stood up.

"How about I play you something? It has been so long since I have actually played anything. Do you mind," I asked.

"No. Please. But if you play my lullaby I might fall asleep," she added.

I started off with Clair de Lune. It was our favorite. She smiled at me dreamily as I played.

"You've been practicing."

"I have to do something while the others are 'preoccupied'."

"I see. So this is why you are so good at it?"

"Yes."

Bella wiped her mouth and came over to sit beside of me.

"You know, you could have become really good at something else."

"Like what? Darts? Tennis? I know, Scrabble."

"Stop being a smart ass. You know exactly what I mean."

"Bella, trust me. I have given a lot of thought to that particular area of study."

"Really?"

I then switched to her lullaby, not trying to make her sleepy but to set the mood for the next leg of the surprise.

"Ah, my lullaby. I forgot how beautiful it was when you played it."

"This is all for you. Because I love you more than anything. And you have my heart and you are my world. I feel most alive when I am with you. I love to hear you say my name, the way your skin feels when I touch it or when you touch me, the way you smell, everything about you amazes and fascinates me. All I know is that I want to spend forever with you, Bella."

There! I had finally said it. She stared at me and smiled. I stopped playing and reached into my pocket and pulled out the box which contained her ring. It used to be my Mother's but it would now belong to Bella. I got up and turned her to face me. I got down on one knee and opened the box. Her mouth dropped and I took her hand in mine.

"I know we are young, well you are. And I know how you feel about marriage, but Isabella Swan, I want you to be my wife, to marry me, to make me happier than I have ever been. I can promise you that no man will ever love you more," I said waiting for an answer.

Bella looked at the ring and then at me, back to the ring and back to me. Over it went three more times. She shook her head and tears were in her eyes now.

"You know how I feel about gifts, Edward," she said.

"But this you will accept. It is a hand me down gift. It belonged to my Mother. And I know she would want you to have it."

Bella smiled as she looked at me. Hopefully she would answer me soon. I was getting terribly nervous. She put her hands on each side of my face and pulled me in for a kiss.

"I will say yes on one condition."

"Some how I know exactly what it is."

Bella sat back and looked at me. I sat on the floor and waited intently.

"I would like for us to make love first."

That was not totally unexpected because I thought she would say the other.

"I thought you would want immortality. I was not expecting this."

"Well, what is your answer?"

"I think I asked you first. Why do you want this the most?"

"Because if you do decide to turn me I will not remember the experience as much as while I'm human and being a newborn I will only want blood. I want to know unbridled passion before I am a vampire, in case I don't feel the same after."

"I see. How do I know that if I give you this you will actually marry me?"

"How will I know if I agree to marry you that you will give me what I ask for?"

I knew I would give in. I wanted Bella under any condition I could get her. This whole conversation to me was merely for show of course. If she wanted immortality today I would grant her that request.

"Okay, Bella. I will. But would you not prefer to be immortal first?"

"No. I want to know what it feels like even if I don't remember it after. So, you do plan on turning me?"

"Yes. If you want immortality I will give it to you, whenever you want it."

"Then I will marry you whenever you want me to."

I slid the ring on her finger and kissed it. I looked up at her and she kissed me, kissed me like she never had before. Like she was happier than she had ever known. I returned her kiss tenfold. I picked her up and pulled her in closer so that I could feel her heart pounding against my cold chest. She gave me life; I could feel it coursing all through me. My skin was ignited where she touched me. I pushed her into the piano and heard the tinkling of the keys when her back side collided with it. I tried not to put all my weight on her as I continued to delve even deeper in the recesses of her warm and inviting mouth. Her hands roamed all over me and then she slid her hands over my shoulders, across my chest and ended up on the buttons of my shirt. I placed my hands on hers and she looked at me startled.

"Edward, what? Why," but I placed my finger on her pouting lips.

"No, love. I want this to be about you. I want to take care of you."

I leaned in to kiss her again and I placed my hand on her back and slowly but surely unzipped her dress and it skid down her body and pooled at her feet. Bella stood before me with only a midnight blue thong. To say that things were coming alive was an understatement. I could feel things waking up in me that only Bella knew how to bring back from the dead. I looked at her and then I started to kiss her neck and started to go lower and lower slowly. And then I was where I wanted to be. How I became so bold I will never know but it was all I could do to keep from ripping off the last remaining piece of her clothes and have my way with her. I sat her on the edge of the piano and looked at her for some kind of approval. Through her lust filled eyes she told me what I wanted to know. And then I lost it. Before I knew it, I was doing things to Bella that I had only dreamed about. I was doing things that in my day would have been forbidden but I wanted to do them and I wanted to please her. And from the sounds she was making I was pleasing her like no one ever had before. I was enjoying myself immensely as well. Her body opened up to me and I took all of it in. She cried out my name in ecstasy as her passion over took her. Once she had calmed down, I stood up and helped her to sit back up.

"Edward, where did you learn such things," Bella panted.

"I have a brother with an overactive imagination. I hear all sorts of things at night. I hope I did it right. I did didn't I," I asked.

"Oh yeah. I was wondering, Edward. Would you like for me to return the favor?"

I looked at her and ran my hand across her jaw and lifted her chin to look at me.

"Not tonight, love. I have other plans if you will allow me."

"Plans? What kind of plans?"

"Here. Allow me to show you," I said as I scooped her up and whisked her upstairs.

Once inside my room I sat her down on the bed. Bella was still only in her thong but just barely. I stood before her and began to unbutton my shirt and once I was done, I let it fall to the ground. I unfastened my belt and pulled it from the loops of my pants. I slipped off my shoes and pulled off my socks. Bella sat up riveted on the edge of the bed watching me as I was about to unbutton my pants. I slid them over my hips and now I only had on my black silk boxers. Bella smiled at me and tried hard to suppress a giggle.

"I am not sure right now is a good time to be laughing at me," I said.

"Well, I can say that it is nice to see I have such an effect on you," Bella said as she looked down at my hormonal state.

"Bella, whether you know it or not, you always have an effect on me."

I leaned over her and pressed my lips to hers. It began slowly with kisses, looks, touches, and sounds of pleasure unknown. Our bodies fit so well together and I knew nothing had ever felt this right. She wanted me and I wanted her with every fiber in my being. I kissed her deeply, I touched her freely, and I was bathed in her scent, and entranced by her openness. Bella gave of herself unending. I gave back to her in return with all the passion I have in me. I wanted to know every inch of her and I wanted her to know all of me. Her lips were so sweet, her skin was so warm and soft, I needed to kiss every inch of her body. There was urgency in our touch. A need to be as one, a need for unending joy and passion. We rode the wave of desire and it led us to new places. We reached new heights, took in everything, and learned so much more about each other. I responded to her every touch, every breath, every sigh and every moan. This is what I had been denying her, denying myself. I was a fool once again. This I could handle and not hurt my Bella. I could make love to the woman I loved and never worry about the monster within me attacking her. I could touch her, kiss her, nibbled at her skin and not worry about feeling the need to drain her of every last ounce of her vital blood from her body. I could be a man with a woman, not a vampire with a victim. I was alive and free.

The wave carried us higher and higher. It was like it was racing ever faster to the top of a mountain and we never wanted the feeling to end. I loved to hear my name coming from her lips in a constant moan. I loved the way her skin glistened with perspiration: it almost made it seems as though her skin sparkled like mine does. Her chest rose and fell with us crest of our passion. By now I was moaning as much as she was. The way she touched me was almost like magic. I so wanted to make this last for not only her but myself as well. There was nothing I wanted more than to please her and making this a memorable experience was the best way. The height was being reached and it was like a freight train going down a hill with no brakes. Nothing would ever prepare me for how all this had happened and how it all felt. Bella was amazing and she carried me with her in her passion. No, it was ours. It belonged to both of us and we had claimed it, together. Our bodies rose high and exploded together, over and over again. It crashed in on us and carried us in its undertow. Our names came from our lips as we spoke out into the vastness of our love, praising each other, worshipping one another. Above all we were forever in love.

Bella lay on her back with the sheet around her. I lay the same way and enjoyed the moments after she and I had calmed down. I don't think that I have ever felt this content. I let out a long sigh.

"What was that for," Bella asked as she turned and looked at me.

"I was just thinking how perfect life is now. Don't you agree," I said.

"Yes. I don't think I have ever been this happy."

"Neither have I. So, was it all you ever hoped it would be?"

"It was so much more than I could have ever imagined. What about you?"

"Bella, I never knew anything could be so amazing."

She rolled over to snuggle close to me. I pulled her into my arms which are where I always wanted for her to be. I kissed the top of her head and knew that this was all I would ever want, Bella.

"What time is it," she asked.

"Let me see," I said as I finally found my cell phone on the bed side table. "It's 10:30. Are you ready to leave?"

"Edward, if I had not just been ungrounded, I would stay here all night but Charlie would have both of our heads."

I chuckled. "I can imagine that."

"Does Alice still see him forgiving you?"

"Yes. But she tells me that it will take time. Unless I happen to tell him something that would make him mad all over again."

"Oh. Oh!"

"Oh is right. Should we go so I could talk to him and ask his blessing?"

"Uh, I think we should wait until I have been ungrounded for just a little bit longer. Do you want to go and tell your family?"

"They aren't here. They all went out hunting."

"When did that happen?"

"About the time I started to play your lullaby. They informed me that our first time would be vocal."

"Vocal? We were a little loud weren't we?"

"Insanely so but I do not regret it nor would I change one thing about it."

"But they know already?"

"Bella, Alice saw it and well, I have been playing with you all evening."

Bella sat up and I did the same. She turned her body to where she facing me. I could tell Bella was thinking about the words I had spoken. Maybe they were not the best choice to use.

"What exactly do you mean 'playing with you'," she asked.

"You see, I knew from the moment I picked you up that I would propose and give you immortality. When we were in the meadow and I was 'bickering' with you about changing you, I had already decided to do so. Also when you were giving me your one condition for marriage, the minute you said it I had already agreed to it in my mind. Bella, I may be a vampire but I am a man and I have needs and desire the same as you."

Bella lay back down and smiled. I lay back down facing her as I lightly traced circles on her arm, suddenly feeling the need to touch her yet again.

"Oh. I thought you meant something else. Like you had set up this whole thing to be seductive, not that I would have mind. But if it was, you knew I already wanted this and it would have saved a lot of time to just give in to me."

"I see. So let me see if I have this correctly; if I want our lives to go smoothly, I need to simply give in to your every request."

Bella laughed. "Something like that. No, I'm kidding of course."

"I know. But I liked planning all of this."

"Did you have help?"

"Some. Alice was the biggest help considering she already knew what was going to happen. Esme wanted everything to be absolutely perfect for your return home. They all love you."

"Including Rosalie?"

"Alice sees her warming up to you. It will not always be awkward where she is concerned. Rose is jealous that you were given the choice of being an immortal and finds your lack of concern about the change unnerving."

"Rose wanted to stay human?"

"Yes. But then she had Emmett and I know she would not change that for the world."

I leaned a little closer and kissed a trail from her shoulder to her neck and back. The pull to be one with her was almost as strong as the way her blood always sang to me. Her blood I could ignore, the lure of her body melting into mine was another story all together.

"I don't know how I am going to manage this," I growled as I continued my journey over her body, kissing where I wanted.

Bella moaned into me. "It is all about control," she said as she pulled me closer.

"Do you want me to control it?"

"Not unless you want to."


	7. Chapter 7

I raised an eyebrow and looked at my cell phone for the time. I could manage round two. I pulled her closer to me and this time things were different. There was no sense of urgency. It was all about learning about each other. The kisses were less hurried and tenderer, passionate but tender. The way we touched one another was not like we were frantically grasping for something but more like exploring new places and learning new things. I became very aware of how her eyes sparkled in the moonlight that filled the room, the way her breath would catch when I did something that brought her pleasure, the way her teeth felt when she nibbled at my neck, the rise and fall of her pert breast and how they scrapped against my own chest as we danced our special dance. This time it was utter perfection, something that had to be attained with diligence and not animal passion. Bella responded to each kiss, to each touch, to every sigh and moan. She was a vision, a dream, a fantasy that had all come true. I never knew that I could ever feel this alive. Bella made me feel things that were new and foreign but something I would want to experience again and again.

Bella knew I was holding back. I could not allow myself to do all the things I would have liked to do as I knew I would surely hurt her. It was still all about me being in control, keeping that monster at bay. I had to keep all things in check while still enjoying myself and bringing pleasure to her. But I knew that once she became one of us, there would be no holding back. How much different would our time together be? How would it be once I knew I could give all of myself to her, lay it all out on the table? It brought me joy just thinking about how wonderful it would be once my Bella was a vampire. I never thought I would think that ever. I tried so hard to keep her from being turned and now it was all I wanted.

The air hung heavy with our love making. The aroma, the sounds, and evening our love were there almost tangible. As much as I enjoyed our last climax, this one was even more Earth shattering than the last due to we reached it simultaneously. My name roared from deep inside Bella's chest as I too screamed her name. It was almost a heavenly chorus. It was a song that only lovers sang and I thoroughly enjoyed it. But I looked at the clock and we had to go, time was running out. Charlie would surely ground her again if I was even a second late. I followed Bella to the bathroom and we showered quickly and dressed her back in her clothes from this morning. I made sure I did the same. No sense raising Charlie's suspicions anymore than necessary. By the time we were done it was 11:35.

"You're going to have to fly," Bella said as she jumped in my car.

"I know. But I didn't want to think about having to take you home. Bella, I don't think I can leave you. But then again that is nothing new for me," I joked as I drove at full speed.

"Then don't. Just drop me off, take the car back, and run back over here and wait until Charlie goes to sleep. Like usual."

"Except there is a change now. Things will never be the same. They will be better, much, much better."

"I agree. I can tell you that I have never been so happy. You make me so very happy."

"You make me feel alive, Bella. You make me feel like a real man."

"You are a real man, Edward. In every sense of the word," she giggled.

"Naughty Bella. Okay, let's try and not act suspicious with Charlie. And if you don't want him to know about the engagement, I might suggest you take the ring off."

"No."

"No? But I thought you didn't want him to know tonight."

"I don't want him to know but I don't want to take off my ring because you put it there. And that is where it will stay."

"Love, he is going to find out. Charlie is a police man and a very observant one. I think he will notice your ring."

"I'll deal with that when it happens."

"Bella, I don't think I can stand being away from you."

"Edward, take the car back and give Charlie an hour or so. Then you can come back here. I'll leave the window open as usual."

"Shall I walk you to the door," I said as I pulled in front of the house.

"Of course. I really don't care how much he growls," she said with a smile.

I walked around to her side of the car and opened the door for her. I gave her my hand and helped her out. We walked hand in hand to her door and I turned to kiss her before Charlie opened the door.

"Sorry," he said and quickly closed it.

"I will see you in an hour. I love you," I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," Bella said as she walked through the door.

I drove my car back to my house and opened the garage door. There stood my whole entire family waiting for me. I got out of the car and decided to play with them.

"Hello, everyone. And how are you this beautiful evening," I smiled.

"Oh, come on, Edward. We are dying to know what happened," Alice said.

"You already know, Alice. You have seen it all."

"We know. But we want to hear it from you. To get Bella side of the story," Esme explained.

I smiled and began to tell them every little detail of the day: how she liked the cake and lunch, swimming, splashing, warming in the sun, the dinner surprise, how she loved the meal, playing her music especially her lullaby, and the proposal. On and on I went with each and every detail. While I was talking one of the four of my siblings would say '_that's great, Edward, but did you get laid_'. I almost burst out laughing but I kept on talking and finally I spoke to Alice.

"_For the record, yes, I did_," I told Alice.

I thought Alice was going to attack me. She jumped at me and threw her arms around me. It took the rest of them a few minutes to discover why she was so thrilled. Then they all came running towards me and knocked me into the front of my car. When I heard the metal crunch, we all turned around and looked. There was a huge dent but rather than be angry, I laughed. I was too happy to care.

"I'll fix that, Edward. But I'm glad you finally got laid," Emmett said.

"Thanks, I think," I answered.

"Well, do we get details on that now? You told us all the other stuff," Emmett asked.

"Emmett," Esme warned.

"What? It's not like Alice hasn't seen it all already."

"Me? You may not believe me but I do block some things out in the house. I don't have to see everything. But a few details would be nice. I don't mean explicit ones," Alice said.

"I think what she is asking is did you enjoy yourself," Rosalie explained.

"Was it worth the wait," Jasper asked.

"Did you control yourself," Carlisle added.

"Yes to all three questions. It was like nothing I have ever known in my life, either of them actually. I feel whole, complete. I feel alive. Bella makes me feel alive," I explained.

"Imagine how it will be once she is one of us," Emmett added.

"I have thought a lot about that tonight," I said.

"When do you think you will change her," Carlisle asked.

"After she graduates I suppose."

"Did you mention the engagement to Charlie," Esme asked.

"No. Bella said she had just been ungrounded and didn't want to make him mad all over again."

"Well, Edward, it is too late for that. Charlie already knows," Alice said.

"What," I stammered.

"It looks like Charlie was asking Bella how her day was and then he began to tell her that he wanted her to spend more time with anyone but you and especially Jacob. And after several minutes of this, Bella got mad, showed him the ring and told him you proposed. Charlie went ballistic saying she was way too young and how could she marry you after what you had done to her. Bella told him that she loved you more than anything and that she would marry you whether he liked it or not. Then Charlie grounded her again and told her she could go to school and that was it. No visitors, especially you and she could not even call you. And if you called the house, you can't talk to her. Right now, she is crying in her room. That was a little harsh, don't you think."

"Damn it! This was what I was trying to avoid. Why does he have to be so difficult," I asked.

"Edward, you must see her father's point of view. Charlie is only thinking of the well being of his daughter. We both know that you love her and she you. And that you will take care of all of her needs and she will never want for nothing. But Charlie only sees his 17 year old daughter marrying her 17 year old boyfriend," Esme explained.

"She's right. You need to talk to Charlie," Carlisle added.

"Are you serious? Charlie will eat him alive. If Edward walked through that door, he would probably shoot him," Emmett said.

"No, he won't do that. But they're right. The only way to fix this is to talk to Charlie. I can see that," Alice said.

"Can you see Charlie actually sitting down and discussing this like adults? Or is he yelling at me and telling me how horrible I have been to Bella? Or saying that I don't deserve her? Because I already know all of those things," I fumed.

"It will not do you any good to get angry, Edward," Carlisle said.

"You must be calm and show restraint. Be the gentleman that we know you are," Esme added.

I looked at them and I knew they were right. I turned to see if Alice had an answer for me. She appeared to be focused on something out in the future.

"Well, it appears that he will discuss this with you but it is fuzzy on how exactly he will handle it. At least you know that Charlie will talk to you. Maybe you need to state your case to him, appeal to him as a father about to let his only daughter go. Tell him you don't plan on getting married until after you graduate or something. Charlie isn't going to shoot you, that I can see," Alice said.

"Yes, if he did it would open up a whole new set of problems," I explained.

"Incidentally why are you here and not with Bella," Rosalie asked.

"We are letting Charlie go to sleep. No sense in angering him anymore than necessary," I answered.

"How soon will Charlie talk to Edward," Carlisle asked Alice.

"Two days maximum. Or you could try to talk to him tomorrow, Edward," Alice replied.

"What do you think I should do," I asked my 'parents'.

My brothers and sisters sensed that this was something I needed to discuss with Carlisle and Esme in private. I hoped that what they said would not be as dreadful as I suspected it could be.

"Edward, I think you need to speak with Charlie, explain to him your motives and why you feel so strongly about Bella. Tell him about leaving and why you did and what you learned in your absence," Carlisle said.

"Let him know that you love only Bella and that there has never nor will there ever be anyone else. Tell Charlie your plans for your future with Bella, what you want to do with your life and that she is a part of that plan. Make him aware of the fact that she will always be taken care of and that you will always put her best interest first. Edward, I think when you talk to him you will know exactly what he wants to hear," Esme added.

"_You could always just dazzle him_," Alice whispered only to me.

"_You're not helping_," I told her.

"Edward, bottom line is that Bella will be 18 in a year and then she can simply make up her own mind since she will be an adult," Carlisle said.

"I had hoped to not have to wait so long before I was able to marry her," I said.

"I know, dear, but you have to be patient. When dealing with humans, we have to do so delicately," Esme added.

"All I have is time, I can wait. Thank you for talking to me. I will talk to Bella and see about setting something up with Charlie. I hate that I will only be able to see her at night now."

"Well, you will need to go to her house like you had planned on doing tomorrow because as far as Charlie knows, you do not know about her quarantine," Carlisle said.

"That's right. I could go by tomorrow. He'll probably throw me out and not talk to me. I am glad tomorrow is Sunday. At least if I have to go for so many hours without seeing her, I know the next day I can see her more."

"Just be careful. Charlie is fragile and you would not want to hurt him," Esme said.

Esme and Carlisle both hugged me and I turned to run back through the woods and then straight to her house. I stood below the tree under Bella's window. I listened to see if I could hear Charlie. He was snoring rather loudly but I could still hear Bella's sobbing over him. I stealth fully jumped to her window and crept inside. Bella was not aware of me until I lay in bed beside of her and pulled her to me.

"Don't cry my angel. It will be okay. I promise," I said as I tried to soothe her.

Bella looked up at me as tears streamed down her face. Her eyes were red rimmed from hours of crying. Her hair was matted to her face in clumps and she looked a mess, but still a vision of beauty to me. I took my hand and moved the strands of hair off her face and placed it behind her ear. I wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled her to me for a kiss. I thought this would calm her but it sent her over the edge. She laid her head on my chest and sobbed endlessly.

"Bella, I know what happened with Charlie. Alice saw it all. We will work around this," I explained.

"How? I am going to be stuck in this house until I die. Charlie is adamant about my spending time with Jacob. He refuses to believe that I am engaged to you and told me to take off the ring and he'd give it back to you. I refused," she said as she held up her hand to show me.

"Love, Alice has also seen that Charlie will talk to me about this but I have to plead my case to him. You know how convincing I can be."

"I know. But I hate the thought of having to wait so many hours before I see you."

"Well, Charlie does not know that I already know you are grounded again. So I can come over tomorrow like we planned. I am hoping he will talk to me."

"What are you going to say?"

"I am going to tell him the truth, up to a point. I mean I am not about to tell him that I am a vampire or anything. No, I want to tell him that I was thinking of a wedding after we graduate."

"We really have to wait that long?"

"I do not like it anymore than you do. But we have to realize that it may be the only way."

"No, it's not. Change me tonight and we can leave here."

"Bella, Charlie will come looking for me and my family if you suddenly are missing. Trust me; I have thought a lot about changing you. In a way it would solve all our problems and in another it would only open up new ones."

"So you do want to change me?"

"Desperately."

"Why the change of heart? I thought you were dead set against it."

"I was until I realized how badly you wanted this and that I actually wanted it myself. If you want to spend all eternity with me who am I to try and make you do it as a frail human. I am selfish by nature but I could not make myself take your life. That was until I truly understood that it was something that you desperately want. All I want is for you to be happy."

"And you are what make me happy. Imagine what it will be like once I am a vampire. You can stop holding back. You can let go and be free to express your love for me completely."

"Oh, I have thought a lot about that today. Explicitly thought about it actually."

I could feel myself begin to get excited and Bella noticed as well. She smiled at me.

"Edward, as much as I would love for you to show me explicitly, I am afraid the frail human is a little sore from our prior activities. Not pain just over worked muscles. Would you object to holding me tonight because I am really tired?"

I pulled her to me as I wrapped the blanket around her. I softly kissed the top of her head. "No, love. There is nothing I want more."

I began to hum her lullaby. I knew this would put her to sleep and she needed to rest since we had been so active today. I happily listened to her sleeping. Tonight she was quiet, not speaking for once. I could spend every waking hour watching her. She made me happy. Bella made me feel content, at peace in the world. Her body was soft and warm. Her hair was in tendrils cascading across her back. Her breath was even and calm. Her heart beat softly against her chest. I loved her with everything that I was.

It was early in the morning when I heard Charlie moving around. I needed to leave because I heard him headed to Bella's room so I cautiously leaped out her window and hid high in the tree. He walked in the room and over to Bella. She was sleeping and I heard Charlie thinking that he might have been too hard on her. That maybe he should have listened more to her. He thought that he could not fault her for falling in love so young. He and Renee had been exactly the same way. Maybe Bella knew what she was really getting into with Edward. Maybe he should talk with him. But then he did a 180 and thought that he had been right. That was when I heard the door open and he left. I jumped back into Bella's room and climbed in bed beside of her. She started to stir.

"Morning, Edward. Is Charlie still here," she asked.

"No. He just left," I answered.

"How was he?"

"Well, that is hard to say. Charlie kept wavering back and forth between good and bad mood."

"Really? About what?"

"Charlie said he wondered if he had been too hard on you. He wondered if maybe you were right about me. And then he changed his mind and said he was right and then he left."

"What do you think he will do now? Do you think he will talk to you?"

"Well, Alice said he does. Who knows when it will be? She says that it is still fuzzy. I hope he will change his mind, I can't be without you."

"And I don't want to be without you either. If I am, I'll be miserable. I will be absolutely miserable. I hope he changes his mind; he has to change his mind. I'll go crazy. Do you think I should talk to him?"

"No. Probably not. That would just anger him more. I think I should talk to him. Maybe today. I wonder when he will be back."

"If he has gone fishing, it will probably be later tonight. You know, I could call you when he comes back and you can just drive back over here. And set our plan in motion."

"That works. Now what would you like to do?"

"Let me get a shower and we can go from there."

She climbed off the bed and grabbed her robe and walked to the bathroom. I heard the water come on and I lay back and relaxed. I thought about her under the water, it cascades down her naked body. I sat there a total of 10 seconds before I started taking off my clothes and headed to the shower to join her.

"Edward Masen Cullen! What do you think you are doing," Bella yelled as I got in the shower behind her.

"I wanted to take a bath. I'm dirty you know," I smiled her favorite crocked smile.

"Only in your mind, Edward, and that does not require soap."

"Okay. So, I couldn't stand it another second. I kept thinking of you here in the shower all alone and I knew I had to come and keep you company."

She turned to face me and I melted.

"Well, since you are in here, why don't I give you a bath?"

"I suppose so. If that is what you want to do."

I was so relaxed with her hands running across my chest, over my thighs, up my arms. My body tingled and my mind shut down and I was mush. This is probably why I did not hear Charlie coming up the stairs. When I did I jumped bare naked out the bathroom window and back up into the tree. I heard Bella snickering.

"Bella, I need for you to come down to the kitchen when you are dressed," Charlie said.

"Okay, Dad," Bella answered.

Once I heard him go back I climbed back into the bathroom. She had gotten out of the tub but left the water on.

"I guess you want to rinse off," she kept laughing.

"It was your fault that I never heard him come up the stairs. Go on, Bella."

"No I have to stay here until you finish. Charlie will get suspicious."

I hurried and finished. Then I followed Bella into her room. I watched her dress and smiled. She turned and saw me staring.

"If I am not mistaken, this is how we got in trouble in the first place," Bella said.

"Yes, I suppose. What should I do," I asked.

"Why don't you stay up here and listen. Maybe he'll change his mind. You never know about Charlie."

"Okay. I'll be quiet and wait. But only for you."

She smiled and walked out her room, closing the door behind her. I sat on her bed and listened.


	8. Chapter 8

What I heard as I listened was a father having a heart to heart with his daughter. Charlie was worried about her being too young but then said she had always been older than her age. He said Bella had an old soul. But he did not understand how she could forgive me so quickly. I had left her, how could she take me back with open arms. Bella asked her Charlie if it had been her Mom that had come back to him after a few months, what would he have done? Would he send her away or admit that he still loved her more than anything? That was the way Bella said she felt. She said from the very first day that she met me, she felt it. Bella felt this pull towards me and it was an unwavering undying love. Charlie asked about Jacob and Bella told him that Jacob was her friend and nothing more. Charlie told her that there seemed to be more to them than that. Bella told him that Jacob read more into it than what there actually was. It was because Jacob wanted more from her and she was not interested in Jacob like that. She saw him as a friend and that was it. End of story. Charlie told Bella that there was something odd about me and my whole family and Bella asked him was he now going to start buying in to all the gossip. Charlie laughed and said he was grasping at straws. In the end, Charlie told her he was not exactly thrilled with the idea but he supposed she could have done worse and that he would accept the fact that she was engaged to me. But he said when I came by later today, he would be talking to me. Bella said of course, that this was what I would want. Then Charlie wanted to know when and Bella said after graduation before we went off to college. Charlie seemed satisfied with the answers. Bella wanted to know why he suddenly gave in. Charlie said it was because he was young and in love once himself and who was he to deny her that same experience. But Bella said to him that his didn't turn out so well and Charlie replied that it did not matter. He would do it all over again just to have the chance. Bella got up and did something unBella like and hugged Charlie and told him she loved him and he told her the same. He then told her he was going to Billy's for now and told her to call me to come over. She said she would and then he was gone. I walked out of her room and met her at the top of the stairs.

"That was unexpected," I said.

"I'll say it was. But I am glad he changed his mind. I would have never thought it would have been that easy. Are you sure Jasper isn't outside somewhere," she asked.

I laughed and then pulled her into me. I had been too long without her in my arms. Her hair smelled of wild strawberries in a dewy meadow. Bella herself always reminded me of fresh lavender and a hint of honey and freesia. It tantalized my nostrils and sent sparks up and down my spine. I looked down into her dark brown eyes and was pulled into them. I leaned over and placed a kiss upon her moist lips. That feeling alone was all I needed to scope her up and carry her back to her bedroom. As I lay down her down and loomed over her I saw something that made my heart soar. There was such love and adoration in her face that it was almost blinding. Bella reached up and touched me face.

"I guess I did leave you hanging in the shower," Bella said.

"I suppose. But it is more than that. I feel the need to make up for lost time," I answered.

"I hope you are not talking about our lost months again."

Bella looked like I had irritated her. I sat up and she did as well.

"No. I did not mean the lost months. I was actually meaning any time I may have wasted when I was not being a better boyfriend."

"You mean fiancé."

"Yes, that was exactly what I meant. Are you stalling for a reason? Am I undesirable to you now?"

"Did you really just say that? Edward, what did I tell you last night?"

"Oh. Oh, now I remember. Sorry, love, but I am afraid you awoken a new kind of beast."

"Really, and what kind would that be?"

"The horny teenager in me. I have not really had to contend with that problem until recently."

"You mean in all your 90 something years you were never tempted?"

"I would not say that. I would say more uninterested. No one appealed to me like you do."

"Is it because I am your singer?"

"Not entirely. I say it has more to do with the fact that you simply awaken new things in me. You know, like a woman does to a man."

"I see."

"So, I guess we could go and get the car. We could come back here. Do you think Charlie would be upset if you were not here?"

"Well, he did not say that I was ungrounded. Maybe I should stay here and wait on you."

"Okay. Maybe you should eat breakfast, I can hear you stomach rumbling from here."

"Maybe you should as well. Your eyes are getting darker."

"Love, I am fine but if I see a deer in the woods I'll stop and have a bite."

"You are weird."

"You just now figured that out? Come here, one more kiss to sustain me," I said as I pulled her into me once more. She stood on her toes as we were now off the bed and placed a sweet kiss upon my lips.

"That's all for now. Maybe more later."

"Bella, are you trying to be a temptress because you are doing an excellent job? I will see you soon, love," I said as I jumped on the ledge.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"And I you."

I leaped down to the ground and looked up to see her standing at the window waving. I waved back and took off through the forest. Luck was on my side today as I moved cautiously through the trees once I caught the smell. A mountain lion had decided to take a morning stroll to look for some food. Poor creature, he would now be my food. I leaped on him before he even had the chance to realize I was there. Mountain lion was my favorite. It had such a wonderful flavor. It does not taste as wonderful as Bella had but that was something I did not plan to do again until it was time for her transformation. That feeling I could suppress now. But the other call she had on me I could not. Who knew these hormones I had would suddenly come to life with a vengeance? Not that I didn't like them, on the contrary I quite enjoyed them. This is what Jasper and especially Emmett had been going on about for so many years. I could see why now.

Once I had finished, I proceeded back through the forest and into the clearing behind my house. I could see Carlisle and Esme planting flowers on the deck that led off the kitchen. I ran to greet them.

"Good morning," I said.

"You seem to be in a better mood. Did you talk to Charlie," Esme asked.

"Not yet but he talked to Bella this morning and he wants to talk to me tonight."

"So everything is going to be fine," Carlisle asked.

"It looks that way. Charlie told Bella that he could see a little of himself and Renee in the two of us. That is how he could understand our feelings for one another."

"It is nice that he understands it now but you still plan on waiting until after graduation," Carlisle asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Hi, Edward," Alice said as she came out on the porch with Jasper. "Beautiful morning."

"You already know don't you," I asked.

"Well, I couldn't spend the whole night wondering what happened. So, yes, I know. But why wait until after graduation? You could just change her now and save the hassle," Alice replied.

"Alice, if I change her and then she is missing from school or home, Charlie will come looking for me."

"Well, get married, immediately change her, and then say you are gone on an extended honeymoon."

"It sounds so simple when you say it but I think Charlie would have a fit if we got married now. I want to, badly, but I don't think it is feasible."

"What do you think, Esme," Alice asked.

"I think Edward is right. As much as I want them to officially start their lives together I understand what Edward is talking about. Charlie will definantly object to his daughter marrying so young," Esme responded.

"I think that he would accept it," Alice added.

"No, he won't," Jasper answered.

"You know, I am going to leave it as we will get married after we graduate for now and see what happens. I am going back to Bella's," I said as I walked indoors to head for the garage. Alice followed.

"Do you want me to see if I can see you two getting married before grad," Alice asked.

"No. Just leave it be. But thank you just the same," I said.

She sighed and headed back to Jasper. I walked to my car and got in. As I drove down the road I thought about what I would say to Charlie. I needed to be calm and respectful. I also needed to explain things in a way that he would accept and understand. After so many years of solitude I never expected to be having this conversation, especially with a human. Who would have thought a vampire would fall in love with a mortal? Carlisle had never heard of such a thing so I guess that made me the first. You know I think I know why. It's Bella. There has never been anyone like Bella before and I was the lucky one to have her in my life. I wanted to be sure that I explained the depths of my love for Bella because I figured as another man Charlie would understand how I felt. Or he would look at me like I had lost my mind. But I knew how I felt and I knew what she meant to me.

The thought occurred to me that even though he told Bella he would talk to me, it did not mean that Charlie would give us his blessing. He may just want to hear my side of the story and then pull the rug out from under us. I guess I should have let Alice look to see if he listened to our conversation and if it was successful. I don't think I had felt the apprehensive since Bella had been attacked by James and the waiting in the hospital with Renee and Charlie. Or when I left her and the pain and anguish I exuded on myself was nothing to what I had done to her. Why was I dwelling on this? She had forgiven me and I was supposed to move on. It was quite difficult to do so. I still felt the need to beg and plead for mercy, for forgiveness. But Bella said that all was forgiven. It was so hard for me to just move past all this. It was so much easier to live a life of self loathing than being like this. But when I was with Bella she made me feel like a different person. I felt like I was the man that she wanted me to be. I wanted to be better for her. I love her with all that I was or ever would be.

I arrived at Bella's house and knocked on her door. She stood at the door and smiled at me. She took me by the hand and led me in the house. I pulled her to me and kissed her forehead.

"I missed you. I am sorry it took so long. I was stopped by my family and questioned of course," I explained.

"I would not expect anything less. So, Charlie called and he should be here soon," Bella replied.

"How soon?"

"I'm not Alice so I have no clue. Are you nervous?"

"How could you tell? I don't think I have ever been this nervous. Well not since I met you for the first time. I was afraid I was going to kill you. Your blood was singing to me so loudly. It was all I could think about."

"I know. I don't know how you survived it. I am so tempting."

"Be serious. You were in a lot of danger. Actually, my dear, you still are," I laughed.

"I'll take my chances. Why don't you let me temp fate a little bit more?"

She took me by the hand and led me into the living room. It was then I noticed that she was wearing a very small pair of shorts and a tank top. I watched the sway of her hips as she moved. I was mesmerized by her. I wondered what she was thinking, why she was leading me to the living room. I found out as soon as she turned and pushed me on to the couch. It was then she straddled my lap and began to kiss me. I kissed her back with the slightest amount of force. She was so tempting and so passionate. I would like nothing more than to give in to her but it was at that moment that I heard Charlie's cruiser. I quickly moved Bella from her current position.

She looked at me startled until she heard the key in the door.

"Charlie," she asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Are you ready?"

"As I will ever be."

Charlie opened the door and looked towards the living room where Bella and I were seated on the couch. He hung up his jacket and gun. He then proceeded to walk to me. He looked none too happy.

"Bella, could you give Edward and me some privacy. I would like to talk to him," Charlie said calmly.

"Sure. I'll go start dinner," she said as she got up.

"Actually I would like for Edward to join me at the table in the kitchen. Maybe you could go read in your room."

"Okay."

Bella got up and nodded at me in encouragement. She looked as nervous as I felt. I could always dazzle him and get it over with. But I wanted to do this honestly, not use any kind of vampire 'magic' so to speak. I was not even going to read Charlie's mind. I wanted this to happen naturally. Like I was a real man asking him for his daughter's hand. Charlie stood up and motioned for me to go into the kitchen. I did as I was asked and looked at him as far as where I was supposed to sit. He pointed to the chair located opposite of his. I pulled out the chair and sat down. He walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a can of what they called Vitamin R, Rainier beer.

"Would you like something to drink," Charlie asked.

"Water will be fine," I answered.

Charlie pulled a glass out of cabinet and then a cold bottle of water. He poured the contents into the glass and handed it to me.

"Thank you," I said as I put the glass to my lips and pretended to take a sip.

Charlie sat down and opened his drink. He took a very long draw from the can. He sat it back down and looked at me. I was determined to have him be the first one to speak.

"Edward, you know why I want to talk to you today. Bella told me about your engagement. Would you care to explain?"

I looked at him and started to speak the words I knew to be true.

"Sir, all I can say is that I love your daughter with all my heart. No, that is too small. With all my soul, my very being. There is nothing in this would that I would not do for her. I can promise you that she will always be taken care of and that she will never want for anything. I can also promise that each day I will love her more and more. I would have asked you for her hand but since that is not possible; I would like your blessing."

"And what do you plan to do with your life? How do you plan on taking care of my daughter? You are still in high school. Unless you have some job that I know nothing about, there is no way you can support her. Do you plan to live off your parents? Is that your plan?"

"No, sir. I do have plans. Bella and I are going to Dartmouth, we have already been accepted. I am attending medical school. I plan on being a doctor, like my father."

That was not a lie. We were accepted and to be honest I already was a doctor. I had received my license several years ago. When I wanted, I returned to school to keep my credentials up to date. Usually when I practiced I was only able to do so for a couple of years. I looked too young to be a physician. I could go to the mission fields as a doctor and they did not care about my age at all. As long as I was helping people I was happy and so were they.

"And when do you plan on marrying my daughter?"

"After we graduate, before we go to college."

"I thought you would want to do this right away. I mean if you love her so much, why wait?"

"Because neither one of us want to hurt you. We felt it would be completely improper to do so. We know that you feel that we are too young to make this kind of decision and us waiting was a way to show you that we were capable adults able to make decisions for ourselves. I do not wish to make you mad, Chief Swan. I want you to accept me."

"But you can understand why I would be apprehensive of Bella marrying you. After the way you left her for so long and never even bothered to call or write. You left her and it was Bella's darkest time. She was completely devastated and just when I thought she would get over you, your sister comes back into Bella's life and tells her you are in trouble and she runs off to help you. You could have given her peace but no, you come back and want to marry her."

I could sense that Charlie was getting angry, that he wanted me to leave. But I would not back down, I would not lose Bella. Not ever again. I was a fool once and I knew that.

"Sir, I know that I have been quite the fool. But I promise you that my intentions are honorable. I was a beast for leaving her as I did. I thought I was doing what was best for Bella but I can see that I was completely wrong. I thought I caused nothing but problems for her that I was only bringing her down. But once I was gone I realized how miserable I was and I was going to come back but then I got very ill and Alice thought I would not make it so she brought Bella to see me thinking it would bring me to life so to speak. And she did. All I needed was to hear her beautiful voice to know that I wanted nothing more than to live. Above knowing that I knew that I did not want to live without Bella. She is my reason for living, always has been always will be."

That was all that I could say. There was nothing else needed. I hoped that would be all that I needed to say. I would wait for him to absorb it. He stared at me intently. I almost wanted to read his thoughts but I did not.

"Edward, although I am not completely happy about this, I can see how this is possible. I too fell in love early. Renee and I were not much older than you and Bella are. Can you understand how I would want a better life for her? I want something more for Bella. I don't want her to regret this like Renee did. She felt trapped and she had to leave me. I would not want the same for my daughter."

"Dad, it won't be the same," Bella said from behind me.

"Bella, this is between Edward and me," Charlie told her.

"No, it's not. This is part of my future too. You act like I am a child and that I need to be babied. Dad, I'm not. I'll be 18 soon and if I want to marry Edward then I will. But we wanted you to give us your blessing. Edward's family is very supportive."

I knew that was the wrong thing for her to say. Charlie stood up and knocked over his beer. Bella grabbed a towel and cleaned it up. Charlie went for another beer and stood over the sink.

"Bella, they are not losing their daughter," he said as he leaned over the sink.

Bella walked to her father. All I could do was watch and wait. I had said all I could say at the moment. This was their time.

"But you are not losing me either, Dad. You are actually gaining a wonderful son-in-law."

"I don't know if I am ready for that yet or not. It is what? A little less than 2 years and you'll be married?"

"Something like that. Dad, I would do it tomorrow if you gave me your blessing. I love Edward with all my heart and I am certain he is the one. I would stake my life on it. There will never be anyone else."

Charlie turned to face us and he looked mad again.

"You never tried. It has always been only Edward. You half heartedly gave Jacob a shot and then you stopped talking to him. Do you think that is fair?"

Bella mood turned frigid. I placed my hand on her arm and she looked at me. I shook my head for her not to say anything horrible to her father.

"Dad, I have no interest in Jacob other than a friend. I never had. That was all his doing. I never made any sort of motion that I was remotely interested."

"What about how you almost kissed him? I think there might be a little more to the two of you than you think."

I was curious about that one myself. She had almost kissed the mutt. I did not know about this. Bella had never told me about that. Why would she keep that from me?

"Dad, we never kissed. Not once. He thought we were going to. That was the day Edward called and he would not let me talk with him. It was my house, my phone and I was not allowed to answer. Get used to the fact that I love Edward, not Jacob."

That was not as bad as I thought it would be. She was not too harsh on him. But best of all she had not actually kissed Jacob. My heart felt elated. But this was not over with Charlie. He was no longer fuming.

"Obviously there is little more than I can do than give you my blessing. I am not thrilled but you are dead set on Edward. Now what I want to see you do is call your mother and tell her what you plan on doing."

That was how he was going to punish us: make Bella tell Renee what we planned to do. Charlie handed Bella the phone and she took it. She dialed the number and waited.

"Hello, Mom," Bella said.

I heard Renee answer. She sounded like she was worried. Bella wasn't supposed to call yet.

"No, there is no problem, Mom. I have some news for you. Edward asked me to marry him."

Charlie looked like he was satisfied. But I did not hear Renee get mad. In fact she sounded excited. Bella looked shocked but happy.

"Uh, after graduation. Just a small affair, family and close friends. Oh it is a beautiful ring. Why did I call? Charlie thought you should know. He's been talking to Edward today. He asked me yesterday. It was perfect the way he did."

Bella talked to her mother at least 30 minutes. The whole time Charlie looked green. I know he expected Renee to side with him and when she agreed with Bella he was at a loss. I wanted to smile but I had the good sense not to. When she hung up, Bella looked very pleased with herself.

"Well, I suppose if Renee gives you her blessing, then everything is okay. But don't ask me to be overjoyed for you. I am still not 100% sure about all this," Charlie said.

"Does that mean I am not grounded?"

"I suppose not."

"Thank you, Chief Swan."

"I suppose you can call me Charlie."

I stuck out my hand for Charlie to shake. He looked at me then shook it. Although he gave me a strange look from the coldness of my touch I was glad that it was over with.

"Sir, do you mind if take Bella to my house so my family can hear the good news?"

"No, go ahead. Have fun."

Bella ran over to Charlie and gave him a hug and kiss. I could tell that she was really happy as was I. I nodded to Charlie and took Bella by the hand and led her to my car. Once inside, I leaned over and kissed her. One small kiss turned into an almost make out session, but we were in front of her house in plain view. I backed up from her and smiled.

"I think we should go before the neighbors start talking."

"Edward, do we have to go to your house now?"

"What did you have in mind, love?"

"Could we go to the meadow?"

"And why would you want to go there?"

"It's a nice day and I'd like not to be inside, if that is okay with you."

"Whatever you want."

I pulled out from in front of her house and started the drive. I was speeding as usual and she leaned over and looked at the odometer and smiled.

"What's that smile for," I asked.

"For once, I am happy that you are going fast," Bella answered.

I chuckled. I am sure she was having the same thoughts as I was. I told her earlier that she had awakened something in me that I was having a hard time controlling. To be honest, I really didn't want to control it. I liked how she made me feel. And I wanted to feel it all the time. I wondered how the others kept from staying in bed 24 hours of every day. If it was this amazing to the rest of my family I don't see how we ever accomplished anything. I suppose it was all about balance. It would be something Bella and I would have to learn. But we could always honeymoon for a very long time. Fifty years would be a nice start.

I pulled in front of the house and helped Bella out. Alice began as soon as she realized we were not coming in the house.

"_Now where do you think you are going_," Alice said to only me.

"_Bella and I want to spend some time alone together after our harrowing morning. Besides, we will not neglect the family. And you know what happened this morning with Charlie so I am surprised you have not already told the rest of the family_," I answered only to Alice.

"_Don't you think you to had enough alone time last night?"_

"_Alice, you can actually ask me that after I have spent years and years listening to the rest of you. I think I deserve this time. I know Bella does after what I have put her through."_

"_Edward, I am only going to tell you this because I am worried. There is something going to happen."_

"_Can you be a little more specific?"_

"_I can't see it."_

"_Well, why even mention it?"_

"_Because I know something bad is going to happen. It is foggy. Like there is something in it that is keeping it from being clear."_

"_And you want to watch us? Alice, I really don't want you doing that. Things might get . . ."_

"_Edward Mason Cullen! I do not want to see that! God! I just want to make sure that you don't need help."_

"_Can you look without looking then?"_

"_Yes, I can. Just don't be out there all day. Where are you headed anyway? The waterfall?"_

"_No, our meadow."_

"_Just be careful. If you get my sister killed, I will personally kill you."_

"_Point taken."_

Bella was content to ride on my back oblivious to what was going on. And I was happy to keep her in the dark. I sat her down in the brightest spot and sat across from her. I moved over to be a few inches from her. I needed to touch Bella as much as I could. I did not want to be without her. I knew she felt it too.

"Edward, it is so peaceful here. I love being here with only you," she said as she placed her hands on my face.

"As I love to be here with you. Our place," I replied as I closed the gap between us.

Our lips touched and the lightening jolted through our bodies. I loved the sensations I got whenever I kissed Bella. I would not stop but she needed to breathe. I let her leave my lips long enough to take one and then I assaulted them again. Bella made me feel alive, wanted, needed, and loved. Before I knew it, my shirt was gone and so was Bella's and her bra as well. I knew I was fast but when did she get so fast? I didn't care; I liked having my body so close to hers. I wanted nothing more than to lay her back on the grass and make love to her. But she stopped me. I looked at her curiously.


	9. Chapter 9

"What? Why are you stopping, Bella? Don't you want me," I asked.

Bella placed her finger to my lips and smiled. "Of course I want you. I just want to return the favor that I was given last night," she answered.

What was she talking about? We were both making love. What could she possibly mean? And then it hit me.

"Bella, no. You don't have to do that. That, I mean, it would. It would be improper."

"Edward, come out of those archaic days and get with the program. If I was your wife, would you still say no?"

I thought about it for a moment. Probably not. But I would not tell her that. Obviously it didn't matter what I thought because she was bound and determined to any ways. She crawled over to me and started unzipping my pants. I had to get some control.

"Bella," I began.

"Edward, enjoy yourself and shut up."

That was it. I listened. And, how can I say this? It was like nothing I had ever felt before. It was not quite as good as making love but it was a close second. It was the warmth of her mouth and the touch of her hands. It was like in my head that I could hear me saying that this was not right. Then there was the other part who says you don't live in the early 1900's; it was the 21st century. I was letting this happen. More than that I was utterly enjoying it. She was bringing sounds out of me that I never thought was possible. Bella was doing wonderful things with her human abilities.

I think the reason I did not hear Jacob growling at first was because I was moaning so loud. But when I did, I quickly pushed Bella off of me, pulled up my pants, and threw Bella's shirt at her. I didn't know where my shirt or her bra went. She looked at me shocked like she thought I was rejecting her.

"Edward," she questioned as she took her shirt.

"Jacob," I hissed.

That got her attention. Bella put her shirt on and jumped behind me. She had a death grip on my arm.

"Whatever he wants, don't hurt him," Bella said.

What?! Was she serious? This dog has interrupted our alone time and she wants me not to hurt him! I wanted to rip his head off. I looked at her. She was serious!

"Why," I asked through clinched teeth.

"Because I don't think he is acting on his own. I think he is working with the pack. Have you signaled Alice yet?"

"I've been trying but she can't hear me or something. Wait. Did Alice not tell us that the wolves block her powers? The mutt is keeping Alice from helping us. Jacob, you can come out of the shadows now. I think you have seen enough."

Jacob walked forward into the light. Bella was very angry, so much so that I could feel her shaking. I held her behind me as she tried to come around me to get a Jacob.

"What kind of person are you that hide in the bushes and watches other people's private moments? You should be ashamed of yourself," Bella yelled.

"I did not want to see you doing what you were to that bloodsucker. How could you do that? To him," Jacob yelled as he pointed to me.

"Bella chose me, mutt. Not you," I explained.

"She wanted to. Tell him, tell him Bella how you could have and would have chosen me if he had not come back."

I turned to Bella. Part of me felt confused and part of me knew he was wrong.

"Bella," I asked.

She looked like she was in shock. Like maybe she really had something to tell me.

"There was a brief moment that I almost kissed Jacob. But," and then she turned to Jacob. "It has always been about Edward. I have always loved Edward. Even if he never had come back, I would have still loved him. There was never any real love between us, nothing more than friends. I am sorry if you thought there was more to us than what there was."

Jacob stood there shaking. I thought he might change into a wolf. I saw him thinking about the almost kiss. The hugs that they shared. The many talks and intimate moments that they had. I had heard enough.

"I need you to stop thinking about those things," I asked.

Another wave of Bella and Jacob.

"I asked you to stop."

Once again Jacob thought about he and Bella. That was enough. I took a few steps forward. Bella looked at me.

"What? What does he keep doing?"

"Guess? You know what he is thinking. Jacob can't keep from thinking about him and you together. I have asked him to stop and he refuses to do so," I explained.

"Jacob, leave him alone. Please," she pleaded.

Jacob looked at Bella and then to me. He sighed.

"Fine. But I am here on official business."

I already knew what he was going to say but I wanted him to say it out loud.

"Tell me. What does the pack want to convey" I asked.

"You know of your kind's original treaty with the Quileutes, right."

"Yes," I hissed.

Bella looked at Jacob and then to me. "What is he talking about?"

"You mean you didn't tell her about the treaty? Priceless. The treaty says that none of the Cullen's is allowed to even bite a human. Bite not kill, Bella."

"Even if it means death," Bella asked.

"Well, if they die then it would be okay. We don't need their kind around anyway."

Bella was seething by now. I could see her mind working and I knew what she was thinking. Even if I could not read her mind, I knew exactly what she was thinking. I loved my future wife.

"Jacob, they are going to kill me," she said.

Jacob was mad. He thought it was us. Jacob thought that we were going to kill her. He thought that little of us.

"Not us. The Volturi, what you would call the vampire police, are coming here and if Bella is not a vampire by the time they visit, they will kill her. She knows too much about our kind," I explained.

"That would be your fault! You are the reason she went to Italy and you are the reason they are going to kill her!"

I knew all these things. I did not need him to tell me this. It was then I let her go and was in his face in mere seconds. I was going to rip his head off.

"You have no right! No right talking to me in this way! This is between my family and the entire pack! If we do not change Bella she will no longer be here for anyone! Not you! Do you want her to die? It doesn't matter whose fault it is, she will die if she is not changed! Do you understand that," I yelled.

"Who the hell do you think you are yelling at me? You are the one who did this to her! If you had not left her in the first place none of this would be happening! You are the idiot who left her here, alone! Not only alone but alone in the woods! What was wrong with you? No what is wrong with you," Jacob roared back.

He had hit home, and hit home hard. Bella looked at me. She could see my pain and reached up to my face and kissed me. Bella kissed me with all the passion she had in her. Jacob growled and rather loudly. I did not care in the slightest. Matter of fact, I threw my arms around her and pulled her in closer to me. My cold body caused her to shiver slightly, probably caused by the fact that she had on no undergarments. The friction between us was intense and I almost forgot that Jacob was here. Until he started growling even louder. Bella pulled away from me.

"What is your problem? Look, the question is do you want me to die or not? It is that simple," Bella said.

I could see Jacob pondering that. Bella had played the correct card. I knew his answer before he even said it and I smiled.

"Don't look so smart, bloodsucker. I will ask the rest of the pack about this. You need to give us a few days to make a decision," he answered.

"That sounds like a reasonable request. We will be waiting. Thank you, Jacob."

"I am doing this for her, not for you. It kills me that Charlie was right, she really did agree to marry you. And here I find her doing things to you," He whined.

"Does it anger you more that she was doing this with me or sadden you that it was not with you," I asked.

That set him off. He trembled and shook and growled. Jacob was quickly taking on his wolf form. I pushed Bella behind me. I thought about what was going on and hoped Alice saw me, saw our predicament. I was not afraid for myself as I was for Bella. He could not hurt me but she would be caught in the crossfire. Within a few seconds of Jacob's full change, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose were at our sides. Jacob backed up and snarled.

"Did we interrupt something," Alice asked as she sneered at Jacob.

"Not at all, Jacob was just leaving. I will hold you to your word," I said as I kneeled down and looked him in the eyes.

He looked at Bella and back to me. Jacob nodded and turned towards the woods. He ran off as fast as his wolf legs could take him. The rest of the family looked at me, they were all wondering what was going on. I shook my head at them.

"I'll explain it back at the house. You hungry, Bella," I asked as I looked for my shirt.

Alice tossed something at me while I noticed Emmett twirling something on his finger: Bella's bra. She ran over him and snatched it from him.

"Give me that," she said as she ran behind me to put it back on. "Where did you find it?"

"It was over near the trees as you come in," Jasper said.

"I did not know I had thrown it that far," she said as she walked back around me to face our family.

"And what were you doing out here, Edward," Emmett asked. I was about to protest when my nosey yet brawny brother added more to my embarrassment. "Hey, why don't the girls go back to the house and we can have some guy time."

I was looking for Jasper to help me but all he did was send a wave of calm towards me. Alice and Rosalie smiled as Bella looked at me. All I could do was nod.

"Why don't you guys fix her some food? We'll pamper her a bit. We'll call it the Cullen Day Spa," Alice beamed.

Bella smiled and climbed on Alice's back. They were gone with me wishing I could follow suit. But Emmett grabbed me by one shoulder and Jasper the other.

"Not so fast there, Edward. We did not get all the details before but all the women are gone and we want to know," Emmett stated.

"Emmett, you have known me long enough to know that I am not that kind of person. In other words I do not think it is proper to divulge to either of you all my intimate secrets," I said as I turned from them.

"You know she is going to talk to them about it. Look Alice has seen it, as much as she was able to being as she doesn't want to see her brother and future sister like that. So it's not like we don't already know. What could it hurt to give us a few details? Like what exactly were you two doing out here," Emmett questioned.

"Enjoying the warm sunny day, alone," I answered.

"Even I know that does not require being shirtless," Emmett said.

"Or braless," Jasper added.

"Not you too," I asked.

"Well, I am sorry, Edward. But none of us knows what it is like being with a human. And we are all curious. Just as I am sure that we are all curious how it was for Bella being with a you," Jasper stated.

I sighed. I guess I could see their side of it. It to me seemed so improper to talk about my most intimate moments without Bella being here. Then again I am not so sure I would want to talk about them with her here either. It was a dilemma. In the end, I decided to talk to them. A few details could not hurt.

"I, uh, had pleasured her last night and she wanted to return the favor," I stammered.

"Pleasured her," Jasper questioned.

"Returned the favor," Emmett considered and when it hit him, he broke out in thunderous laughter. I wanted to sink in a whole somewhere and never come out. He looked at me and then gave Jasper his full attention.

"Jazz, little Eddie here was getting a bl . . ." but I cut him off before he could finish.

"I think he knows what you are talking about. You don't need to spell it out for him," I yelled.

"Wow. You know, normally when Rose does that to me, I am in a better mood. Was Bella not very good at it," he asked.

"How can you say something like that about my Bella?!"

"Oh," was all Jasper got out before Emmett figured out what he was saying. Then he started laughing all over again. I hoped he would pass out but since he didn't have to breathe, no such luck.

"The mutt interrupted you didn't he," Emmett asked.

I groaned rather loudly. That was when he walked over and patted me on the shoulder. "Chin up, Eddie, you had blue balls for over 80 years, what could a few more hours really matter?"

By now Jasper too was snickering. I had had enough. I ran back to the house but was stopped by Emmett before I could get to the door.

"Edward, I'm just kidding. Seriously, how was it," Emmett asked, sincere for once.

I looked at him and Jasper and sighed, defeated. "It has been the next to best thing that has ever happened to me."

"And the first," Jasper asked.

"The day I first met Bella. If there was no intimacy between us, I would still be happy for all eternity just to have one more second with her. But having it, it makes the love I feel for her grow exponentially. You can't imagine how alive I feel, how human it is. She has awoken feelings in me that I never knew existed. And I will never regret giving her exactly what she wanted. What makes me happiest is knowing that she wants me for being me, just exactly like I am."

And that was enough for them. They smiled at me and both pulled me in for a group hug as Jasper washed joy and peace over us. I nodded and walked back in the house. I was headed for the kitchen and I heard someone already in there. Esme and Carlisle had begun cooking for Bella.

"We hope you don't mind but Alice asked if we could start without you," Esme said as she cut up a salad.

"Edward, is it true what Bella said," Carlisle asked as he flipped the egg plant he was grilling over.

If I could have blushed I would have. Surely Bella had not told them about what we were doing. Surely she had not.

"Is what true," I asked almost feebly.

"About the wolf warning you about the treaty," Carlisle asked.

"Yes. Yes, he said he would discuss it with the pack and get back with us. She told them she could die," I said as I walked to the counter to slice some vegetables to sauté. Emmett and Jasper came to hear what was going on.

"Do you think that they will decide to allow it this one time," Carlisle asked as he sprinkled cheese on one side of the egg plant.

"Since it is Bella, I would say so. They know her and I know they would not want anything to happen to her. At least that is what I am hoping for," I replied as I placed the food in the hot oiled pan.

"Why is she a vegetarian," Emmett asked.

"I was wondering the same thing. I do remember steaks and they were very good," Jasper added.

"I remember fried chicken. Every so often I think I can almost taste it," Emmett added.

"Her mom tries out a lot of things and Bella said this one stuck," I answered.

"How do you think she will like drinking animal blood," Esme asked.

"I was wondering the same thing. What do you think, Carlisle," I asked.

"Being that vegetarianism is a human thing, she will probably just forget it. In fact I am sure she will. Otherwise she will pretty well starve."

"Well, I don't see how with all this food you prepared. Seriously, are you trying to feed and Army or just me," Bella asked.

I looked up to see Bella standing in front of Rosalie and Alice. They had curled her hair, applied just the right amount of natural make up, and dressed her in a comfortable pair of sweat pants and T-shirt. Bella's skin practically glowed, she was so radiant. I wanted to rush over and kiss her but fought the urge. Later, I reminded myself, I can wait until later.

"Dinner is almost done. We hope you are hungry," Esme said as she sat her salad in front of her.

"It all looks so delicious. Thank you," she said as Carlisle placed the grilled egg plant on a plate and walked it to Bella.

"Bella, love, we were discussing you being a vegetarian and what you'll be eating after your change," I added.

"Oh, well, I am sure I'll just forget being a vegan. Wow! This is amazing. Mom never could get it right. That would be why I was the cook. Hers were always burned to a crisp. I don't know how she managed it but she always did. I am surprised Phil is not fat considering the only thing she is really good at is fried chicken, sometimes."

"Umm! Fried chicken! Now, why did you have to mention that," Emmett pouted.

"What," Bella asked.

"Em loved fried chicken. So, for some reason, he can remember it, as Jaz does steak," Alice explained.

"What about the rest of you? Anything you remember," Bella asked.

"I remember the smell of my baby's hair," Esme said.

I am surprised she mentioned that. Esme rarely talks about him. It caused a pain in my heart that I had not felt since I left Bella.

"I can remember my father," Carlisle added as he hugged Esme to him.

"I remember fighting in the war," Jasper said.

"I remember a strand of pearls I used to have," Rosalie said.

"I don't remember anything," Alice replied sadly.

"Why is that," Bella asked.

"I don't know. I can't remember anything about it. Except what I found out through records and James."

"What about your, Edward," Bella asked as she ate her meal.

"Not very much. I have snippets of memories of my Mother and less of my Father."

"I wonder why people remember different things and some not at all. What do you think I will forget? I hope not you, Edward. Or any of you for that matter."

"I don't see how you could possibly forget Edward. You have such a powerful connection to him now. And like any of us would let you forget him," Alice replied.

"You'll forget how to be clumsy and that will make me sad. What will I laugh at you for then," Emmett playfully pouted.

Bella walked over to him and gave him a sweet sisterly hug. "Ah, my poor teddy bear. I guess you'll have to arm wrestle me then. I bet I can beat you."

"You're on, little girl! I am so going to win!"

"My money is on Bella," I said.

Emmett shot me a look. "Are you high or something? Look at me and look at her. No contest."

"Ah but Bella will be a newborn and they are very strong. Twice the strength as a regular vampire," Carlisle added.

"Are you siding with Bella too, Carlisle," he asked.

"I am afraid so."

"Me too," Alice said.

The rest of them refused to comment except for Rosalie and of course she said Emmett would win which was enough to make him happy. He raised an eyebrow at Rosalie and I knew what that meant. They were about to disappear until sometime tomorrow.

"Uh, Rose and I have some things to do. So, we'll see you all later," Emmett said as he took Rose by the hand and headed for the front door.

I wanted so badly to say something but thought better of it.

"_Chicken,"_ Alice said only to me.

I chuckled. Then I concentrated on Bella. She was so very fascinating to me. I could spend hours upon hours trying to figure out what she was thinking. It was such a mystery to me, a puzzle if you will. I would have all of eternity to hear what she thought about all manner of things. And this made me smile.

"What's that look for," Bella said as she finished eating.

"Oh I was thinking how happy you make me and how I get to spend all of eternity with you, getting to know you even more," I said as I walked over to her.

"By the way, Edward, you might want to thank me," Alice said as I pulled Bella in for a hug. I had had enough of not having her in my arms.

"Thank you. Why am I thanking you," I asked.

"I called Charlie and asked if Bella could stay over with me and I told him we would take her to school."

"How did you manage that," I asked.

"I told him I was working on a homework assignment that required Alice to help me and then she got on the phone and said she needed my help as well and asked if I could just stay over because it could take a really long time," Bella answered.

"You are both wicked, but I love you both all the same," I said as I pulled Alice into our hug.

"So, do we want to play video games, board games, watch DVD's, karaoke, or any number of things," Alice asked.

"Actually, none of the above. I have something else in mind," I said as I leaned over to Bella of a chaste kiss.

"You have been around Emmett too much," Alice said before she whisked Jasper from the room.

"Unruly little pixie," I mumbled.

"I heard that," Alice answered from above.

"Bella let me clean the kitchen and then I'll meet you upstairs.

"Edward, go ahead with Bella. Carlisle and I can handle this," Esme said.

I kissed her on the cheek, nodded at Carlisle and took Bella by the hand and led her upstairs. When I opened the door I saw that there were candles lit everywhere and rose petals scattered around. I heard something that sounded a lot like the CD I had made for Bella playing in the background. I closed the door and looked at Bella.

"Do you have something to do with this," I asked as I held her in my arms.

"Maybe, we put all this in here before I came downstairs. Alice and Jasper lit all the candles and turned on the music. Do you like your surprise," she asked.

"Very much so. Thank you, Bella. Like I said you always surprise me."

From that moment and that first kiss, the rest of the evening was full of words, sounds, touches, feelings and above all things love. Bella and I made love for hours, as I made sure that I prolonged my own blissful evening for a long as possible. I gave Bella unspeakable joy, over and over again. This time was even more different than the last time. She and I were exploring each other, learning what each sigh meant, each look, every touch. I felt like a man in every sense of the word. I enjoyed the feeling of her warm body pressed firmly against mine, the way her hair felt as I ran my fingers through it, the taste of her skin as I kissed every inch of her body. Her breath was so intoxicating and I longed for each and every kiss. I wanted to last for her as long as she wanted me.

After three hours I realized she needed to sleep so I let myself to succumb to the last wave of passion she was riding out. I allowed my very essence for flow into her in waves. It was such euphoric experience and I let it over take me. In these moments when I could lose every last bit of my control, I was able to keep myself in check. I wanted to scream out how much I loved her. But I needed to let my love sleep and I would be here when she awoke. One last I love you shared between us and she was sleeping peacefully.

I watched her all night content. I loved her so much; she made me happier than I had ever been in either of my lifetimes. I so wanted to wake her and start another day with her but I could see she was tired. I wanted the world to know that I loved her and that she was going to be my wife one day. She is my everything and I wanted everyone to know that. But more importantly that everyone else, I wanted her to know it. I wanted her to wake up every morning and know beyond a shadow of a doubt that I loved her and wanted her every day, in every sense of the word. I looked at her and she was fluttering her eyes. Once they were open she smiled at me. I think my face conveyed exactly what I was thinking. And so we made love again that morning. I wanted her to know that the way I felt about her would never change. I wanted to show her that I wanted her, I needed her, I craved her, I longed for her and it was getting very hard to not have her. It was like I was under control and yet I wasn't. It was like in these times, the 17 year old in me took over and maybe that was how it was supposed to be. This morning was different again as we were a little tender but a little rough. It was like we wanted to enjoy every inch of each other but knew we had to get to school. But I would not rush our ending, I would not hurry us. I wanted to enjoy it. And we did, we definantly did.

I slipped out of bed and took Bella by the hand and led her to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up. Once it was, I opened the door for her to get in. She stood under the main shower spray and she reminded me of the fabled water nymph. I stared and did not even know I was.

"You're staring, Edward," Bella snickered.

"Was I? Sorry, you just look very angelic. You also seem very happy," I said.

"I don't just seem happy, I am happy. Extremely. I never knew how great it was to actually have everything I have ever wanted. You have given me everything. I could not ask for more."

"Well, you still can and I will make sure that you have it."

"I only need you."

I pulled her to my wet body and kissed her deeply. I let her break our kiss to breath. "Good, because you are all I want."

"Edward, if you keep doing things like that and we may never get to school."


	10. Chapter 10

"I know and I'm sorry. I'll be good. I promise. I suppose me need to hurry. I think Alice was going to put you some clothes out. And I believe Esme and Carlisle were making you breakfast. So, if we don't hurry then you'll have to go to school with none. And we all know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day," I said.

"And why would you eat any time you want? That means you skip breakfast," she joked.

"We eat when were hungry. We eat for necessity."

"Don't we all?"

"I mean it is necessary for us to eat to make sure that everyone is safe. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I understand. Come on slow poke," Bella said as she turned off the shower and stepped out.

I watched her walk away and then I joined her. Then I got dressed. Once she was ready we both went down to the kitchen to where Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme waited for us. Bella sat down and ate her breakfast and then the four of us headed for school. We shared a lot of small talk in the car. The thing about Jasper and Alice is that they never asked about anything embarrassing. They only wanted to talk about lighter things like what we planned to do this week, what we wanted to do after high school, and of course Alice had to make some kind of wedding plans which I was surprised that Bella went along with happily. I think she was as ready for this as I was.

When we pulled in front of the school, every eye was on Bella and me as we walked in. They had all been looking at us anyway but it was even more intense today. It probably has something to do with the fact that her engagement ring was sparkling under the fluorescent light. I could hear all of them, guys and girls, whispering about us. And not all of the comments were flattering. Some of them were out and out mean. But females have been known to be catty but some of the males were as bad as some of the women. But I ignored them. I ignored them all day. I had to; they bombarded me all through school. They were twice as bad during lunch. All those jealous people in one place. I put my hands over my ears half of the lunch hour. Bella looked at me for an answer and I shook my head at her. She understood that I would tell her later. No need to upset her at the moment. As with all school days, this one came and went. When the day was over, the three of us dropped Bella off at her house. After a few moments of kissing and several 'I love you' we pulled away. Bella and I planned for me to come back over later that evening, after dinner. I would wait for now. I was blissfully daydreaming when I became aware of Alice calling out to me.

"Edward? Edward, are you going to answer me," Alice said.

"What? I'm sorry. Were you talking to me," I asked.

"I told you he didn't hear you," Jasper added.

"What did you say," I asked again.

"I said there is something murky in the future again."

"Like what? Is it good or bad?"

"I don't know. If it was crystal clear then I could see exactly what it was. But something is clouding up my vision."

"A wolf. I bet it is a wolf," Jasper added.

"He is right. They do tend to hamper your visions. I bet it is about them coming to discuss their decision."

"No. I think it is something more personal involving Bella," Alice said.

"You can see that," Jasper questioned.

"I can see that she is heavily involved in what looks like a lone wolf."

"It's Jacob Black. He wants Bella. He thinks she is his chosen mate. Of course I gave him plenty of reason to think this way considering how I left her for so long. He was Bella's only friend. Everyone else thought she was crazy. I should have never left her."

"And you will get no argument from me but right now we need to decide what to do," Alice said.

"Nothing. You keep watching and if anything becomes more concrete then we can go from there," I answered.

"But," but Jasper placed a hand on Alice to make her stop. A wave of calm washed over the car and I knew for now this was the end of the conversation.

Once we arrived home, Alice and Jasper went inside. I let them know that I planned to go hunting. They nodded and walked into the house. I headed for the woods. It was funny. Where I used to be able to go for over a week without eating, now I had to have something if not daily then at the very least every other day. I was using more energy with my nightly activities with Bella. Who knew I could use so much just by having sex? They always said sex makes you want to eat. Lucky for me I found three deer and I enjoyed them immensely. Yes, they did have a sort of gamey taste. A carnivore is much more flavorful but the deer would do in a pinch. I then strolled back to the house where I had a shower and changed clothes. I put on a pair of jeans and my grey T shirt that Bella liked so much. She said it brought out my eyes and was very soft. Whatever she liked, I would gladly do.

When I walked back downstairs, the 4 members of my family that were present were waiting for me.

"Alice told us about her murky vision," Carlisle said.

"Yes," I replied.

"We think you should not take it so lightly. I am unsure exactly what these wolves have in mind. They may be planning some attack, although we have never had a problem with them in the past before."

"I am taking her vision under advisement. But I will not it let rule me. I know she is watching so I will not be too worried about it. Can we let this go for now?"

"As you wish, Edward. Just be careful," Carlisle said.

I turned and walked for the garage. I got in my car and drove to Bella's. I knew I needed to be paying more attention to what Alice had seen, or partly seen. But I was so focused on one thing and one thing only: Bella. She was my world and I was not capable of thinking anything else at the moment. This was unlike me since I was used to being able to do so many things at once. I had never been this way. But I had never been in love before and this was all new to me. It was something that I thoroughly enjoyed.

As soon as I arrived I knew there was something not right. I could smell Bella but there was another unpleasant odor that filled my nostrils. And I knew who it belonged to. Jacob Black was somewhere near the house. I got out of my car and knocked on the front door. Charlie came and let me in.

"Hello, Charlie," I said.

"Hi, Edward. Come on in," Charlie said.

I followed and shut the door. "Is Bella in? I came to help her fill out more college applications."

"Well, to be honest, Jacob came over and wanted to talk with her. They went out in the back yard. Look, I thought it might be healthy for you to have a little competition."

It would not be competition as far as Jacob and I was concerned. He was my advisory, a mortal enemy of my kind. I did not fight him because Bella did not want me to. I would bide my time for now. If the opportunity presented itself, I would defend Bella against him.

"I suppose. But I want you to know that I promise that I will love and take care of your daughter for the rest of my life. That is my promise to you," I said.

"Somehow, Edward, I know that you are telling the truth and for what it s worth, I'm sorry for letting him come here. He called and asked was Bella coming home. I told him he could come and wait. He bought pizza. Would you like some?"

"No thank you, Charlie. I have already eaten."

"Would you like to wait? I am sure they won't be gone long. The Mariners are about to start if you are interested."

This was an honor to be asked to stay with Charlie and take part in something he loved. "I would love to. Thank you, sir."

"Well, come in a take a seat. Do you follow the game?"

"Yes, actually. I am from Chicago and the Cubs have always been my team. But being as I have been in Seattle for a while, I have developed a love for the Mariner's."

"Well, I would not have thought you a baseball fan. At least I didn't until the day you came over and said that Bella was going to play with you. You got my daughter to play baseball. That is something I could never do. Thank you."

"No, thank you, for allowing me to be a part of your daughter's life. You know, I am glad Ken Griffey Jr. came back to the Mariner's where he started 20 years ago."

"Wow, I guess you really do pay attention."

The game started and I was able to watch the game and listen to the conversation outside as well. I could hear what was going on from Jacob's side of the story. I would allow this to go on, for now.

"Jacob, I don't want to be alone out here. I am an engaged woman," Bella said.

"He tricked you into all of it. Taking him back, accepting his proposal, and the sex, all part of his grand plan," Jacob said. '_I know you want me, Bella. So why don't you save us both the trouble and just admit it?_'

"Edward did not trick me into anything. I chose him, I chose all of this. What I did not choose was you. Go home, Jacob."

"No. Not until you listen to reason. What do you think is going to happen once he changes you? Do you think that suddenly things will be perfect and he will accept you with open arms?"

'_I know that is exactly what he will do. But how can I let her go? I know she belongs to me, she just doesn't see that yet. I want her in my life. I know he has had her, in every sense of the word, but I can get over the smell that he has left on her. Bella should be mine_.'

I could feel my blood boiling. I hated that I had to listen to this nonsense. Every so often I would comment on the game so Charlie would know I was still listening. But I was more in tuned with what was going on outside.

"That is exactly what will happen. Jacob, I am sorry that you thought there was more to us than what there is. I never once let you think that I was ever going to stop loving Edward," Bella yelled.

"And you are a liar," Jacob retorted.

Wrong thing to say to Bella or anyone else for that matter.

"What did you say?!"

"I called you a liar. You started liking me more than a friend and you know it! If that bloodsucker hadn't tried to kill himself, you and I would already be together and you know it! You're just too afraid to admit it!"

"Jacob, I might have BUT I was and am still very much in love with Edward. I am going to marry Edward and there is nothing you can do about it."

Bella, why did you have to go and say something like that? I knew exactly what he was going to say before he even thought it.

"So, you don't think I can do anything about it? Well, I can see to it that the pack doesn't let him change you. Then what would you do? He'd still be a vampire, you'd still be human and you would grow old and die and he'd keep right on living on. What would you do then? What is it worth to you to have me talk with the pack about this?"

'_Is it worth to you say maybe to dump Edward and be mine? I don't think she has a clue how much I want her. If she'd sleep with a vampire, would she sleep with me?_' Jacob thought.

I almost broke the couch arm off. I didn't care if this was Bella's friend or not, I was about to remove his head completely from his wretched body. It would not hurt since it did not seem he would talk to the pack anyway. I scooted closer on the edge of my seat so that I could be out the door in a second if Jacob decided to become more physical.

"Are you trying to get me to do what, Jacob? What do you think this is going to get you? If you decided not to talk to the pack, then yes, I would still marry Edward. There is nothing saying that I have to stay here in Forks. We will just leave the area, the country if I need to. But I will forever be with Edward. So I guess there is nothing you can do about it."

I knew it made him angry but I never planned for him to grab her the way he did. That was when even Charlie heard the commotion.

"Jacob, you are hurting me! Let me go," Bella screamed.

"No! You are not marrying that bloodsucker! You aren't going to be one of them! I won't let you," Jacob growled back.

"Did you hear that," Charlie asked getting out of his seat.

"Yes, I did. I think we should check it out," I said.

"So do I."

I followed Charlie out the door when I really wanted to rush to them and stop the dog from hurting her. But I knew when Bella turned and I heard the crack from the front yard that Jacob had broken her arm. Bella was already sobbing before we got to them.

"Jacob! Let go of my daughter," Charlie yelled.

Jacob did as he was told and I was at Bella's side immediately. I could tell that she understood how incredibly furious I was. I wanted him dead for hurting my Bella. Bella put her good arm around me and held me to her as she cried.

"Edward, you need to take Bella to the hospital. I am sure her arm is broken. I'll take care of Jacob," Charlie said as he scowled at the dog.

"No, take me to Carlisle. He can fix me. I don't want to go to the hospital again. Please don't make me go, Edward. Please. Let Charlie handle Jacob. Just take me to Carlisle," Bella pleaded.

I looked at Charlie who nodded in agreement. Jacob looked as though he wanted to say something but thought better of it. I knew what he wanted to say to me, that he was the one Bella secretly desired and she would be his. I had no time to argue with this buffoon. Bella's arm needed to be set before it had to be rebroken. I carried her to my car and carefully placed her in the front seat and I helped her with the seatbelt. It was hard to maneuver with the injured right arm being that she is right handed. I ran to the opposite side of the car, turned the engine over and zoomed away. Bella looked over at me with pain in her eyes.

"Are you okay," Bella asked.

I laughed. "You are the one lying there with a broken arm and you ask me if I am okay? You are very funny, Bella."

"You know what I mean. Are you emotionally okay?"

"No. I am not. I want to do him bodily harm for hurting you. You do want me to be honest, right?"

"Yes, always. And I don't blame you. I'd like to punch him myself. I suppose you heard all of that?"

"Unfortunately along with what he was thinking. Bella, I think you have no clue what he really wants from you."

"He wants what I have given to you. He wants me, in every sense of the word."

"Exactly. That was what he was thinking before we left. He does not think I deserve you. I will admit I have thought that several times myself. Love, I need to call Carlisle and prepare him."

"Okay. I am going to close my eyes and try to manage the pain."

I picked up my phone and dialed the number. He already knew something had happened to Bella from Alice. I suppose my sister had been right in her vision that something was going to happen and it heavily involved Bella. I never dreamed she would be hurt. I estimated our arrival in about 5 minutes. I pushed my car as hard as I could to get her to Carlisle so he could stop the pain.

When we arrived at the house, Bella was still crying and I gently picked her up and whisk her to Carlisle's office on the third floor. Alice was in the room assisting.

"Place Bella on the table. Alice, can you hand me the lead vest," Carlisle said to Alice.

"Here you go. I told you, Edward," Alice said to me.

"I know. Can you ream me later?" I asked.

"Bella, are you in a lot of pain? I can give you something for it," Carlisle said.

"Not right now. I'd rather be alert," Bella answered.

"Okay. Some of the things I do may actually hurt quite a bit. How about you tell us what happened," Carlisle said as he placed her arm under the X-ray machine.

"Jacob grabbed me by the arm because I had made him mad. I twisted to get away from him and that was when I heard my arm snap."

Carlisle pulled the film from the machine and walked over to the other machine to develop it. I looked at Bella as I held her good hand. I felt guilty for letting this happen to her.

"I should have been there sooner. I heard the two of you when I first got to your house," I said.

"What were you doing in there anyway? Was Charlie being nice or not," Bella asked.

"He was very nice. He told me at first he thought I would not mind a little healthy competition."

At that Alice and Carlisle snickered.

"But we both know there is nothing healthy about any sort of competition between Jacob and me. Then he asked if I wanted to watch the Mariner's game with him and I told him yes. I thought it was a huge step for him to take, inviting me to do something that he thoroughly enjoys."

"It is a huge step, Edward," Alice said.

Carlisle walked back after looking at the X-ray once it came through. "Bella, it is broken in two places. They are hairline fractures so placing you in a cast will be all you need to repair the bones. What color would you like," Carlisle asked with a smile.

"Anything but pink," Bella replied.

"Blue. I think you should have blue. You look wonderful in anything blue," I said.

"Blue it is then," Carlisle said to Alice.

Alice came back with the material for the cast. I helped him by positioning Bella just right. There had to have been something about the angle because Bella started immediately having excruciating pain. So bad that she was unable to sit still and we had to have her calm to set the bone properly.

"Love, you have to remain calm," I said as I placed a cool cloth on her head that Alice had handed me.

"It hurts, it hurts so much. Even more than having my leg broken," Bella cried.

"Bella, I am going to need to sedate you. Is that okay," Carlisle asked.

"Whatever just make it stop," she screamed.

Carlisle looked at Alice who brought over the syringe and handed it to him. He placed the needle in her left arm and let the medicine enter Bella's blood stream. I am not sure what he had given her but in less than a minute she was asleep.

"That was fast acting. How long will it last?" I asked.

"Around 4 or 5 hours, definantly enough time to set the bone and for the cast to set, but I don't want you jiggling her around until sometime tomorrow. Do you understand what I am saying, Edward," Carlisle asked as he began to wrap her arm.

If I could have blushed I would because Alice had since started laughing and walked out of the room. "Yes, sir, I do," I said as I handed him the next piece.

"What do you think this will mean as far as him talking to the pack?"

"I do not know. Jacob clearly wants Bella for himself but she told him that whether I was to change her or not she still wanted to marry me. Bella also told him that we could always leave Forks."

"I knew from the first moment I saw Bella that she was the one for you. You are destined to be with Bella. It was not a chance meeting that day in school or the day you saved her from the van. It has all been part of a divine plan."

"I completely agree. She is my heart and I would die without her."

"I could not be happier. All my children have found their special someone."

Carlisle continued to wrap her arm as I assisted. Bella slept soundly. For once she was not talking in her sleep. Once he was done, Carlisle got up and washed his hands. He turned to give me some instructions.

"Now Edward, carry her carefully to your room. Bella needs to be very still, no jostling, no uh funny business. At least for the next several hours. And if I were you, I would probably call Charlie and let him know that his daughter is here, safe and unconscious."

"Thank you, Carlisle. I appreciate all you have done for Bella. It means a lot to me."

"She is part of our family now and we take care of our family."

I picked Bella up and walked to my room. Alice had already turned down our bed and I ever so carefully placed her between the fresh sheets. My loving little sister had even changed my linens all for my love. Bella never even whimpered as I lay her softly into her warm bed. I walked to the couch so I could call Charlie without disturbing her.

"Hello," Charlie answered.

"Good evening, Charlie," I said.

"Edward, how is Bella doing?"

"Carlisle was able to set the bone but during the process, the pain became too intense so he had to sedate her. She is unconscious at the moment."

"So, I guess talking to her is out."

"It would seem that way."

"Just so you know, the Mariner's won. Griffey hit a 3 run homer."

"Wonderful news, Charlie."

I heard Bella mumbling from the bed. I walked to her. She opened her eyes.

"Hang on a moment please. Bella, your father is on the phone. He would like to speak with you," I whispered.

She took the phone with her left hand. Bella was mumbling of course. "Hey, Dadf. Listen, I gots a secreth for youjed."

Now this I had to hear. What could she possibly tell him? If she tells him that we are being intimate, I think I will die all over again, or at least I will want to.

"Yeah, I don't liketh the Marinerirs. I loves the Wed Soxs. Papbelbon dances in his underthewear. He hasth a nices hiney," Bella giggled as she passed out again.

Before I even picked the phone up I could hear Charlie roaring with laughter. I chuckled along with him.

"Well, when Bella said she had a secret for me, I wasn't expecting that. What did Carlisle give her," Charlie joked.

"I am not sure but I will see to it she doesn't get it again." I added.

"Edward, I never said thank you for the way you handled yourself this afternoon. I know that you had to be fighting mad but you put my daughter's safety and health above all things and well, that makes you a good husband in my book."

"Thank you, sir."

"Also, I took Jacob back over to Billy's and I told him what Jacob had done. I also told Jacob that he needed to give up on the idea of him and Bella. I said that she had chosen you and they would both have to accept that. I don't think he wanted to but I told him to leave her alone."

"I hope it did not ruin your friendship with Billy."

"No. He understood once I told him what had happened. He said his son was being too aggressive in his chase for Bella."

"That would be a slight understatement."

"Well, I suppose Bella should stay with you again so that her cast sets."

"It would probably be wise. Don't worry. I'll have her to school on time."

"You know, I kind of liked watching the baseball game with you. Maybe we could do it again sometime."

"I would like that very much. My brothers and Carlisle like baseball as well. Maybe you could come over here and watch with us too."

"That sounds like a plan. Give Bella my love if she wakes up again. And thank Carlisle for me."

"Of course, Charlie."

"Good night, Edward."

"Good night, Charlie."

I crawled in bed beside of Bella, careful not to jostle or wake her. She was oblivious to me. Whatever Carlisle gave her was working well. She slept as peaceful as an angel. My lamb lying carefree beside of the lion. I stroked her hair away from her face and gently placed kiss after kiss on her forehead. Bella sighed contently. For the moment I was at peace.

After a few hours my head started conjuring up the image of that mutt hurting her. What gave Jacob Black the right to paw my fiancé? I know he was young and could not control his raging hormones, but he also is a young werewolf who is learning to control his abilities. I thought about how he could have changed and then could have really hurt her. My family could leave again once we decided to change Bella and take her someplace else to do so. The pack never even had to know nor did they have to be involved at all. But that would mean that we could not come anywhere near the Forks area again which would mean Bella could not see Charlie again, although that might already be an impossibility as she would be a newborn. Part of me wondered about if we should tell Charlie about what would happen to Bella. Would he even believe us or would he take me for a fool? Then would he be the protective father and forbid Bella from being involved with someone so dangerous? I supposed my only course of action was to simply wait and see what would happen. That went for Charlie and Jacob.

Around 3 AM Bella began to mumble in her sleep. I leaned in very close to see what she was saying.

"Edward, Edward? I can't see you," she mumbled.

"I am here, love," I whispered.

"Clark, I want you. Clark, where are you? I need you," Bella whimpered.

Clark?! Who was Clark? It was in my moment of fury that I heard Alice laughing behind my closed door. What did she find so funny?

"Come in, Alice," I whispered.

Alice walked in the room and closed the door behind her, still snickering. She sat at the foot of the bed and looked at me. I was angry. It was bad enough I had the mutt vying for Bella's hand, but now this Clark fellow? Where had she met someone by that name? I knew of no one at school called that. Alice continued to laugh.

"Well," I finally huffed after she refused to say anything, verbally or mentally.

"Edward, get your panties out of a wad. Bella is talking about Clark Kent," Alice explained.

"You mean Superman?"

"Yes."

"You don't want Lois. Go find Lana and fix her. Get rid of the Kryptonite poisoning," Bella kept repeating.

"No, seriously?"

"Seriously. She watches a TV show called Smallville which is the story of Clark Kent before he was Superman. Have you heard of it?"

"I have seen it a few times. I had no idea she watches it."

"Yeah, we have a few times when she was here and you were hunting. The guy that plays Clark is heavenly, for a human that is. His wife is extremely lucky."

"These drugs are really making her vocal now. Oh, thanks for laughing about the jostling earlier."

"I could not help it. It was not something I expected for Carlisle to say. But when he did, I could only imagine. It is like now every time you get her alone; it is the first thing on your mind."

"Alice, you are exaggerating. That is not the first thing on my mind and you know it. Above all things I want her to be happy."

"Well, I enjoy teasing you. What I like the most is how happy she makes you. I can see it every time she is around you. Even when you speak to her on the phone I can hear it in your voice."


	11. Chapter 11

"I have never been this happy, this content, this much in love before," I answered.

"The whole family is excited that Bella will be a part of our family soon. Well, I'll leave you alone. I'll see you in the morning. Actually, later this morning."

I nodded to her as she left us and shut the door. I snuggled closer to Bella once again as she had finally stopped mumbling about Clark and Lana. I thought how funny it was for her to be so caught up in fantasy. I suppose there are those out there that you can get very wrapped up in, almost as if they take on a life of their own. My Bella: in love with a fictional character.

The sun came peaking over the mountain top and began to filter into our room. Bella stretched her good arm above her head and winced when she wiggled her fingers on her bad one. I kissed her cheek.

"I guess I am going to have to remember to not do that today. This sucks it is the hand I write with," Bella complained.

"Don't worry. I can help you with that," I answered.

"I know you can and that is what I love about you. Do you want to help me with something else," Bella asked as she crawled over my body to straddle me.

"Bella, I am not sure this is wise. What about you arm?"

"Just lay there and enjoy it, Edward."

That was when Alice started bombarding my head.

"_Edward, what did Carlisle tell you about this_," Alice said only to me in a warning tone.

"_Alice, he told me not to do it. He said nothing about Bella. Oh, what is she doing_," I moaned which only Alice heard.

"_God, I don't need a visual_," Alice thought before she started reciting the Declaration of Independence in ancient Arabic.

I let Bella do whatever she wanted to me. I let it happened and I thoroughly enjoyed it, just like she told me to do. In the end, we did not hurt Bella's arm. As we lay their basking in our love I heard the alarming going off telling us it was now time to get ready for school.

"Do I have to go? Can't Carlisle write me an excuse," she asked.

"Does it hurt that bad," I asked.

"Only if I move my fingers, which I will try not to do today. I need a shower but how am I going to keep from getting this wet," Bella said as she held up her arm.

As if on cue, I heard a knock at the door. I put on my pants and opened it to find Alice holding a plastic bag and looking very perturbed.

"Here I thought Bella might need this. I hope you get in trouble for this morning," Alice said as she turned on her heels in a huff and whisked away.

"I can't wait until we have a house to ourselves," I whispered to myself.

"I heard that," Alice pealed from somewhere in the house.

I shut the door and looked at Bella who sat on the edge of the bed looking confused.

"What did Alice mean, Edward," Bella asked.

I took her by her good arm and led Bella to the bathroom as I ignored her question for the moment. I turned on the water to let it get warm and placed the plastic bag over her arm and securely fastened it. I assisted her into the shower and got in behind her.

"Oh, she is mad because I did something I was told not to do," I answered finally.

"What was that," Bella asked.

"Uh . . ."

"Oh. Oh! Well, that was something I did. You shouldn't get in trouble for what I was responsible for."

"We shall see. Would you like me to wash your hair?"

Bella nodded for me to proceed. It ended up taking about an hour to get ready. We could have done it a lot quicker if we had not been frisky. Ah, I could not help myself and neither could she. I had just finished helping her with the cloths Alice had laid out for her when Alice arrived to help Bella with her hair and makeup. I walked out of the room to go downstairs to make Bella's breakfast. I had the pan on the stove; the eggs cracked and whipped in the bowl, and the butter melting in the pan when Carlisle and Esme came into the room.

"How's Bella's arm this morning," Carlisle asked.

"Her fingers are slightly swollen and she said it hurt to move them. Other than that Bella said it was bearable," I answered as I poured the eggs in the sizzling pan.

"Maybe I should give you some pain medication to keep on hand for Bella in case the pain becomes unmanageable."

"Thank you, Carlisle that might be wise."

I pulled some of the chopped vegetables and cheese out of the refrigerator and added it to the eggs. I flipped it over on itself to make an omelet. Esme had bread in the toaster oven with butter and strawberry jam spread across the top. Carlisle had just finished the orange juice when Alice, Jasper and Bella came down stairs. She looked as beautiful as ever. I smiled as she took as seat at the bar and I slid the food from the pan right to her plate.

"Wow. I could get used to all this spoiling," Bella said as she took a fork full of food and placed it in her mouth.

"We could get used to spoiling you," Esme added as she placed her toast on the counter.

"When does Em and Rose get back," Alice asked.

"Tonight. He will be upset that he missed out on the opportunity to be in some kind of fight with the wolves," Jasper explained.

"Do you think it will come to that," Esme asked.

"I hope not," I answered.

"So, have you fussed at Edward yet, Carlisle," Alice asked.

I knew from the look on his face that he figured out what Alice was saying but rather than be mad, Carlisle laughed.

"So, I was wondering how long you would last. Last night or this morning," he asked.

"This morning," I whispered.

Bella blushed from head to toe. I know she like I wished we could sink into the floor somewhere far away. I would speak to my sister about this on the way to school. Carlisle walked to Alice and playfully mussed her hair.

"My dear daughter, you are a tattle tale. Shame on you for doing so."

"What did I miss," Jasper asked.

"Never mind," Bella and I blurted out together.

Jasper then knew exactly where the conversation had been. He laughed heartily.

"So, Edward, who's fault was it," Carlisle asked in faux irritation.

"Mine," Bella admitted. "He is very hard to resist."

This caused all of us to laugh. It had not been that big of a deal after all. The main thing we had to worry about was last night while the bones and cast were setting. Carlisle left and returned quickly with a bottle which he handed to me. Then he turned to focus on Bella.

"I have given Edward some pain pills for you. Just in case you get to school and it becomes unbearable. I have also written a note to get you out of gym and if you need me to I can write you a note to get you out of school entirely. You may get there and see that you are in far more pain than you realize," he explained.

"Do you think it will be that bad," Bella asked.

"Sometimes it is and other times it's not. But I would rather you be safe than sorry," Carlisle said as he handed Bella all the notes.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Also, do you think you need a sling? I have one if you were to need it," Carlisle added.

"Maybe I should take it too, just in case."

"Guys, the clock is ticking. We're going to be late," Alice said as she tapped on the front of her cell phone.

I placed Bella's plate in the dishwasher and hurriedly cleaned the kitchen as they helped her to get into my car. I walked outside and got into the driver's side and headed down the road. It was now I decided to talk to my sister.

"Was that really necessary," I asked.

"No. I suppose not but you know how much I love getting a rise out of you," Alice answered.

"Even at Bella's expense," I questioned.

"I don't think she cared. Did you, Bella," Alice implored.

"Well, it was a little embarrassing talking about that in front of Carlisle, Esme and you, Jasper. Look I know you all know what we do now but I don't like to broadcast it. And besides, I had no idea Carlisle told him not to do that," Bella answered.

"Bella, this is who we are. We don't get what you say mad at each other but we love to pick on each other. Edward has been the target for many years and now it is very hard to turn it off," Alice explained.

"Just because I don't have years of experience under my belt does not mean that I have no clue what I am doing," I said.

"Oh, trust me, Edward. None of us think you don't know what you are doing. We hear both of you loud and clear," Jasper joked.

"We're not that bad," Bella stated.

"I beg to differ. I have not heard that much noise in a very long time. I don't even think Rosalie and Emmett were as vocal the first hundred times," Alice said.

"They are teasing you, Bella. Ignore her," I said as I glared at Alice through the rear view mirror.

The rest of the ride went without incident. Alice decided that she would rather plan more of the wedding and Jasper kept washing waves of calm throughout the car. Bella was at perfect peace with discussing the wedding plans, almost to the point of actual excitement. I only wished that it would be sooner rather than later. I hated the thought of having to wait until after graduation. In fact, I would marry Bella today if she would have me. I would have to discuss with her how she suddenly became so excited about marriage when she used to have such a strong distaste for it. That was all I had ever heard from Bella was how her mother always told her that you do not get married young that it would be the biggest mistake of her life. Renee had told her that she needed to be with whatever man she was with for a very long time before she ever made any sort of commitment to him. But all that changed when Bella called her on the phone and told Renee she was actually going to do it. Then her mother was all excited at the prospect of her only daughter getting married to the man that she was in love with. The possibilities of forever with Bella made me want to smile all day every day.

I helped Bella out of the car and carried her book bag for her. Everyone was staring at us more than usual as Bella blue cast was very visible since she wore a white short sleeved shirt. I suppose they were all wondering what clumsy move had she injured herself in now. What would Bella tell them when they asked her what happened? I had every class with her so I would be able to assist her all day and possibly ward off any unwarranted questions. Half way through the morning, the pain set in and as much as she tried to not succumb to it, I could tell by the way she was breathing that it was too much. I asked the teacher if I could take her home as I had been the one to drive her to school, which she immediately agreed to. Once in the car, Bella started laughing.

"What," I asked.

"You dazzled her, didn't you," Bella laughed.

"Maybe. Well, you were in pain and I had to do something."

"Well, now how are Jasper and Alice going to get home?"

"I already told Alice what we were doing. She has a few options."

"Which are?"

"Call Esme or Carlisle to come get them, they could wait until everyone leaves and just take off through the woods. Or they could ask one of your many friends if they would mind taking them home. But she thinks that would be too much for Jasper."

"I agree. Why don't you take the car back and then run back over to the house?"

"I could but I might get caught."

"That's right. Sorry, I forgot."

"Don't apologize, love. It was an easy mistake and a good suggestion if I didn't care about what the Volturi might do if I showed all of Forks my hidden talents. They'll be here soon enough I am quite certain."

"Do you really think so? Are they coming that fast?"

"Time means nothing to us as it does you. It could be days, weeks, months or maybe even years. Bottom line is that I do not want to give them any more reason than they already have for coming over here. We are going to do as they wish and make you one of us. That should be enough to appease them."

We reached Bella's home and I helped her from the car. She gave me the key and I unlocked the door.

"Do you want to be down here or in your room," I asked as I walked into the house.

"I want to be where you are," she answered.

I carried her upstairs as I knew she would be more comfortable. I opened her door and sat her on the floor as I looked at her bed.

"How about some clean sheets?"

"Don't go putting yourself out, Edward."

"Bella it won't take that long."

And it didn't. I found clean sheets, took the old ones off, and replaced them with the new. I even walked in Charlie's room and did the same thing. As I walked back from downstairs, Bella was trying to change her clothes. I stood in the door way as she attempted to take off her shirt.

"Would you like a little help," I asked.

"Yes. This is such a pain in the ass. I want to punch Jacob for this. I want to break his arm," Bella fumed.

"Love, it would heal in no time at all."

"That is what sucks about it. I can't even cause him any harm."

I pulled her shirt off, unfastened her bra and helped her with her PJ top. Then I helped her remove her shoes, socks, and jeans. I let her sit on the edge of the bed so that I could help her with the bottoms. I then lifted her back up and placed her in the bed and pulled the covers up to her as I sat on the edge beside of her.

"Bella let me tell you something. I think you have caused him quite a bit of damage considering that you have shunned him so you could be with me. I would be willing to bet that you have wounded him deeply. Now it may not be physical pain but it is as just as harmful. But I would not worry about him. Jacob will soon find someone to imprint with and then you will no longer be the object of his affection."

"I hope so. It is annoying having someone one chase after you when you aren't interested in them."

"He can't help himself. You are bewitching."

Bella snickered.

"Well, I think we need to get some food in your stomach so that you can take your medication. It may make you sick if you don't."

"Don't go all out like you usually do. A peanut butter sandwich will do."

"As you wish, love. I'll be back before you even have a chance to miss me."

"I doubt that. I'll miss you as soon as you leave the room."

I stood up and leaned over to kiss her waiting lips. She smiled at me happily. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I found the bread and peanut butter. I got some strawberry jam from the refrigerator and found a banana on the counter. I sliced it and put it on her sandwich. I got a bottle of water and found some Colby cheese and sliced a few pieces along with an apple and carried it all on a tray to Bella. She sat up and winced as her arm had moved wrong again sending a shock wave of pain through her body. I placed the tray over her lap and pulled the pill bottle from my pocket and handed two of them to her.

"You need to eat this first and then you can take these. It is not too much is it," I asked.

"No, actually. It is just enough. Thank you. You are really spoiling me. I find it harder and harder to let you leave me."

"Then don't. We could always run to Las Vegas or something."

"Are you serious?"

"Part of me is but part of me knows Charlie and Renee would have an aneurism. I know they will think you are far too young to be making this kind of decision. And while we are talking about the wedding, I thought you had a strong aversion to the idea of marriage. Now it seems like you are as excited as Alice is to be planning it. Why the change of heart?"

"Because I am excited about the possibility of being with you forever. The thought of getting to spend every single day of my life with you makes me the happiest woman on Earth."

"Even if we are the undead?"

"Even then," Bella said as she kissed me with peanut butter flavored lips.

"That is disgusting, Bella," I commented wiping my mouth off with one of her extra napkins.

"What? You don't like peanut butter," she asked.

"I did not when I was living so you can imagine how much I like it now. I am glad that you are so happy, pleased and excited about the prospect of eternity with me because I feel exactly the same way. I wished you could go ahead and move in with me. I would take care of you every day."

"I think if I spend another night with you, Charlie will start getting suspicious."

"Maybe so."

Bella took her pills as I instructed. Once she had finished her food I took the tray back to the kitchen and cleaned up the mess I had made. In fact I cleaned the whole kitchen and lay out some fish to thaw so I could make them dinner as I knew Bella would be unable to make something for Charlie to eat. I thought if Bella accidentally dozed off it would give me something to pass the time. I grabbed another bottle of water and headed back upstairs. I found Bella lying on her side with her eyes closed. I thought she was asleep until I saw her eyes lazily open to look at me as I kneeled beside of her.

"You okay," I whispered.

"I feel kind of sleepy. What have you been doing downstairs? Trying to score more brownie points with Charlie," Bella asked.

"Something like that. I put some fish out. I thought I could make you and Charlie dinner as I don't think you are up for it today."

"Maybe not. But Edward, you don't have to do anything."

"I know but I thought I might help you out since you will be out of commission for a while. It is okay, isn't it?"

"Whatever makes you happy dear."

I kissed her forehead and sat in the rocking chair. I watched her for a good hour until I decided to do some things for her around the house. Since I had changed the beds, I washed their sheets and put them away along with doing the rest of the laundry. I cleaned the bathroom, the living room, brought in some firewood and started preparing the fish to cook. In the midst I called Charlie to let him know that Bella was not at school and that I was there watching her. He was of course concerned for her but was at ease once I told him that she was resting comfortably and not to worry about anything. I would see to it that she was taken care of. I checked on her several times, sitting for another hour making sure she did not need anything. Bella looked content and she was sleeping without talking in her sleep. This to me meant that she was getting a more rested sleep. It still fascinated me to watch her even after all this time. Bella looked like an angel, the way she breathed, the way her hair fell across her, the way she sighed and even if she was not being terribly loquacious, Bella still called my name several times. It made me very happy, I knew it was silly and trivial but it made me happy none the less.

Dinner was on the table by the time Charlie got home. I had been upstairs checking on Bella when I heard the door open. She was still asleep and I did not feel I should wake her to eat since she was so content. I walked back downstairs and Charlie was in the kitchen looking at the food that was waiting.

"Oh, hi, Edward. Did you make all of this," Charlie asked.

"Yes, sir, I did. I thought you might be hungry and I knew that Bella would not be able to cook for you," I answered.

"Is she still asleep?"

"She was when I went to check on her. I did not think I needed to wake her. I will make a plate for her to eat later."

"Well, grab a plate and dig in. I can't possibly eat all of this."

Part of me wanted to tell him I had already eaten but I knew that I did not want him to be suspicious. I knew it would make me sick after I ate but I hoped the violent vomiting would wait until I could be away from him. Bella would understand but I did not think Charlie could. He would wonder what was wrong with me and I did not think Bella and I were ready to disclose everything to him just yet. I grabbed a plate and put a portion of each item on there. I grabbed a glass of water and sat at the table opposite of Charlie. I placed my napkin in my lap and picked up the fork and was about to put a bite in mouth when I heard her coming down the stairs. Bella stood at the bottom of the steps, looking slightly dazed from the drugs and confused because I was trying to eat.

"Bella, how you feeling," Charlie asked.

"Groggy but hungry. Wow, this looks good, Edward. I see you are spoiling me again," Bella said.

"I cannot help myself. It is in my nature. Let me get you a plate. Have a seat."

Charlie was watching me closely and I could hear him thinking things like he was surprised that he had never noticed how very attentive I was of Bella and how I was a natural nurturer. He also said again how I was definant husband material and that his daughter could not have found a more perfect match than I. How odd if he only know what his daughter was actually marrying.

"This looks wonderful, Edward. I am sure it tastes just as good," Bella said as I placed the plate in front of her and returned to my seat. She looked at me to make sure that I was really going to eat. I placed a fork full in mouth to sure her I was. I swallowed it but I knew already that I would regret it later.

"Edward, where did you learn to cook," Charlie asked.

"My mother and father are wonderful cooks and they thought all of their children needed to know their way around the kitchen. So they showed us all what to do. It is a family production at our house. Ask Bella," I answered.

"He is right. They all pitch in and it gets done a whole lot quicker. Do you like it, Edward," Bella asked concerned.

"It is good," I answered as I took another bite for show. It was going to be bad later on tonight but for now I would play along.

The rest of our meal was small chit chat about Charlie's day and Bella's arm. Charlie got up to clean the dishes but I told him that I would take care of it. He had worked hard today and it was the very least I could do for him to show my gratitude for allowing me back into his daughter's life.

"Edward, if you weren't, I don't know what would have become of Bella. It was bad when you were gone. But I never realized how good it really was when you were here. Bella is so much happier when she is with you and so I thank you for making Bella this happy," Charlie said.

"Ah, Dad. That was sweet. Who knew the police chief was such a teddy bear," Bella teased.

Charlie laughed and we joined in. They went to the living room and I finished the kitchen. Once I was done, I knew that I should probably go back to my house, as much as I did not want to leave her. But I would be back after Charlie fell asleep. Bella could sense that I was getting ready to leave. She sighed heavily.

"I will say goodnight. Bella, I'll be by and pick you up in the morning. Charlie, if you need anything else I am only a phone call away. Here are some more pain pills in case she needs them," I said.

"Be sure to tell Carlisle thank you for his help with Bella. And thank you for all the things you did in the house today. It is a very big help," he said.

"It is the least I could do."

I walked to Bella and got down beside of her as she sat on the couch. I didn't want to leave but I was getting ill in a hurry. When she saw that I was paler than usual, Bella knew.

"I love you, Bella and I will see you very soon," I said as I kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Edward. Thanks for your help today," Bella said as she acted like she was going to kiss my cheek when she was whispering in my ear. "You're going to be sick aren't you?"

I nodded and said my goodnights and went out the front door. My car roared to laugh and I sped down the road. When I was nearly home, I stopped the car and expelled the vile food from my body. It was almost as wretched coming up as it was going down. I had to put on a good show for Charlie but I hoped I would not have to do this anytime soon. My phone was ringing and I saw that it was Bella. I had expected this.

"Hello," I answered.

"Edward, are you okay," Bella asked overly concerned.

"Yes, love, I am fine."

"Why did you eat? You look practically green. I knew you said it made you sick, I just didn't think it would be that fast."

"That is the only thing that the movies get right; that real food makes us sick. But I am fine now. Don't worry about me. How are you? Where is Charlie?"

"Charlie is down stairs and I told him I was coming up to rest, even though I have been all day. I still feel drugged."

"But are you in pain?"

"Not at the moment. I am going to try to not take any more of those pills. I don't like how they make me feel."

"Yes, and you talk about some weird things too."

"What did I say now? I know about the Red Sox thing. Dad told me that. What else did I do?"

"How about I tell you when I come back later tonight?"

"You are going to make me wait that long?"

"Yes. I am."

"Don't you feel the least bit sorry for me? I am injured here."

"I know and I am sorry about that but I also like to watch you squirm."

"You, Edward, have a devilish streak in you."

"You just now figured that out?"

"No, but it is more out in the open lately. I think I am going to rest for a bit. Wake me up when you get here."

"I'll think about it. Rest now, Bella."

"I do love you."

"And I love you."


	12. Chapter 12

I continued to drive to my home and once I entered the garage I saw Alice waiting for me. I wondered what she saw.

"Are you okay," Alice asked.

"Yes. Why? What did you see," I asked as I walked into the house.

"You eating. Why did you do that? Was it for Charlie?"

"Yes. I had to or he would think I was being rude," I said as I sat down on the couch with Esme.

"How's Bella, Edward," she asked.

"She slept most of the day, after I gave her some of the pills. Bella is resting now. How did you and Jasper get home," I asked Alice.

"We called Carlisle and he came and picked us up."

"Where is he? Charlie wanted me to thank him."

"He had to work the late shift at the hospital. He will be in around 6 in the morning. Carlisle would stay longer but they won't let him," Esme explained.

"Where is Em and Rosalie," I asked.

"They went out hunting. He is mad that there was not more of a fight with Jacob Black," Jasper said.

"It is not over yet. I am surprised that Bella has not already heard from him or me for that matter. They should be making a decision soon about whether I can change Bella or not."

"Is it possible that they will deny you," Esme asked.

"Anything is possible with these mutts. I try to be civil for Bella since Jacob helped her so much when I was away but I think she too is tiring of him. Jacob Black is like a lost puppy following her around."

"Has he not imprinted with someone yet," Alice asked.

"No. Not yet but I am hoping. I think this will be the only way that Bella will actually be rid of him. I know he has been a friend but enough is enough."

"Now you would not be a little bit jealous would you, Edward," Alice questioned.

"I am. And I freely admit it. I love her and it is annoying to think about what the dog thinks about her. It is a curse the way I can hear what everyone else thinks, except Bella of course. As much as I want to, I cannot block out his vile visions. He has a very vivid imagination."

"I know someone else who does too. Remember? I can see the future and you my dear brother have a dirty mind," Alice said.

I looked at her and I really had no clue what she was talking about.

"Come on, Edward. I can see what you are planning to do. I suppose it is a shock after you spent so long in celibacy for you to have such an active sexual imagination."

"Alice," I warned. My Mother, for all intents and purposes, was sitting here with us and I did not wish to disclose this information to her.

"Oh come off it! Every one of us knows exactly what you and Bella do. It isn't like any of the rest of us doesn't think and do the same thing. You need to come off your high horse."

"Maybe he doesn't want all his intimate details shared with everyone else," Jasper explained.

"Thank you," I said.

"Well, if that be the case then the two of them need to be a lot quieter," Alice commented as she got up and took Jasper by the hand.

"Tell Bella 'hi' when you see her later," she added as they walked off.

"Don't worry, Edward. They will get tired of picking on you soon. I am sure of it," Esme said as she tried to console me.

"I am not so sure. But it is okay. I suppose I deserve it. I am sure I did my share of ribbing to them as well."

"But you have gone much longer than the rest of them without satisfying your intimate needs. I think you need to be commended for the effort."

"If I really wanted commended, I would have held out until my wedding night. I was tired of denying her one of the things that she wanted. To be honest, it has been a huge temptation since the day that I met her. No other woman has ever made me feel the way Bella makes me feel."

"She is your soul mate, Edward."

"It's odd that I had to wait until I was like this to find her. I had to be a vampire to find the love of my life."

"So did I. So did all of us. We did not find our hearts desire until after we became the way we are. Bella is turning herself into one of us so she can spend eternity with you. If I had been giving the choice I would have wanted to be turned so that I could be with Carlisle. He is my life as I know that Bella is yours."

"I only wished that she could move in with us now."

"You do not think that Charlie would be up for that?"

"No. I know that he would not agree for her to move in here."

"Then, I suppose you will have to wait."

"I know. I hate the thought of waiting but that is what we do best. Well, I think I will go shower and get ready to see her. Thank you for talking to me, Esme."

"It was pleasure, Edward. Take care of our Bella."

I nodded as I got up and headed up the stairs. I showered and put on some clean clothes. I decided that I would go ahead and make my way to Bella's. But when I got there I saw that they had company. Jacob was there and he was talking to Charlie. I hid in the top of the tree outside of Bella's room and listened.

"Charlie, let me see Bella," Jacob demanded.

"She does not want to see you," Charlie informed him.

"Bella just thinks she doesn't. She wants me not him."

"No, I can clearly see who her heart belongs to and who loves her. Edward loves her with all his heart."

"Are you only saying that because he has been buttering you up, dazzling you with his talents as a cook and a maid?"

"He is not the one who broke my daughter's arm, you are! I will not allow you to see her today or any other day."

"You have been fooled by him and his stupid family. You know I deserve Bella, you know she should be with me. Bella should be mine."

"Go home, Jacob. Just go home."

It was then I jumped down to the branch closest to Bella's window. I opened it and crawled in. Bella was lying on her side, sleeping. I knelt beside her and gently nudged her.

"Bella? Bella, I need for you to wake up," I whispered.

"Edward? You're back. I missed you," Bella whispered back as she caressed my cheek.

"Bella, Jacob is about to come through that window."

Bella sat straight up in the bed, looking angry. "I don't want him to."

"What do you need for me to do?"

"Make him understand, make him go home. I don't want anyone but you, Edward," Bella said as she leaned in to kiss me.

I simply shut the world out and enjoyed the moment. To hell with the werewolf, I was spending time with the woman I loved. I heard the 'thud' when he jumped in the room and Jacob's subsequent growl.

"Get away from her, bloodsucker! You have no right to touch my Bella," Jacob snarled loudly.

I simply sat on the bed beside of her and looked at him. "Unless you want to be caught in here, I would suggest you lower your voice."

"I think you stand as much to lose as I do," Jacob replied.

"Jake, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't want you. I never have. Just go home and leave me alone," Bella explained.

"No. No, you are my one and only love. I know it."

"Correct me if I am wrong, but is not your intended supposed to know right away that you are the only one for them as well? The person you are supposed to imprint with I mean," I asked.

"Yes, and?"

"Is it not obvious to you that Bella has by no means let you know in any way that she feels that way about you?"

"It's because you and your monster family have her under some kind of spell. You've bewitched or dazzled or whatever it is that your kind do!"

"Jake, I do what I want, I see who I want and I will marry who I want. I have tried not to hurt you but you refuse to listen to reason. You know at any moment I could release the entire Cullen family on you and would not think twice. Emmett would really enjoy that," Bella answered.

I snickered and Jacob turned to stare at me. I could hear what he was thinking. He wanted me completely out of the picture and he knew exactly how to do it. I was livid.

"You would not dare," I sneered.

"Yes I would. I knew how to hit you hardest. I don't have to say anything to the pack and then where would you be," Jacob replied, proud of himself.

"What? Look, Jake, I told you that I would go where he went, away from here, just to be with him. Why can't you understand that," Bella asked.

"There are other members of your pack I could talk to," I said.

"Not when I am the head of all of them. And what I say goes. You know what I want," Jacob taunted.

"I will not give you what you want because it is not what Bella wants. Why is it so hard for you to give her this one request," I asked.

"Because you would be killing her! Dooming her to a monstrous ending. How can you expect me to willingly agree to it," Jacob said loudly.

I heard Charlie wondering what was going on. He got up out of his chair and was headed up the stairs. I looked at Bella who knew what I had heard and then I jumped through the window, followed shortly by Jacob. I ran out into the dark woods and he entered right behind me. We were in somewhat of a clearing and had begun to circle one another. Never taking our eyes off each other.

"Jacob Black, you are a fool if you think I am giving up so easily," I said.

"And you are a fool if you think I would even allow you to even touch Bella again. I am going to be right here to make sure that you don't go back in that window tonight or any other night," Jacob replied.

"What makes you think you can stop me?"

"I will tell Charlie what you are doing. I will tell him you have been doing this for a long time and that you have been sleeping with his daughter. You know, I may still do just that. Then Charlie would be furious with you."

Now he was just being petty. But if Charlie knew all of this it could be bad for Bella. Why put her through any more undue stress? The dog would win for tonight. I would stay out here and make sure he did not go in her room either. Two could play at this game. Jacob walked away as though he won.

"Don't assume that this is anywhere near over with, Jacob. You have not won," I replied.

He continued to walk off and I pulled my phone from my pocket to call Bella.

"Where did you go," Bella asked when she answered.

"Out in the woods behind the house. But I had company. We have a situation, Bella," I replied.

"What has Jake done now?"

"If I come into the house tonight, he is going to tell Charlie about our new status. And I think you know what I mean."

"How juvenile can you get? Is he serious?"

"Yes, apparently so. I am out here in the woods and he is up in the tree outside of your room. I would start dressing and undressing in the bathroom if I were you."

"You are the only one I strip for any ways."

"That is good to know."

"What are we going to do, Edward?"

"I am not sure. I need to talk to Carlisle. He is at the hospital. I will come and get you in the morning. Bella, if you need me for anything, call me and I will be there in a second. I promise. If Jacob becomes too much of a nuisance, I will come and get rid of him. But I have to go see Carlisle. Will you be okay?"

"I will be fine. I am going to get up and lock the window and pull the curtains. Maybe he will get the hint then."

"I doubt it. He is ridiculously hard headed. I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow as early as you want me to."

"I guess regular time or Charlie will be suspicious."

"Goodnight, love."

"Be careful, Edward."

I ran back to the house and got my car. I drove to the hospital and asked the head nurse if Dr. Cullen was available. She recognized right away that I was one of his sons. Her comments would have made me blush if I was able to. She was old enough to be my mother and the things she wanted to do to me were incredibly obscene. I followed her down the hall and found Carlisle in his office. I smiled as she left us alone. I stepped inside and shut the door. Carlisle knew right away that something had to be wrong.

"What's wrong, Edward," he asked.

"I am having trouble with Jacob Black," I answered.

"What kind of problem?"

"First he says that he is in charge and he will never let me turn Bella. Jacob also told me that it would do no good to talk to anyone else about this because it was all up to him. Then tonight he also tells me that I am not allowed to visit Bella at night because if I try to he is going to tell Charlie that I have been sleeping with his daughter and coming into her room every night. So now I don't know what I am going to do."

"I see. This is a little of a predicament. What does Charlie think about all of this?"

"Charlie is on my side right now. But do you honestly think that he will be once Jacob tells him what we have been doing?"

"I see your point. You do still plan on changing Bella, right?"

"Yes, of course. Nothing he says or does will ever change my mind."

"What if you talk to Sam or even Billy? Do you think Billy would talk to you?"

"He might if Charlie spoke to him first."

"Then that would be your next course of action. Speak to Charlie about setting something up with Billy Black. He has to learn to control his son. But you would need to talk to Billy alone. Or one of us could go with you. Maybe Bella needs to go."

"I will call Charlie tomorrow and ask him about setting up a meeting. I think I will take Bella with me. Maybe that would soften him up. Thank you, Carlisle. I will let you get back to work."

"Any time I can help let me know."

I got up and drove back to the house, feeling a little better. Alice and Emmett were waiting for me when I walked into the living room.

"Are you going to let me pound the dog now," Emmett asked.

"I don't know exactly what that would solve, but it is a suggestion to keep in mind," I replied.

"I saw you talking to Carlisle. I think it is a good idea to talk with Billy and to have Bella with you. But you have to know that it may come to Jacob actually telling Charlie about you and Bella. You will have to contend with that when it happens."

"You already see it taking place, don't you?"

"If he doesn't change his mind then yes, that is exactly what Jacob will do."

"Let me just beat him to a pulp, Edward. It would solve all your problems. Or better yet, take Bella away from here and change her and then bring her back," Emmett said.

"As tempting as that sounds, I don't think I should let you beat the dog right now. I think I should try the civil approach first. If that does not work I will have you beat the hell out of him myself. Does that make you happy?"

"It does for now. I would be happier if you let me just take of him though."

"And I appreciate it, really Emmett. But if we do something rash it may prove detrimental to our cause."

"What cause are you talking about, Edward," Alice asked. "Because the way I see it he is going to screw you over one way or another. Why not let Emmett get a little physical?"

"Because Carlisle told me to handle it civilly and that is exactly what I plan on doing. I will call Charlie tomorrow and have him call Billy and I will take Bella and we will talk to him. But what we are not going to do is beat Jacob or any other wolf. Is that clear," I said especially for Emmett's benefit.

"Okay, I get it. Now do you think Bella will be able to stay at school all day tomorrow," Emmett asked.

"I don't know. Bella has been in a lot of pain today. You know how they say that it gets worse before it gets better. I am guessing it will be much worse tomorrow."

"And I guess that means you will have to stay all day with her again, alone. And that will have to be a pain for you won't it," Alice teased.

"I suppose I will have to suffer through it now I won't I?"

My phone started ringing and I wondered who could be calling me at such a late hour. It was almost 1 in the morning. I looked at the screen and it was Bella. There had to be a problem. I looked at Alice.

"See if you can see anything," I said to Alice before I answered Bella's call. "Bella, love, what is wrong?"

"He keeps knocking on the window. Jake wants me to let him in. I tell him to go away and yet he is still there. I can't get to sleep," Bella cried.

"Have you thought about waking up Charlie?"

"Edward, if I wake up Charlie he will know all about us. Jake will tell him everything. Do we really want that?"

"No, we don't. But you may have to if you want him gone. Of course I could always come and knock him out of the tree."

"Do it. Break his neck! I already don't feel good and now he is keeping me from sleeping."

"Bella, Emmett and I will be there soon. Don't worry love."

"It's a go," Emmett asked.

"It is," I said as I got up followed by my brother. "Alice, tell Esme where we've gone. And keep looking for anything unusual."

"Other than you dating a mortal," Alice quipped.

I chuckled as Emmett and I ran out the door. Emmett kept up my pace and looked at me when we were half way there.

"What's your plan," he asked.

"I want to get the wolf at of her tree by any means possible. Bella can't sleep with him constantly rapping on her window," I answered.

"How do you want to do it?"

"Anyway possible. Bella is about to kill him herself. So any means necessary is acceptable to her."

"Finally, she comes around. Let me do it! Come on, I need this!"

"As you wish but I want to take him out behind the house once he is out of the tree."

"Sure thing, Edward. This is going to be fun."

We crept behind Bella's house and Jacob was still in the tree leaning against the window softly calling to her. Emmett got up the tree, knocked Jacob out, and we were already in the clearing before Bella had the chance to open the window and call out to me.

"Edward," Bella whispered.

"Hold him, Emmett, and keep him quiet," I said before I ran back to Bella. I climbed the tree at break neck speed and stood in front of her window.

"Thank you," she said as she walked to me.

"It is nothing, love. I need to get back. Emmett might actually do irreversible harm to the mutt."

"Will you come back?"

"I will come back to say goodnight. You need to try and sleep. It is after 1 and you need your rest."

"I do love you."

"And I you."

Bella smiled as I jumped down and ran for the clearing. Emmett still had Jacob by the arms pulling them together behind his back. I detested violence but sometimes some people needed a little push.

"Jacob, I have to ask you to go home. Bella cannot sleep with you knocking on her window. She asked me to make you go home," I calmed said.

"I don't care who you have with you. You are not making me leave," Jacob growled.

Emmett pulled on Jacob's arms a little bit tighter. Jacob winced the slightest bit. I circled the two of them still pondering Jacob's stubbornness. I pinched the bridge of my nose as I tried to calm myself.

"I grow weary of your foolishness. What do you expect to gain from any of this," I demanded.

"Bella," Jacob yelled.

"Not going to happen. You're never going to take my little sister," Emmett added.

"You're not her brother. Bella is not related to you! She'd never be akin to a bloodsucker!"

"If Bella says that she doesn't want you, why do you keep fighting it? Can't you see that she loves Edward? Let her go and get over it! Or you will regret it," Emmett warned.

Jacob growled menacingly and then he began to shiver and jerk about. He was changing! Emmett let go of him and he changed to his wolf form. Jacob was about to attack. Emmett and I circled him as he paced deciding who was the weaker of the two of us. What he was really thinking was how could he kill me before Emmett had the chance to kill him? That would not happen tonight or any other time. Jacob lunged at me and I grabbed him by the neck while he snapped at me trying to reach my throat. I struggled only the slightest bit before I got a hold of some of the hair on the back of his neck and threw in hard into the ground. Jacob shook his head and crawled out of the hole he made. There was no way he was giving up. Once again, he lunged for me and this time I ducked and Jacob slammed into a tree. Emmett picked him up and hurled him out to the opposite end of the clearing. Jacob started jerking again and turned back into his human self. He was angry.

"I will give in tonight but you have not won, Edward. Not by a long shot" and with that Jacob ran back into the woods.

"What a baby! You really didn't need me. Edward, you could have kicked his ass without me. Looked like he only wanted you anyway. Well, go see Bella and I will see you later. Thanks for letting me play," Emmett said as he jogged off.

I walked back to Bella's back yard and climbed up the tree. Bella still had her window open and I climbed in. She had rolled to her left side away from the window and so I snuggled in behind her. Bella stirred slightly and rolled back into me and draped an arm across me.

"I missed you, Edward. Is he gone," she whispered.

"For today at least. You rest my love. Rest now," I whispered as I began to hum her lullaby.

As the morning birds began to chirp, I slowly pulled away from Bella and made my way back to my house where I showered and changed for the day. While I was pulling my shirt on my phone rang. It was Charlie.

"Hello," I answered.

"Edward, can I ask a favor of you," Charlie asked.

"Of course, anything sir."

"Bella did not get any sleep last night and she is in a lot of pain. I have to go to work, I know it is asking a lot but would you mind coming and staying with her again? I have no one else to ask, well at least that I trust."

"I would be happy to, Charlie. I'll be there soon. Will you be there until I arrive? I too need to ask a favor of you. It has to do with Bella as well."

"I'll wait for you, Edward."

I ran down the stairs and found Alice waiting for me.

"So you get to miss school again," Alice said matter of factly.

"You've already saw it," I said.

"Yep, about 30 minutes ago. It was Bella's idea."

"Do you mind having Jasper talk to the office staff and get Bella's assignments?"

"Charlie already called them and told them what was going on."

"You are very resourceful. Do you see trouble with the wolf today?"

"Not yet. Decisions are muddled. Anything changes I'll text you."

"That will have to do. Thanks, Alice."

"No problem, anything for true love. Tell Bella hi. Better yet, Jasper and I will drop by today and see her."

"I am sure she will be glad to see you, Alice. Both of you actually."

Alice smiled as I headed for the car. I had to drive at a more normal speed so Charlie would not be suspicious. I think I gave him more than enough to wonder about. He had just begun to like me; there was no use in ruining that bit of progress. I looked forward to spending the day with Bella again. I enjoyed the time alone that she and I could talk freely and be ourselves. No angst, drama, or pretense. Simply a man and woman deeply in love. Just as it should be. When I saw her house I wanted to smile, just being this close to her made me immensely happy. Charlie's cruiser was still there so I pulled my car in front of the house and got out. I walked up the steps and knocked, waiting for Charlie to answer.

"Good morning, Edward," Charlie said as he opened the door motioning for me to come in.

"Good morning, sir. Is Bella sleeping," I asked.

"No, I think she was brushing her teeth. Oh, I already called the school and explained the situation."

"Thank you and I asked Alice to bring our assignment over after school. She wanted to see how Bella was, if that is okay."

"Of course it is. Alice has been a great friend of Bella's. About what you needed to ask me, it's not personal is it?"

"No sir. Actually, I was wondering if you could speak to Billy Black about meeting with Bella and me. I was thinking that it would be wise to speak with Jacob's father about his behavior. Bella told me that he called her at all hours last night and that was why she did not get any sleep."

"Jake came over here last night after you left wanting to see her and I kept telling him no but it didn't seem to faze him. I don't know what has gotten into him."

"You can't fault him entirely. Your daughter is very bewitching. I was caught under her spell."

Charlie chuckled. "You know, sometimes when you talk, you sound like you are much older than you are."

I heard Bella laughing at the foot of the stairs. She came out of the shadows and walked over to me, getting on her toes to kiss me on the cheek. Bella was beautiful despite the dark circles under her eyes that the dog had caused.

"Hi, Edward. Back to baby sit I see," Bella commented.

"Yes I am. I was talking with Charlie about speaking to Billy."

"Yeah, Dad, we have to do something. If Jake wasn't calling last night, he was texting. It has to end. I don't know how many times I have to tell him that I am not interested and that I am marrying Edward."

"I know. Some men are just stubborn I guess. Billy would fit in that category but with the 3 of us tag teaming I think he'll listen to reason. Well, I'll call him in a bit and we'll have to go see him otherwise Jake would be driving him over," Charlie said as he grabbed his guns from the wall where they were hanging. "I'll see you two later. Thanks again, Edward."

"You are more than welcome Charlie."

"Bye Dad," Bella called to him as he went out the door. "Come over here and let me give you a real kiss."

I walked to her and she planted her soft lips on mine with great intensity and passion. I could feel her heart beating furiously and our bodies melted into each other. I wanted to indulge in more until I heard Bella wince. Her arm was hurting this morning, badly from what I could gather.

"Bella, love, I think we need to get some food in you so you can take your medicine," I said.

"Can't we do other things today," Bella asked.

"I really want to, you have no idea. But I think you need to get better. Then again . . ."

"What?"

"The other morning we were able to."

"I see. What do you have in mind?"

I was about to tell her when I heard the sound of another car outside. I listened closely and I knew who it was.

"Damn it," I exclaimed.

"What is it, Edward," Bella asked.

"Your mutt admirer is here. Why would he even think he could be here so early? Bella, go in the kitchen and I'll be there in just a minute after I talk with Jacob."

Bella nodded and smiled as I walked to the door. Jacob was already fuming when I reached the door.

"Can I help you? Isn't a little early to be visiting," I asked.

"What are you doing here," Jacob grumbled.

"I am taking care of Bella. She didn't get a lot of sleep last night because someone was harassing her all night."

"You even called this morning once Edward had left," Bella called from the kitchen.

Jacob stepped in the house and shut the door. "What do you do when you stay here all night?"

"I can't see where that is any of your business," I answered.

"I sleep. What do you think we do," Bella asked angrily. She stepped out of the kitchen to look at Jacob.

"Jacob thinks that you and I," I began before I was cut off by Jacob as he stood nose to nose with me. "I would recommend you backing you, Jacob Black, if you truly value your existence."

"And what if I don't, what do you plan to do," Jacob taunted.

I grabbed him by the throat and pushed him into the wall, almost cracking it. He struggled to get loose from my grasp. "I have asked you nicely and not so nice to leave us alone. I am warning you now, if you step one foot on her property without being asked, I will cause you permanent bodily harm," I scowled as I dropped him to the floor.

Jacob coughed and sputtered as he tried to regain his breath. Bella stood by my side and appeared almost happy with my actions. I was a little surprised that I had not reigned myself in more appropriately. Jacob stared at me and ran out the door.

"Thank you, Edward," Bella said as she hugged me. I returned her embrace and immediately headed for the kitchen. Bella followed and I could feel she was surprised at my abruptness.

"That was a very foolish thing to do. He wanted me to get physical with him as I am sure that he plans to use this against me when and if he talks with the pack," I said as I got a pan out to make pancakes.

"Are you sure," she asked as she sat at the table.

As if Alice knew that I was about to say I would call her my phone rang. "What did you see, Alice," I asked.

"The mutt tricked you. He made you get so angry at him that you would become confrontational," Alice said.

"I could not help myself. The dog was asking questions that he did not need to be asking," I replied as I whipped the battered and poured it into the sizzling pan.

"Do you think one of us needs to come over in case he brings others back with him?"

"He's coming back?"

"Yes. I saw that decision when he went out the door."

"Why is it you can suddenly see the wolves future?"

"I assume it is because he is so closely attached to Bella because I can see her every move. And she is extremely angry. I can't say that a blame her. Jake is very annoying."

"What else do you see?"

"He is going to talk with the pack and I don't know what they are going to do."

"Can you see us talking to Billy without Jacob there?"

"I do see that, but the outcome is hazy. Do you need us to come over, Edward?"

I looked at Bella as I placed the pancakes on her plate. She looked frazzled to say the least. "Bella, Alice sees Jacob bringing some of the pack back with him. Would it be okay if Alice and Jasper come over in case we need to even up the odds?"

"Of course, they are both welcome any time," Bella answered.

"It's fine with Bella."

"We'll be there in the next 20 minutes," Alice replied as she hung up the phone.


	13. Chapter 13

I looked at Bella as she had been eating her breakfast and sat across from her. Would she be in this mess if I were not in her life? She scowled at me.

"What," I asked.

"I may not be able to read minds like you can but I can see you are deep thought about something. Are you thinking that you wonder if I would be getting into stuff like this if you weren't here," Bella asked.

"That was exactly what I was thinking. How did you do that?"

"I can tell by the look in your eyes. You get this distant spaced out look when you are thinking such nonsense. Bad things would, and did, happen to me whether you are here or not. I will not be without you ever again. Are we clear on that?"

"Crystal," I replied as I leaned over and kissed her syrupy lips.

"So, do I take my pills or do we continue what we started?" Bella purred wickedly.

"Love, as much as I would like to indulge in a day of love making, you are aware that my sister and brother will be here soon?"

"Damn I forgot. Silly Pixie. I have missed you," Bella said as she tried to pull me closer to her. It was quite a feat with only one good arm. But I happily obliged her. I wanted Bella as much as she wanted me. Bella was sorely tempting me. I leaned over and kissed her with all the passion I had in me. I found myself scoping her off the floor, never breaking away from her soft warm lips. I carried her into the living room and sat us on the couch. I left Bella in my lap and our make out session was definantly heading south. It was on the verge of turning into passion filled love making. Once again I was so tuned into Bella that I became unaware that Alice was at the front door about to come in.

"Uh, do we need to come back later," Alice asked as she stood in the doorway, Jasper was looking all around acting like he was trying not to look.

Bella looked completely embarrassed as she slid off of my lap. I sat on the couch, trying to let the heat of the moment subside. Alice was snickering as she sat on the floor across from me.

"You could have knocked you know," Bella said.

"We did, several times," Jasper answered as he still kept looking around.

"Why didn't you hear us, Edward," Alice taunted.

I walked back into the kitchen and grabbed Bella a bottle of water and two of her pills. I sat beside of her and handed her the items I had retrieved. She smiled as she took her pills. I then turned my attention to Alice.

"How did the two of you manage to get out of school," I asked ignoring her first question.

"Jasper and I walked into the office and told them we had a family emergency. They already knew about you and Bella so they completely understood why we needed to leave," Alice explained.

"I suppose it had nothing to do with the fact that you dazzled them," I replied.

"Nothing at all," Jasper answered.

"Like I believe that," Bella added.

"What?" Jasper and Alice asked together.

"Are you serious? I suppose you two like Edward doesn't realize he is actually dazzling people all the time. Do you really get a good look at the way people look at you or how they respond to you?"

"Most of the time they just look scared," Jasper said.

"Or annoyed. They think I am way too perky," Alice explained. "What's wrong with loving life? There is too much wickedness in the world alone to keep me or anyone else in a state of depression every day. I choose to be myself in live in my only little happy world. What's so bad about that?"

"That was great. I don't see why people at school act like such tools when it comes to you guys," Bella said.

"We scare them. It has been that way at every school we go to," Jasper said.

"But why? Is it the way you look? Or could it be because you don't say two or three words to people most of the time," Bella asked.

"It is easier not to talk to them. If I talk to them I have to breath in and out so then I smell them. And it is better for all of them if I don't," Jasper explained.

"Oh. That makes sense. Why do you guys keep going to school anyway?"

"It's a lot easier to be out in public if we go to school. We can actually pull of college too. All we have to do is fake a few things and they think we're geniuses," Alice exclaimed.

"But you are. If I went to school that much, I'd be practically Albert Einstein," Bella remarked.

I looked at her with a sly grin on my face. Her astonished look alone let me know that she understood what I was saying.

"Oh my God, I can't believe this. I have to keep going to school," Bella questioned exasperated.

"Yes. But it is so we could keep going outside. You like not being confined to the house, right," I asked.

"Sure I do. Edward, you and I spent forever in this house after I came back from Italy and Jake's stupidity."

"It seems to me the mutt has a way of being completely stupid on a regular basis," Jasper added.

Bella yawned loudly. Alice snickered. "Love, why don't you go lie down in your room? The three of us will be right here if you need anything. The medication will work better if you succumb to its effects."

Bella nodded, leaned over and kissed my cheek, and got up to walk upstairs. She looked back at me with a worried look on her face. I nodded at Bella to let her know that it was okay and she'd be safe. At least it was what I was counting on. Then she disappeared upstairs.

"What do you see," I asked.

"I see your phone is about to ring," Alice answered.

I took the phone from my pocket before it started to vibrate. I looked at the screen and it was Charlie.

"Hello," I answered.

"Edward how's Bella," Charlie asked.

"She just went upstairs to lie down. The pills were making her drowsy. I hope you don't mind but Alice and Jasper are here. We had a minor run in with Jacob this morning. I had to throw him out. But the problem is I think he has been trying to get that type of reaction out of me so that he could tell the rest of his group and ask for their assistance in forcibly removing me from Bella's life."

"I wouldn't doubt it. I spoke to Billy and even though he is not thrilled with the idea, he is willing to talk to the three of us tonight."

"That is great news. I will say that something tells me that Jacob will not be a problem as I am sure that he will be detained here."

"Do you think he'll be back today? Do I need to come home?"

"No, sir. I think we have the situation well under control. But if things get out of hand, we will call you immediately."

"I should be home around 4. Just keep my informed of what is going on."

"I will. Thank you for your help with Billy."

"You're welcome. Take care of my daughter, Edward."

"Yes sir," I said as he hung up.

"So, you have a meeting with the dog's Dad," Alice asked.

"It would seem so. I wonder when the dog will return with the other pups," I replied.

"Quite soon I'm afraid. Maybe one of us should stand watch down here and someone upstairs," Alice said.

"I will watch Bella and Jasper can be look out. You can keep monitoring your visions."

"I knew you'd be up for watching Bella, Edward. Let her sleep. No funny business, mister," Alice laughed.

"They are never going to stop are they," I asked Jasper as I headed for the stairs.

"Probably not. But at least you know you are loved," he replied.

I walked into Bella's room and she was facing away from me. I climbed into bed beside of her and she immediately rolled into me, cuddling her warm body into my frigid one. She never once shivered but sighed contently as she ran her hands up my arms. I chuckled.

"Alice told me not to wake you," I whispered.

"And I will tell her you didn't. Can't a girl cuddle with her fiancé," Bella asked.

"I like it when you say that."

"What? Fiancé?"

"You have no idea how extremely happy that one word makes me. It lets me know that you have fully accepted me, despite what I am. I love you far more than I could ever put into words. I promise that I will spend the rest of our existence showing how much you mean to me and how much I worship the ground you walk on."

"Edward," came breathily from her lips before she placed them to mine.

When I say it was passion filled, I would have to say that those words would not adequately express how intense it was. It had to have lasted for a good thirty minutes before I heard Alice chiding me. I growled.

"What," Bella asked taking a breath.

"Stupid pixie," I muttered.

"I heard that," Alice called from below.

Bella laughed and rolled over to snuggle against me. I placed my arm around her and pulled her that much closer. She sighed contently and I kissed her head.

"Was she fussing at you for keeping me awake," Bella asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Did you tell her I was awake any way?"

"Yes but you should rest and if I were a good fiancé, I would have sat in the chair over there and not jostled the bed while I climbed in with you."

"I don't mind. Any minute that I get to see you is okay with me. I will be glad when I don't need to sleep anymore and I can spend all my time with you."

"I feel the same way, love. But sleep now. Otherwise Alice will have both our heads."

Bella smiled and closed her eyes. I honestly don't think she had been asleep 15 minutes when I could hear and smell the wolves descending on us. I leapt to the window and hid in the shadows. Jacob and 5 of his pack were circling the house. Alice was already yelling for me to come downstairs. Jasper was filling the house with waves of calm. I picked up Bella and she merely mumbled as the pills had taken their effect on her. I carried her down the steps and lay her on the couch. I felt better when Bella was within my sight. I didn't know if the dog would try to come through her window or not. I walked to the kitchen where Alice and Jasper stood.

"There are 6 of them, Edward. I have already called Emmett. The three of them are on their way," Alice explained.

"Three," I questioned.

"Esme is coming. Carlisle is at the hospital and cannot leave. They should be here within the next 5 minutes. Hopefully the dogs won't pull anything until we have reinforcements."

"I would not bank on it, Alice. Five of them are hiding in the trees and Jacob is coming to the door," I said.

A knock shook the house as Jacob pounded on the door. Alice and Jasper walked into the living room to protect Bella. She was our main priority. There was no way that they would ever get her. Jacob was delusional if he actually thought I was giving her to him. That was exactly what was running through his head. I walked to the door and opened it.

"Jacob. I thought I told you not to come back unless you were asked," I growled.

"I don't listen. Plus I brought along some help. Are you going to give Bella to us quietly or do we have to get violent," Jacob roared.

"Do you honestly think that Charlie wants me to give her to you and the rest of the pack? I do believe he entrusted his daughter to me."

"And do you think Charlie would want you to if he knew what was going on between you and Bella? No, Charlie will shoot you dead. Wait you already are. How do you plan on explaining that one?"

"About as well as you explaining what you are. Don't even begin to assume that Charlie will accept you anymore than he would accept me if he knew what either of us truly is. Do you really want to fight here, with the neighbors watching?"

I heard a whoosh and felt a rush of wind and the rest of my family minus Carlisle had arrived. Now the odds were even. But I still did not want a war to start here, with other humans watching.

"Where is your leader," I asked.

"I am the leader," Jacob answered.

"I meant where is Sam? I see Quil, Embry, Seth, and Leah. Is Sam with you?"

"Why do you want to see Sam?"

"Because he seems like someone who can listen to reason. You are too close to the situation to see what the answer is. If you and the pack would step inside, including Sam whom I know is in the tree outside of Bella's room, we can attempt to discuss this like normal people."

"Only we are not normal people. You know that as well as I do. And we are not stepping foot in the house with all you bloodsuckers."

"Then meet all of us in the backyard. At least there not everyone is staring at us. Would you not agree?"

Jacob was thinking about this. Sam wanted him listen to me. In fact I knew that Sam wanted to allow me to turn Bella. Even if it broke the treaty, Sam thought we should be able to turn her. It would be this one time because it was life or death.

"Fine, we'll meet you in the back. Now, no waiting, now."

"Agreed," I said as I shut the door and turned to face my family. "Esme, can you please stay here with Bella? If the rest of you will follow me."

"Edward, if you really are meeting Billy at his house, how will that work if you cross the Line," Alice hurriedly asked.

"Because, dear sister, all most all the wolves will be here," I explained.

Once we stepped out the back door all 6 of the pack were visible. Sam stood right behind Jacob. The others were all having thoughts of how ridiculous this whole thing was. We had all lived in harmony for so many years and now this one pup was trying to ruin everything. He had let his 'love' for Bella cloud everything and the others were tired of it. But Jacob was their leader and one did not go against him.

"Alright, bring Bella out so we can go," Jacob demanded.

"Did you really think I would hand her over to you? Jacob, that is never going to happen," I explained.

"You are not turning her!"

"Since we have the rest of your brothers and sister here, allow me to explain the situation."

"I've already told them. They don't need to hear it from you."

"But you might not have told them everything. In fact I know you didn't," I said as I pointed to my head.

Jacob was about to say something but Sam put his hand on Jacob's shoulder. "I want to hear what he has to say, Jake. I think we all need to."

"Thank you, Sam. Bella is in danger and not from the other vampire that is tracking her. We have what you would call a sort of police force. They watch to make sure our covens are not growing too large and that we are not getting out of hand. They are called the Volturi and they house some of the oldest known vampires. When I foolishly went to them to kill me when I thought Bella was dead, she came to save me. But in doing so they discovered that a human knew our secret. Like you, we are not allowed to tell anyone who we really are. Because she knows, they want us to change her or they will dispose of Bella. So I am imploring you to let the treaty break for this one instance. Let us make Bella one of us to save her. It is what she wants," I explained.

"He's a liar," Jacob yelled.

"No, he's not! I was there. They will kill her if we don't change her before they come," Alice screamed back.

"They're using their vampire voodoo on us," Jacob yelled.

"Listen to how very foolish you sound, Jacob. There is no voodoo. And even though we have the power of persuasion, it only works on humans," I explained.

"Sam, you can't be seriously thinking about buying into this garbage," Jacob roared. "You know that she is my one, my imprint."

"Excuse me, but let me see if I have all the facts straight. If you imprint with someone, they are supposed to reciprocate the feelings. Is that true and if it is, Sam, is it immediate or is it something that could take quite a while," I asked.

"Uh, well when they are young like some of us have found out, it is this feeling that you share that grows into love. But both of you are aware of it," Sam replied.

Jacob knew where this was going. He was cursing me profusely in his head. "So, say someone who was Bella's age, they would already feel love for their intended, right?"

"Yes. I have already noticed this, it has already been explained and yet here will all stand," Sam explained as he looked at Jacob.

I was glad to see that Sam and the rest of the wolves indeed agreed with allowing this once instance for us to bite a human. I wanted to smile but I knew better.

"_They are going to do it. They are actually going to allow this_," Alice said to me only.

"_Let's not get too anxious. The others may agree to this but we still have Jacob to contend with and I think that will be a hard sale_," I replied to Alice.

"_Edward, Charlie is on his way. Maybe it would be best if you met him in the house_," Alice explained.

Jacob was fuming when I turned to walk in the house. "Where are you going coward?!"

"I have a fiancé to take care of. You do remember that you broke her arm," I said before I slipped inside.

"_Thanks for getting him so worked up_," Alice chided me.

"_I had to say something to insure that the 5 of you could keep him here and away from his home_," I explained to Alice.

I knew Alice understood that explanation. Esme was seated beside of Bella who was still sleeping soundly. I walked to my mother and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Charlie is coming," Esme asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"I take it that things are a little tense."

"You could say that. The other wolves agree to us changing Bella. All except Jacob."

"You must know how it feels to be in love with someone and losing them."

"I know it better than most I would venture to say. But when you know it is a lost cause why do you keep pursuing it? Jacob sees that she is with me and that she is happy, why is it so hard for him to allow her to be with me?"

"Because you are his enemy and our kind have been foes with wolves long before you or I became this way. And I would say that it will never change. What we have with the Quilette is the closest thing known as co existence. We are rare in so many ways, Edward."

I heard Charlie come up the walk and put his key in the door. He looked at Esme and then to me and finally to Bella. I could hear him wondering what was going on.

"Charlie, Jacob and his friends came and my siblings are with them in the back. I tried to reason with him but Jacob refuses to back down. Esme came to watch Bella while I was involved in other less important things," I explained.

"Oh. Nice to see you again, Esme," Charlie said.

"You too, Chief Swan," Esme answered.

"Please, if our children are getting married, I think you can call me Charlie."

"Of course, Charlie. Bella has been sleeping peacefully. Edward had to give her some medication this morning."

"So I called Billy and I guess now would be a good time to go. You want me to carry Bella," Charlie asked.

"No thank you. I can carry her," I said as I lifted her from the couch along with her blanket.

Charlie opened the back of the cruiser and I climbed in with her and held Bella in my lap. Charlie got in the front and started the car. I knew it would take a good 25 minutes to get to La Push at human speed but I decided to use this opportunity to tell Charlie about Bella and me before he heard it from Billy or Jacob.

"Charlie, I feel that there is something that I need to tell you. It is something that Jacob knows and has been hanging over Bella's head," I said.

"She's not pregnant is she," Charlie bristled.

"No sir. In fact I don't know if that would even be possible."

"And why is that?"

"I had an accident as a small child and the doctors always told my parents that I would never be able to impregnate a woman," I lied.

"Oh. Are you telling me that you and Bella," Charlie began but I cut him off.

"Yes, sir. Bella and I made the mutual decision to make love."

"Mutual? I am sure your 17 year hormones couldn't wait to get my daughter in bed," Charlie growled.

"Actually Bella was the one who wanted it. I am not lying and saying that I did not harbor desires for her but she was very convincing. I am not saying she was wanton or anything. I love her and it is only natural that she and I wanted to express our love for one another in this manner."

By now Bella was looking at me wide eyed. I probably should have said something to Bella before I opened my mouth. She sat up groggily.

"And what do you say, Bella? Is Edward telling me the truth? That you have been having sex," Charlie asked.

"Yes," was all Bella said.

"And," Charlie asked.

"And I don't regret the decision."

"Neither do I," I added.

Charlie was quite for a bit. Bella snuggled in to me, but was not completely happy that I had divulged our secret. I knew it would be better if he heard it from me and not from another source.

"You know, your Mom and I were not much older than you, Bella. But that does not mean I am particularly thrilled with the idea. I should hope that you are being careful. What would you do if you got pregnant," Charlie asked.

"Be shocked but I would marry your daughter the first chance I had and be the happiest man on the planet," I eagerly said.

"Dad, Edward and I have been careful but if I happened to get pregnant, we would move up the wedding," Bella replied.

"So you love him that much?"

"Dad, if you let me, I would marry Edward today. Whether we marry now or then, I will always love him, always."

"And I will always love Bella, forever and always," I added.

Charlie was satisfied with our answers. Bella and I sat back and relaxed as best we could under the circumstances.

"Oh and Edward, thank you for being honest about this. It is not every guy who would tell a girl's father that he is sleeping with her," Charlie said.

"I thought you should hear it from us rather than some random person," I added.

We were now passed the Line and I felt it immediately. Every eye was on the Chief's car and they all wanted to know what he was doing with a cold one in his car. Had he lost his mind? There had to be a good reason and where were the wolves to protect them? What? Did they all really think that one vampire was that much of a threat to them? But they all trusted Charlie and that was a very good thing for me. We pulled in front of Billy Black's house and Charlie got out and opened the back door for us. Bella was still a little wobbly on her feet so I helped her out and up the walk way. Charlie went ahead and knocked on the door.

"Billy, it's me Charlie," he said.

I heard his chair roll to the door and the locks turned. The door opened and Billy Black did not appear to excited to see us. I had not expected a very warm welcome after all so this did not deter me in the slightest.

"Hello, sir. Can we come in," I asked.

Billy rolled back and motioned for us to enter the house. "You realize that everyone of my neighbor's is looking at me."

"You really don't buy into that superstitious nonsense do you," Charlie asked.

"No so much but I don't want the others looking at me either," Billy answered. "Well, come in to the living room. What is it that you and Bella want?"

"Sir, your son is under the impression that Bella belongs to him. He feels that she is destined for him. I have tried to tell Jacob," I began.

"And so have I. Look where it got me," Bella said as she held up her arm.

"I am sorry about that. I told Jake that he should leave you alone that Bella has obviously made her choice no matter how wrong he thought she was. It was her choice and not his. What do you want me to do?"

"Sir, we would like you make him listen to reason. You are his father can you not convince him that this is fruitless," I asked.

"Billy, ask Dad. This is who I want to be with. Edward is who I want to be with. I love him Billy, whether you or Jacob likes it or not, I love him and I want to always be with him," Bella said.

Billy looked sadly at Bella, sternly at me, and back to Charlie for support who only shook his head in a sign of not really defeat but more like understanding.

"Billy, I see that she loves Edward. They are very serious about getting married to one another and there is no sense in Jake pursuing Bella any longer. Can you talk to him, help him to see that there is no point? I can't have your son keeping my daughter awake at night."

"Charlie do you know what the two of them have they been doing? Has he told you or has Bella for that matter," Billy asked.

Charlie exhaled deeply in a huff. "Yes. I know that the two of them have been having sex. He told me tonight, which I have to say was a very adult thing to do. What? Did Jake tell you this so you could tell me and get either Bella in trouble or make me mad at Edward? I am not mad; I can understand what they are going through. Don't you remember feeling the way they do?"

"Charlie, I can't believe you are being this way," Billy said.

"Billy, I figure if I don't give her a little lee way, she will just leave me that much sooner. Bella will be 18 soon and though I don't want her running all over me, I also don't want to push her away. Can you understand that," Charlie asked.

Billy looked at the two of us as I continued to hold Bella close to me. I refused to let her away from me even for a second. Bella was still woozy from the pills and I wondered if she should sit down.

"Bella, do you need to sit down," I whispered.

"No, hold me please," Bella whispered back.

"I will talk to Jacob and see if I can't talk some sense into him. I can understand how he would feel the way he does about Bella. They went through a lot together after you left, Edward," Billy said.

"And I will be forever in Jacob's debt for all he did for Bella. I was a fool and Bella knows how I feel and she also knows that I will never leave her again. But just because Jacob assisted Bella in her time of need does not mean I will step aside and let him have her. That will never happen."

"Billy, can you just talk to Jake for me? Make him see reason. I am tired of this. And beyond that he has gone from being a good friend to being overly annoying pest."

Billy sighed and I had already heard him say that he would talk to Jacob and that he could understand all sides but I would not look too eager.

"Ok. I will talk to Jake. I can't make you any promises but I will talk to him," Billy explained.

"Thank you, sir. That is all we can ask," I said.

"Just so you know, I am doing this for Bella," Billy said.

I understood exactly what Billy meant. He still was anything but happy that Bella was with a 'cold one'. As long as he spoke to the wayward mutt, I would be happy. It was then I felt my phone vibrate. Alice was calling.

"Excuse me for a moment," I said as I walked into another room. "Hello, Alice."

"Are you coming back? Emmett is about to rip his head off. I don't know how much longer Esme can keep him off of him," Alice said.

"It should not be too much longer. Why don't you try to move them to the clearing behind the house? I am sure they have gotten pretty loud by now."

"Loud doesn't accurately say what they are. I think the only reason the police are not here is that it is the Chief's house. On top of that, I need to get away from here. I keep getting snippets of visions but nothing concrete. The wolves are like TV interference, they make everything fuzzy."

"What do you see?"

"The Volturi, Victoria, and something that I really need to go ask Carlisle about now."

"What is it?"

"I can't be sure. I just need to go ask him. Just hurry, Edward."

I walked back to Bella who immediately knew something was wrong. "What's wrong, Edward," Bella asked.

"There is a family emergency," I began.

"If it is okay with Charlie, I could bring him back home. Harry Clearwater is bringing over some of his famous fish fry and if he wants, we can watch the Mariner's here," Billy replied.

"Sure, the keys are in it. Are you taking Bella with you," Charlie asked.

"Yes. I don't want to leave her alone. If that is alright," I asked.

"It's fine. Just be careful."


	14. Chapter 14

I nodded at Billy and Charlie then I helped Bella out of the house. Once in the car she began to ask questions.

"What did Alice say to you," Bella asked.

"She said that Esme was not going to be able to keep Emmett off of Jacob. And that she keeps getting small visions but nothing that makes complete sense. Whatever one of them is, Alice needs to go talk to Carlisle. The other two are about Victoria and the Volturi," I answered.

"Ah, my two least favorite subjects. When are you going to speed up?"

"Once we get past the Line, which will not be soon enough. You cannot imagine how much hate these people have for my kind. I can hear every ghastly thought that is racing through their minds."

"I can't believe you even crossed it."

"For you, I would do anything."

"Even rat us out I noticed."

"Bella, I had to. Would you rather Charlie have heard that from Billy? It was obviously Jacob's intention for telling his father."

"No, I would rather we told him. But I can't believe you told him you couldn't get me pregnant because of an accident."

"Well, to be honest, it was sort of an accident, my becoming a vampire. At least to a degree. Carlisle knew what he was doing but I really had no clue. Still, there is a lingering degree of doubt in my mind whether I can or not."

"What do you mean? It's a little late to be having that doubt don't you think?"

"I don't know if there has ever been a situation like this before. I would have to ask Carlisle."

"Do you think we should use protection?"

"I think that my venom would destroy a prophylactic. What other means would you suggest? Abstinence?"

"No, no we are not going backwards. What about if I went on birth control pills?"

"_You are not having this conversation after the fact are you_," Alice yelled at me.

"_Not now, Alice_," I growled.

"Oh, Alice can hear us now," Bella asked.

"Yes, we are over the line. I should have been smarter about this. I was not thinking clearly as I was purely running on emotion. I cannot seem to think straight when I am focusing on you, love. For that I am truly sorry."

"Don't be. I meant what I said. I will still marry you. Besides, this would be a happy side effect."

I felt sick. Was she seriously entertaining the idea of carrying the child of the undead? We had no idea if that were even possible. I was jumping ahead of myself. Bella might not even be pregnant.

"Edward, you didn't say anything. Would you not be happy?"

"Love, I would be ecstatic for you to carry my child, under normal circumstances. You have to see that we would not know what we would be having if you were to become pregnant. It is forbidden to create an immortal child."

"I don't care. If I were to get pregnant, we would have the baby. Do you understand me? No one knows what is going to happen and we will have to wait and see. We don't even know if I am. What is the likelihood of me getting pregnant the first time?"

"Do you really want to know the odds?"

"How about we won't worry about things until there is something to worry about? You're getting stressed over nothing. I just now got you to a point where you act like you were more relaxed. Please, for my sake, stop worrying."

"Fine, I will not worry for now. But can I at least talk to Carlisle about this and get his input? You know he will want you to have a pregnancy test before you start taking the pill?"

"Then that is what I will do. Stop freaking out. We have enough problems with the wolves without adding more to it."

Bella was right. By the time we got back to her house, everyone had gone to the clearing. Bella refused to stay in the house so I carried her with me. Alice saw us and took off right away. Somehow I knew what it was about.

"_You know don't you_," I said to Alice.

"_I think I know. What if she is_," Alice asked me.

"_Bella told me to stop worrying about it. She won't give it up if she is_."

"_Does Bella know that it might kill her? The child could tear her apart_."

"_It does not matter to her. Bella wants this baby. Is she really pregnant_?"

"_Focus on the wolves, Edward. Let me check on the future_."

I looked over at my family and saw the pack standing before us. All of them except Jacob wanted to go back to La Push so that they could be guarding the borders. They were tired of this and had already made up their minds.

"I see the coward has returned. Where have you been," Jacob asked.

"I had something to take care of. Jacob, the rest of your group is ready to go home. They all understand that Bella is not the one you are to imprint with. Bella is meant for me," I explained to him.

"Like hell she is," Jacob roared as he lunged for me.

The rest of my family got into a defensive mode and I half expected the pack to do the same but they stood there watching. They knew Jacob was making a fool of himself. I moved to the side and he landed hard on the ground between Rosalie and Esme.

"I would stay down, dog, if I were you," Rosalie warned.

Of course Jacob did not. He was angry at Rosalie for even trying to tell him what to do. Jacob kept hurling curses, threats, and images of what he would like to do to Bella in his mind. I was not amused but I was beyond letting this pup have the best of me.

"You can imagine Bella in those situations with you all you want. But they will always be nothing more than empty fantasy. It would be in your best interest to let this go," I explained.

"Jake man, come on. We have enough to worry about what with that other vampire patrolling the borders," Seth added.

"What," the six of us asked together.

"You never mentioned you were watching another of our kind," I roared at Jacob.

"You are all the same to me," Jacob answered.

"If it is the one that Alice has a glimpse of, she wants Bella, dead. Do you understand that? We will not have to worry about the Volturi because Victoria would finish the job. Did you not think you needed to mention it to Bella? She could have said something to Charlie. Is it a female," I asked hurriedly as Bella trembled at my side.

"I believe so. She has a different smell from the rest of you. Like the male we killed early on. She keeps weaving in and out of the line," Sam explained.

"What if we watched our side and we inform one another of her progress," Jasper asked.

"Is she that dangerous," Embry asked.

"I have been reading about hikers and people in the surrounding towns, and especially in Seattle missing. That's her isn't it," Quil added.

"I am afraid so," I answered.

"She's probably turning them to build an army. Nothing brings on the Volturi faster than a large angry coven," Emmett joked.

"I suggest we combine our patrols as Jasper suggested," I said to the wolves.

Jacob was livid. "I will never join with you!"

"Jake, you are being stupid. We need to do this. Our people need to know where this vampire is at all times. Think of Bella. If you don't do this, you'll not have to worry about them changing her. She'll already be dead. La Push needs us to protect them and we can't do it if we're dead. Let's drop this foolishness and go back to our patrols," Sam demanded.

"When did you see her last," Esme asked.

"Three nights ago," Sam answered.

"Jake, you need to let this go, now," Bella told him.

Jacob grew even angrier. He did not like being cornered and that was what he felt like. Jacob was so mad that he phased into a wolf and took off. The others just shook their heads.

"I am sure he will come around and if he doesn't, I can assure you that we will help keep track of this woman," Sam explained.

"Thank you, Sam. We appreciate any cooperation. We too will keep you informed of where she is and what she is up to on our side. I assume Bella knows how," I said.

"I think she has my number. I don't think calling Jake will do much good right now," Sam added.

"No, probably not. Thank you again for your help," I replied.

Sam nodded and turned to the others and they all left at once. We needed to get to the house as Alice would be there soon with Carlisle.

"Charlie knows Bella is going with us, so I have to drive my car back. I know we go faster when we run but if someone would rather ride with us, they are welcome to," I offered.

Jasper looked at me as if he had something to ask. "I'll go."

The others nodded and took off into the dark woods in front of us. I picked Bella up and we ran out of the clearing and back to her house. Then we got in the car and headed for home. The uneasiness was trying to take over. 'What if's' ran through my mind continuously. The road ahead could take two very different directions. I could change Bella because she wanted it or it would be because I had to. If Bella was pregnant, what could I expect as far as what kind of child would it be and would it kill its own mother? The thought of that made me feel emptier inside than I already was. That would be unbearable pain. Suddenly a wave of calm overcame me and I knew it had to be Jasper. I looked in the rearview at him.

"What's wrong, Edward? Does it have anything to do with why Alice left in such a hurry," Jasper asked.

I glanced over at Bella who knew exactly what was on my mind. I was not sure why she was so calm about the whole thing.

"The unknown is bothering me, the wolves and other things. Trust me when I say you will probably be finding something out this very night."

"Tell him, Edward," Bella said. "It won't be a secret very long if I am."

"Oh," was all Jasper said.

"Oh is right," I answered.

"But how . . . I mean I know how in the normal sense but how now that you are not living. That does not make any sense," Jasper exclaimed.

"I know. I cannot understand it myself," I replied.

"Guys, we don't know for sure. It is merely us guessing since we were nowhere near careful. Or do you know something I don't," Bella asked.

The dread came followed by Jasper throwing calm at me. It was all very confusing. "Alice might have seen something."

"Oh God. Then I very well could be. Wow. Me a mother? I didn't even see that one coming but I am excited all the same," Bella said.

I felt anything but excited. What I felt was absolutely terrified. There could be a monster growing inside of Bella right now and it would possibly be ripping at her, tearing at her, even devouring her and Bella was excited about this demon within. Why? I should have been more careful. I should have known that I could spawn a child that belonged in hell. As I looked at Bella, I knew. She would die to give me a child, an abomination.

I pulled in front of the house and ran to help Bella out. Jasper followed as we walked into the house. Everyone was already in the living room including Alice and Carlisle. Carlisle looked at Bella and me. He turned his full attention to Bella.

"Bella, would you mind going upstairs with Alice? I think you are aware why," Carlisle said.

Bella nodded and took Alice's hand as they walked to the stairs. Bella stopped as she reached the steps and looked at me. I feebly nodded for her to go ahead. Carlisle looked at me.

"Might I have a word alone with you, Edward," Carlisle asked.

"With all due respect, if Alice's vision is correct they will know soon enough. I do not mind if we discuss this in front of them," I answered.

"Very well, Edward. You are aware that I do not know how this could happen. But if it has, it is possibly a huge problem. If the Volturi find this out, it could be a major dilemma."

The others looked at me and it was Rosalie that proceeded to become extremely excited.

"A baby? Oh, Edward this is wonderful news. I am so . . ." but I cut off her reverie.

"Wonderful news, Rosalie? You cannot be serious. If Bella is, none of us know what it will do to her or what kind of monster it will be," I screamed.

"_Edward, shut up. Do you honestly want Bella to hear you say that_," Alice warned.

I rolled my eyes. Someone had to see my side of the story as to why this was not the best thing. "Does none of you see that is a horrible situation?"

"Edward, you have to look at this from Bella's point of you because she is giving you the greatest gift ever. It is a symbol of her love for you," Esme said.

"I suppose."

"_Edward, can you send Carlisle upstairs_," Alice said to me.

"Carlisle, Alice wants you upstairs," I explained.

Carlisle left the room but patted me on the shoulder before he disappeared upstairs. Emmett sat with his mouth hanging open, Rosalie was all excited. She ran through all sorts of names and where the baby's room would be and to be able to care for our child. On and on she went until I had to purposely block her out. Jasper kept sending waves of calm over to me. Esme walked over and sat beside of me as I had sat on the couch.

"You know, this will not be as bad as what you think," Esme explained.

"I know I said I wanted to get married now, but I did not expect it because she was pregnant. This is very unexpected. I believe I am destined to do things that no other vampire has ever had to endure before."

"It seems like it," Emmett added.

"_Edward, Carlisle needs you_," Alice said.

I had not felt this helpless in my life, unless it was during the battle with James. I ascended the stairs, dragging my feet, and made my way to Carlisle's office. Bella sat on the exam table with Alice at her side and Carlisle was in his chair. I breathed a useless breath in before I entered the room.

"Have a seat, son," Carlisle instructed.

I did as was requested. Bella was unreadable as usual and Alice was singing show tunes in her head.

"Edward, Bella has taken numerous tests and I have done some blood work. The verdict is Bella is pregnant."

My face fell. Bella placed her hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes. "It is going to be okay. Now we can get married."

"Bella, I would have married you as soon as you wanted to anyway. But you have no idea what will happen to you when you have this baby. And I would be willing to bet that Carlisle has no idea how this happened to you," I rambled.

"No, I do not know but we need to talk about a few things. Edward, you need to calm down, son. Bella has already completely accepted this and wants the child. You have to be supportive. I know that this is a very scary situation and you need to accept the fact that Bella wants this child," Carlisle said.

"I don't want you to think that I do not want this child. It is Bella and mine but I am afraid of what will happen to her. What if she dies from having my child? Or what if something worse happens to her," I pleaded.

"Edward, let's deal with the first problem. Let Carlisle explain it to you," Bella said.

"Bella not only is pregnant but she appears to be that she will start showing soon," Carlisle explained.

"What," I asked.

"I am not 100% positive how this will work or how it happened, but the baby will be born in about a month. I was able to do a scan but as firm as her stomach is I am wondering if the fetus in building some type of cocoon around itself. I have no idea what the baby will do to you, Bella, but I can be here for your care. You have mine and Esme support."

"You have Jasper and mine. And I can see Rosalie and Emmett fully embracing the baby. There are things that are fuzzy but hopefully it will become clearer," Alice explained.

"Edward, I need you now more than I have ever needed you before. You have to be on board for this," Bella said.

"Love, I am here for you. But you have to know that I am very concerned that this child will kill you. Then I don't think I can live without you. You have to see that this could potentially be a bad idea. I love you with all my heart but I am a little scared."

"But you will be a father to our child?"

"Yes, Bella, I will be happy to be a father to our child. Just know that I have my reservations about this."

"As long as you will be with me through it all," Bella sighed.

I leaned over and kissed her forehead. I will be there even though it was killing me to not know what the future holds.

"There is more to discuss but I think we should include the others," Carlisle replied.

I helped Bella down from the table and she walked into the bathroom to change back into her clothes as she had been in a gown before. Alice walked to me and patted me on the shoulder.

"Cheer up, Edward. This may turn out better than you could have ever hoped for," Alice said.

"I hope your right, Alice. I truly do. I only wished that your visions were clearer."

"Well, you need to seriously be there and support her 100% whether you agree with this or not. This is a miracle, Edward. Can you see that?"

"I can but why did it have to be Bella? Why does she have to be the test subject?"

Bella walked out of the bathroom and I took her by the hand and led her down the stairs. Once the four of us were on the main floor, Carlisle cleared his throat.

"We need to have the family discussion. If we could all meet at the dining room table," Carlisle explained.

The family followed him at human speed into the other room. Bella and I sat beside of Carlisle and waited for the rest of them to sit down. Once they did, Carlisle rose to his feet.

"I know you probably know by now that Bella is indeed pregnant," Carlisle said as Rosalie squealed with delight. I thought it was odd coming from her and I had to suppress a groan.

Bella squeezed my hand. This was proving to be horribly difficult. But I had to listen to Alice; I had to be there for Bella.

"But her pregnancy is extremely accelerated. So much so that Bella will have the baby in about a month."

There were several gasp as all of them begin to suddenly realize the implications of being pregnant by a vampire. Their thoughts mimicked the looks upon their faces. Horror, despair, and yet there was still joy shining along with love. Love for Bella and I giving them something that none of them had ever had.

"How's that possible? Isn't Edward's junk like, I don't know, frozen or something," Emmett asked.

"I am not sure how it happened but it did and it has brought about another set of problems. Bella will begin to show soon and that would not be a bad in itself but she will begin to look more and more pregnant with each passing day. I have an idea that might work," Carlisle explained.

I looked at Alice who was smiling and I knew that whatever the plan was it must have worked. Otherwise she would have a ghastly lost expression.

"If Charlie were to find out it could be devastating on several levels. First that his 17 year old daughter is pregnant by her supposed 17 year old boyfriend thus rendering all his hopes and dream for her future void. Beyond that Charlie might decide to kill you."

"Chief Swan knows we have. He is why I started worrying about the possibility in the first place," I added.

"Yeah, it's a little late once you made the deposit, Eddie," Emmett joked. He knew how much I hated that name. I groaned.

"Let him be, Emmett," Esme scolded.

"Second seeing Bella go through pregnancy at such an accelerated level would have him questioning many things which would ultimately lead to Charlie discovering what we are and what his daughter is carrying. We do not know if Chief Swan would be as accepting of us as Bella."

"What is your plan, Carlisle," Jasper asked.

"I think we should fake Bella's death."

"What," I exclaimed.

"Don't you see, Edward? If we do this, Charlie loses his daughter but he never would find out about any of this, us, her, the baby," Alice explained.

I felt a wave of calm wash over me and I knew Jasper was the culprit. I did not feel like being at ease. None of this was making me feel at peace.

"If we had Alice drive Bella's truck and had Emmett drive another vehicle and say run into her head on in an area where the vehicle would careen off the edge of an embankment and into the water, it would be like her body washed away. We would have to make sure that there would be some way to make sure that would be the case, bust the windows out, and lose a door, swift water current. I can call Tanya and have her here to pick Bella up to take her to their home. Once the search and the funeral are over we can go meet her. Alice sees this working and I totally agree," Carlisle said.

"That makes sense," Jasper said.

"I can see it working. It'll be fun to crash into Alice," Emmett added.

"I can work it where I am sure that Bella's truck won't blow up," Rosalie explained.

"What do you think, Bella," Esme asked.

It was like my mother to be thinking of how Bella felt. I wondered myself since she had not said anything the whole time we had been talking.

"Well, I think it will work. Although I hate to lie to Charlie but if this is what I want, I have to make a sacrifice. I want to do this," Bella answered.

"Are you sure? You are giving up a lot," I said.

"But I am gaining so much more. As long as I have you, then I have everything."

I had long since stopped second guessing how Bella felt. I could see that she loved me as much as I loved her. Otherwise Bella would have not travelled all the way to Italy to save me. She was willing to sacrifice her mortal soul to embrace a life like ours. I needed to worship her because she was a Goddess among women.

"How soon should we do this," Jasper asked as I stared lovingly at Bella.

"Tomorrow. The sooner the better. I have no idea when the real growth will begin," Carlisle explained.

"That soon, huh? What will I say to Charlie," Bella asked as her lip trembled.

"Bella, I would suggest that you go about things as you normally would. You might want to call your mother and talk to her. But if you do too much out of the ordinary, Charlie will be suspicious," Carlisle explained.

"But this is your decision, love. Do you want to do this now or wait a few days," I asked.

"There is no point in waiting. The problem will still be there for us the next day so now or later is a mute point. Can you call Tanya, Carlisle," Bella asked.

"Yes. Maybe you should take Bella home early tonight, Edward."

I understood what he meant. Carlisle thought Bella should spend one more night with Charlie because this would be the last. I nodded and helped Bella from the room. Before she left, each member of the family hugged her for support and congratulations on her impending motherhood. I helped her back out to the car and started the drive back to her house. Bella noticed my silence and sighed.

"What," I asked.

"You don't have to put up any kind of show. I know you are less than thrilled about me having a baby. But try to see my side. This is something we never expected but now we will be able to be parents. Something none of your siblings will ever experience. I want this child because it is a concrete symbol of our love," Bella explained.

"But your family will never know about it."

"Not necessarily. Who is to say that I can't just come back from the dead? You know, washed up on shore and had amnesia. I mean once I've had the baby and gotten out of my newborn phase and all. Charlie might be okay with it by then."

"I just worry about you."

"Stop and start being a supportive husband because like it or not you, Edward Mason Cullen, are permanently stuck with me for all eternity."

"Well, when you say it like that I can't help but be excited."

We shared a much needed laugh and had pleasant casual conversation the rest of the way to her house. Charlie was back home and we opened the door and walked in.

"Hey, kids. So, I guess we took care of the Jacob mess," Charlie said.

"It looks like it. I was glad that we talked some sense into Billy," Bella said.

"You guys hungry? I brought home some left over fish fry from Harry," Charlie explained.

"Actually I have to be headed back home. I have a lot of homework to do. Alice brought our makeup assignments so I need to get them done by tomorrow," I fibbed.

"Bella, you going back to school," Charlie asked.

"Yep. And I am driving tomorrow too. Edward has a dentist appointment and has to leave early so I need to drive."

"Are you sure you can," Charlie asked.

"Yeah, Dad. I feel great. I've only had one pill today. But I will have some fish, I am hungry."

"Here, I'll go heat it up for you. Are you sure you can't stay, Edward," Charlie questioned.

I could tell he was being very sincere which was almost odd for Charlie seeing how much he had despised me a few days earlier. But none the less it was a welcome change. Part of me almost felt guilty for what we were about to rob him of.


	15. Author's note

I wanted to write a note and let you know why I have not updated in a while. See, I am a creative writing major at Florida State University in my junior year. The summer semester is a 6 week session and to say I have a lot to read and write is a mild statement.

I know exactly what I want to do with the story: how Edward deals with Jacob, her fake death, the funeral, and all the other details. It is simply the matter of having the time to actually do the writing. I am not abandoning it, it is on hiatus.

I want to thank those who have read and/or reviewed my story. It really means a lot to hear from you. As a writer, it is important to know what others think of you. It has been a great help to hear how you feel.

I promise to update soon. We have to have Bella and Edward together.

Thanks again,

Angie


	16. Chapter 15

Charlie walked from the room and Bella looked sad.

"Love, you can give this a few more days," I whispered.

"No, we can't. If he were to notice imagine how much more difficult things would become," Bella answered.

I wanted to protest but she was right. I could not argue with her logic nor with the rest of the families for that matter. What was growing in Bella wanted out and it was going to do it as fast as it could.

"You're coming back, right," Bella asked.

"If you want me to."

"Yes, but give me a few more hours with Charlie than usual. And so I can call Mom."

"Anything for you, Bella," I said as I leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Charlie came back in with a plate. That was my cue to go. "Well, thanks for the offer, Charlie, but my homework is not getting done with me sitting here. Goodnight, sir," I offered my hand which he took with sincerity.

"Goodnight, Edward," Charlie replied.

Bella walked me to the door. I carefully pulled her closer to me and kissed her tenderly. "Be brave, love," I whispered in her ear. "I love you."

"And I you. Bye, Edward," Bella answered before she closed the door.

I drove home at my usual speed but it still gave me time to think. Was what we planned to do the right thing or was we rushing into it? Well, there really was no rushing, Bella and I had been fairly slow about the whole thing. I toyed with the idea of telling Charlie and that way Bella would not have to be without him. But I know that would not be wise. Charlie might do something drastic. I was not concerned about myself but more for the rest of the family. But then there was the fact that I knew how much I loved Bella and how very much she loved me and then everything made much more sense. That did not say that I was still not concerned about what could happen to Bella when this baby was born. I was still thinking about this when I pulled into the garage and saw Alice waiting for me.

"Edward, you can't talk like that around Bella. It is not good for her or the baby," Alice reprimanded.

"Don't you think I know that? Why is it that none of you can see how I feel," I asked.

"We all see it. Don't think that we are all not worried about Bella and what will happen. I wish I could see more of what is to come but I can't. I am not sure why that is, it might be because of the baby, I just don't know. But we are all scared. You have to see that this is an amazing miracle that you and Bella are sharing with us. We all get to live vicariously through the two of you."

"Do you think Jasper would be accepting of this if it were you?"

"I would like to think so since this is something that both of us wished we had. But none of us will ever have this opportunity that you have been blessed with."

I looked her and I knew she was right. Alice was wise and that was beyond what her gifts showed her. I walked over and hugged her. I walked into the house, followed by Alice and was surprised to find no one at home. Alice noticed my confusion.

"Carlisle and Esme are meeting Tanya and Kate. The two of them were running to here and Carlisle already rented a car for the return trip. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie have gone hunting as I plan to do as well. You want to come. I mean once Charlie really think she's dead, we are going to be hanging out with the humans a lot."

"Sure, I am giving Bella a little more time with Charlie than usual, so I could use a quick meal."

I followed her and we hunted for two hours. Once we were done I came in, showered, and changed clothes before I left to run to Bella's. I stood outside and saw Bella was still talking to Charlie so I decided to wait at the edge of the woods and that was when I heard him growling, low and feral. All sorts of thoughts were running through his head: images of Bella, thoughts of my murder, things of that nature. I simply turned toward his grumbling.

"You can come out of the shadows, Jacob. I know you are there. And you can't stop thinking any of your thoughts," I said.

"You can't tell me what to do. I'll think what I want. There is nothing you can do about it," Jacob yelled.

"Why are you here?"

"To make you go away! You shouldn't be here!"

"I am going absolutely nowhere, pup. The sooner you get that through your thick skull the sooner you will be at peace. Why can you not understand that Bella is not the girl you should imprint with? Bella does not want you! Get used to it!"

I had raised my voice, something that I rarely ever did. We are now both mad beyond repair. Jacob dove at me and plowed us both through the forest all the way to the clearing where we had been earlier today. Once I gained footing, I threw Jacob into the nearest tree and it gave way against the force of his weight. Jacob quickly jumped to his feet and we paced around one another. After four or five rounds, Jacob and I charged one another and locked into an immortal battle with neither of us making any concrete headway.

Jacob broke free of me and lunged again but I easily threw him into another tree. He immediately got up and barreled into me sending me into a boulder. It was hard enough to hear it crack against my weight. I pushed him off of me and Jacob plowed up the ground where he landed. He jumped up and glared at me.

"You have to leave Bella alone. She's mine," Jacob yelled.

"And you are delusional! Bella wants to be with me and not you. What about this is hard to understand? You have heard her say it, you see the way I act around her. Why can you not know this," I asked.

"Because she is mine," Jacob said as he lunged for me again but this time I grabbed him by the arm and it snapped.

Jacob howled and swung at me again. I grabbed his other arm and I broke it as well.

"Jacob, if you keep this up, I will break something on you that will not mend. Do you understand me, dog," I growled as I let him go.

Jacob was furious and took off through the forest. At least I got rid of him for a while. I ran back to Bella's and jumped to her window. It was unlocked of course and she was waiting up for me, sitting against her headboard.

"Are you okay, Edward? What happened to you," Bella asked.

"Another run in with your pup; don't worry. He will not be bothering you for a while," I answered.

"Did you break his neck?"

"No but I did break both of his arms. I am sorry that I got so mad but I could not contain myself. If I had not I would still be locked in some ridiculous battle with an idiot dog."

"Oh. Well, I would not have been mad if you did kill him. I mean I don't want you to but how are we going to get him to listen to reason?"

"Right now I am more concerned about you. How did things go with Charlie and your mother?"

Bella rested her head against my chest and cried, softly. "Edward, it was so hard. But I managed to get through it without breaking down. Can I not see Charlie again someday?"

"Do you think that would be wise? For Charlie to know I mean?"

"I think he can handle it. We do not have to tell him right away. We can wait til after the baby is born and then . . ."

"And then we can discuss it with Carlisle and figure out what to do. Right now, you need to sleep, my love."

"No, Edward. I don't want to sleep. I don't know how many days I will be without you. Will you make love to me, Edward?"

Bella did not need to ask. She knew exactly what I was thinking about even before I said anything to her. I leaned over and gave her a long passionate kiss. I brought her close to me and continued to explore her body with my lips and hands. Bella moaned and responded to each and every advance I made. I knew we had to be quieter than normal since Charlie was in the other room. Right now I did not care; I was caught up in the moment. We had begun our slow dance, I intended to make it last as long as she wanted me. Our love making this time was again different than the others. Bella and I were slow deliberate. I held her body close to mine and I brought her to euphoria and bliss over and over again. I loved the feel of her body pressed firmly against mine, her fingers in my hair, her lips on my skin and her breath was intoxicating. I wanted to hold her forever and never let her go. I wanted to be able to pleasure in ways I never had before. I wanted everything that Bella had ever wanted for us. Bella was my love and my life and my existence. She was my reason for being here. Bella had saved me as I would one day save her.

After a few hours, I could feel myself succumbing to her. I felt my essence flow into Bella as she rode out her wave of passion and I let her consume me repeatedly. As we lay there wrapped in the gossamer of love I heard something that I never had before. Something different from Bella's own heart beat, faster, almost stronger. I stopped and wondered if Bella heard it as well.

"Do you hear that," I whispered.

"You mean besides my heavy breathing and Charlie's loud snoring, no. I don't hear anything. What is it? Jacob," Bella asked.

I rolled over to where I was on her stomach and placed my ear to her slightly swollen abdomen. There was the source. _Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump!_

"It's the baby. I can hear its heart beating. It is so fast, so alive," I marveled.

"And you hadn't heard it before," she asked.

"No. I guess I am more aware of it now."

"What do you think?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I suppose I am torn. I am excited and terrified all at the same time."

"So am I. But, Edward, this is our life growing in me. How can this be anything but perfect?"

I looked up at her and she yawned. "I'm sorry, love, you need your rest. Come here," I said as I pulled her in closer to me. She snuggled into me as we fit together like a puzzle piece, perfectly. I began to hum her lullaby.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered.

"And I you, Edward."

I continued to listen to the symphony that was Bella and the baby's heartbeat. As I had told her I was torn. I was exuberant in the fact that I had helped create a life that was growing even as we lay beside one another. It would be a part of each of us. Bella's soulful eyes and hopefully my musical talents. I can't say I had even given much thought to fatherhood while I was living but after the turn I thought about it a great deal, which at the time was senseless considering I would have thought I would not have been able to impregnate a woman. Other vampires could not and I had not even considered being with a human. But here I am, head over heels in love with one. I thought of nothing else.

But then there was the part that was so afraid of what the baby would be. Would it be like me? Would it want its own mother's blood? Would it kill her? Would Bella live through the pregnancy? Was it really worth it? Was her having my child worth it if I lost her in the end? Part of me wished that she would concede with having an abortion. I never thought I would say that but having the spawn of a soulless monster is terrifying me. If she would agree to it, we would find someone else to give her a child. We could have Bella artificially inseminated. But I knew she would never agree to that; Bella was ecstatic about not having a baby but having my baby. Whether it killed her or not, she would have my baby.

I heard Charlie's alarm going off. I slowly slipped from my love and put my clothes back on. I got on my knees and nudged Bella.

"Love, Charlie will be in here in a minute. I need you to wake up for me," I whispered.

"Edward , are you leaving," Bella asked groggily.

"Yes, I need to go. But I will be waiting in the parking lot for you. I love you," I said as I kissed her forehead.

"I love you too," and Bella rolled back over and went to sleep.

I began my journey back to the house. My heart was heavy with knowing that Bella would be leaving me today. I knew she would be safe but the thought of not seeing her for several days was weighing on me. I arrived to find the house empty except for Alice and Jasper who were waiting in the living room. I ran up the stairs before the questions could begin.

"_How did it go_," Alice asked only to me.

"_As well as could be expected_," I replied as I got in the shower.

"_It is still a go_?"

"_Alice, I know you see that it is. Can we talk about this after I'm done?_"

"_Fine, Grouchy_."

I snickered. I really did not mind that Alice was talking to me but I needed a moment to myself without someone bombarding me with internal monologue. Once I finished in the bathroom, I walked in our room and put on some clothes, not particularly caring what I had on. Let Alice fuss if she wanted to, today I was not in the mood. I bounded back down the stairs and motioned for Alice and Jasper to follow. Once in the car, I felt freer to speak.

"So where is everyone else," I asked.

"Emmett and Rosalie went to look for another car to wreck. Esme and Carlisle were meeting Tanya and Kate at the line. Well, where we don't cross it I mean, to make sure that it is okay," Alice explained.

"Edward, your emotions are confusing me," Jasper stated.

"They are doing the same to me," I answered.

"What's the matter, Edward," Alice asked.

"You can't be serious. Alice, you know what is bothering me. I am worried that Bella is going to die and I will be alone to raise this child. I don't want to lose my soul mate, my reason for existing. Can you honestly tell me that she is going to make it?"

"I want to say that I am positive but I can't. I think the baby is blocking my visions. Edward, she'll be fine. Carlisle will take good care of her and you now that."

Jasper washed waved of calm over me. It helped to some degree as it seemed to take the edge off. But I knew I would struggle until I knew exactly what would happen. When we got to school, Bella was already there and waiting in her truck. I parted my car and began to walk towards her without even looking back to hear what Alice had said. I reached her and pulled her close to me and I kissed the top of her head. Bella trembled slightly. I looked down in her soulful brown eyes and saw nothing but love for me.

"Are you okay," I still asked knowing that she probably was.

"Actually yes. I will be seeing Charlie again tonight and I spoke to mom at great lengths last night. I am ready for this. I am ready for my life with you to begin. That is if you still want me," Bella whispered.

I did not care that the entire student body was staring at us, I pulled her in even closer and kissed her with as much passion as I could confer in that one kiss. Bella parted from me breathless.

"Does that answer your question," I asked with a crooked smile.

Alice and Jasper came over to where we were standing. Jasper sent calm over us and Alice was smiling like the pixie that she was.

"Hey, Bella. You ready to go to class," Alice asked as she took her by the hand.

I walked slowly with my brother and I could see that he understood my love for Bella because his love for Alice was just as deep. I watched as Alice and Bella disappeared into their classroom. Bella smiled at me as I walked by her and headed to my own class. The four of us were meeting before lunch as that was the time when we would leave. There were things I needed to discuss with Tanya and Kate that Bella did not need to hear. I was brooding as I entered my own class as Jasper had passed me to find his own. I had no more sat in my sit that Alice started talking to me.

"_Edward, you have to stop worrying about Bella and how the Denali coven will treat her_," Alice said to me.

"_How can I but not worry? They don't know her like we do_," I explained to Alice.

"_You're right, they don't. They see this baby as a pure miracle, a gift from on high. They are not thinking of the danger that Bella is in as we all do. Don't think that we don't, Edward."_

"_Rose is the only one of us besides Bella that does not want her to change her mind. She and Bella are convinced that this is what is best."_

"_Rose wishes it was her and plans, as the rest of us do, to live out this pregnancy and birth vicariously through the two of you. We will be there to help her as the Denali's will. She is our family. Your job for now is supporting her in every aspect of her pregnancy. Be the loving and supportive soul mate that I know you to be."_

"_Thanks, Alice. I will do my best."_

The rest of the day went by slow, as I expected it to. I wanted to hold on to Bella as long as I could whenever I had a class with her. When the lunch hour arrived, I held her close to me and kissed her repeatedly, whispering words of love and encouragement. Bella cried and as much as I wanted to I knew I needed to go so that we could carry off this dismal charade. Alice was understanding and told us it was only for a few hours and then we would see one another again. But we had to go. One last kiss and Bella turned and ran back to the cafeteria. I watched her as I knew she was upset. Everyone commented on her condition saying I had probably dumped her or something. People are cruel.

We got into my car and I let Jasper know that I wanted him to drive. My heart was not in it. I let Alice take the passenger's seat so that I could be alone with my thoughts. Only she was having none of it.

"Don't worry, Edward. It is all going to work out," Alice said.

"If your visions were clearer I would be more inclined to believe you," I answered.

"Ye of little faith. Are you forgetting that I can see the Denali's future with complete clarity?"

I sat on the edge of the set and leaned over the front seat. "What? When did you figure that out? What do you see?"

"When was while I was sitting in one of our repetitive and boring classes. The what that I see is Irina leaving. She is mad about the whole Laurent thing which I think is completely ridiculous. I can see them taking such good care of Bella and that she is going to be perfectly fine until we get there."

"Can you see my future?"

"I think you are too closely entwined with Bella's for me to get a clear view. The Denali's will love her but their connection to her and the baby is not as strong as ours is. Not to worry, Edward."

I sat back and closed my eyes to process all of this. I thought I would have peace but no. Alice would not allow that.

"_You had sex with her didn't you_," Alice said to me only.

I groaned loudly and Jasper shot a look at me in the rearview while washing the whole car with an inundation of calm.

"_Alice, give me a break. Please tell me that you did not actually see us_," I asked her only.

"_Silly, Edward. You know I do not look when things like that are going on between the two of you. You have this air about you. I bet even Jasper can tell. You want me to ask him?_"

"_I'd rather that you didn't. Alice, I needed her. I wanted to show her concretely that I love her above all others that she is my world and I will be lost without her. It was not sex; it was our love in tangible form."_

"_That is beautiful, Edward. I know that you love her that is something I have never doubted. What you have is pure and true and will last for all eternity._"

I smiled and Alice reached over for Jasper's hand. "_You and Jasper are the same way_."

"I think our entire family is very passionate," Alice said aloud.

"You know I hate when the two of you carry on a conversation between yourselves and then you start talking with everyone. It makes me always feel like I am coming in on the middle of something," Jasper said exasperated.

"I am sorry dear but this was something Edward did not want me to make public," Alice answered.

"You mean the fact he and Bella made love last night," Jasper asked innocently.

I groaned again.

"See I told you he noticed it too," Alice grinned.

"Edward, you emotions are running high, anxious, fearful, love and underneath it all I can feel that you have been sexually fulfilled. Besides, this morning when you saw Bella you looked like the cat that swallowed the canary. Why are you so shocked that people can tell that you have been intimate? Surely you have seen that look on the rest of us," Jasper said.

"I have but I guess I find it odd that you now see it on me. I am by no means ashamed of it," I admitted.

They laughed and I joined in. The next 15 minutes were quiet and I knew they realized I was anxious about the meeting with Tanya and Kate. I was entrusting my most precious gift to them and I wanted a guarantee that they would take special care of my Bella.

Jasper parked my car in the garage and the three of us entered the house to find the rest of the family and the two from the Denali coven in the main dining room around the table. Carlisle motioned for us to have a seat. I sat beside of Esme. I needed my mother's support today. Alice took the chair beside of me and she took me by the hand. With my family, I would survive this. I had to.

"Edward, I have explained to them our situation and what we are going to be doing today. Rosalie and Emmett have the other car ready. Bella's truck is old and it should be no trouble to have it do what we need for it to do. We scoured the area of the road that Bella travels and picked out the best spot. It is above the coast line, so that way when the truck goes off it would indeed be plausible that her body would be washed out in to the sea. Rosalie left a note in Bella's glove box and sent her a message to check in it. That way she will know where we are going and exactly where to stop. I have also explained to Tanya and Kate Bella's unique condition and that they need to watch her closely. Since we have to carry on like she is dead, we cannot call and talk to her. To be honest we do not need to talk to the Denali's until this is over. So we are going to have to rely on Alice's visions. That is all I have told them. Now, Edward, I also called Sam. I had to tell one of them what we were up to so that they did not actually figure out what was going on. Because I know that if anyone could, it would be the wolf pack. I chose Sam because he was the oldest and Esme said he seemed to be the most level headed. He said he understood why we were doing this. He promised to tell no one and that he would not think about our plan at all. I informed him you would call him when this was all over. I also said there had been talk of one day telling Charlie the truth but for now he needed to be in the dark," Carlisle finished.

"Edward, we want you to know that we are going to take the best care of Bella. We also know that you are not completely excited about this. But you need to see this as the miracle that it is and not a mistake," Tanya said.

I got up and walked around to where Tanya was seated. I got on my knees and took her by the hands and looked her straight in her amber eyes.

"I am coming to you as a broken man in love. I am begging you to watch out for my angel. I am entrusting with the two things that are most dear to me, Bella and the child she carries. I am throwing myself at your mercy and begging that you answer my plea that you guard her from all manner of harm," I finally finished laying my soul out bare in front of her.

Tanya slid her hands from mine and placed them on my face and tilted my head up to look at me. "I promise to protect her, Edward. I don't think in all my years as a vampire I have ever seen such love and devotion. It is truly beautiful. You are most assuredly blessed beyond words."

"Thank you," I said as I stood and kissed both her and Kate's cheek.

The next two hours were used to make preparations for when we all met Bella. Carlisle and Esme were riding with the Denali's. Alice was riding with Rose and Emmett. Finally Jasper and I were running. I know it is a little silly of me but if I ran to Bella it would be that much longer she and I would have together. I had locked myself in my room and had turned on my music rather loudly. My family knew why I was doing this; to drown out their thoughts so I could have peace to write my letter to Bella. As I wrote my feelings for Bella out on paper I looked at the box that sat below my television. She hated gifts but this was a hand me down from my Mother. I did have to buy the bracelet. It had a heart shaped diamond dangling from a silver bracelet that I did have to buy. I wrote her and explained that whenever she looked at it I wanted her to be reminded that she always have my heart. Page after page I poured out to my love so that she would know my feelings and that should could read it over and over on those long days that I would have no contact with her.

I finished and sealed the pages in an envelope. As I walked out the door I picked up the box and descended the stairs to find Tanya. She was in the garage with the others. I stepped over to her and handed the package to Tanya.

"Tanya, I need to ask you for a favor. Once you get back to your home, can you see that this gets to Bella? I want to make sure that Bella is away from me before she gets it," I said.

"Of course, Edward. I would be happy to give this to her," Tanya replied as she put my things in the car.

I headed back in the house when my phone rang. I knew it was Bella before I even answered my phone.

"Edward, I'm almost there," Bella said.

"Be careful. We will be waiting," I answered.

"I can't seem to tell you enough that I love you."

"I know exactly how you feel. I will be there in a moment."

I hung up and looked to my family. "It's time."

The others sprang into action as Jasper and I ran out the door. It took less than five minutes to reach the area where we were staging the mock accident. Bella arrived and jumped out of the car, leaving the door open. She ran for me and I scoped her into my arms, while she rained kisses all over my face. I felt her wet tears fall on my face and chest and I wished I too could cry.

"Oh Edward, the hardest part about all of this is being away from you and not knowing when I will see you, I don't know if I can bear it," Bella cried.

"I know, love, I know. I love you so much and this is going to kill me, pardon the pun," I replied as I heard Jasper snicker.

"Sorry, I'll go over there. Pretend I am not here," Jasper said as he walked away.

We stood there embraced, kissed, looked, touched and tried to memorize each and every inch of one another. Not that I had not been doing that in all the time I had known her. But today was urgent and different. I suppose it was the condition in which she was leaving me; pregnant and unsure.

"I love you so much, Edward. My heart hurts just thinking about leaving," Bella continued to sob.

"Bella, if my heart could it would ache for you. I feel empty knowing that you are going to be away from me. Both of you actually," I said as I dropped my head down.

Bella raised my chin up and looked at me with a smile on her face. "Really, you are going to miss the baby? I thought that," but I cut her off.

"I will miss both of you. I am warming up to the fact that I am going to be a father soon. Mostly because you are going to be our child's mother; you will be a wonderful mother as you will be a wonderful wife," I replied as I leaned my head to hers.

Bella threw her arms around me and pulled me to her. "You'll be a perfect father and husband. I have never loved someone so much or felt so much love from another person."

I heard the cars rounding the corner and I felt Bella tense and realized she knew it too. But I refused to let her go until they made me.

"You took the note out of the truck, right," I asked.

"Yes. Don't let me go yet," Bella pleaded.

"Never."

Everyone got out of the cars and headed towards us along with Jasper. Carlisle looked at me as I knew he felt my pain.

"Son, we need to get started. You will need to call her in 20 minutes and then 20 minutes after. After about 45 minutes, you will have to call Charlie and tell him that Bella has not arrived. But we need to hurry," Carlisle explained.

I pulled Bella to me once more before I handed her over to Tanya and Kate.

"Bella, this is Tanya and this is Kate," I told her.

"It is wonderful to meet you both," Bella said as she shook both their hands.

"I am so happy that we can help, Bella," Kate said.

"We promise to take good care of Bella, Edward," Tanya explained as she helped Bella into the car.

I leaned in through the open door and placed my hand on her face. "I love you Bella. You have my heart from the first day we met. Never doubt my love for you."

"I love you too. Don't worry. We'll be fine," Bella said as I shut the door.

I watched the car until I could no longer see the tail lights. Esme and Alice walked up and hugged me. With my family, I am sure I can endure this.

There seemed to be a sense of urgency once Bella was on her way. I, along with Rose, Esme, Carlisle and Jasper, stepped aside so that Alice and Emmett could get to the vehicles. After a bit a maneuvering, Bella's truck and the stolen 1980 Ford LTD were facing one another separated by 50 yards. It had been decided as the truck left the road, Alice would jump out. We were afraid that she might be in impaled by some random tree limb as she drove through the woods down the steep rocky embankment. They revved their engines to build up enough speed. The road they were traveling on was the straightest part. It was covered in damp dead leaves and a mist had begun to fall. The water below was rushing over the boulders almost like rapids from the weeks of rain we had been having. This would make it plausible that Bella would wash out at sea because this particular area emptied right into the Pacific Ocean, where a body would be impossible to find.

Carlisle gave the signal. The squeal of tires, the burning of rubber, and the roar of the engines filled the air. The two of them were going over 55 miles an hour at the point in which they would soon collide. With the sound of ripping metal, tinkling of broken glass, and the thunder of well built automobiles both cars were set into a spin. Emmett did a 360 and landed in a ditch on his side of the road, crunching into a rotting trees stump. Alice kept spinning and her front tire went off the road as she had purposely overcompensated. This sent the car careening down the boulder covered, tree lined embankment. Alice leapt from the vehicle once it left the road and landed gracefully back on the ground. We all watched as the truck sped down through the foliage and hit a large limestone rock which caused it to flip over four or five times. When it reached its final destination it was on its top in the water. If Bella had been the driver, there would have been no way possible she could have survived. That thought alone was enough to make my heart ache.

Before the two had even gotten in their cars, we had taken every precaution to make sure there would be absolutely no trace of them. They both had worn gloves and a hoodie. Emmett's stolen car had no plates and the VIN number had been filed down and the stickers removed. There would be absolutely no way to tie the car to us. Now we waited to see if Bella's truck would explode. Emmett looked at all of us and figured out what we were doing.

"If you all are waiting for it to explode, it won't. I was surprised that Bella actually made it here. Rose and I siphoned some of the gas last night while you were at her house," Emmett stated.

"Go job, Em," Alice said.

"I suggest we go home and Edward can make his two calls. Alice, what do you see," Carlisle asked.

"This is going to work. It will go off without even one hitch or hiccup. So let's try not to worry," Alice said as she patted my shoulder.

"All I want is this over with so I can see Bella again," I said as I turned to go.

Esme placed her hand on my back and all of us, except Emmett took off. He drove the car down the road and then let it roll of the side of the road as well. It exploded into a huge ball of fire when it crashed into a large tree. Shortly Emmett was by our side. I walked back in the house and it was time for my first call. My heart cringed when I heard Bella's voice from her voice mail. I was shocked it answered since we had left it in the truck. I said I was worried that she had not arrived and to call when she got the message. I closed the phone and sat back n the bed. It was not long before I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in, Alice," I said.

"Edward, how are you doing," Alice asked as she sat beside me.

"I suppose I am okay. I hate this waiting. If I could only call Charlie at least the ball would be rolling and I could be that much closer to Bella. My heart, or at least where it used to be, aches for her."

"It is not like she is actually dead or anything."

"But it feels like it."

"Edward, let's change the subject. Let's talk wedding."

I rolled my eyes to fain in possible notion that I was actually interested. Alice saw through my charade and I laughed.

"Sorry, big brother, but that won't work. I know you are overly excited and I understand how you feel. When you find that special someone, you can't possibly hide it. It is like you suddenly want to run around screaming how much you love them. At least that is the way I felt with Jasper. And look at you; you are going to be a Daddy. Does it scare you," she asked.

"I have thought about this. I never had given much thought to fatherhood until I met Bella and it hurt that I felt I would never be able to give her children. But now, here I am about to become one. I am more scared of the delivery that the actual part of having a child to care for," I explained.


	17. Chapter 16

"What made you have a different attitude about all this? I can see you in the future and you look absolutely thrilled at the prospect of fatherhood."

"I heard the baby's heartbeat last night."

"Edward? Really? And you had never heard it before?"

"No, you were in the room with her when she had the ultrasound. I did not get to hear that beautiful sound. I found it by accident. I was listening to Bella's after we had," but Alice stopped me.

"I don't need to know every detail," Alice interjected.

"Sorry, I got carried away. As I was saying, I began to notice another sound in the room and it was faster and stronger than hers. It hit me what it was and I listened to it all night. It made me realize how much of a real miracle the child that is growing within my love actually is. It is a precious gift she and I have been given. It also makes me realize that there has to be a God out there somewhere. There has to be to grant me to be able to have such a wonderful thing happen to me."

"I could not agree with you more. But you still have not answered my question."

"I'm sorry, Alice. What was it again," I teased.

Alice swatted my arm and I laughed.

"Silly, Edward. When do you want to get married?"

"As soon as she will have me. If Bella wants to get married the first minute I see her, I will not object. I would have done so the minute I put the ring on her finger but we had Charlie to think about at the time. Who knew she would end up pregnant?"

"It was nothing I could foresee until it had already happened. Somehow I think the two of you were destined for this privilege."

"I agree."

"Well, I am going to go find Jasper and go hunting. Would you like to go? You make have already eaten but it cannot hurt considering how often we will be around the humans soon."

"I suppose. But I do have a call to make soon."

"We'll be back before you know it. Come on."

I followed her out the door and Jasper met us in the hall. The three of us slipped out the front door and ran from the yard out into the forest. We tracked our prey steathfully and feasted on its tasty nectar. I felt better, more satisfied. Alice had been correct, we got back to the house in time for me to make my second frantic call but this time there was no answer. I looked at Carlisle.

"I guess I need to call Charlie. Normal circumstances should have placed Bella here in about 10 minutes. So being that it has been a good 45 minutes, it would be wise to call him," I explained.

"I agree. Just take your time. You can do this," Carlisle said.

I took in a deep breath that was unnecessary for life but important for calming my nerves. I dialed Bella's home and waited.

"Hello," Charlie said confusion laced in his voice.

"Charlie, it's Edward. Do you know where Bella is? I have been expecting her. She called and said she was on her way but that was 30 to 40 minutes ago. I am starting to get worried," I explained.

"Have you called her cell?"

"Yes, twice to be exact. Once it went straight to voice mail and the other I didn't get anything. I am afraid, Charlie. It is misting and you know how treacherous the road is to my home."

"Calm down, Edward. Let's think about this. Did she mention needing to go anywhere or getting anything?"

"No, sir."

"I see. Well, Bella had eaten her with me and I saw her carrying her book bag out and she seemed fine. How about I start from this part of the road and you start from there. Call me if you find her. You have my number?"

"Bella gave it to me. I am on my way."

"Good, Edward. That was very believable. Should one of us go with you," Carlisle asked.

"It might be wise," I answered.

"I will go with you, Edward. I think it would look better if your 'father' was with you."

"I agree. We can take my car and drive at a more human speed. I hope Charlie survives this."

"He will, Edward. He will," Alice replied.

"If there needs to be anything done, if he wants a search party, I am staying with him the whole time. Bella is my fiancé after all."

"We understand. Just be careful around the humans," Esme warned.

"That part of me has been much better to control since I met Bella."

Carlisle and I left the house in my Volvo and headed down the road away from the house, back towards Forks. I knew the area of the 'accident' was about a mile from the house. When we got there, the other car was still smoking and I got out and looked over the side. When I saw her truck, I felt a pang of remorse. Carlisle noticed me flinch. He came closer to where I was standing.

"What is it, Edward," Carlisle asked.

"I know it is not real but I can't help but think of her being the truck and what if she," but Carlisle cut me off.

"You can use that for these next few days. I don't mean for you to dwell on it by any means but this would be good ammunition for a suffering fiancée."

"I suppose. I still does not make me feel any better. I guess I need to call him," I said as I dialed his number.

"Edward, its bad isn't," Charlie said.

"Charlie, sir, it's, Bella's truck and, and," but I didn't finish as I handed the phone to Carlisle who understood exactly what I was doing.

"Chief Swan, this is Dr. Cullen. I am afraid that the news is not good," Carlisle said.

"_Oh God. Can you see anything? Can you see her truck_," I heard Charlie say through Carlisle's mind.

"Yes, sir. Her truck is at the bottom of a raven on its top," Carlisle explained.

While I was waiting for a response from Charlie I noticed that I was feeling very odd. My head felt strange along with my eyes. Feelings of sorrow and remorse were overtaking me. I would have to ask Carlisle about this.

"_No, God no! It can't be true. It can't be. Oh God. Do you, Dr. Cullen, is there any way Bella could have survived this_," I heard Charlie reply.

"I am more than certain that she did not survive this. You can see the path that the truck took and the fact the truck is on its top in the water, I don't want to speculate but this particular area empties into the ocean," Carlisle said.

"_I am on my way. Is Edward, how is Edward_," Charlie asked.

"I think he is in shock," Carlisle answered.

"_Will Edward be okay_," Charlie asked.

"I think so. We will see you soon," Carlisle said as he hung up the phone. "You did a good job, Edward. That was very quick thinking."

"Carlisle, I have to tell you something. I am having odd feelings," I said.

"Like what, Edward?"

"I am overrun by emotions and my eyes and head are feeling off. What is wrong with me?"

"I am not sure what it is. If I can say this, you and Bella are turning out to be the exception to every rule that I know. And by no means is that a bad thing."

I listened and I could hear Charlie getting closer and the noise of the other vehicles following him.

"Charlie is on his way," I told Carlisle.

"Let's do our best to comfort him," Carlisle informed me.

"_She can't be dead. Bella cannot be gone from my life. I'm not ready to give her up_," Charlie kept saying over and over again.

"This is going to be quite hard for him, Carlisle. He is so conflicted with turmoil," I explained.

"Come here, son. Let me 'console' you. Use some of the raindrops from my jacket as tears. In fact use lots of them," Carlisle said.

I did as he asked and he in turn patted my back and I genuinely felt a little better. It was silly of me to be filling this way but it was as if I had actually lost Bella. Charlie has gotten out of his car and the other emergency vehicles had arrived. He walked slowly to us, still begging to the Gods that Bella had miraculously survived in his mind. But I heard him wince as I knew he had found Bella's truck.

"Dr. Cullen, Edward. Have you seen anything, anything that would signal Bella survived this," Charlie pleaded.

I turned from Carlisle and looked at Charlie, as I tried to convey all the pain I was feeling. Charlie was nearly as pale as I am. I shook my head and Charlie knew exactly what I meant. One of his deputies walked towards us. The three of us gave him our full attention.

"Chief Swan, we can start going down there. Half of us are going to go to the other car. From the looks of tire tracks on the road, Bella's truck was struck by the other vehicle and it sent both of them into a spin. There's glass and metal from both cars and the road has been torn up on each side of the road. Look at the path leading to the truck: Bella never put the brakes on. Maybe she was unconscious before the car got to the bottom," the deputy explained.

"I can only hope. I can pray for a miracle. I'm going too. Edward, you and Dr. Cullen can go home. There's nothing left for you to do."

I looked at Charlie and I was not about to go home. "With all due respect Charlie, but I am not going anywhere. I loved Bella with all my heart and if there is a remote chance, I want to be here for her," I exclaimed.

"Charlie, I am staying as well. You might need my medical assistance. And please, call me Carlisle."

"I can't make you go, but you need to be careful. Let's go with the others. If you find any evidence as we go, tell someone so we can label it."

We nodded and followed Charlie. The deputies slowly walked down the side of the hill, taking care to not to disturb any of the evidence. Also they had to take car so as not to pitch forward down into the ravine. Charlie kept praying over in his mind that Bella was safe and anywhere but here. I wished I could tell him the truth, I wished I could let him know that his daughter was fine and on her way to Alaska. But this was all for the best.

We had been searching for 4 hours. The rest of my family had arrived. Charlie stood at the bottom about 5 feet from her truck. Carlisle was up on the road assisting one of the medics who had burned himself on the other car. Esme, Alice and Rosalie stood and watched over everything while Jasper and Emmett helped in the search. Charlie was looking bleak and his thoughts were very despondent. I walked over to him.

"Edward, I can't believe how much your family is helping out," Charlie said.

"They love her like she is already one of the family. They love her as do I. Charlie, I love Bella so much," I explained.

"I know you do, Edward. I know you do. I don't know what I will do if she is truly gone."

"I was thinking the same thing. I am at a loss. I don't know how I will live. I don't know if I want to."

"I know. I thought the same thing."

"Charlie, this town needs you. Think of Billy, he needs you too," I said as I motioned to Billy who was waiting on the road above us. The wolves had come to assist as well. Carlisle was now talking to Sam. I knew he was wondering how Bella was doing.

"I know. And you, Edward, don't need to go and do something stupid either. You family would be devastated."

Frank the man who had been out on the ocean looking for any signs of life had parked the boat and walked towards us. He was thinking how he did not want to have to tell Charlie that the search was over. Frank and his team had not uncovered anything. Charlie kept thinking that he did not want this news, not now.

"Charlie, Edward, I am afraid that we have not found anything. There is a storm headed this way so it will only get worse. I hate to tell you this, but it is pretty much hopeless. Who knows where anything could have gone. I don't mean to be blunt but Charlie, it is the truth. I'm sorry," Frank said as he walked back to his boat.

I heard Charlie moan and then he started to sink to his knees. I was by his side holding him up and I let him cry. I let him mourn his daughter as I held him up. He hung his head and let the tears fall. The "why Bella's" started right after.

"_Why my daughter? Why not somebody else? She was young. She had a full life to lead. Bella was in love and would have had a good husband in Edward. Now he is here all alone without her and so am I_," Charlie cried to himself.

"Charlie, let me help you back up the hill. Maybe my father can prescribe something for you, to help you deal with the grief better," I explained.

"And here I thought I was going to have to be helping you. I really appreciate all you have been doing today, Edward. You and all your family have been incredible," Charlie sniffled.

"It is like I said before, Bella was already a part of our family whether it was legal or not and now," but I did not finish as my eyes began to feel strange again.

"I know, Edward. I know."

Carlisle waited with my mother and the other members of my family. Charlie stopped me before I got to them.

"I guess I need to be going, Edward. Thank your family for me. I don't think I can handle one more person tonight," Charlie explained.

"I understand. Charlie, I was wondering if I could possibly help you in any way tomorrow. I know this is going to be difficult for the both of us and I thought maybe if we were working together it would defray some of the burden," I asked.

"Well, as a matter of fact Renee could not get a flight out until tomorrow morning so it will be late evening before she gets here. I might need a lot of help, including picking her and Phil up."

"I could ask my family to assist us if you would like."

"Thanks, Edward. It means a lot."

"Charlie, if I could do more for Bella I would. But as it is, this is all I can do for her now."

"But it still means a lot, to me especially."

"I'll be there around 9 tomorrow."

"That will be fine. I'm sure I probably won't get any sleep anyway."

"Nor will I. Be careful on your way home."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

I watched as Charlie walked to his car, shoulders drooping and thoughts wondering off into oblivion, the if's plaguing him. I turned back towards my family and we prepared to go back home. I rode with Jasper and Alice. The car was silent as we drove and the ride was relatively short. Once we pulled into the garage, I slipped out of the car and into the house. Everyone else came in behind me and we all wandered into the living room.

"So, you are going to help Charlie tomorrow, Edward," Carlisle asked.

"Yes. Bella's mother will not arrive until late and he might need someone to pick them up from the airport. He said he needed a lot of help," I explained.

"The girls and I plan on making a lot of food to take to his house," Esme added.

"Wonderful, we need to shower Charlie with all the support we can give him. You and Bella think some day you might tell him, don't you," Carlisle asked me.

"Yes. Once her newborn tendencies calm down, I know that Bella wants him to have a part in the baby's life and hers too. She thinks he can handle this. I am still a little more reserved about it," I admitted.

"Rightfully so. It is always a risk when humans know, as you see what the Volturi have already plotted against Bella and the rest of us, mainly you."

"I am trying very hard not to dwell on them or Victoria at the moment. Between the two of them and the baby, I can't decide what is bothering me more. Alice, can you see anything? Are they okay?"

"They seem to be doing fine, Edward. Kate's wondering about the need to stop for gas. Tanya's wondering how Bella can sleep through all this drama but she thinks it has something to do with the baby. They are both wondering how that happened. They are anticipating they'll be back home around 8 in the morning, if not sooner."

"Not much longer," Jasper commented.

"Too long for me. I wished this would simply hurry along," I sighed.

"Grief takes time. And you and the rest of us will have to grieve right along with Charlie," Esme replied.

"I already feel like I am. I know that Bella is not really dead but I feel so empty without her."

"Edward, there has been such a change in you since Bella came into your life," Esme commented.

"Yeah, he turned in to a whipped wuss," Emmett interjected from over in the corner where he was absorbed in his Xbox. This prompted Rosalie to smack him hard.

"Emmett," Esme scolded as I let a low growl escape my lips. "Edward is not whipped nor a wuss. I feel like he seems to be more full of life. He's not merely existing any more but thriving in this life and looking forward to an eternity with the woman he loves."

I smiled at her. Esme had described exactly the way I was feeling. I leaned over where she was seated on the couch beside me and kissed her cheek. I loved her as my mother. It had been her role for many years and it was one she readily accepted. Esme was a wonderful mother and loved all of us very much as we loved her.

"But he is fearful of fatherhood. I can feel the fear in the midst of sadness and joy and apprehension. You are all over the place," Jacob added.

"If this was you, would you not be? I am about to have a baby, Jasper. A living being that I helped create and that is my responsibility. Not to even mention the fact it could possibly kill the woman I love with all I am just by being born. So right now fear is at the very front of my emotional spectrum."

"Is it the birth or the responsibility that follows," Carlisle asked.

"A little of both. I can't lose Bella. I would lose myself. That is something that I cannot and will not possibly even fathom."

"Edward, it will be fine. You'll see," Alice replied.

"I would be more comfortable with what you are saying if you could see her future more clearly."

"I guess the baby is keeping hers more muddled. I can see those around Bella though. Well, at least right now. But nothing past the immediate, a day or two. I don't understand it."

I was beginning to feel apprehension creep upon me. Esme and Rosalie sensed this and quickly changed the subject, sort of, while Jasper washed waves of calm over me.

"What do you want, Edward? I mean sex of the baby," Rosalie asked.

"It doesn't really matter," I lied.

"He wants a girl," Alice calmly replied.

I stared at her and smiled.

"Really? Why's that," Rosalie asked.

"I hope that our daughter would have some of Bella's natural beauty and intelligence. Especially her eyes and the bounce of her hair. Oh and she needs Bella's tendency to blush."

"Don't forget her clumsiness. I'm going to miss that when Bella becomes a vampire," Emmett admitted.

"I would like for her to have your hair color. But with Bella's texture and body," Esme said.

"Maybe a combination of both," Alice added.

"What will you name her," Rosalie asked.

"We haven't talked about names as we have not had a lot of time to really process this. It's all very new. I don't even know what Bella wants."

"Will you be fine with a boy," Carlisle asked.

"At this point, I am merely asking for healthy."

"Edward Junior," Emmett quipped.

"Probably not, maybe a combination of both our father's or grandfathers. I don't know. We have a little while left to figure out the details."

"How unique this is all going to be to figure out all the details of what she will be," Carlisle explained.

"You said 'she', Carlisle. You want a girl too," Esme added.

"I suppose I do. I don't know. Little girls are so soft and delicate."

"But boys like to rough house and play sports," Emmett added.

"Like baseball, we can teach him baseball," Jasper said excitedly.

"We can take her shopping," Alice laughed.

"And dress her up in cute outfits and paint her nails," Rosalie interjected.

I looked at Esme and her at me and we laughed. They all had my child's life figured out before they even got here. The rest of the night and early the next morning, we talked about the child being born into our family and the wonderful changes that would take place, where we would live, education, everything that could possibly be done to spoil and pamper my child. It felt good to not have to dwell on the task that waited me in the hours to come.

I broke from my family so that I could get ready to go to Charlie's. The girls had slipped into the kitchen and sent my brothers to the store for some ingredient while Carlisle headed to the hospital for his morning shift. Once I was dressed I went downstairs, nodded to my remaining family and out to my car. I drove at human speed thinking that Bella was probably safe with Tanya. I cursed myself for not asking Alice about their status. I felt my phone ring and I knew it had to be Alice.

"Hey, I see Bella is sleeping. She is at Tanya's and they all keep checking on her. I am on my way with Esme and the first round of food. Rosalie has Jasper and Emmett occupied with the rest of the food. We thought the two of you might be able to use a little help," Alice explained.

"Thank you. I really appreciate all of this. I am sure Charlie will too," I replied.

"Edward, Bella will be fine. Wait and see."

"You keep saying that."

"And I will until you finally believe it."

I laughed and hung up the phone. It took about 15 minutes to arrive at Charlie's. I got out and proceeded to knock on the door. I did not have to wait long as Charlie saw me and opened it. I knew immediately that he had not slept at all. He was worried about messing things up and not giving his only child something befitting her. Charlie was worried Renee would blame him even more than he already blamed himself. Charlie shut the door and walked to the kitchen so I followed.

"You want some coffee? It's fresh," Charlie said as he poured himself a cup.

"No thank you. I think I have had enough to last me a life time," I answered.

"Yeah me too but a little more can't hurt me now. You obviously didn't sleep either," Charlie said pointing to the dark circles under my eyes.

"No, not a bit," which was not a lie, I just omitted how long it had actually been.

"I just kept wondering what happened to her once Bella," and then Charlie could not continue. He turned his face from me so I would not see him cry again.

"I know. So have I. Alice and my mother are on their way. The women have been cooking as they thought you would have a lot of guest going in and out of the house. Besides, you need to eat as well."

"They didn't have to do that. Billy is coming by with supplied from people at the reservation too."

"Bella is family, Charlie, and we take care of family."

"I know and I appreciate it."

"What time will Bella's mother and husband arrive?"

"I spoke to her this morning. If no delays they will get here around 4."

"I can send Alice or one of my other siblings to pick them up."

"That's fine. I thought we might go ahead and have receiving friends and the funeral tonight after Renee gets here. She agreed to do that so as not to continue grieving in public. Bella would have never wanted that. I need to go at 10 and pick things out. Do you think it would be too much to ask your two brothers and Carlisle to be pallbearers and I'd like to use the song you wrote for her? She let me listen to it and I thought it was beautiful. It was her favorite."

"I would be honored. I wrote that to let her know exactly how I felt."

"It is amazing. Do you think Alice and Esme would mind watching the house? I'd like for you to come with me and help pick things out. I know I'll probably get everything wrong. It's nothing I ever expected to be doing. Nothing."

"Of course, Charlie. I want to do all I can."

Charlie patted me on the shoulder. Alice and Esme had arrived. I helped them to unload the car with enough food to fill the kitchen and they had even brought him breakfast. Once he finished eating at my mother's insistence, Charlie excused himself to get ready. While he was gone I took the time to explain to them what would be happening later.

"I'll call the guys and tell them," Alice said.

"I wonder if Charlie as told the paper," Esme asked.

"They already know," Charlie said as she entered the living room.

"Do you need anyone else called," Esme asked.

"I do have a list, if you don't mind. I've already asked Jacob about pall bearing. Mike Newton and Eric need to be asked. That's six, right," Charlie asked.

"Yes it is, with our three," Alice replied.

"Okay, so I can pick flowers out there with Edward's help."

"We ordered some from all of us this morning. Tanya's family sent some as well," Esme said.

"Bella met them once while they were visiting us," I added once I saw Charlie's confusion.

"Family," Charlie asked.

"Cousins of Carlisle's," Esme responded.

"Oh. Do you mind driving, Edward? I don't think I'm up to it."

"That would be no problem, Charlie."

"I almost forgot to mention this but some of the guys are coming from the station with chairs and food and Billy is bringing some with him."

I nodded to my family and the two of us left them to care for everything else that would transpire at Charlie's house. We drove in silence until we were five minute from our destination.

"I never thought I'd have to do this, burying my child. It's a horrible feeling. Makes you start believing in the Almighty, you know so you can have a little piece knowing that if you do things right, you'll see them again one day. It's so you can go on and face the next day. Do you believe in God, Edward," Charlie asked.

"I have to admit, until recently I did not have the greatest of faith. But Bella, Bella made me see there had to be a God. Everything see through eyes were a miracle, a gift from something bigger than I could even imagine," I replied.

"That was nice, Edward, very nice. You know I still don't know what to do. What words do I have said? What pictures do I put up? More than on or just one of Bella alone? It's all almost too much for me to bear."

"That's why I am here. I think one of just Bella and then some with both you and of course Bella's mom and her husband. Then it would be nice to have a few with her friends."

"We also need some with you and your family. I don't want this to be any more depressing than it already is more of a celebration of her life. Not death."

"I agree. I always have hated that awful music that seems to linger in the room. I would rather hear anything but that."

Charlie nodded and then got quiet. He was not thinking anything in particular but I knew he wanted to say something. But what he said was rather unexpected.

"I wished I could have seen the two of you married. I see that you would have been perfect for her. It's how I see you now, that you and I would have gotten along fine and how you have been with your whole hearted willingness to help. Not to mention all the love and support you family has shown me. I wished things could have been different."

"As do I, sir, as do I."

We arrived and once inside a lady was there to meet us. She was the receptionist and showed us to a room that was set up to resemble a living room but it could not hide the funeral home feel. I wanted to be anywhere but here. A woman appeared in the door that looked a little too perky for this job.

"Chief Swan, I'm Lily. I'm going to be assisting you. And this is," Lily asked as she addressed me.

"I am Edward Cullen, Bella's fiancé," I answered.

"Oh, I am so sorry for your loss. How long were you engaged?"

"Not even a week."

"What a heartbreaking story, truly. Would you both like to be seated and can I offer you a drink?"

"I'll have some coffee," Charlie answered.

"Nothing for me, thank you," I replied.

"I'll be right back," and then she was gone.

"She's a little odd," Charlie whispered.

"I was thinking the same thing," I replied.

Lily quickly reappeared and gave Charlie his cup. She had packets of information that she lay out in front of us.

"Okay, so what did you have in mind? Something small or big? What I mean is do you want all the bells and whistles," Lily asked.

You would have thought we were here planning a big party or a wedding, not a funeral. Charlie shifted uncomfortable in his seat and I took this as a sign he needed help.

"I think we want something befitting of the way Bella was. She did not like drawing attention to herself, so nothing extravagant," I explained.

"I agree. Bella would not like all of this showy stuff. I do have some music that I would specifically like said and particular picture we want displayed. And roses, white roses, lots of them," Charlie said.

"Yes, white roses would be most elegant."

"Might I also suggest this," Lily said as she held open a procure on caskets. It was a beautiful white one, is you can call one beautiful. It was the simplicity of it that struck me. Charlie could see it too.

"I like this," Charlie said.

"I do as well. Lily, I do not care about the expense. I plan to pay for this."

"No, Edward. Renee and I could not allow this."

"Charlie, let me do this for my wife please. I need to do this. It would mean everything to me. She is all I have in this world who meant everything to me," I cried.

I felt something wet on my face and Charlie nodded and patted my shoulder. I was crying!


	18. Chapter 17

_**Author Note**__: I think I needed to explain something. Someone (sorry I am bad with names, old age, you know) asked me in their review if Alice and Edward can read each other's minds. And the answer is yes. I decided to take Alice one step further. These are the only two people in the house who can and Alice is only in tune with Edward. Since she seems to be his favorite sibling I thought it would be interesting to make them a little more special. This story is all about taking a few liberties._

_BTW, thank you so much for reading it and for those of you who review, it really means a lot. It lets me know if I am doing this right._

How was that possible? Lily handed me a tissue and gave me a sad look. I blotted my eyes. So this was why they had felt weird before. My body was attempting to cry. I really didn't know why I was surprised. I had managed to get Bella pregnant, why should tears be any more difficult than sperm?

"So you both like this one," Lily asked.

We both nodded. While Charlie and I waited, I called Alice and had her get the pictures Charlie wanted and some pictures of us from our house. Alice delivered them and said she had to go. Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett would be back over at Charlie's soon and they needed help situating all of the food. Charlie thanked her and Alice simply nodded and left.

"_You've been crying_," Alice asked me excitedly as she got in her car.

"_I have and I can't explain it_," I replied to her.

"_Wow. First Bella's pregnant, now this. You are something else, Edward_."

Alice giggled and then she was gone from my mind. Lily informed us that everything would be ready for tonight and we could show up around 4:30 to give it our approval. She also told us we needed to make sure and pick out a plot at the graveyard when we were finished there. After an hour, we had finalized everything and headed for the cemetery. The people who took care of Fork's Cemetery told us the plot had already been purchased for Bella by the Quilette Tribe for all the hard work Chief Swan did to keep all of them safe. The grave had already been dug. The caretaker personally showed us the spot and said Billy and Jacob Black had picked it out. I must admit that it was perfect, right beneath a huge tree with limbs that seemed to drag the ground. The dark bark would be a contrast to her stark white marble stone. Charlie wanted me to use Swan-Cullen on the head stone as Bella would have been my wife if this had not happened to her. We had picked out the most beautiful stone and one day, I would bring Bella here to see it.

The rest of the ride back to Charlie's was silent. Esme was still there but Jasper and Alice had gone to pick up Renee and Phil. Rosalie and Emmett had gone home to get ready. Esme had made a plate for Charlie that was ready when we got there. Charlie thanked her and Esme joined him at the table to tell him what had been going on.

"Everyone has been called and the phone has been ringing off the hook. Billy Black and Jacob came and stayed for a while," Esme said.

"I hope they were nice to you," Charlie said.

"Tragedy has a way of healing all old wounds, Charlie," Esme replied.

I heard Alice's car coming up the road and then she was in front of the house and I heard the doors open. Charlie heard them as well so he got up to answer the door. Renee fell into him and began to cry. They stood there in the open door for a few minutes and then she looked at me.

"So, you are Edward? Bella loved you so much, so very much," Renee said as she hugged me to her. I think she was so devastated that she was not aware of how cold I was.

"It is nice to finally meet you," I replied.

We sat and told her what we had planned and they ate while we talked. By the time we were done it was almost 3:30 and we needed to go back to our house to prepare. My family was meeting with Charlie and Renee at 4:30. I did not want to be there in jeans and a pull over and we all had to meet with Carlisle. Once we got to the funeral home we decided to meet out front and go into together. To me it seemed a little odd for a vampire to be in a funeral home. That is the last place you would expect to find one of us but here we all were going willingly. We said our good byes and Jasper and Alice got in her car and Esme got in mine.

"So, Edward, Alice says that you have been crying," Esme said after about 2 minutes of silence.

She had spent the two minutes prior trying to figure out how to put it into a conversation. In the end, Esme decided to simply blurt it. Ah, how I loved my flustered mother.

"Yes, I did. I wonder if I will do it again," I said.

"I can't figure this out. How is it possible that you can cry when no other vampire can? Or how you were able to sire a child? We are dead, no blood, no tears, no other body fluids."

"I know. I am just as puzzled as Carlisle is. I have no theories at all as to why this happened to me. Right now I would not change it for a thing. Other than having to endure this fake memorial, my life is perfect."

"Like I said earlier, there is such a change in you since Bella came into your life."

"I think she has changed all of us. Each one of us has opened up and blossomed more than ever since Bella has been with us. Even Rosalie, although it has taken her a while."

"I knew she would warm up to the idea eventually. You know that there are at least two reasons for her attitude toward Bella."

"Yes. One she is upset Bella is so cavalier with her humanity. Rosalie wishes that she has had this choice."

"And the other?"

"It is because you and Carlisle thought she would have been a good mate for me. And I rejected her only to pick a human years later. I think she is a little jealous."

"I think you are right."

"What I don't understand is she has Emmett and I know she doesn't want me, as well as I know I don't want her. In that way I mean. I want her as a sister but nothing more."

"No, I can see it what have been a colossal mistake if you had been with Rosalie. She and Emmett are perfect together."

"Esme, I did not desire Rosalie when she was living, what made you and Carlisle think it would change once she was a vampire?"

"We just wanted you to finally have someone. We even thought you would choose Tanya."

"No, she and I have never been more than friends, even though Tanya has wanted more. I suppose I have always been waiting for Bella. Bella is my destiny."

"Yes, she is. Bella is your soul mate. I bet it is killing you not to be talking to her."

"More than I can stand to be honest."

We arrived at the house. Alice and Jasper had disappeared to get ready and I went to my room to do the same. Once I was done in the shower I searched my closet for a suit. I found a black one and a midnight blue shirt. I put it on and looked in the mirror.

"You look good, Edward," Alice said as she snick in behind me. "I guess you found it."

"You put this in there," I asked as I turned around to look at her.

"Of course I did. Did you think I would not dress you to look like someone who fit the part of the grieving fiancé?"

"I suppose you have one picked out for tomorrow too."

"Yes. It is in the zipped up bag in the back. Oh and Carlisle will be calling all of us downstairs in about 10 seconds. I hope you are all done," Alice said as she slipped out of my room and down the hall.

I walked to the bed and picked up Bella's pillow and took in her scent. Carlisle called to all of us and I put the pillow back to where I had picked it up. That would suffice for now. I made my way down the stairs and found the rest of my family seated in the living room in various places. It was less formal than sitting around the dining room table but I already knew Carlisle wanted to discuss the crying thing.

"Edward, I am once again at a loss of why you have started crying. There is nothing anywhere to explain it," Carlisle questioned.

"What?! You've been crying, Eddie," Emmett jeered.

I shot him a look. He knew I hated to be called 'Eddie'. Of all the things to call me, that was my least favorite.

"Yes. I noticed yesterday that my eyes were feeling funny and it started today at the funeral home when I was asking Charlie to let me pay for the casket. I know Bella is not dead, but having to fake my way through all of this is emotionally draining," I said.

"I imagine so. The only thing I can figure, Edward, is that you are truly unique," Carlisle explained.

"Or a complete wuss," Emmett added.

I growled in his direction.

"Emmett, I have told you repeatedly to stop pestering your brother. Since he is supposed to be the grieving fiancé I think it is good that he can cry. It makes his performance that much more believable," Esme said.

"I agree. And tonight we need it to be. You are going to have a lot of people staring at you tonight looking to see any kind of reaction from you," Alice added.

"I think it is something that Edward can cry. You are definitely one of a kind," Rosalie added.

"Thanks, Rosalie. Alice, can you see anything about Bella?"

"They are babying her. Anything she wants that give Bella. It looks to me that Bella is sleeping a lot. I will tell you that Tanya is concerned that she is not eating enough."

"Maybe all the stress is making her lose her appetite. That should go away once you are back with her," Carlisle said.

Alice got very still and quiet as though she was in a trance. She got this way when she had a vision. It seemed to be a lengthy one as almost 5 minutes passed. Alice was running through the scene so fast even I could not keep up with her.

"I see Tanya getting very worried in the near future. Something about Bella, Edward. It is not clear but it is not only Tanya but everyone else in the Denali clan. They are very distressed."

"Not to the point that something has happened to Bella, right," Jasper asked.

"I don't know. That part is not clear. I am sorry, Edward, but that is all I can get."

"Alice, that is okay. We'll just have to get through the next 24 to 36 hours and then I will have to see. If you think you can spare me, I may be gone once the funeral and burial is over. I hate to drag everyone from here. The rest of you can stay but I have to go."

"Edward, Bella is our family too. And we do not leave family," Carlisle explained as everyone else nodded in complete agreement.

After about 20 minutes, the car Carlisle had rented for all of us to travel in arrived. It was a black limousine with black tinted windows. I knew the funeral home had sent one to Charlie's house and they were picking up the three of them. They would arrive before we did which was okay. We each took a seat inside and rode in silence. The rest of my family was all thinking the same thing: varying degrees of sympathy for me. Rosalie even thought how awful I must have been feeling. Emmett thought about how he should lay off of me a little bit since he was sure I missed Bella more than even I let on. Esme was worried not only about me this evening but Charlie and Renee. She knew the pain of losing a child, Esme could identify with their pain. Carlisle was still trying to figure out how I cried or impregnated Bella. I had long quit wondering why and accept it. Jasper was thinking about controlling his thirst and Alice was thinking how she was proud of Jasper for facing all these people tonight even though she knew he was a newbie. I wondered if Bella would be that way once she was changed. It was hard to say about Bella as she was anything but predictable.

"_Edward_," I heard Bella say to me.

I looked to others to see if they heard it or even said it. Nothing, none of them were thinking about Bella at the moment.

"_Edward, I need you. Please don't leave me_," Bella cried to me.

I was at a loss. Where was it coming from? Was it real?

"_I love you. I need you here. Don't leave me_," Bella continued to plead.

I felt Jasper staring at me and noticed Alice had taken notice of his attention suddenly to me.

"What is it, Edward," Jasper asked as he washed calm over me.

"You can't hear her," I asked.

"Hear what," Alice questioned.

"Bella, it sounds like she is right here calling for me."

"Edward, the way you are. Anything is possible. Maybe since the baby she is more in tune with you," Carlisle explained.

"She keeps begging me not to leave her. Do you think she is in danger? Is Bella in trouble?"

"I think we should continue with the present course and see what happens. This may be a hysterical response on your part."

"Carlisle, if it was would I not have been doing this earlier? I was doing nothing to start this. And I don't hear her now."

"You are different, Edward. I cannot give you a logical explanation as to what is going on with you," Carlisle explained.

"Let's just make it through tonight and see how things go. I suppose if you get too frightened about Bella, someone could call and talk to someone there," Esme said.

"I have been thinking. I will resign from the hospital sighting that neither Alice nor Edward can stand to leave here and I am worried for Edward's sanity if we stay here any longer. I could say that I am concerned for his health."

"You mean you are placing me on suicide watch," I said.

"It would not be the first time you thought about doing that," Alice added.

I gave her a knowing glance. I would have said something but the car stopped and the driver opened the door. We filed out of the car. Bella's family was waiting at the entrance. I walked to Charlie who looked different in a suit as I had ever seen him in was wither his uniform or casual wear. Phil was still unsure about me and my family. But Renee was filled with nothing but love for me. She was also worried about how Charlie and I would handle this evening. She cautiously walked to me and hugged me. I returned her embrace.

"I am sorry, mam, for your loss," I said.

"As I am sorry for yours," Renee said as she let me go and stared at me.

She never once commented on my body temperature. Charlie was fidgeting. He did not want to go in but did not want to put it off any longer.

"I guess we need to go in and check things out. The other people will be here by 5:30," Charlie said.

I nodded. Charlie held the door for Phil and Renee to pass and then I held it for him. He went in and the rest of my family followed. Charlie had stopped inside the door. He was waiting for me. Through all this he had started to depend on me as sort of an anchor to keep him from falling apart. I walked to him and we went into the main room together. The room was full of the fragrance of roses and freesia. The music I had played for her filled the hall. The CD contained my songs and Clair De Lune by Debussey, it is her favorite. The pictures were all around the front as well as a large multitude of floral arrangements from loved ones, friends, and colleagues of Charlie, Renee, Phil, and Carlisle. The photo of Bella by herself set on the coffin, the rest were in various places around the front of the room. The picture of the two of us closer to more of her family photos along with two boards of snap shots from different moments in her life, before and after our time together. There were several of Bella and Alice and my whole family. There was one of Charlie, Bella, and I watching a Mariners game that Alice had taken. Some of her schools friends, some with Renee and Phil. They were all happy and smiling. Not a sad one in the group. They seemed to bring light to both Charlie and Renee's face. They both had thoughts of how their daughter should have had a longer life to be able to see and do more. If they only knew how long Bella's life would truly be, I think they would laugh. I became aware of the fact that Lily was making her way from the back of the room to the front. She walked to Renee first.

"You must be Bella's mom. I am Lily. I have been helping Charlie and Edward today. I hope everything is okay," Lily asked.

"It is beautiful," Renee sniffed as Phil pulled her to him.

"You did a great job," Charlie said.

"Thanks for all your help," I added.

"I thought that Charlie, Renee, and Phil could be here to greet the guest," Lily began.

"And Edward. He is as much of a part of Bella's life as the rest of us are, these people are also Bella's family," Charlie explained.

I felt honored as I could hear the things running through the rest of my family that let me know they felt exactly the same way.

"Well, the rest of your family can sit her with Charlie, Renee, and Phil. Now tomorrow the pall bearers will sit up front here. That is Dr. Cullen, Jasper and Emmett from your family. Then there is Jacob Black, Mike Newton, and Eric, right," Lily asked.

"Yes, that's right," Charlie answered.

"Then Edward will stand up with the three of you."

"Thank you," Charlie said.

"Can I get any of you anything," Lily asked.

Charlie, Renee and Phil all wanted coffee. Of course the rest of us declined. Renee listened to the music and I could tell she was enjoying it.

"Charlie, I am glad you and Edward did not have them playing that horrible funeral home music. Where did you ever find this music," she asked.

"All of this except one track is Edward. He wrote and played all of this," Charlie answered.

"Really? You did all of this," Phil asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"It is beautiful. It is amazing. I don't think I have ever heard anything so peaceful," Renee said.

"I write what I feel. And I felt nothing but love for your daughter."

"I know. I can tell that you love her by the way you act and the things that Bella said. I only wish that," but she didn't finish as she started to cry on Phil's shoulder.

The rest of the time before anyone else arrived was filled with Renee talking to Esme and Alice. Charlie talked with Carlisle, Phil and my two brothers. Rosalie and I actually carried on a civil conversation where she told me that she knew how much I loved Bella and how she could see why I had chosen to wait for her. While we were all switching who we were conversing with, Lily came in to inform us that the other mourners had arrived and that we should take our positions. I hated to say it but she was beginning to annoy me as she was Bella's parents. Lily was too chipper and she acted as though this was a party and not a funeral. I know I had thought that before but it needed repeating. I would be glad to be rid of her tomorrow. But I complied as per requested. Charlie stood closest to the casket followed by Renee and Phil and then I was there. More people knew the other three, well at least Charlie and Renee. I was not even surprised to see who was first through the doors as I looked up. Jacob was pushing Billy towards us. Billy looked at me and then Jacob. Billy stuck out his hand for me to take, which I did and shook firmly.

"I know we have had our differences but I am truly sorry for your loss. Even I could see how much you loved her," Billy said and then wheeled himself to leave Jacob and I alone. For once in all the time that I have known him, Jacob's mind was completely void of anything.

"Edward, I know it is a little late to tell you this, but I can see how Bella was meant for you. I know you loved her and I am sorry for all the grief I caused you both. You would have been a good husband to her. I only hope you can forgive me in time. It's too late to ask Bella to but I hope you will," Jacob said.

"Jacob, I too am sorry for your loss. I know that you cared for Bella very much and what you did for her while I was off being stupid, I will never be able to thank you enough. She was broken and you helped mend her. For that I will eternally be grateful. So I should ask you for forgiveness as I was the first to cause Bella pain," I answered.

Jacob stuck out his hand. "Let's call it even."

"Agreed," I answered.

We shook and I could feel the feud between us die on that very spot. After Jacob and his father, a steady stream of people filled the sanctuary. Jessica, Angela, Tyler, Mike and Eric all came and offered condolences. People I had seen about town, the hospital, school, different faces but all thinking the same thing. They were all sad that such a beautiful young woman had to die. I knew Bella was alive and well in Alaska but I could tell no one. The rest of the wolf pack came and Sam said nothing but looked at me and nodded. I was glad he was not thinking anything. Then again they only communicate when they are in wolf form and they were not likely to do so here. Finally everyone was seated and we were instructed to do the same. Charlie sat beside me as Esme was to my right.

The minister came forward. Charlie had picked him because they had met him a few times and he would know about Bella. I had actually met him yesterday because they called him to come in so that Charlie could talk to him about what he wanted him to say. They thought it would do Charlie and I both some good if someone was there to offer us some advice on how to deal with our grief. I suppose it helped Charlie.

The minister began to talk. He said some very beautiful words. He spoke on what kind of person Bella was, how people loved her when she met them, how she loved her family and me. Just those words and the fact they took a moment to play her lullaby when the minister spoke of the love I had for her. I felt Charlie tremble beside me and before I knew what was happening I was crying again. Esme threw her arms around me as Alice passed her some tissues. The rest of them had hid drops in their pockets to make it look as though they were crying. But Esme could see my tears were real. It was at this point I heard Bella again.

"_Edward! Edward, stay with me. Don't leave me_," Bella pleaded to me.

This only made me cry harder. Jasper shot a wave of calm over me but it did not help.

"_I love you. I need you. Don't walk away_," Bella cried.

"_Edward, calm down_," Jasper said only to me. "_You are over the place_."

"_Alice, I can hear her again. Do you get anything else from the Denali clan_?"

"_No. Edward, you need to calm down. You need to be brave for Charlie_," Alice said to me.

I took in a deep unneeded breath and attempted to calm myself. I looked at Charlie and the tears rolled down his face. I reached for the Kleenex and handed them to him. He looked at me and nodded. I was glad when the minister stopped and then I had to wait for all the people to leave. And then they instructed the rest of us to leave and pay our last respects to Bella. As we walked out Charlie looked over at me.

"You and your family should come over to the house. There is a lot of food and a lot of people will be there. Please come," Charlie said.

"Of course we will be there," I answered.

Charlie, Renee and Phil got in their car and my family got in ours. It was relatively quiet until Alice gasped. Then we all paid attention to her. She stared straight ahead and it was like she was almost catatonic. After 5 minutes, the vision was over and Alice went back to normal, apart from being overly excited.

"Oh my God, Edward, you are not going to believe it. It is really something incredible. Something unexpected," Alice rambled.

"What is it," I asked.

"You're going to have twins."

"Twins," the rest of asked.

"How, how did you see that? I thought you couldn't see Bella's future," I stuttered.

"I still can't but I see Kathryn and Tanya's future. And they are seeing twins," Alice explained.

"How did they see it," Esme asked.

"You do remember Eleazar is there? He can see more than I can so I am guessing it was him."

"I am overwhelmed. Twins when I was never supposed to have one and now I am going to have two. Esme, Carlisle you are going to have two grandchildren. Two kids," I repeated.

"I think he is in shock," Rosalie said.

"Two kids, I am going to have two children. Me, a vampire is going to have two children," I mumbled.

"He is completely in shock," Jasper said. "I can't calm him down."

"We can't get out of this car until he calms down," Esme said.

"I am having two kids. I'm a vampire and I am having two kids," I repeated absently.

"Edward, you have to calm down. It is going to fine. It will just be one more baby," Carlisle said.

"I don't think I have seen any of you having a child. Look I knew you look to the two of us so you can live vicariously but this is my future wife having them. I was worried about you her having one what is going to happen when she has two," I asked hysterically.

"I am not sure how to get you to calm down. I can only say so much to you, Edward. But you have to pull yourself together. You can't be around anyone while you keep mumbling about having twins," Carlisle said.

I looked at him and I sucked in a huge breath and let it out. And I did it again. Then a few more times. By the time I did it five times, I was able to feel like I could get out of the vehicle. The others were already on their way into Charlie's house. I slowly made my way out of the car and into the house. Several of our school friends were there, Charlie's work friends, Carlisle's employees, some of Charlie and Renee's family and friends. Renee came over to me as she was thinking there were things she needed to say to me. I prepared myself for this discussion.

"Edward, can we talk," Renee asked.

"But of course. I would be happy to talk to you," I answered.

"Well, it's just that I know how very much Bella loved you and I am more than sure that you felt the same way just by the way you have been acting the last few days. Charlie has told me how very helpful that you have been through all of this. From the search to paying for everything."

"Bella was going to be my wife and we already thought of her as part of our family. I do everything because I love Bella and I always will."

"I believe you. Uh, I want to ask you something very personal."

I already knew what it was. I knew it from the moment Renee started to make her way over to me. She wanted to know if her only child had died a virgin. If I could have blushed I would have. This was something I never wanted to have to tell my fiancé's mother.

"Go right ahead. I have nothing to hide."

"Well, what I want to know is, well, were you and Bella intimate before she . . ."

"Yes. We were."

"I see. I can't say that I am surprised at all. The two of you have always been so intense, why should I be shocked that you went to the next level. Does Charlie know?"

"Yes, we told him already. After her arm was broken, we had a little trouble out of an admirer."

"Charlie did mention something about that. But I do see that he is talking to you. Jacob I mean."

"I suppose that tragedy has ways of bringing people together."

"I guess it does. Well, thank you for being honest."

"It is the least I could do. I don't like to lie."

"Another admirable quality in a husband, Edward. You would have been good for Bella."

With that Renee walked back to Phil. I walked about the room making casual conversation. I could hear what all of the people were thinking: how tragic, how pitiful, how horrible, how unnecessary, poor Charlie and they were thinking the same about me as well. After about an hour I made my way out the back door. There was a bench next to the house and I sat down. It was raining but the weather never bothered me. It was calm and gave me time to think. I was going to be the father of two babies. I could not believe that this was happening. But one was a complete miracle. But two was something so much more. I am sure Bella was beside herself. I wished I could just go to her now and not have to wait. But I had to do everything according to the grand plan. I missed Bella so much and it had not been that long since I last saw her. It did not matter to me as time meant nothing. Regardless of that fact I still missed my Bella.

"_Edward, please don't leave me! I need you_," I heard Bella screaming to me.

I felt so helpless that I could not communicate with her the depths of my love and how I would never leave her again. There would never be any question as to where I would stay or go. I would never leave her side for any reason. But it bothered me that I could not tell this to her personally.

"_Help me! I want you here_," Bella cried.

I placed my head in my hands and tried to concentrate on her and only her.

"In deep thought, Edward," Charlie asked.

"I suppose. I am sorry. It was getting to loud and crowded in the house," I said.

"Yea, that's why I'm out here. Bella would have freaked out, was never one for crowds or making a big fuss over her."

"That is true."

"So, what do you plan to do now?"

"I don't know. That is what I have been trying to figure out."

"You think you will move from here?"

"It is an option."

"I can't say that I would blame you. I have to be here since I am the police chief. Renee can fly back to Jacksonville and be away from it. Me, I am stuck right here with all her memories still fresh in my mind. I suppose it is the same for you."

"It is. I miss her, Charlie; more than I ever thought was possible. She haunts me. Sometimes I swear I can hear her calling to me. I am lonely, miserable, and lost."

"Carlisle has mentioned that he thinks both you and Alice are suffering from depression. If you or Alice leaves, I'll miss you. It seems like we have gotten to know each other better since you came back."

"I never should have left her to begin with."

"Well, that is all behind us now. You have to do what is best for you. I won't think less of you if you do leave."

"Thank you, Charlie. That means a lot. I might leave. Carlisle thinks it would be better for Alice and me if we did move. There are a lot of memories in our home and at school. I don't want to forget Bella ever."

"She will always be in your heart. Well, I guess I need to go back in."

"I think I'll be going. I will see you in the morning."

Charlie walked back in and I followed. I motioned to my family and let them know I was leaving. Carlisle nodded at me and I heard him tell me that they would be home shortly. I did not have my car so I walked down the street and over into the forest out of sight and then I took off. I reached the house in 5 minutes. I walked inside and up to my room. My suit was soak and wet. I pulled all my clothes off and headed for my bathroom to get in the shower. I let the water run across me, washing my worries away.

"Edward, I need you. I want you," I heard Bella say, not in a pleading tone but another more familiar one.

"I want you to touch me, Edward. Make love to me," voice over Bella purred to me.

This was new. All the feelings that I have when I am with Bella in an intimate way began to stir inside of me. I wanted to succumb to them, to let them take over me, to let our love and passion consume me. As I was about to let such a thing happen, I heard the rest of my family enter the house. I thought "_Later, my Bella, when it can be real_."

I finished my shower without hearing Bella, which was good because her new attitude was slightly unnerving. It felt like I wanted to lose complete control of myself and be the animal I know that I am. Maybe this Bella that I have been hearing is what she will be like in the future. No, that can't be right. She would not be begging me not to leave or to help her. When Bella becomes a newborn, she will be stronger than the rest of us for a while, at least until she is able to control it. I got dressed and when I walked in the hall I was met by Alice.

"So, a little pent up," Alice snickered.

"You mean," I stammered.

"Duh, I can see the future. What do you think?"

"Oh. Are you seeing just me or us?"

"Definantly an us in your future. But then you will be leaving tomorrow. Are you excited? Oh wait, that was a dumb question."

"Leave me alone, Alice."

"Carlisle wants to have a meeting downstairs."

"Lead the way."


	19. Chapter 18

I followed Alice and we entered the dining room where everyone was already seated around the table. I took a seat beside Esme and happened to notice the empty chair where Bella should be. Esme must have noticed my slight sigh and placed her hand on top of mine when I sat my hand on the table. I leaned over and kissed her cheek. Then I turned my full attention to Carlisle.

"Everyone, tomorrow after the funeral, we have some decisions to make. We all know Edward will be going to Bella. But what do the rest of you want to do," Carlisle asked.

I had not even thought about the rest of them. Would they be mad to have to leave again? Here I was uprooting them once again. Alice was the first to chime in.

"I want to be there for Bella, Edward and the babies. This is huge news for our family and I want to be a part of it," Alice said.

"I want to go as well. I think Bella will need my abilities," Jasper answered.

Carlisle turned to Emmett. "I go where Rosalie goes."

"And I want to be with Bella," she answered. "She needs her family."

I looked over at her and smiled. I loved my family so much more now.

"Of course I want to see my grandchildren born," Esme answered.

"And I want to go too. So it is a unanimous decision. I have to go in to work for a few hours and I will resign then. I have already made some calls to the hospital closest to Tanya's and I can get my old job back. I explained our situation to them and they completely understood. So pack what you want because the truck will be here in the morning before we go to the graveside service," Carlisle explained.

"I have found a house for us not even a mile from Tanya's. I know since they have been with Bella they will want to have a more intimate part in the birth of the babies and her transformation," Esme explained.

"Yeah, redecorating project. I am so ready," Alice exclaimed.

"Everyone, I cannot even tell you how much this means to me. I know I have had you moving around too much recently but I appreciate it. It makes me see how much I love you all," I said.

"We are all a family here, Edward, and this is what family does for each other," Carlisle explained.

"Can I take my piano?"

"Of course, pack anything you would like. But we need to hurry."

"I guess it is a good thing we don't need to sleep after all," Emmett joked.

We all got a good chuckled before we adjourned to do whatever packing we wanted. I found the cover for my piano, the bench and boxed up my sheet music. I then proceeded to box all of my music and books for the move. Once I was done I walked through the house and asked if anyone else needed assistance. So for the next few hours, we packed, moved and stored. The family fully intended to come back here one day. It held a special place in my heart in particularly since this is where I had met my Bella. Once we were done, I went back to my room to meditate.

"_I miss you, Edward_," Bella whispered to me.

It was beginning to bother me as to why I could suddenly hear her and why at times Bella seemed to be in distress and others she seemed to be sad and miss me. I knew that I missed her more than I could have ever possibly imagined. No one could figure out why this connection with Bella was so strong. Not that it bothered me because it made me feel closer to her, it made me need her more, miss her more. But once again it was something that had never happen to any of us before, which in mine and Bella's case it was par for the course. I lie back on the bed and let myself be absorbed in the sound of her voice. It calmed me and passed the time until I knew I could go see her again. I rolled over and saw that I needed to be up and getting ready. I jumped in the shower and let the water roll over me which seemed to release the tension from my body. I was slightly tensed by the prospects of the burial service. I was ready for it all to be over. I dressed and walked downstairs where my family was waiting. The car was already there and we all climbed inside. The ride to the funeral home was silent. I think we were all in deep thought about having to leave. Carlisle broke the silence.

"Well, the hospital was sorry to see me go but could understand our plight. So my last day will be tonight. Esme has opted to go with me. I know Edward, you will be leaving the first chance that you get," Carlisle said.

"At my first opportunity, I will be leaving. I have endured enough. Bella needs me," I replied.

"Have you heard any more voices," Jasper asked.

"Yes I have, earlier today. Bella simply said that she missed me. Maybe once I see her I will figure it out."

"Well, you don't have much more time to go. I'm sure Bella is dying to see you, especially to tell you about the two babies. You have to act excited," Alice informed me.

"Don't you think she is going to know that you have already seen two infants," I asked her.

"Maybe but you still need to act excited. Jasper and I will leave shortly after you do. Are you driving your car or going to have one of us drive it," Alice asked.

"I am not driving. I can get there hours faster if I run. Would it be too much to ask Jasper to drive it for me?"

"No, Edward. I'll do it and I will take extra special care of it as I know how much you love this car," Jasper said.

"At this point in my life, nothing means more to me than Bella and my children."

"Eddie a daddy? I am still having trouble seeing it," Emmett joked.

"I have a hard time seeing you as an uncle," Rosalie snapped. "I can't wait to be an aunt. And I will be the best one ever."

"I see two children who could not possibly be anymore loved than they are," Esme replied.

"I see two spoiled brats," Emmett joked.

I snickered at him. They might be but that did not mean that I would not love them any less. In fact, I would probably love them more. The car was in front of the building where Charlie, Renee and Phil waited. We were once again walking in together. Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle separated and walked with the other pallbearers to the front. Jacob, Mike and Eric were already seated. Billy was right behind where the family was seated. Lily directed us to our seats and the minister came from the back room and stepped to the podium.

"I thought we could say a prayer and then head to the cemetery," he said as he bowed his head.

The rest of us followed suit and I listened intently to the words he said about my Bella. They were pretty and above all things true. Part of me truly hated the colossal lies that we all were telling and part of me understood the necessity of it. Maybe one day we could tell Charlie the reason for all this subterfuge but not now. After the babies were born and after Bella's newness had worn off we could come around Charlie again. I would actually be glad to possibly have some alone time with Bella and our children.

When the minister finished we all stood up and made our way to the back with the exception of the pall bearers. They carried the casket up the aisle with my family having to remind themselves to act like it was heavy. They all kept saying to carry it like it weighed a lot and not like one of them could run off with it. When they got the casket in front of us, I thought Renee was going to lose it. She collapsed and Phil caught her. Charlie walked to her and hugged her once she was up righted. Renee cried uncontrollably. We had to help her in the car as the three of them plus Billy got in our car while the pallbearers rode in their car. I sat between Rosalie and Alice who were each holding one of my hands. I had this glazed over look so that it would be convincing that I was going into shock and entering an almost catatonic depressed state. I would rock slowly back and forth. Charlie looked at me sadly.

"_I guess he really is losing his mind. I guess if I had lost the woman I was going to marry I would be crazy too. It is really sad for the rest of them to have to live with Edward like this. I wonder if Carlisle will medicate him or put him in a mental hospital temporarily_," Charlie thought.

"_Poor Edward, he'll have to be hospitalized if he doesn't get a hold of himself. Then again I almost passed out. What does that say about my mental capacity? But I just lost my only child? What more could anyone expect of me_," Renee contemplated.

"_I hate this for Renee and Charlie. Bella was a good kid. It is a shame, a damn shame_," Phil thought.

"Esme is Edward going to be okay," Renee whispered to her.

"We just don't know yet. Carlisle medicated him a lot today. Last night was a very bad night. I don't know how much more his poor mind can take," Esme answered.

"Does Carlisle think he'll have to send Edward to a hospital for a while," Charlie asked.

"He's not sure. We are simply monitoring him and trying to comfort him the best way we know how. But we can only do so much."

"How about the rest of your kids," Phil asked.

"Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper are fairly shaken up but Alice and especially Edward was the closest to Bella. Alice is doing better than her brother but only marginally. We are keeping a sharp eye on her as well. It is not a good time in our house as I expect it is not in either of yours. Bella's death has hit us all very hard. We loved her like she was one of your own children. And her absence has left a terrible void in all of our lives."

"Jake and I will miss Bella something awful. I know Edward will feel it probably worse than anyone as she was his soul mate. I had not seen it before but it is crystal clear now," Billy added.

I looked over at him and he gave me a sad smile. "_I hate that I never saw how very much the bloodsucker loved Bella. Maybe I would have been more helpful. They really don't seem all that bad now that I have been around them_," Billy thought.

I continue my glazed appearance and within 5 minutes we were at the graveyard. We stepped out of the car and waited for the 6 men to carry Bella's empty coffin over to the grave. Once this was accomplished, Renee and Phil were instructed by Lily to have a seat on the front row under the canopy followed by Charlie and myself. The rest of my family and our friends filed in behind us. It had started to rain as the minister took out his Bible to say a few words. He read the 23rd Psalms which I thought was fitting for this moment. I liked that the man was not too preachy and it made you feel very comforted. Once he was finished we bowed our heads again for prayer and Lily instructed us to take as much time as we needed. Our friends walked to the casket and said their quiet goodbyes followed by my family, Renee, Phil and Charlie and lastly me. I lingered longer than I needed to just to get the point across that I was absolutely crushed. After about 10 minutes Carlisle came to guide me away. I went reluctantly. Charlie invited us back to his house to which we graciously accepted. My family got back in our car and them in theirs. Once we were well away Emmett breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Whoa, am I glad that is over with. Edward, you pulled the grieving fiancé off without a hitch," Emmett said.

"I thought your performance was Oscar worthy," Rosalie added.

"I would not go to that extreme but he was good. And what about the rest of her grieving friends? Did we all not rock the house," Alice speculated.

"We are not done yet," Carlisle reminded us.

"He is right. We have to convince Charlie of my mental state," I said.

"Oh we all know you are crazy. That's a given," Emmett joked.

"Very funny," I said. "They pretty much think I am mentally incompetent. I am ready to go now."

"Give it a little bit and then you can go. You don't have that much more time, Edward," Alice said.

We pulled in front of the house and once we entered I noticed that only Billy, Charlie and Jacob were there.

"Renee and Phil had to go to the airport. Phil has a game tomorrow that he cannot miss. Otherwise they would stay a little longer. She told me to tell you that if you ever wanted to you could call her," Charlie said to me.

I looked at Carlisle. This was my out. He knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Charlie, I want to tell you that we are leaving within the next few days. Edward is in no condition to stay here. We have an appointment at a sanitarium in a few days. I think it would serve him best to spend a little time there dealing with is grief. Edward can't function in the condition that he is currently in," Carlisle explained.

I sat there and said nothing, just rocking gently back and forth.

"I know they will miss you at the hospital and I have to say that I will miss seeing Alice and Edward around. But I can understand the need to leave. I have to stay; I am the chief of police. But before you go, I have something I think you should have."

Charlie disappeared upstairs. Jacob came over to Alice and me. "I can only say that I am sorry so many times."

"She was your friend too, Jacob. And we all feel sorry for you," Alice said.

"Is he going to be okay," Billy asked.

"We can only hope. Nothing is for certain," Carlisle explained.

Charlie came down the stairs with a box. He walked over to me and handed the box.

"I think you should have this. Bella would want you to have this," Charlie said sniffing.

I looked inside and saw her weathered copy of _Wuther Heights_, _Jane Eyre_, and the classics she loved to read. There were photos of the two of us and some with Alice. A tear came to my eye.

"Thank you, Charlie. This means a lot," I said.

"I hope you don't mind but I kept one of the photos of the two of you and one with Alice. That way I can remember you both," Charlie explained.

"We will come back and see you some day, Charlie," I assured him.

"Don't think you can get rid of us so easy," Alice added.

"Charlie, if you ever need us, call us and we will be here," Esme added.

"Thanks. You all have been such a great help. Hopefully you can get better, Edward. I'll be rooting for you."

"Thank you, sir. Thank you for allowing me to love your daughter and be a part of her and your life."

"Thank you for loving her and making her happy. Good luck to you all."

We all said our goodbyes and walked out the door. I rode with them in the car until it got half way to the house.

"Tell them to stop the car. Can you bring this box with you? It will slow me down," I said.

"Can't wait can you," Emmett laughed.

"Let me put it to you this way, if Rosalie had told you no sex for a year and the day came for it to happen, would you be sitting here still and wait or would you bolt out the door and embrace your destiny?"

"So, you are horny," Emmett asked.

Both Esme and Rosalie smacked him very hard. I rolled my eyes as I opened the door. "Can someone explain it to him better? Obviously he has a one track mind."

"It took you this long to figure that out," Alice called to me as I started to run.

"Be careful," Esme called out to me.

With that, I was gone. I was going faster than I had ever dreamed of going. The forest was a blur to me; even the smell of fresh elk, mountain lion and three grizzlies did not deter me from my quest. I needed to see my Bella by night fall. I had not even bothered to call Tanya and tell her that I was on my way. I wanted to go as fast as I could and cover as much distance as possible. All I desired was Bella in my arms and nothing else. No thirst could keep me from her. I could tell by my surroundings that I was getting closer. The road leading to the house was like a canopy and thick trees lined both sides of the road and could practically eclipse the sun. Good for vampires who are walking about in broad day light, less sparkly. I could not believe how far I had come in about 5 hours. The time seemed to race by and before I knew it I was standing at the front door. Part of me wanted to rush in and not even bother knocking, but that would be rude. I had waited this long, what was a few more seconds. I knocked.

"Hello, Edward," Tanya said as she opened the door. "I'd tell you where Bella is but I am sure you can smell her. Uh, can I have a word with you before you see her?"

"Is there something wrong," I asked, worry lacing my tone.

"Maybe. Every time Bella tries to eat, she can't keep anything down for any length of time."

"It's every time?"

"No it's not, Tanya. But practically. She can eat better at night. Hi, Edward," Kate said.

"Ok. I'll have to ask Carlisle about that, maybe there is a reason. Has she lost a lot of weight?"

"It is hard to say. The babies are making her bigger. Oops! Sorry, Bella really wanted to tell you herself," Tanya apologized.

"I already knew."

"Alice," Kate asked.

"Yes, but I am supposed to act surprised. Thank you all for watching over her."

"You're welcome. So I take the fake funeral and everything went off without a hitch," Kate asked.

"Yes. Everyone else is on their way. I had to come now. I could not make it one more day without her."

"Nor do we think she could have made it without you. Go see her. Bella is through those doors, down the hall to the right and the last room on the right."

I nodded and quickly made my way through the house. I walked to her door which was opened and I saw her standing on the balcony overlooking the ocean. All I could see was the back of her head but it was enough to make me feel more alive than I had in a very long time. I could hear the very distinct beating of three separate heartbeats. The babies were beating strong and it made me extremely happy. I had stood admiring her long enough.

"Bella," I said softly so as not to alarm her. Bella quickly turned, smiled, and ran for me. I picked her up and held her to me gently. We rained kisses on each other's faces and wherever we could reach. I was so happy to finally have her in my arms again. I could care less about the rest of the world right now, I only wanted her. I took in every inch of her. I listened to her breathing and the racing of her heart. I felt the warmth of her body and smelled her glorious aroma. I ran my nose across her jaw and up to her ear. It was heaven it was bliss.

"Oh Edward, I have missed you so much. I know it is has only been a few days but I don't think I could handle one more day without you. It has been so hard," Bella said.

I titled her chin up so I could get a better look at her. Bella had tears streaming down her face and I took my hand and gently wiped away every one. Bella looked at me oddly, surprised yet overjoyed. She took her soft warm hand and wiped the tears that flowed down my cheek as well.

"I guess Eleazar was right," Bella said.

"You knew," I asked.

"Yes, you aren't upset are you?"

I placed her on the end of the bed so I could look at her. "Upset, hardly. It is no shock to me that he saw this but I do have something to ask you about? Have you been talking to me? I have been hearing you as clear as a bell."

"I have thought about you every minute, no every second of every day. Maybe my subconscious has been calling out to you. What did I say?"

"That you missed me that you wanted me and needed me. That one was loud and clear. Then you begged me to not leave you. At times you seemed very afraid and the time you needed me you were sounding very convincing," I said with a crooked grin.

Bella blushed. "Yes, well, I have been thinking about that, a lot. How do I look?"

"As beautiful as the last time I saw you, just more radiant."

"I mean do I look like I am any different?"

I knew what she meant but I kept looking at her. It was on about the third glance that she realized what I was thinking.

"You already know about the twins don't you?"

"I do live with Alice just as you live with Eleazar. You already knew about me hearing you too?"

"Well, you have your fortune teller and I have mine. Oh and I knew you were coming today so to say I have been driving everyone else crazy in an understatement. These two make me hormonal."

"Bella, they told me about your eating problem."

"I told them not to tell you."

"I can hear them loud and clear that they are very worried about you. You may be gaining more weight from the sheer mass of the two babies but the fact that you are vomiting repeatedly is not a good thing. You need your strength. Bella, the lives growing in your womb could begin to absorb some of the nutrients that they need from you."

"I forget you have a medical degree too. I thought I would only have to hear this from Carlisle."

"Bella, I am worried about you. As much as I want these children, I want you to survive this and be with me forever. Don't you see that if you die before I can change you, there will be no forever?"

"I guess I can see your point. What do you think I should do?"

"I don't know. I am at a loss because it is rather odd that you can eat better late at night. I will need to ask Carlisle. In fact let me call him now."

Bella looked at me with a sad pout. "What is the matter, love," I asked.

"I just got you here to myself and now you are going to call Carlisle when we have not been alone in a few days," Bella explained.

"I will be more at ease when I can figure out what to do for you. Then you can have me in any way that you want me."

"I plan to hold you to that, Mr. Cullen," Bella said as she lay back on the bed.

I lay down beside of her and pulled the phone from my pocket. I rolled over so that I could gaze upon her, her hands caressing her ever swollen middle through her thin shirt. I placed my hand there as well and I made small circles and could feel their heart beating. There were a few small but strong kicks to my hand and what felt like fingers raking under her skin. I looked up a Bella and more tears filled my eyes.

"They know who you are. They are saying hello," she said.

It was a beautiful miracle. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, Edward."

I opened the phone and called Carlisle's number. "Hello, Edward. Alice told me you would be calling soon. How is Bella progressing?"

"Well, the babies' activity has definantly increased, their hearts are beating strong. Bella seems okay but when she eats she vomits, unless it is late at night. I am afraid the babies will start leeching the nutrients they need from Bella. I know her energy has to be depleted. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Since this is new to all of us, anything that I say is going to be a long shot. But since she can eat at night that would be when the babies are asleep. And my estimated guess is that the reason she is vomiting is because maybe they are not fond of what she is eating. Maybe you don't need to feed Bella, but what the babies are craving."

"You mean to give them what a vampire would want?"

"I have a strong feeling that they will be half human and half vampire. I am going to start doing some research to see if there is anyone else out there like Bella. Maybe if we had someone else to base this on we would have a better idea of what we are dealing with."

"I suppose. So, I am guessing I need to hunt and bring Bella the blood."

Bella looked at him for a moment. It was not disgust; it was almost like a hunger.

"One moment, Carlisle. Does that idea appeal to you, Bella?"

"Now don't take this the wrong way but I have had an odd and strong craving for blood," Bella answered.

"Carlisle, Bella is craving blood."

"Don't panic. This is a good thing. This is what the babies want. I suggest giving them this and maybe they will allow Bella to eat more."

"Okay. I will try. Thank you for your help."

"You are welcome. Call me later and let me know how she fairs once she feeds."

I hung up and sat on the edge of the bed. Bella followed suit.

"This worries you doesn't it," Bella asked.

"A little. I only hope that it will not disgust you," I answered.

"It is something I want, Edward. And if means the babies will be happy then maybe I can eat something else later."

"Does anyone else know about this?"

"No. I was afraid they would think I lost my mind or something."

"I doubt that. Okay, let me go get Eleazar and have him help me once I catch something. That way we can do what we need to do without tainting the blood. Maybe even have some in reserve for later. I will not be long, love."

"I'll wait for you downstairs. Can you help me?"

"Of course, it would be my pleasure."

I stood up and took her by the hand and helped Bella to her feet. She was a little wobbly and I could see that she was paler than usual. What I had not noticed was that her shirt had come up and I saw horrible black and blue marks on her protruding belly. I stopped in my tracks.

"Bella, what is that," I asked.

Bella pulled her shirt back down. "It's nothing."

"Bella, it looks like something to me. Is this happening from the babies kicking and moving around?"

"I guess so. But you can't start with 'this is too dangerous' stuff. It is too late for that."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"When? 5 minutes ago? I have not been able to talk to you for almost 4 days. It just started a day or so ago. Look, let's worry about one thing at a time. Okay?"

"Okay. Let me get you downstairs so that I can hurry back. I don't want to be without you again."

That seemed to make Bella smile. But in no way did that mean I would stop worrying about what these babies were doing to her internally. If they were doing this to her now what would they do when they were born? I would have to not dwell on such things for the present. I had to concentrate on finding something to feed her. We made it to the living and I helped Bella to a comfortable chair. Eleazar was waiting at the door as he had already seen what I needed to do. I got down on my knees and kissed Bella softly. I rubbed her middle once again and felt my children moving within her, content for the moment. Bella seemed just as much at peace as they were. I would miss her while I was gone, hopefully this would not take too long.

"You know if you get going we could be back in less than 15 minutes," Eleazar chided.

"Yes, I know," I answered.

"Go on. We'll be fine," Bella said.

I nodded and kissed her forehead one last time and looked to Eleazar who only shook his head.

"I swear I'm not sure which one of you is more love sick. But I will say it is a beautiful thing. I am glad you found her," Eleazar said as we walked in the forest beyond the house.

"Thank you. It means a lot," I answered.

Eleazar got very still and I knew he must have seen or heard something. I too began to smell it. It was a huge mountain lion over to the left. He motioned for me to begin my stalking of our prey. I came from the left side and before the creature knew what was going on I sank my teeth in to its flesh and let my venom spread. I drained some of the blood to keep it from being too active. I rose up and saw Eleazar staring at me in awe.

"Seeing you feed has always look like art to me. You are one of the most graceful vampires I have ever seen. I think the only revile you will have is Bella," he said.

"You see how she is going to be," I asked.

"Of course and I have seen her gift. Would you like to know?"

"No. I would like it to remain a mystery, along with the sex of my children."

"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but you'll find that one out in about three hours."

"Three hours? Why? Will Carlisle be here and be able to do an ultrasound?"

"Not quiet."

"Then what?"

"Think about this, Edward. It isn't rocket science."

That was when it hit me. "Oh."

"Oh is right."

I decided to change the subject momentarily. "How is it that Alice's visions can change and yours are concrete?"

"How can you read every one minds and Aro has to touch you? Or Marcus seeing how strong your relationship is, Jasper changing moods, or Jane's ability to inflict pain and never touch you? It is the gifts we each have. We do with them what we see fit and they are what they are."

I accepted that answer and I handed the lion over to him. "Ehem, I guess if I am going to be that close to Bella I need a little more nourishment. Do you mind to get this ready?"

"No, go prepare yourself. If you hurry there are two lions over that way a mile or so," Eleazar said pointing to the left.

I ran as he requested and I found them. I had the other drained before the second knew what hit it. I thought about why I was doing this, intimacy with Bella. I craved it, I needed it, I longed for it, and I desired it. I had to have her. It had been too long and my male hormones were far suppressing the vampire ones. I was back to Eleazar in less than 20 minutes. He was putting a lid on the container of blood. He looked at me and smiled.

"Wow. That was quick," he said.

"Well, I did exactly what you said and there they were."

"Are you full from just those two?"

"I was already satisfied from drinking some out of Bella's and I feel rather sloshy now."

"Edward, admit that you want to see Bella."

"Okay, you have me. Do you think we need to put this is something so she can't see it?"

"Probably. I know just the cup. You go find Bella and I'll be right there."

I walked back into the house and Bella was where I had left her. She smiled when she saw me. I walked to the ottoman where her feet were currently prospered up. I placed them in my lap and gave her one of my best crooked smiles. Immediately I heard her heart begin to race. Bell blushed three shades of crimson.

"I love to see you do that," I said as I touched her face.

"Will you miss it when I am like you," Bella questioned leaning into my touch.

"Not so much that I would change my mind. In fact I think I will love that you will be less breakable," I said as I leaned in to kiss her moist waiting lips.

After about a minute I heard people clearing their throats and looked up to see Kate, Tanya, Eleazar and Carmen staring at us. I chuckled as did Bella and the others. Eleazar walked over to us and handed me the cup.

"So, this is it. I am curious to see what happens," Eleazar said.

"So am I," I replied. Bella reached out her hands to take the cup from me. She was obviously eager.

"Worst case scenario is that it will make me sick. Best case, I will actually like it," Bella said as she put the straw to her lips and let the warm leak pass her lips and slide down her throat. She seemed to be enjoying herself. The other four were seated in front of us staring. I had to admit that something about it was having a more hormonal reaction than I expected. Maybe her hormones were rubbing off on me. When she finished the cup Bella looked at me and smiled.

"And," I asked.

"And I feel fine. Actually I feel better than I have in a very long time. Do you think it would be okay if I had some more? Maybe a half of a glass," Bella asked.

Tanya was over to us before Bella even finished what she was saying. "I'll get that for you."

"Thank you, Tanya. Eleazar, do you see Bella getting sick," I asked.

"No. In fact she will want regular food in a minute. Let me go fix her something," Eleazar said as he left the room.

Tanya returned with the cup and handed it to Bella. "Thanks," Bella said as she took another sip.

I was trying not to be obvious as I stared at Bella's lips while she drank the life giving blood that only minutes before had been coursing through the mountain lions veins. Tanya, Kate and Carmen snickered and went to help Eleazar in the kitchen.

"What was that all about," Bella asked as she watched them go and me staring after them.

"Please don't ask," I said quietly.

Bella looked at me for a moment. And then it was like a light switch had gone off. She knew what I was thinking about and if I could have blushed I would have. I was embarrassed that she knew the way I was thinking about her.

"It turns you on, doesn't it," Bella whispered as she leaned closer to me.

"Uh," I stammered as Eleazar brought in a tray of real food and took the cup from Bella. He laughed as he walked out of the room.

"Stupid psychic vampires," I mumbled as I watched him walk away.

Bella laughed and looked down at her tray. There was some kind of pasta with vegetables and a cream sauce along with a plate of freshly cut up fruit and a glass of milk. Bella looked pleased. She picked up her fork and took a bite.

"Yummy. It is almost as good as yours; almost but not quite. Where did they go," she asked as she continued to eat.


	20. Chapter 19

"They decided that we needed time alone," I said.

"I see. And what do you think, Edward," Bella asked coyly.

I could see her game. Bella knew exactly what I was thinking but playing with her might be fun.

"I think that maybe when you get through with your food that maybe you need to take a nap."

"Are you serious? Do you have any idea how much I have been sleeping? I don't want to sleep. I have no intention of sleeping. I . . . ," but Bella did not finish because she figured me out. She smirked at me.

"I must be losing my touch that you could figure me out so fast."

"Or you and I are more in tuned than we thought. I am done eating, Edward."

"I'll be back in a moment."

I picked up her tray and carried it into the kitchen. The four of them were sitting around looking at me.

"What," I asked.

"It's not like you aren't obvious or something," Kate said.

"Yea, we're not dumb. You are like any other male, a horny little devil through and through," Carmen added.

I rolled my eyes at them.

"We don't expect you to be quiet so we are going to go out for a while," Tanya said.

"Yea, who wants to hear that kind of racket," Eleazar said as he got up and headed for the door.

I walked back out to the living room and heard Bella laughing.

"You know," I asked.

"Edward, the look on your face says it all. And to be honest, I really don't care what anyone thinks," Bella informed me.

"Neither do I," I said as I leaned over and kissed her passionately.

Bella placed her arms around my neck and I scooped her up bridal style and carried her to our room. I sat her down long enough to lock the door behind me. Bella was already on the edge of the bed when I got to her. As much as I wanted this to be something that would last half of the night, I knew better than to think either of us would actually last that long. But all thoughts left me when Bella's lips were on mine. All that matter was she was in my arms once again, that I could feel the pounding of her heart, the smell of her skin, the taste of her lips, the sounds her body made as she responded to me. All that matter was Bella. I was happy to find how our bodies easily melted back into one another. Even with her swollen middle, we still fit together perfectly. I had so missed this. I had missed the look of love and desire filling Bella's eyes. The way my name rolled over her slightly parted moist lips, the way she pulled me closer to her as she could not seem to get enough contact with my cold marble skin, the feel of her fingers as they clawed at my back or when she weaved her fingers into my always unruly hair, her moist breath against my neck, the rise and fall of her chest against mine. Everything was utter perfection, every move, every sigh, every moan, every look. It did nothing but make me want more and more of her. As much as I gave to her, I also held back as to not harm her. When she was not so fragile, I would let myself give her everything that she wanted. But for now both Bella and I were whole. We completed each other. Bella was the perfect note in the most glorious symphony. Bella was everything I had ever wanted or would ever want. She was having my children, would be my wife, and become like me one day very soon I hoped.

My ending was being thrust upon me faster than I wanted it to as Bella was pulling me closer and closer to that blissful edge. The apex of our lovemaking was on us before either of us was aware. It was the most beautiful thing that I think either of us had ever experienced. Each time with Bella seemed to eclipse the last. I cradled her in my arms once we both had come back down to reality. I kissed her gently and lay next to her. Bella rolled over and looked at me sleepily. She looked so blissfully content and I felt exactly the same way.

"I love you, Edward," Bella whispered.

"As I love you, Bella. You need to sleep, love," I replied.

"Okay. I am tired. Long day huh?"

I laughed. "Yes, I suppose it has been. Sleep well, my love."

I kissed her gently and lay close to her so that I could place my hand on her extended womb. I needed to feel my children. They happily kicked their feet and I could feel their tiny fingers poking me from behinds Bella's skin. But what happened next was unexpected.

"Daddy," I heard a voice say softly.

I looked at Bella who had her eyes closed. Surely it was her. "Mommy," I replied quietly.

"Huh? Did you say something, Edward," Bella asked.

"Just responded to you."

"I didn't say anything."

"You said 'Daddy', I heard you quite clearly."

"You need to get your ears checked."

I shrugged and she rolled in closer to me. I placed my hand back on her middle.

"Daddy, it's me. Mommy is sleeping," I heard again.

Shock was not even the best word to use to describe what I was feeling.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi, Daddy. I am glad you are here. Mommy has been so sad without you. She has missed you so much. She talks about you all the time," one of the babies said in a sweet little girl's voice.

I leaned closer to Bella's swollen abdomen. "I have missed Mommy too. As I have missed you."

I heard a giggle. I rubbed in small circles. "We like that."

"How can you do this? Do you do this with Mommy?"

"No. But we know we can talk to you."

"I see. You both are very smart."

"Daddy, it is getting very crowded in here. We thank Mommy for feeding us what we needed but we need more room."

"Can you please stop kicking so hard? You are making bruises on Mommy's skin. Can you do that for me? Can you be more careful?"

"Yes, Daddy. I'll tell sister."

"You have a sister?"

"Yes."

"So I am having two daughters."

"How did you know that, Edward," Bella sat up and asked me.

"They told me so," I answered.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how it works but when I touch your belly I can hear them and they hear me when I talk to them."

"What did they say?"

"Well, they love you and me and said that you have missed me and been very sad. They are happy you fed them what they wanted and they promised to be more careful with you as I told them they were bruising you."

"That is amazing. But I am not shocked that you can do that. You are a miracle in itself."

"No my dear. You are the miracle. They also said that it is getting too crowded in there."

"Do you think it won't take a month?"

"I was wondering about that. Bella, you look like a woman who is in the late part of her 3rd trimester."

"Do you think they will be ready? I mean do you think they will be fully developed?"

"I think so. Carlisle will be here by the time that you wake up and I am sure he will want to exam you. So, love you need to sleep now."

"Okay but I want to name them now that we know what we are having."

"Any ideas?"

"I want to name one Renesmee after mine and your second mother. Would you object to her middle name being Elizabeth after your real mother?"

"No, I think that would be wonderful. Might I suggest the second one be named after you in some way? How about your middle name maybe being her middle name?"

"That would be fine. What about using your sisters' names as her first name? What exactly would that be?"

"Allie, first two letters of Alice's name and the last three of Rosalie's; I think they would feel greatly honored."

"So Renesmee Elizabeth and Allie Marie are our daughters? I think that is perfect."

"No more than I expect from my perfect wife."

Bella laughed and yawned. I frowned at her and she rolled her eyes in frustration.

"I know, I need to go to sleep. You know I could probably get some sleep if you stopped talking to the girls," Bella said as she lay back on the bed.

I brought her warm body closer to mine and put the blanket between us so that I did not lower her body temperature. I placed my hand on her middle.

"Can I at least tell them goodnight?"

"Yes, of course you can. Good night girls," Bella said as she rubbed her middle.

"Tell Mommy goodnight. Goodnight, Daddy," they both said.

"Good night my three angels. The girls said goodnight to you, love."

"I love you all so much," Bella replied.

"As we love you. Sleep my love," I whispered as I started to softly hum her lullaby. I listened and I heard the steady but gentle breathing of Bella and I knew she was asleep. The girls soon followed suit. I lay there thinking about how soon this would all be a reality. It would not be long before our children were with us. My fear was if Bella would survive the birth of a vampire. I only hoped that Carlisle had found out some useful information about other possible births of human impregnated by a vampire. I could only imagine how the rest of the family will react to Bella. It was a little of a shock to me to see such a change in her in a short amount of time. I would have expected a little growth but for her to look as though she is about to have a baby within the next week or even the next few days. I am sure she would have liked to have had a little more time to prepare and I can only imagine what this accelerated pregnancy has done to her body physically. It is not natural to stretch your body to such limits. I knew without a doubt that I would have to change her very soon. I wondered if it would be before or after the girls were born. All sorts of questions plagued about the upcoming birth experience. I had to admit that part of me was terrified at the prospects of being a father. Would I know how? Would those instincts come natural to me? Of course I had a very good example in Carlisle. I could only remember rare things about my own father. I am not sure why I can remember more about my mother. Maybe it was because I was around her more. I don't want to be one of those father's who are hardly in the picture. I want to be like Carlisle, hands on. The thing is I will differ from my present father as my children will actually grow and change. Well, we all changed in different ways, but not like my girls. They will indeed blossom into women. At least I think they will. They could be like us, frozen at a certain age forever. We would have to wait and see.

I heard the sound of my car when it was a mile away, followed by Carlisle's car and Emmett's Jeep. They must have dropped the moving van and the other cars off at the new house. They would be here soon. At this point the girls began to stir as well.

"Good morning, girls," I said as I leaned over and placed my face on Bella's middle.

"Morning, Daddy," they replied in unison.

"I believe I hear your grandparents and aunts and uncles on their way. I think they will be very happy to meet you."

"Daddy, we don't think it will be too much longer. Can you tell Mommy that we are hungry again?"

"Of course I will, as soon as she wakes up. Mommy needs all the rest she can get. I know having you two will be very tiring for her."

"I'm awake," Bella said.

"Sorry, love. But I heard Carlisle and the rest of the family and my stirring woke the girls. They are hungry again."

"Oh. Well, let me get a shower and get dressed. Then I can get something to eat. Do you need to go get a fresh one?"

"I think Eleazar has already done that. I heard him leave a little while ago and I smelled the blood when he got back. I would be willing to say it is waiting for you. I hear Carlisle at the front door."

"Help me up, Edward. You need a shower too. You can share with me as long as you behave yourself."

"I cannot promise you anything."

Bella and I both laughed. I quickly got out of bed and was by Bella's side to offer her my assistance. Once she was safely on her feet, I ran over to the bathroom and turned on the water in the over sized shower. Had she picked this room herself, or did Eleazar foresee something happening in here? I hated to admit it but the sight of Bella naked and under the water made the horny devil in me wake up with a vengeance. I barely gave Bella time to turn around before I had her body pressed into the tile wall and my mouth began its exploration of her body. Right now was primal, full of passion. It was wild and unbridled. I was trying to remind myself to be careful as she was very pregnant. But Bella did not seem to mind how aggressive I was being. Her warm body felt good against my cold one. Her fingers pulled roughly on my hair to bring me to her lips. Her heart was pounding loudly and she brought me into her wantonly. I would gladly give myself over to her again and again. My thirst for her body outweighed my desire for her blood. Bella's touch was like heroine and I needed a fix every day. If I could spend every second of every day for all of eternity in Bella's loving embrace, then that would be heaven enough for me. One touch from Bella sent waves of electricity shooting throughout my body and the pleasure was overwhelming. But it was something that I wanted all day every day. Her lips on my skin and to feel her breath on me, the way her hair felt as it whipped over my body, the looks she gave me as I brought her close to the euphoric state that we both desired, the sounds she made as I brought her over the edge again and again, all these things made me glad every day I decided to give my love exactly what she wanted. If it meant that Bella would have 10 babies, I would gladly give myself to her. Right now, at this moment those risk that plagued my mind so often were nowhere to be found. All I wanted was Bella. All I needed was Bella. All I desired was Bella. And I was happy to be able to have her any time that I wanted her. I was glad that I could control myself enough to be intimate with her. I loved being with her and showing her my love for her in a more physical form.

Bella's head rolled back and a not so silent scream escaped from her lips in the form of my name. It was almost a growl. That alone was enough to push me over the edge as she was already there and falling over it repeatedly. I kissed every inch of her that I could reach and held her trembling body close to mine. Bella slipped back a little to look at me and a smiled played on her lips. She looked at me through hooded lids.

"That was unexpected to say the least," Bella said as she took the shampoo and handed it to me. She turned and I assumed she wanted me to wash her hair.

"I am sorry. I could not contain myself. I am not sure what is wrong with me but I am finding it impossible to keep from partaking of you at every chance I get," I replied as I put my hands in her hair.

"Don't worry about it. I rather enjoy it. I like that you are so into it now. To think I used to have to beg you to even kiss me."

"I was an idiot. I could have been doing this the whole time. What a waste. But to be honest I would not change a thing. I like to think of it as foreplay."

"Is that what you call it? Well, all I know is what just happened was wow. I can only imagine what it will be like when I am a vampire."

"Bella, love, don't get me started. I can already feel that hormonal side of me waking up already."

Bella turned around and looked at me and my overly excited state. She put a hand over her mouth and tried not to laugh.

"Great. I told you that now is not a good time to laugh at me."

"I am sorry. I just find it funny that you can't keep your hands off of me anymore. Not that I mind at all. Actually I rather like it. But the family is here and we need to go down there. They have been waiting, how long now?"

"I would say about 30 minutes. Love, they know that you and I are in love and that we are basically newlyweds. It is expected of us. But you are right. I am sure you are hungry and I know everyone wants to see your progress."

"Nothing says that we have to spend all day with them."

"Well, I hope not. Watching your mouth around that straw drinking the blood does sometimes to my once dormant male hormones."

"I have noticed. I will have to remember that."

"Do I do anything that makes you excited?"

"You walk in the room."

"That sounds like a male comment."

"Hear me out: you walk in the room and there is such electricity that I feel when you look at me I want to melt right there. And the crooked smile of yours makes me weak. Not to mention the I –look-like-I-just-had-sex hair. I want to run my fingers in it all day."

Her words were beginning to awaken that fire deep within my loins. I needed to calm myself and not think about her wet body under the spray and the way her breast looked as I could see her arousal along with her heavenly aroma that was set off by the water. I could not help myself. I let a long low growl escape my lips.

"Why Mr. Cullen, I do believe that I have gotten to you. I am sorry but we have to go now," Bella giggled as she turned off the water and left me standing in the shower pent up.

Bella and I dried ourselves and put our clothes on. I pulled her to me and kissed her gently. I placed my hand on her swollen middle and the girls reached their hand out to me.

"Daddy, whatever you were doing makes Mommy feel so happy. We could feel love all around us. What was you doing," one of my daughters asked.

I jumped back and took my hand off of her. Bella seemed shocked.

"What's wrong, Edward? Is there a problem with the babies," Bella asked worriedly.

"No, nothing like that, I, I don't think, I mean I know I should but . . .," I stammered because the words would not form in my mouth.

"Edward, honey, what is wrong with you?"

"They asked about, about," but I couldn't say it.

"About what? Come on, tell me."

"They asked what we were doing."

The look she gave me said it all. Bella was as flabbergasted as I was. I had not expected that sort of question from them. Oh I knew I did not want to deny them of any knowledge but I wasn't ready to explain that one just yet.

"Do you think we can act like we didn't hear it," Bella asked.

"I don't think so. If they are intelligent enough to ask the question, I think we need to think up a good plausible answer," I said.

"I am just not ready for this yet. What else did they say?"

"That they could feel the love and that I made you very happy. Do I make you very happy?"

"Silly, you know very well you do. Come on, let's go see the family," Bella said as she held out her hand for me to take. I gladly placed her warm gentle one in my mine and stepped out the door to descend the stairs. I immediately heard the shrieking of my sister, Alice.

"Bella! Oh I have missed you so much and look at you. How are the girls," Alice asked as she ran and hugged Bella.

"They seem to be doing fine but are hungry as usual," Bella said as she hugged Alice.

Tanya was already there with her cup. "Eleazar and Jasper are cooking Bella something else for her to eat once she finishes this."

"Thank you," Bella said.

"So, tell us how it has been since we last saw you," Alice asked.

"I have slept a lot, read, and slept. Tanya, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar have been so nice to me. I am very lucky to have friends and family like you. I have really missed you all."

"Man, Bella, you sure have changed a lot since we saw you," Emmett laughed.

"Emmett," I growled.

"What? You can't tell me that you don't think she looks like she is about to pop."

I looked at Bella to make sure she was not about to cry. But she was fine, sitting there happily drinking from the straw filling her body with the warm liquid. I watched her lips around the straw and felt myself get hot all over. What was it about this that turned me on? I always liked to watch her eat but now it seemed to be multiplied 10 fold.

"_What is up with Edward? I have never felt such lust or passion rolling off of him. I can hardly control him_," Jasper thought.

"_What a horn dog Eddie is! Never thought I would see the day that he would be hormonal! This is going to be fun_," Emmett thought.

"_Poor Edward. I don't think I have ever seen him so affected by someone. Not that it is a bad thing, I feel happy for him but this will bring nothing but ribbing from Emmett_," Esme thought.

On and on they all went. I wanted to drown each one of them out but it was almost impossible to do so. Emmett was the worst. There was pity, happiness, joy, excitement, I wanted to scream. But instead I let a low growl slip from my lips. All of them took a step back. Bella, my sweet Bella, never even flinched. She simply took my hand, pulled me closer to her, and placed my hand on her belly and smiled. I felt my girls moving and it calmed me down.

"Hi Daddy. Can you tell Mommy that we are full," my daughters asked.

"Of course. Bella, the girls are full. Shall I see if your food is ready in the kitchen," I asked. When I looked up I was met by the stares of my family and friends. Jasper came in and passed a tray of food to me. I put it on Bella's lap and took her cup. Kate took it from me and walked back to the kitchen.

"Edward, would you mind explaining that," Carlisle asked.

"Oh, I can talk to the girls. I touch Bella and I can hear them. I speak aloud and answer them," I said.

"Can Bella," Rosalie asked.

"No. Only Edward, which is really no shock to me that he is so special and has such a connection with our girls. Do you want to know their names," Bella asked.

"You named them," Esme asked.

"One of them will be Renesmee Elizabeth and Allie Marie," Bella answered.

"Allie Marie is named after Alice and Rosalie and Bella," I added.

"And Renesmee Elizabeth is after our three mothers."

They all looked like they could have cried, the women at least. I knew they would be happy about it. I looked at Bella who was still eating. I hated the smell of it but to watch her lips move around the fork was . . . But I did not finish. Jasper interrupted me.

"Edward may I speak with you," Jasper asked.

"Of course. Excuse me please," I said.

I followed Jasper out the door onto the porch. I walked to the rail and he shut the door. Somehow I could feel a lecture coming on.

"Edward, may I ask what is wrong with you," Jasper asked me.

"I am not sure what you mean."

"You are all over the place. You seems so passion and lust driven that I can barely control you or even let it keep from affecting everyone else. This has never been a problem for you before. Can you not control it?"

"I don't want to. But I do find it odd that I am so caught up in her."

"Do you have any idea what sets it off?"

"I think it is watching her drink the blood. I loved to watch her eat but when she started drinking the blood, I noticed that it had a hormonal effect on me. Why is it such a bad thing? Should I not be able to romance and love my future wife?"

"Yes. But can you at least keep your hormonal surges to a minimum when the rest of us are in the room?"

I sighed and nodded.

"Okay, well, let's go back in. I am sure Carlisle is going to want to exam Bella. Is she doing okay?"

"She is better now that she can eat real food. Bella seems tired but also very excited."

"Her being tired is to be expected. And how are you, besides turning into a raging hormonal mess?"

"I am excited at the prospects of fatherhood and marriage. I am so glad the drama with faking her death is finally over. At least now things can calm down for a bit."

"I would not say that."

"What do you mean?"

"Carlisle will explain it when we get back in the room with the others."

Now he had me concerned. I wondered what the drama would be. What could possibly be headed our way now? Was it not enough that Bella was about to have twins? Was it not enough that I would have to turn her soon? Why was fate always giving us a cruel hand?

"Ah, you're back, Edward. I supposed Jasper informed you of a new situation," Carlisle said.

"He did mention there was more drama headed our way. What is going on now," I asked.

"While we were on the road, I got a call from Sam. It seems that Victoria has been skirting along the edge of their border, coming over it. And she is not alone. In fact Victoria has build up a rather large army."

"We figure that this will be bringing the Volturi here," Jasper added.

"The Volturi, here," Bella asked worried.

"I am afraid so. They frown on us being in large covens," Carlisle said.

Bella began to hyperventilate. I ran to her and placed my hand on her face to try to calm her.

"Breath Bella, take deep breaths. You need to calm yourself. This cannot be good for the babies," I said as I looked at Carlisle.

"Edward is right. Just breathe Bella," Carlisle said.

"We have a house and your room is ready so that you can be comfortable. I know Carlisle wants to do a check and we have that room ready as well. Are you ready to go," Esme asked.

"I suppose," she answered.

"Bella, I can get your things," I said.

"I'll help," Tanya offered.

I walked upstairs followed by Tanya. I found her bags and opened the drawers and the closet. Tanya walked into her bathroom. I could tell she wanted to say something the way she kept singing 'Like a Virgin' in Spanish. I did not have time for this.

"Tanya is there something on your mind," I finally asked.

"Well, I just wanted to say that I can see why you choose Bella. She is beautiful," Tanya said.

"It is not only her looks, Tanya. You know I am not that shallow."

"I know and I know that it is not only her looks. Bella is extremely intelligent and I know she is going to be an amazing mother and vampire. Her gifts will be incredible."

"You know of her gifts?"

"Uh, I do live with Eleazar. He told all of us."

"I don't want to know, Tanya. I would rather wait."

She came out of the bathroom and I was basically done packing. I knew she was not quite done with the conversation.

"Edward, do you ever think back and wished things could have been different with us," Tanya asked trying desperately to be seductive.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and wondered why she felt the need to do this now. My future wife, the mother of my children had spent the last few days with her. Could she not see how devoted I was to Bella? Had I not told her how I had entrusted her with my most precious gift? I had no time for such foolishness.

"Tanya, Victoria, the woman's whose mate I murdered, is coming with who knows how many vampires. The Volturi are likely to follow and they want all of us dead if they get here and Bella is not yet changed. That woman downstairs who I love more than my own existence will be giving birth to my children soon and I am afraid it will kill her before I can have a chance to change her. Tanya, I am sorry to say that I do not wish things could have been different. It is better if you and I are just friends," I explained.

"But better for who, Edward?"

"I can honestly tell you that it is better for me. I have never loved anyone as much as I love Bella. I know that she was meant for me. Tanya, I do not mean to hurt you but I never felt that way about you. I am sorry."

Tanya just looked at me but I heard Alice gasp on the other side of the door. I opened it and she was in a trance. I grabbed her by the arms and pulled her in. Tanya looked at Alice and she wondered what she was thinking. Alice came back out of her catatonic state.

"What? What did you see," I asked.

"Bella sent me here for her bracelet you sent to her. It is on the night stand. Get it and I'll tell everyone when we get down stairs," Alice said and left us.

Tanya grabbed the bracelet and I took the other bags and headed downstairs. Tanya was still brooding.

"Forgive me for my stupidity. I guess I am doomed to be alone forever," Tanya sighed.

"There is someone out there for you. You have to be patient and give it time," I explained.

"What else do I have?"

I placed the bags on the floor and walked to Bella with her charm bracelet in hand. I put it around her wrist and kissed her cheek.

"I guess I did not give you a proper thank you for it. I told you not to spend money on me," Bella chided.

"Only on the bracelet, the charm was my mothers. A reminder that you have my heart always," I told her.

Bella leaned in and kissed me softly. She pulled back and I smiled. The others were looking at us rather impatiently.

"Sorry. What did you see, Alice," I asked.

"Not only is Victoria's army coming and the Volturi, all of them, but they will be here on the same day. And I see the babies coming around the same time," Alice told us.

That was when Bella really began to go in full panic attack mode. She was taking in sharp breaths like someone with asthma. I had to help her.

"Carlisle, what do we do," I begged.

"Bella, take deep breaths. You have to take slow deep breaths. You are depriving yourself of oxygen with these little short ones. Think of the babies. Take nice, slow, soothing breaths. That's it, slowly. Edward, rub her back. And can someone get us some cool water and a damp wash cloth," Carlisle suggested.

Kate came back with a glass of ice water and Tanya a cool damp cloth. While I rested my hand on the small of Bella's back, drawing calming circles, I placed a hand on her protruding middle. The girls were in a panic themselves.

"What is wrong with Mommy? We're being moved all around. Help us please," they cried.

"Carlisle, the girls are being thrown around. What can we do?"

"Edward, you have to calm Bella."

"How?"

"Edward, you know her better than anyone. Surely you know how," Emmett said.

"Let's all give him some space. Edward, we'll take Bella things to your car. Come out when things are improved," Carlisle said.

They all left us alone. Bella was still breathing shallow. I sat on the floor in front of her and placed my hands on her legs. I started at her ankles and slowly message my way up. I was not doing so for sexual purposes more like to sooth her. And it seemed to help her some.

"Bella, keep breathing for me, love. Just feel my hands and the coolness of the cloth and water. Only think of the two of us and nothing else. Let the worries of the world slip from your mind. Listen to my voice, Bella," I whispered.

Bella closed her eyes, took soothing breaths, and seemed to be infinitely calmer. I placed a hand on her belly and waited to hear from the girls.

"We're okay now. Thank you, Daddy. Is Mommy alright," they asked.

"She seems better now. We are getting ready to move. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes, Daddy. We'll be fine."

"Ask them how much longer it will be," Bella asked.

"We don't think it will be much longer. We are being pushed into a smaller place all the time."


	21. Chapter 20

"I think they are being pushed down into the birth canal. It can't be that much longer," I said.

"Do you think it will be before the other mess happens? And if so, it won't be too long after that I will have to be changed. Edward, are you thinking I will have to be changed immediately after the girls are born," Bella asked.

"It has crossed my mind. Come on, love. Let's go home."

Bella smiled and I helped her out of her chair. Once outside they were all happy to see she had calmed down. Esme walked over to Bella and hugged her.

"It will be okay dear, you'll see," Esme said.

"I am sure it will. I just don't know how much more excitement I can stand. The girls are going towards the birth canal," Bella answered.

"They told us," I said when Carlisle was looking at me in wonder.

"That is amazing that you can talk to them. Well, I suppose we should head home. We can't thank you enough for what you did for Bella," Carlisle said to Kate, Tanya, Carmen and Eleazar.

"It was our pleasure," Eleazar said.

"It was nice pampering someone again," Carmen said.

"Now we all will be so much closer to each other. Like the family all together again," Kate commented.

"It appears we will need all the help we can get what with the vampire army and the Volturi on their way," Tanya said.

Bella's eyes got wide. I looked at Alice and she understood. We needed to go before Tanya caused Bella to go into a panic attack again, which would be completely unnecessary to have Bella in such a state again.

"I think we need to get going so Bella can rest for a while. Jasper and I can ride with Edward and Bella," Alice said.

"_By the way I heard Tanya trying to seduce you_," Alice said to me only.

"_Later_," I told her.

"Thank you all for your help with Bella. I'll never be able to repay your kindness," I said.

"That is what families do for one another," Tanya said.

Her mind was running rampant still with thoughts of what could have been at least to her. I wondered if she would ever learn to let this go. I simply nodded to the rest and walked to my car. I gave the keys to Jasper as I wanted to sit in the back with Bella. Alice got in the passenger seat. I knew she would start the minute the car started. I felt a wave of calm and understanding hit me. Jasper must have noticed a tension in the air as well.

"_Are you going to explain yourself_," Alice asked me mentally as I made Bella comfortable.

"_I guess you did not hear the whole conversation. I told her that Bella was my only love_," I answered.

"_I figured as much. I don't know why she doesn't give up. I mean, it is obvious to everyone that you and Bella belong together. It wasn't like she had not been hearing you two going at it since you got here. How many times did you to do it_?"

"_Alice, you can see the future. Can't you tell me_?"

"_Twice. Last night and this morning_."

"_You need to get a life_."

"_But you know I am your favorite_."

I chuckled and turned my full attention to Bella. She looked a little bit sleepy. Bella was trying very hard to suppress a yawn.

"Are you sleepy, love," I asked.

"A little. It is getting near my nap time," Bella answered.

"How much further is it?"

"Almost there. Another 2 or 3 minutes," Jasper answered.

"We're not finished, not by a long shot. But we have your guys room good enough so Bella can sleep if she needs to. I know Carlisle wants to check the girls' progress. Once she has had a nap then we can get her some food and get ready for the exam," Alice said.

"Here we are. Casa Cullen," Jasper said.

It was a truly beautiful house. Two stories with lots windows and surrounded by trees. It sat at least a mile off the road. Bella smiled as she looked as though she was happy to be here. It was a placed that looked like Esme would have lived. Jasper pulled my car into the garage beside of Alice's and Carlisle car. We got out and I helped Bella inside. Even though it was not exactly like the women wanted it, it was still breath taking.

"Oh, Edward, Bella and your room is upstairs of course. Actually all the bedrooms are. I think you will like the fact that one you have your own very large bathroom and well, go see for yourself," Esme said.

We followed her upstairs and lost Jasper and Alice in their room. I heard her say something about the enormous closet space. Always thinking about clothes. Esme opened the door and she was right. The room was huge. One door she opened to the extra large bathroom and the other room, this was apparently the one she was most excited about. Inside once she opened it, I saw my piano. It was perfect. The lighting was great and there were places around where one, such as Bella, could listen to me play. I was speechless. The bedroom was no less spectacular. The bed sat in the middle and had gauzy mesh around it. It was gold like our other one as far as the color. It was a king size bed and there was a couch with a matching chair. Over on one whole wall there was a library ready for Bella to fill with all manner of books. She was in awe.

"This is, well it is too much, Esme," Bella said as she stared.

"No, dear, you are family and we take care of family. We want you both to be comfortable," Esme said. "Well, Alice left you some pajamas in the bathroom. That way you can go ahead and lie down. Edward, Carlisle would like to speak with you."

"Thanks again for all you have done for me. I can't thank you enough."

"It is no trouble dear. Now get some rest."

Esme walked out and I sat down on the bed. Bella looked at me.

"What?"

"Well, I was thinking how very happy you look. And I was wondering was there any way possible I could make you even happier," I asked.

"What exactly did you have in mind, Edward?"

"Not what you were just thinking."

"If you can't read my mind, how do you know?"

"Funny Bella, no I was thinking something more that involved the rest of the family."

"I see. And what exactly might that be?"

"Well, I was wondering when you would like to get married."

"I want to do it as soon as possible. Today, in an hour, in a minute, this very second, I don't want to wait one more day to start forever with you."

I leaned over and pulled her closer to me. I placed my head on her middle and turned to kiss her tummy.

"_That tickles_," the girls said.

"My silly girls, who would have thought you, could feel that."

I heard another peal of laughter. Bella leaned over and pulled my head up. She brought her soft lips to mine and I felt the fire ignite in me. I brought her down to me as I lay on our bed. Bella giggled.

"Edward, I really need to take a nap. I want to but we can later. I can't believe I'm telling you no. This is odd."

"I am sorry love. I am having trouble controlling myself. You my dear are irresistible."

"Well, of course I am. Haven't you always told me that?"

"Yes. Okay, I'll try to be good. Go ahead and get dressed. I'll be waiting."

Bella kissed me once more. I watched her walk into the bathroom and I sat up. I looked around the room. There were still boxes around but for the most part everything was perfect. I saw a door which I was sure led to a rather closet and knew that Bella would be terrified to look. Might as well not mention this at the moment, no need in panicking her any more than I needed to. I heard the door open and she was in a dark blue tank top that was over sized for a rounding middle and a pair of shorts. They were longer than she normally wore. Bella looked a little sad.

"What's wrong, love," I asked as I pulled her to me.

"Alice brought me maternity pajamas. Look at these things," Bella said as she pulled up the shirt. I rubbed her tummy lightly.

"Ah Bella, I see nothing wrong with it. Think of the love that went into making those two babies. Do you feel that it is worth the risk?"

"I would not have had any other children besides yours. Because they are yours makes them that much more special."

I pulled her in closer and laid her on the bed. I hovered over her and Bella placed her hand on my face. She was breathtaking.

"Bella, you take my breath away. Can I do anything for you?"

"Well, you can let me take a nap. Right now you are tempting me, Edward."

"Enough said," and I leaned over and kissed her waiting lips.

I tucked the covers around her and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too. I should not be too long."

"I will be waiting. All you need to do is call for me."

"Okay. Have fun."

I closed the door and walked downstairs. Carlisle was in his office filing books on his shelf when I walked in the room. He looked up and smiled.

"Edward, have a seat. We have much to discuss," Carlisle motioned to one of the chairs.

I did as I was requested and took a seat. Carlisle sat across from me.

"Bella is napping," he asked.

"Yes."

"Well, it is probably a good thing. All of this is going to do nothing but add more stress to her life. Victoria is on the move and now the Volturi are coming as well. I would have thought we would have more time. But this is what life has dealt us. I will tell you that we have been in contact with some of our friends around the country. They are coming from Romania, Ireland, Georgia, and even the Rain Forest. It seems that Alice has located someone with a similar situation as your girls."

"That is a relief. It is good to know that our children are not the first."

"They are similar but not the same outcome."

"What do you mean?"

"It will probably be best if the boy tells you himself. In other related news, I need to tell you about something that I have done."

"And what might that be?"

"I asked the wolves to help."

"Why would you do something like that? Then they will know we lied about Bella!"

"Edward, I asked Sam to choose the ones he could trust with this secret, the ones who would not run to Jacob and tell him everything. I think we can trust them."

"Maybe so but we need to deal with the contingent that Jacob Black will find out and that he will come here looking for Bella, we have to prepare ourselves for that scenario."

"I have already thought about that. We will cross that bridge as it comes. Now on to the babies: since they are so far down I give them a few days."

"As do I."

"Which would mean that Bella's transformation would begin shortly thereafter, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Do you plan to do so yourself?"

"That is what she wants and I will not deny her anything. But I would not object to you being in the room at that time."

"Of course, anything I can do to help. Now, I heard from Alice about Tanya. Do you think she will propose a problem?"

"Not as long as I ignore her. I explained to her exactly how I felt about Bella; I don't understand why she has such a hard time understanding and accepting it."

"There is history there. I wanted to warn you that I have asked for their help as well."

"They are family and I can be civilized."

"I know you can. By the way, Bella left this. I believe that was what Alice had been sent to retrieve by Bella when she came up and heard you in conversation with Tanya."

Carlisle handed me Bella's bracelet that I had instructed Tanya to give to her. I was in such a state I did not think about getting it from the nightstand where I had seen it the night before.

"Edward, I would like to discuss something else with you."

"And that is?"

"I wanted to warn you about intimacy with Bella seeing that she is this far along. I do not want her to be over exerted. Do you understand?"

"Carlisle, I did go to medical school. So you are saying that we should not?"

"No, I am saying you need to figure out other ways to do that. Edward, this is as hard for me to tell you as it is for you to hear. You are my son for all intents and purposes. I never thought I'd be having this conversation with any of you."

I suppose I was rolling my eyes and breathing unnecessarily hard. This conversation was particularly hard as I like Carlisle did not expect to be hearing anything like this. I had not expected Bella to get pregnant nor had anyone else but it was a happy surprise.

"I know. I never thought I would be hearing it either but I am and I understand. Since we are being open about things, we did something like that this morning. It seemed to work fine, not as romantic as what I like but sometimes it is not always romantic."

Carlisle looked at me and then we both started laughing. It felt odd but familiar that we were discussing such things. My whole family had always been so open about everything and now I was a part of it which was very odd for me. It made me feel even closer to everyone. Carlisle finally calmed down as I had as well.

"Well, I am glad we had this chat. I knew that you and Bella would work things out as far as the intimacy issue goes. Bella is a beautiful woman and I see great things for the two of you. You are being blessed with something amazing and we all get to share in your joy. So, thank you, Edward, for allowing all of us to live through you."

"My pleasure, Carlisle; I think I will go check on Bella."

"Let her rest, Edward. I know you have not seen her in a while but if you go in there she will wake up. Let her be able to sleep without your distracting her."

"I suppose I could go fix her lunch, she can't sleep that long."

Carlisle nodded and I left the room to find the kitchen. It was not too hard. I simply followed my nose to where Bella's foul smelling food was kept. It smelled disgusting to me; I did not know how she could eat such things. But I am sure she used to think the same thing about my diet. I milled around the kitchen looking for the right thing to fix. I decided some cut up vegetables, fruit, and a peanut butter, jelly and banana toasted sandwich. I took great care in everything that I did, removing the skin from the apples, peaches, oranges, and carrots. I sliced the celery and removed all the strings. The berries were washed and sliced where applicable. I used wheat bread and fresh strawberry jam with length wise sliced bananas. Bella liked chunky peanut butter so I put all these things together after I had toasted her bread.

I was nearly done when I heard her up. I placed the food on a plate and the fruit in a bowl. I poured her a glass of milk and had it all done when she walked in the kitchen.

"What are you up too," Bella asked.

"I was making you lunch. Do you need the babies' food first," I questioned.

"I don't know. Ask them."

I walked to Bella and first I kissed her cheek. Then I placed my hands on her middle.

"Girls, are you hungry?"

"_Oh, hi Daddy. Yes, we are. Can we have some please_," they asked.

"Okay, I'll tell Mommy. They want to eat as well. I can warm up what Eleazar sent. You like it better warm right."

"Yeah. I guess it has to be with the whole body temperature thing. Wonder why this isn't grossing me out?"

"Maybe because it is for the girls and not you. It will be a second. You want to go sit out on the deck?"

"Sure."

"I'll make the cup and bring the other food out too. Go make yourself comfortable. Will you be okay?"

"I am sure I can make it out on the porch."

The blood was warmed enough not to be cold and I poured it into the cup with the straw so Bella could not see it. I placed it on the tray with her other food and stepped through the doors to where Bella was seated. She looked so serene and peaceful I almost hated to disturb her but Bella saw me and there was no getting away from her now.

"Hello, love. Here you go. Drink up," I said as I handed her the cup.

Once again I was drawn to her lips around the straw. I almost felt guilty for the ungentlemanly thoughts I kept having about Bella. I had no idea what had come over me in the last two days. Whereas before I could keep the hormonal teenager caged, he was clawing to get out. I shook my head to get him out of it. Bella snickered.

"Am I that obvious," I asked.

"Well," Bella said looking down at my predicament.

I glanced and apparently I was that obvious. I rolled my eyes and growled.

"Oh come on, Edward. I think it is great to see that I finally have such an effect on you."

"Bella, you always have. I was just better at hiding my inner teenager before."

"I wonder why you can't now. Not that I am complaining or anything."

"I am not sure. As much as I would like to ask Carlisle, I think I have had enough embarrassing conversations with him for one day."

"What happened," Bella asked as she continued to sip the blood from the cup.

Now I had to concentrate even harder to continue the conversation. Maybe I should hunt or something. For the moment, I simply pulled up a chair beside of her and at least I could hide my uh situation for a while.

"Carlisle, being the good doctor and father, warned me of inducing labor with certain activities."

Bella looked at me curiously. Please tell me she actually knew what I was saying to her.

"Bella, I am begging you not to make me have the conversation twice in one day."

She started to laugh. She got me.

"No, I knew what you were saying, just wanted to make you squirm," Bella laughed.

"You are not funny."

"Oh I think I am a comedian. So, no more 'activities' I suppose?"

"No, he did not say that. Just other, uh, other . . ."

_Please, Bella, figure this out. I don't want to say this out loud_.

Bella started laughing again. The little minx had me again. I hung my head.

"Ah, poor Edward. I'm sorry. I can't seem to help myself today. I love to watch you get flustered. Anyways, I understand. Besides, we had no problems this morning. Why not indulge that way or maybe we could think of some other ways? I am sure the internet has a site about pregnancy and uh, well . . ."

Bella blushed a bright red and now it was my turn to laugh.

"My silly Bella looks who is flustered now. How absolutely cute and priceless," I laughed.

Bella laughed right along with me and sighed. She looked at the cup and I thought she might be done with it.

"Bella, would you like me to ask the girls if they are full," I asked.

"Yes. I would like to have some regular food now," she answered.

I got up from my chair, got on my knees in front of her and placed my hands on her expanding middle.

"Hello, my girls. Mommy would like to know if you are full," I asked.

"_Yes. I think we are too full. Daddy, it is too crowded in here,_" one of my daughters said.

"I see. Yes, Bella, they are full. But they also said that it was getting a little too crowded in there. Not much longer my beautiful babies. We love you and look forward to seeing you."

"_We love you and Mommy too. We are sleepy_."

"Get some rest. We'll be right here. They are tired. And they said they love us too."

"Tired? Didn't they sleep when I did," Bella asked as she nibbled on her sandwich.

What was it about her eating now that I found overly captivating? Was it that I thought about how her lips were look curled around her prey? Or was it the ungentlemanly images running through my head? It may be ill mannered but it was something we had both enjoyed immensely. Something I would not mind indulging in again. That is if Bella wanted to do such a thing. It would not be an issue I would ever force. But to think of such a thing when she is immortal like me was almost too sinful to conjure up in my mind.

"Edward! Earth to Edward! Edward," Bella yelled.

"Yes," I asked nonchalantly as I tried to act like I had heard her the whole time.

"Oh no you don't. You spaced out for like 5 minutes or so. And it was a little bit scary," Bella said as she stared at me.

"I am sorry, love. I do not know why my mind has started to wander now."

"I know why. You see, Edward, you only make those kind of noises usually when we are alone."

If I could have blushed crimson red, it would not have been enough. I had been giving away by that wayward teenager yet again. Why was this happening to me now? I had been on this Earth for over a hundred years and had been able to bed down these feelings the entire time. Why were they resurfacing with a vengeance now? Bella must have seen my furrowed brow as she looked at me with concern on her face.

"Edward, it's okay. I am fine with you being this way. I know it is all new to you, but I am sure with a little time it will be something you will master once again. Or we'll just become Emmett and Rosalie," Bella laughed.

I had to admit I thought that was humorous myself. I laughed right along with her.

"Thank you, love. I suppose I am giving too much thought to all of this. As long as it does not bother you, I will attempt to not let it affect me."

"That's the spirit. So, I was wondering about something."

"And what might that be?"

"Well, see you are not the only one who knows about medical stuff. I read about ways to induce labor. And if you think that a fight is coming our way then you are going to need me as well. And there is no way I can help while I am this huge."

"What are you saying, Bella?"

"I am saying let's go indulge in 'activities' to get these babies out."

I know I had to look stunned when she said this. Not that those things were not crossing my mind because they were. But I was not thinking of them as a means to an end. I thought of it more as a display of our love. I was a little taken back.

"Bella, I like to think of our intimacy as a sign of our love," I explained.

"Edward, honey, so do I. I was trying to be funny. I guess I didn't do a very good job," Bella said sadly.

"Love, I did not intend to hurt your feelings. It's just that, I don't know. I was worried that you are more interested in sex than making love."

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, what a thing to say! I can't believe that just came out of your mouth!"

Bella used my full name. That can never be a good sign. I had to think up something to fix this. I did the only thing I could think of to do. I took the tray out of her hands, pulled her close to me and kissed her with all the passion I had in me. And she responded in kind, giving all my passion back. I left the food on the table and picked her up gently and whisked her back upstairs. Once inside, it was then I heard Alice.

"_Edward, you know Carlisle wants to examine Bella_," Alice said to me.

"Leave me alone," I snarled aloud.

That was the last I thought of anything but Bella for several hours. We showed one another exactly how we felt. We held one another, shared our fire, our passion, our desires over and over again. I wanted her to feel my love, to see it in the way I looked, the things I said, the way I touched her. I wanted her to feel how sorry I was for opening my mouth and sticking my foot in it. I wanted her to feel loved, wanted and desired. I needed her more than I needed anything. One kiss would never be enough. Never.

As we lay entangled in each other's arms and the sheets, I sighed contently.

"What was that for," Bella asked lazily as she drew circles on my arm that was draped across her.

"I am guessing that is what they call make up sex. I have heard Emmett and Jasper talk about it. It is when the man does something to anger the woman," but I never finished because Bella was laughing at me.

"Edward, I know what make up sex is but did you really think we were mad at each other," Bella asked.

"Actually yes, I thought you were mad at me. Were you not?"

"A little surprised but not mad. But I could be if it meant we could do that again."

"My little insatiable flower, I would gladly indulge for longer but if I do not get you to Carlisle, I think I will be hearing another in depth conversation about our sex life."

"Oh, well would you like to join me in the shower?"

"I don't know Bella."

"I can be good if you can."

Bella got out of the bed, naked and beautiful as ever. I rolled over to her side and got out of the bed, following her lead. She turned on the water as I got the towels. When I got back she was already under the water soaped up. I was in awe. I suppose my mouth was hanging open when she turned around and looked at me. Bella snickered.

"Well, I guess I see which one of us who can really behave themselves and which one of us can't. Get in here before we both get in trouble," Bella said.

I did as I was requested and slipped in behind her. I found that if I stayed on the other side of the massive shower I could keep my thoughts in check. Lucky for me Bella seemed to be in her own little world too. It was times like these when just a glimpse into her mind would be helpful. Once I finished I stepped out, dried and wrapped the towel around my waist. Bella had finished so I held the towel up for her and I swaddled her in the warm towel as there were warmers in the room. I walked out into the bedroom to find that Alice had been and placed our clothes on the bed. As I was dressing Alice started.

"_I see you are finally done with your sexual exploits_," Alice snickered to me.

"_I see you have been looking at my future again_," I replied. "_If you don't want to see these things, stop looking._"

"_Well, considering you two are going at it like rabbits all the time, it is hard not to see you doing it._"

"_I can't help myself. I am not sure what has come over me. Part of me wishes I was in more control and the other is glad to be living so free_."

"_Edward, don't let it bother you. I am actually glad that you and Bella are so loving. So is everyone else in the family. We are glad to finally see you happy_."

"_I don't know that I have ever been this happy in my entire life_."

"_Whenever you're ready, Carlisle is waiting for you downstairs. I'll be at the bottom of the stairs waiting_."

"_Thank you_."

Bella looked at me and smiled.

"Alice talking to you again," Bella asked.

"Yes, teasing me about us. Not to worry though, love. Carlisle is waiting for us downstairs," I replied.

"I'm glad they find it funny to pick on us."

"Well, to be honest, it has been going on for years between all of them. They have poked fun at each other for years. Now it is our turn to be a part of this."

"I know. Alice has told me all about this. Rosalie said that most of the ribbing goes to her and Em."

"You know we have the moist ammunition against them. If they were much less vocal, it would not be a problem. That and they tend to destroy a lot of property. 3 houses to be exact."

"Three houses? Are you kidding? How is that possible?"

"Two immortal beings going at each other full steam tends to cause lots of property damage."

"I suppose so. I bet Esme was mad."

"That would be a mild understatement. They had been wedding gifts to their multiple weddings."

"You mean you get married more than once."

"Sometimes, but if you would be happy with just once I would find that acceptable."

"Well, let's just wait and see. I might like to get married to you more than once. After all I don't think one lifetime is going to be enough."

I laughed and kissed her forehead as I led her out of our room. "I could not agree more."

As we descended the stairs I immediately saw Alice waiting. She had a huge smile on her face. Alice had missed Bella as well and was overly happy to see her. She hugged Bella close carefully.

"You look beautiful, practically glowing," Alice said as she looked at Bella.

"I don't feel beautiful. I feel really fat," Bella said.

"Bella, you are not fat," Alice replied.

"Love, you are more beautiful today than you were yesterday," I added.

"You two are biased. I suppose Carlisle is waiting."

"Yes, I am going to help out if that is okay," Alice said.

"I don't mind. Do you, Edward?"

"No, not at all."

"Let's get this over with," Bella said as she pulled me along. "I hate being examined."

"I can understand that. It doesn't look like one those things you'd particularly enjoy," Alice replied.

"You never had one?"

"Bella, I don't remember anything from my human life. I suppose in this circumstance it is not a bad thing."


	22. Chapter 21

"That is in no way a bad thing. I wish there was a way I could be pregnant and not have to have an exam," Bella laughed.

"My dear, that would be nigh impossible. We have to see how far along you are and how the babies are doing and so forth. I know this is embarrassing but you can do this for the girls, right," I asked.

"Edward, I am only complaining. I planned on having Carlisle do a full work up on me. Don't worry. I am a responsible mother."

"I never doubted that."

We arrived in the room that Carlisle had prepared for two purposes that both involved Bella. One was the birth of our twins and the other was her transformation. I had a feeling that those two events would be intertwined. I was worried for her safety and health. One wrong move and Bella would be no more. I could not bear the thought of losing her. Even when it was not true, it nearly drove me insane thinking that Bella could have been dead. I would cease to exist if something happened to my Bella. There would be no reason to live anymore. Not only did I need her but my children would need her too. Carlisle had since entered while I was musing and instructed Bella to change into a more appropriate hospital gown. I sat in the chair beside of the exam table. Once out of the rest room, I helped Bella onto the table.

"Thanks, Edward," Bella said as she situated herself on the bed.

"Anything for you love," I replied.

"So Bella, how have you been feeling," Carlisle asked as he got the equipment ready. I noticed that Esme was in the room as well as Alice. I know how much she wanted to help in all things which regarded her only two grandchildren. I could completely understand her feelings.

"Tired would be my main complaint. It is so hard for me to move around now what with all the extra weight and everything. And I have to say that my back has really been hurting," Bella said.

"Let's give you a look here. Place your feet in the stirrups and slide up to the edge of the bed," Carlisle instructed.

I helped Bella shimmy towards the end of the of the table. I held her hand as Carlisle got ready to look at Bella's progress.

"Okay, Bella, let's see how far we are. Well, it looks as though you and Edward's recent activities have been paying off. You look to be 4 to 5 centimeters dilated."

"Really? That far along," Bella asked.

"Yes. I think we will be having babies by the end of the day. Let me feel around and see where the girls are."

Carlisle felt around on her swollen abdomen as I knew he was trying to feel if the babies were where they were supposed to be. From what the girls were telling me, I was sure they were.

"It appears that our girls are in the birth canal and almost ready for their debut. So, it all depends if you would like nature take its natural course or would you like for it to be helped along."

"What do you suggest," I asked.

"Not that," Alice laughed.

"I was not thinking about that. What other things do you suggest?"

"I was thinking that maybe Bella might like to take a walk outside. That helps sometimes. Edward, would you mind helping her down and then you may get dressed, Bella. If you need help Alice and Esme could help you."

"No, but thank you anyway. I can still dress myself," Bella said as she waddled to change.

"It will really be today, Carlisle," I asked.

"Yes. I am sure of it. What do you see, Alice," Carlisle asked.

"He is right. Allie and Renesmee are on their way," Alice said.

It was then that Alice got rigid as if she saw something else. Something that obviously was not very pleasant. It not only frightened me but Carlisle and Esme as well.

"What is it, Alice," I asked fear lacing my voice.

"That is the problem. Everything was so crystal clear and then all of a sudden it went completely blank. I can't seem to get anything in focus now," Alice exclaimed.

"There is only one reason that we know as of late for this problem with your visions," Carlisle explained.

It hit me like a ton of bricks. "The wolves! They must be coming here."

"Or it may be just one. It may be Sam," Carlisle said.

"Or it could be Jacob. Do you know how angry he will be if he comes here and sees that Bella is not only alive but pregnant," I replied.

"Anger is a mild understatement. He is going to be pissed," Bella said as she came back into the room. "The walls are thin. I heard everything."

"We cannot live in fear wondering what is going to happen or what could possibly happen. We need to focus on the right here and now," Carlisle said.

"He's right. So, let's get the rest of the family and go for a nice walk," Esme replied.

We nodded in agreement and Alice disappeared to get the other three. I helped Bella out of the room and Alice was back and brought Bella a light jacket. I helped her put it on and opened the back door. It was a cool day and very over cast. Not that it really mattered since no one was around. Bella went through the door first and I followed but I did not get very far. I heard a loud growl and found myself flying back through one of the front windows, through a few interior walls, and out through the glass of the back wall. I landed on the ground and plowed up a good 20 feet of dirt. It was then I realized someone was on top of me and had their hands around my throat: Jacob Black!

"You damn son of a bitch! You lying piece of filth! You good for nothing blood sucker! Who the hell do you think you are," Jacob screamed.

I shoved him off of me and sent him into a large tree which splintered at the force of his weight. I jumped to my feet and dusted myself off. I got in my attack stance and waited for him to begin his assault.

"What are you doing here," I asked.

"I heard Sam talking with Emily about what you and your family had done to everyone and poor Charlie. How could you do that to him?"

"Leave him alone, Jake. It had to be done," Bella said as she walked out to where I was, quickly flanked by the other members of our family.

Jacob saw Bella. I do not mean that he literally looked at her and saw that she was alive and well but he saw the state that she was in. All sorts of images ran through his head and none of them were very pleasant. They all pretty much involved my family and me burning alive. And he even wanted Bella disposed of, more specifically the thing she carried. That was when my anger got the best of me. Jacob Black may have reasons and designs to kill me but there was no way in hell he would harm my wife or my children. It was then the rest of the wolf pack arrived. But it was too little too late. Jacob sprang at me as I charged him. One could hear a loud crack for miles around where our two immortal bodies ran into one another. I am not sure what I thought either of us was going to accomplish but we were locked in battle anyway. It was then I heard Bella.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, let go of Jake now," she yelled. "Jake, let go of Edward."

"No! Look what he did to you! Look what the blood sucker made you do. You would have never done this if it had not been for him and his stupid blood sucking family," Jake snarled.

I had immediately did as Bella asked and I completely gave up fighting. I did not in any way want to upset her any more than she already was. I knew what stress could do to her and I honestly did not want my children born into any more stress than they would already be in. I simply shoved Jacob off of me and sent him closer to the pack. Sam looked down at him.

"What do you think you are doing," Sam asked.

I dusted myself off again and walked over to check on Bella. Since she used my whole name again I guessed I had angered her. I needed to smooth things over with Bella as I hated to feel any tension between us.

"I am sorry, love," I whispered softly in her ear. "I let my anger get the best of me. Jacob was thinking some wretched things not only about our family but you as well and the children."

"I suppose I can forgive you for that," Bella said as she kissed my cheek. I heard a very loud growl from the vicinity of Jacob.

"Don't you think you have done enough to her," Jacob asked. "You took her innocence and now she is carrying your soulless inhuman spawn. Who knows what they'll be but they will not deserve to live."

That was when Bella officially lost it. I had to hold her back to keep her from running over to him and doing him bodily harm, which I knew she could not actually do.

"I cannot believe you just said that! What a horrible thing to say! Edward took nothing from me; I freely gave myself to him. That is what you do with the man you plan on marrying and are in love with. Our children will be fine, two healthy girls. They will be normal. And you will do nothing to them that I can promise you. If I can't manage to kick your ass, I have 5 other people standing here who would be more than happy to. As for faking my death, that was my idea. So before you open your . . . your . . . oh my God! Edward," Bella screamed.

"Her water broke," Alice yelled.

It indeed it had. In the process Bella collapsed, not unconscious just collapsed, from what at the moment I was not sure. It could have been the pain, quite possibly the trauma of the impending labor. All I knew was I needed to carry her into the house. But I knew Jacob held the key to allowing Bella's transformation so he had to come with us.

"Jacob, I still need to speak with you about Bella and the possible need to break a certain treaty," I yelled over my shoulder as I was followed by my family.

"I am coming with you, just in case you get stupid again," Seth said.

In the delivery room was Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle, the two wolves, Bella and myself. The others stood on the back porch with my two brothers. They were all worried more about Bella than the fact they were mortal enemies and standing in close proximity to one another. Funny how things like this can bring people closer together. Bella was writhing and screaming in pain. No amount of pain medicine was helping her.

"Don't leave me, Edward! Please stay with me! I can't do this by myself," Bella screamed.

Those were some of the words that I had heard Bella say to me when we were apart. Although it was interesting I really did not have the time to dwell on such things.

"I am right here and I am going nowhere," I responded as I kissed her forehead.

Jacob growled in the corner but was kept there by Seth, who held him back and snarled at him in response.

"You are here for a reason. Do your job and get out," Seth warned.

"You agree with this? You think I should allow him to change her," Jacob asked.

"She could die from this. Do you want that," Seth whispered.

Jacob only shook his head. But that did not stop the horrible thoughts he continued to assault me with.

"Jacob, I do not need to see or even hear what you are thinking. Do you not think I have enough on my mind without fighting off your unwanted ramblings? You have been asked before and I am going to ask you again: if I need to can I change her? Bella might be in danger and I need to know that you will allow this," I said as I walked over to him.

Jacob took three steps back. "I don't have to do anything, especially not for a liar like you."

"But she is your friend."

"Was, she was my friend before she did this to herself. Or allowed you to do to her. I don't have to do anything."

"Jake, how can you be such a jerk? This is Bella, our friend, you can do this. You need to do this," Seth said.

Bella let out another loud scream. "I don't have time for this. Just stay over there out of the way," I snarled.

I went back to Bella. Alice and Esme were checking her vitals and Carlisle was looking at her progress. Rosalie was getting things ready for the twins over on the opposite wall. She was breathing heavy and sweating profusely. I took a damp cool cloth and blotted her head. It seemed to ease her a little. But the pain was obvious on her face. It was contorted in all sorts of ways unnatural to her. But it did not matter, Bella was still beautiful.

"Love, can I do something for you," I asked.

"Beat Jake to death if he won't let you change me. He is a jerk," Bella screamed.

"Easy, Bella. You are running your blood pressure up," Alice said.

"Well, he is."

"Bella, they are coming. I can see the head of one of them. I am going to need you to push," Carlisle said.

I stood on one side and Alice the other. Esme blotted Bella's head again. Rosalie stood behind Carlisle. We took Bella by the hand and helped to aid in her pushing. Her face turned red and skewed up in concentration and pain, sweat poured from her, and she cried out loud in obvious pain. We had not had time to administer an epidural. She had been too far along. Bella yelled loudly once again. She was breaking my heart.

"You can rest for a second. The head is out. The shoulders will hurt, Bella. But you can do this. You are doing beautifully," Carlisle said.

I became acutely aware that Alice, Rosalie and Esme were beginning to have difficulty with the smell of the blood from the babies. I could not deal with this as well.

"Rosalie, Alice, Esme, I think it would be wise if you three would step out. If we need anything I can always ask Seth. I think he would be willing to help. Please, just step outside," I said calmly.

I knew they did not really want to but it would be the best for the children if they did. The three of them kept thinking how their throats were burning. No sense in adding any undue pressure on Bella than we needed to.

"Bella, are you ready," Carlisle asked once the three women left.

"Yes," Bella said forcefully.

"I am here love. Push into me," I said.

Bella leaned into me and pushed as hard as she could. Tears rolled down her face and sweat beaded all over her and she shuddered from the horrible pain. I had always been told that the shoulders were the hardest part to pass through the opening. What was it that Emmett had told me he had heard a comedian say? Oh, it is like passing something the size of a watermelon through something the size of a lemon. As I was actually watching it unfold, I could find nothing amusing about this experience. Yes, giving birth to a new life was beautiful but watching the woman I love do so and be in such pain was almost unbearable. I shook my head as I needed to focus only on Bella. With one hard push and one shout, her shoulders were out.

"They're out, love. Renesmee's shoulders are out. The rest won't be as bad."

"Not as bad?! How many kids have you had, Edward? There is still one more in there unless you forgot! I wanted drugs, lots of them," Bella shouted.

"Calm down, love. We will get you through this. You do trust me, don't you?"

"Yes, yes, but let's get this going. The sooner she is out the sooner her sister comes."

"That's my girl. Push hard for me love. As hard as you can."

Bella did as I asked. I became acutely aware of Jacob coming closer. At first I was not sure I heard him correctly but . . .

"Jacob, what are you thinking? That is not even in the realm of possibility," I said sternly before I could even think about what I was saying. Bella did not need to know that Jacob Black had just imprinted on our daughter!

"Focus, Edward. Bella needs help," Carlisle said calmly. "Jacob, when the baby is out after I show her to Edward and Bella, I need you to go over there and clean her. In fact I need you to clean her very well. Then if you would be so kind as to give her to my wife, Esme and the girls will know what to do then. Can you do that for me?"

All he could do was shake his head. I was completely disgusted with him. Imprinting on my child who was not even completely out of the womb yet, what utter nonsense! While I was dwelling on Jacob's stupidity I heard the soft cry of my daughter Renesmee. And it was more beautiful than anything I had ever heard in my lifetime.

"She is perfect just like you," I said as I gave Bella a kiss. "I love you and thank you."

"I love you too. But you shouldn't thank me, you helped too," Bella replied.

We gazed lovingly at our small daughter in awe and amazement. Carlisle then handed her to Jacob and I shot him a warning glance.

"Don't worry. I'll do as I was asked. Besides, this is not over yet. One down one to go," Jacob said as he took Renesmee over to clean her.

I had to admit I did like how careful he was with her. It made me feel less apprehensive about the whole thing. Just a little while ago he had wanted our children murdered and now he would do anything to save Renesmee. It was comforting and bizarre all at the same time.

"Okay, are you ready, Bella? I can see Allie's head. You can do this. You did wonderful with Renesmee," Carlisle explained.

"I am so tired, Edward. Can't I just rest for a day or so," Bella asked.

"I wish but Allie wants to join her sister. They have been together all this time. You don't want to break them up do you," I asked.

"No. No I don't want either of them to be alone. Okay. I can do this. Help me, Edward."

"I am right here. I would do anything for you."

Bella bore down on me as hard as she could. The muscles in her neck bulged as she strained to push our infant from her. Finally the head was out. Bella was exhausted.

"I want to stop but I want to get this over with. Can we go on? Please," Bella asked.

"Whatever you want, love," I replied.

"Bella, are you sure," Carlisle asked.

"Yes, let's do this," Bella yelled.

Bella pushed as hard as she could and screamed the whole entire time. In fact Seth was complaining until I glared at him to stop. Childbirth was anything but easy. Bella was a trooper.

"The shoulders are out. Just a little more, Bella," Carlisle said.

And just like Jacob, Seth made his way over to the bed. I cringed.

"Not you too," I groaned.

"Sorry. I can't help it," Seth replied.

"Seth, I need you to do the same as Jacob. Take Allie downstairs once you are done. We will have to make sure Bella is okay before we do anything else. Okay," Carlisle asked.

"Sure," Seth answered.

What absolutely rotten luck! Both of my daughters would one day be involved with a wolf. A half vampire and a wolf, what could ever become of that?! I shook my head once more to get what Seth was thinking out. It was by no means vulgar just odd. Bella needed me and I had to give her my full attention. Another hard push and then another soft cry from my little Allie; she was smaller than her sister but just as beautiful and perfect.

"Bella you did it. She is a beautiful miracle just like you," I whispered as I softly kissed her once more.

"I want to see her," Bella said as Carlisle lifted her up for us to see. We stared on our child with love and adoration. Two miracles in one day, what a blessed event this truly was. Carlisle handed her over to Seth who like Jacob carefully carried her over to be cleaned. Once he was out of the room, I clearly heard Carlisle going over the situation and it horrified me.

"Bella how do you feel," he asked.

"I have never felt so weak in my life and dizzy, really dizzy. What's wrong? There is something wrong isn't there," Bella panicked.

"I need you to stay calm but I also need for you to let me borrow Edward. Since he has medical experience I need to confer with him for a moment."

"Carlisle, tell me. Just tell me straight. It's bad isn't it or you wouldn't need to talk it over with Edward first?"

I looked at Carlisle. Bella wanted to know and wanted it plain and simple and not one bit glossed over. I loved that about her normally but not now. I could see it in Carlisle eyes that if something was not done soon, I would lose Bella.

"Bella, you are bleeding and I noticed it the entire time. I have been keeping it from Edward. Some bleeding is normal in delivery but from what I can tell you have lost half of your bodies supply. I don't know where it is coming from so I am not sure how to stop it. I could do some exploratory surgery but there is a greater chance that you would bleed even more. Then I would have compounded our problem. You are aware of what this means," Carlisle asked us.

"Then I guess you need to ask Jake. Edward, you need to turn me before I die. I don't want to leave you or the girls," Bella said.

I had not noticed how pale she was. I knew my time was slipping away every second. Her skin had dropped a few degrees since the birth of Allie. Part of me still warred with taking her life but the other part was selfish and did not want to be apart from her.

"Carlisle, would you mind quickly getting Jacob for us," I asked.

Carlisle nodded and hurried from the room. I looked down at Bella and took her in. If this worked, which I knew it would, I would never see her blush again or the beautiful color of her eyes. Bella would no longer be frail but like me, a vampire. I used to imagine us as soulless but since meeting Bella, that no longer held true.

"Bella, you know what this means," I asked.

"I do. I know exactly what I am doing and what I want. I want to spend forever with you and our girls. I love you with all I have in me and I will for all eternity," Bella whispered.

"And I love you with ever fiber in my being. You have been and always shall be my life. Thank you for spending forever with me."

I leaned over and kissed her with a little more passion than I had before. Jacob had entered the room along with Carlisle. I kissed her forehead and looked at Jacob who already knew what I was going to ask.

"The doc told me what was going. Don't worry. The rest of them don't know yet," Jacob explained when he saw the worry on my face. "You want to know if you can change her. The pack already thinks its okay so who am I to stand in your way."

"You mean I can change Bella," I asked to clarify things.

"Go ahead. I know she wants this and the girls need their mom. But I don't want to watch."

"Thanks, Jake," Bella whispered.

Jacob grunted and went out the door. Carlisle had already started to get things prepared. I simply held Bella a little while longer until Carlisle began to say something to me.

"Edward, we need to get started. Time is running out. I'm going to start an IV of morphine, Bella, to try and abate some of the pain and burning from the transformation. I don't know how much it will help but we can try. The syringe with the venom in it is on the tray," Carlisle explained.

"Where did you get all that venom and why do you need it," Bella asked.

"I have been harvesting it since I told you I would change you. I need because we think it will possibly make the change go quicker. I still need to physically administer it," I answered.

"You mean bite me?"

"Exactly. I wished this would not hurt you so much after the pain you have just endured."

"Edward, both pains are for a good reason. One was for our children and the other is so that I can be with you forever. I am ready for this. Go ahead. I am not afraid."

"I do so love you, Bella. I love you more than I could ever put into words."

I kissed her still slightly warm lips one last time. I nuzzled her chin, ran my nose down her jaw, and brought my lips to where her pulse point was softly beating. Bella was not afraid or nervous about this and it brought courage to me.

"I love you, Edward. Make me your immortal bride," Bella whispered.

And with those words, I pierced the soft skin of her flesh and tasted the sweet nectar of her life giving essence. I had almost forgotten how wonderful it truly was. No one had or would ever taste as good as my Bella did. Once I had a small taste, I licked the wound I had made to seal the venom inside. The burning in Bella had already begun as she went slightly limp and arched her back in response to my poison slipping into her veins.

"Good Edward. You need to bite the crooks at each elbow, both wrists, the bend of both knees and her ankle. It probably would not hurt to also do so on the other side of her neck and then you can place the venom in the syringe in her heart. You can do this, Edward. I have faith in you," Carlisle said.

I went down each side of her body, piercing her skin and sealing the venom as I went. When I came to my last point I savored over it and also kissed her lips before I plunged the small sharp dagger through her chest bone and into her now pounding heart. The human body does not know quite how to react to our toxic secretions but it basically replaces all their blood and stops the heart in a series of very violent reactions. One can suck a small amount of venom back out like I had done to Bella once before but as much as I had given her today, the change would come and it would come even faster once she had the large dose. I took the vile off the tray and stood at her side as I watched her writhing. It pained me to do this but it had to be done.

"No matter what, I love you and I am sorry this has to hurt so much," I said as I lifted up my hands, stabbed the needle in her chest through the breast bone, straight into her still beating heart, and pressed the plunger down sending my venom down with it.

That brought Bell arching off the table even higher. I stepped back and was about to run to her but Carlisle held me back.

"No, son. We need to let this happen. All we can do now is wait and try to make her comfortable as we can."

I nodded because I knew he was right. I had to let my venom do its job. Carlisle came over and patted my shoulder and smiled.

"Besides, would you not like a better look at your daughters? I can send Esme here to watch Bella for a little while," Carlisle said.

"I hate to leave her."

"I know but you can come right back. I am sure the girls want a better look at you as well."

I kissed Bella's forehead and listened as her heart thumped wildly and her breath came in short raged gasp. She was still a bloody mess from all that had transpired earlier. I knew she would heal back to normal and look as though she had never been pregnant. I wondered if Esme would mind cleaning her up a bit. While I was thinking about Esme she entered the room.

"Alice told me you needed me. And yes, I'll see to it that Bella is cleaned up. Oh Edward, your daughters are unbelievable. They are precious and so lively," Esme rambled as she was a gushing grandmother through and through.

"See, your mother is here and Bella will be fine. Let her take care of Bella and you go bond with your new babies. Besides, I want a better look at them too," Carlisle said.

"Good luck getting them away from the wolves. I am afraid there is going to be a fight between Alice, Rosalie, Seth and Jacob. The others are just standing around looking completely amused. Edward, do you know what is going on," Esme asked.

"I do and I do not want to even think about it right now," I answered.

"You mean," Carlisle began before I cut him off.

"I do not want to discuss this. If I don't it might go away," I said. I descended the stairs and heard the growling already. I entered the room faster than normal and stared the two wolves down.

"If you two juveniles do not mind I would like some time with my children. You may think you have a claim on them but they are still my children. Am I making myself perfectly clear," I asked sternly.

Seth and Jacob bowed their heads in defeat but nodded all the same. My family looked at me oddly. I could hear that they had suspected such was the case but since we all had only recently learned of such a thing it was rather new to all of us. But unfortunately it would be something we would have to contend with for all of eternity. It would have been bad enough with one daughter but it was both daughters. I sighed heavily as I walked over to Seth and Jacob and retrieved my children from then. As soon as I saw their precious little faces wrapped in their matching pink with brown polka dot blankets I could feel the tears welling in my eyes.

"They are truly beautiful, Edward," Rosalie whispered.

"I must agree, truly beautiful. Allie has my hair color and Renesmee has Bella's. Have anyone seen their eyes yet," I asked quietly.

"Only briefly," Alice said with a smile.

"And?"

"Just as Renesmee shares Bella's hair color, she also shares her eye color. And that is how Allie mimics yours before the change: emerald green."

"No red?"

"There are tiny streaks of red but nothing like the usual menacing red that a newborn usually takes on," Rosalie said.

"Have they eaten yet," I asked.

"We offered them formula but they would not touch it," Jacob responded.

"Let me ask them," I said as I placed one my fingers in Allie's hand because she seemed to be more awake than Renesmee. She felt so warm and soft.

I received all sorts of images of what happened once they were born. I could see Carlisle and the then the two of us and she showed me Seth. Then there was a montage of memories as she was being passed about and the fact that both of them truly despised the smell of the formula or any other form of milk they were given. This brought up an idea.

"Would you like what Mommy gave you earlier," I asked her.

At the mention of this Renesmee perked up as well. Allie squeezed firmly on my finger as Renesmee reached for me too. I looked at Carlisle for support and encouragement.

"I had a feeling they would be wanting blood first. If we give the girls this maybe they will accept the formula later," Carlisle said.

"Well I smelled the formula I can understand why they don't want it. It smells vile," Rosalie added.

Jasper, Emmett and the rest of the wolf pack entered the house. They wanted a better view of our girls. Alice had walked out to get the girls food. We had prepared for the situation. We had hunted so there would be fresh blood when they were born. I sat down on the coach with a child in each arm. I looked at them and wondered how I would manage to feed both of them. Alice laughed.

"You really are a new daddy, aren't you? Hand me Allie and I'll feed her. You can feed Renesmee and we'll switch," Alice explained.

It was then that everyone sat down and stared at the four of us. Jacob and Seth were in a constant state of anxiousness: they worried we would let something happen to the girls. As if that would ever happen. I took the bottle and held Renesmee closer. She eagerly took the nipple.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself and you too, Allie," I beamed proudly as I watched them it.

"Is it what you expected, Edward," Jasper asked.

"No. This is much more. If I were alive I think my heart would burst from sheer joy. The only thing missing is Bella. I really hate that she is missing their first few hours. Actually she is going to miss their first three days."

"Well, with the ways the girls can touch you and tell you their life story, Bella will not miss a thing," Alice said.

"That's great but it is a little creepy," Jacob said.

I looked over at him. "Jacob, it is no creepier than you imprinting on one of my daughters and Seth on the other. I know that right now it is more of a protective feeling but I mean they were honestly not even out of the womb yet. Could you not have waited for a little while?"

"I am sorry, Edward, but when this feeling hits you there is nothing that you can do about it," Seth explained.

"It is this strong pull towards something that you cannot explain," Sam added.

"It has always been this way," Quil said.

"Trust me when I say I am not exactly going to be thrilled to have vampires for in-laws," Jacob added.

I could not help the growl that escaped my lips. The others except Carlisle and Alice responded in kind. Jacob looked at me.

"That's not going to happen for a while. Jeez, chill out, Edward," Jacob said.

I simply looked at him, feeling ashamed for my little outburst. I do not know what has been coming over me lately. I suppose it is being the overprotective father and future husband. I looked at the girls and we had not disturbed them. In fact they were both sound asleep.

"I suppose when they wake up, we could try the formula," I said. "I wonder how long it will be before Bella is changed?"

"Alice, do you see anything," Carlisle asked.

"I know Victoria and her army and the Volturi are on their way but when is not clear. I assumed when I saw the whole wolf pack here it was about to begin," Alice explained.

"No, they were trying to catch me. But they are going to be leaving. When the fighting starts they will come back," Jacob explained.

"We need to leave. La Push needs us there to guard its borders. Call us when you are ready. I mean, when the enemy is on their way, call. Congradulations, Edward. Please tell Belle when she is awake again. The girls are amazing," Sam said as he headed for the door.

"Thanks again for coming and for all your help," I said.

He nodded and the four remaining members left sans Jacob and Seth. I probably would never be able to get rid of them. Once they were gone, Emmett plopped on the coach across from us.

"At least Bella will be changed by then and if we're lucky everyone else will have arrive by then," Emmett said.

Hearing Bella's name reminded me of where else I was needed. As both Renesmee and Allie were asleep, I looked at Alice who simply smiled. She knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Let me have Renesmee and go check on Bella, Edward. I can't explain the feeling I have right now but it looks like there is a very good chance that Bella will be coming out of this very soon. I mean it won't take her three days like it normally does. You know, it seems like everything the two of you do is accelerated," Alice commented.

"It looks like it," I said as I carefully handed Alice Renesmee and I kissed each of them ever so gently.

Carlisle followed me back upstairs. Esme was sitting beside of Bella. There was a washbasin on the Mayo stand with icy water in it. Esme had dipped a white wash cloth into the water and was using it to dab the sweat that beaded on Bella's forehead. Bella was completely clean as was the bed she was laying on. Bella had the sheet tightly tucked in around her. Esme smiled when she saw the two of us.

"Are they not amazing? Didn't I tell you so," Esme asked.

"Yes, they are so much like their mother. Alice said it is not going to take Bella three days to complete here transformation. Have you noticed anything," I asked her.

"Yes I have. Her heart is beating rather fast and very loud."

"Like right before the change takes place," Carlisle asked.

"Exactly like that. Is it possible, Carlisle?"

"Esme dear, you are talking about Edward and Bella. With them, apparently anything is possible. Edward, you can call me if anything happens. I think I am going to go spend a little time with my granddaughter. Come on, Grandma," Carlisle said as he took Esme by the hand who was smiling from ear to ear.

I smiled as I watched them walk away. I then took my seat beside of Bella. She moaned and muttered. Esme was right. Her mortal end was coming quickly.


	23. Chapter 22

"Bella, love, it's me. Our girls are anxious to see you. They are absolutely perfect just like you. You should see them. I do not want to spoil the surprise but you will be so happy when you see how they turned out. They are amazing and so very smart. Thank you so much for giving me these two small miracles. I suppose you are the biggest miracle to me. I should thank you daily for choosing me. I am not worthy but I do love you with all I am."

Suddenly Bella arched high off the table and cried out. I heard a very loud cracking noise. And then nothing, nothing but absolute silence. Alice ran in the room carrying something.

"Get moving, Edward. Bella will be coming around in 15 minutes. I need to change her into this unless you want to do it," Alice grinned.

"Hurry!"

Once again I stood in disbelief. Bella had changed in about three hours and not the customary three days. But then she had carried and given birth to twins in less than a week. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie ran in the room just as Alice had finished dressing Bella. I had to say the choice of a midnight blue silk dress was perfect but I was not so sure what Bella would think of the shoes.

"Who's watching the girls," I asked in a panic.

"Who do you think," Emmett groaned.

Right, of course the wolves would be watching them. I assumed they would think Bella would want to attack her own children being a newborn. For some reason, I was not so sure. I had this odd feeling that Bella was going to prove to be different in more ways than one. I stood beside her and waited. And waited. And waited.

"Has it not been 15 minutes yet," I asked aloud.

"Patience, Edward. It will be worth the wait," Alice beamed.

"You see it don't you?"

"Well, duh! Of course I do and she's going to be perfect. You'll see."

It was then I turned back to Bella and noticed her eyes fluttering. They were the first thing I noticed. Just like her daughters, they were her beautiful brown orbs with only streaks of red which I assumed once she ate would simply turn amber like the rest of us. Alice was right of course, Bella was perfect. Bella was absolutely breath taking. She slowly sat up on the edge of the bed trying to make sense of it all. Bella looked down at her flat stomach and I knew what she was thinking.

"They are okay and down stairs, love," I said.

She gave me a sideways glance and smiled.

"Has your voice always sounded so musical? Oh, is that my voice? It is amazing. I can hear so many things," Bella said and I too had to admit that her new voice was music to my ears.

"Like what," Carlisle asked.

"The tick of the grandfather clock in your office downstairs, all the wild life outside from 3 deer to the north of here to a babbling brook about a mile to the south, and there are 4 distinct heart beats downstairs. Why four?"

"Jacob and Seth are down with the girls. They were worried about you and your new born state," Esme replied.

"What else do you notice," Jasper asked.

"My eye sight seems more acute. I mean I had good vision before but this is amazing. Speaking of eyes, they look awful don't they? Be honest, Edward."

Rosalie handed me a mirror. "Look for yourself," I said as I handed it to her.

"Oh my god, they're practically normal. How is that possible?"

"Our daughters are the same way. God must have smiled on me. I was surely going to miss your beautiful eyes."

"But this person in the mirror is surely not me."

"I promise you, Bella, that the woman you see is 100% you."

"Am I still everything you ever hoped or dreamed about?"

"No actually."

Bella looked hurt by that but I smiled my crooked smile and nuzzled my nose on her jaw bone trailing to her ear and whispered "Love, you are much, much more than I dreamed of."

She turned around so that I was now standing between her legs and pulled me to her and kissed me with all the passion she had. To say that she took me by surprise was an understatement. Never had I ever knew anything like that kiss and I wanted more. The taste of her intoxicating venom filled my mouth and I had to say that it tasted even better than her blood did to me. This was my brand of heroine and I would never be able to get enough of her. But with Bella's newborn strength she almost broke me from the tight hold she had on me. Besides the family was behind us clearing their throats, we had forgotten we were not alone.

"Bella, love, remember: newborn strength," I gasped, not needing to breath but feeling crushed.

"Oh, sorry. Sorry, I guess I got carried away," Bella said.

"I'll say. I thought you two were going to start going at it," Emmett laughed.

Bella and I both growled at him. The others laughed at this.

"Back to what you noticed, Bella. What about smell," Carlisle asked.

"It is going to rain soon. Each of you has a distinct and unique smell. Oh I noticed a hint of that before but it now really defines you," Bella explained.

"And what about Edward's," Carlisle asked.

"It seems to appeal to me the most. Why is that?"

"Because I am your soul mate. Just like you smell most appealing to me. Well you did before but it seems so much more amplified now," I said looking to Carlisle for an answer.

"We vampires always have one person that is specifically for us. It took you a little longer to find yours, Edward," Carlisle said.

I leaned my forehead to Bella's. She was mine for all eternity now. I heard more throat clearing behind us.

"Uh, okay. Bella, what else do you smell," Jasper asked.

I knew we needed to see how she was handling things but I was ready to be able to spend time alone with her again. A wave of calm washed over me. Jasper could sense my lustful thoughts. I had almost forgotten about anyone else in the room.

"Well, there is something downstairs that smells like wet musky dogs. Oh, Jacob and Seth. Ha! You're right they do stink," Bella laughed.

We all thought that was pretty funny.

"And then I smell something that is rather odd. I mean it is like they are half an individual smell like each of you and then this smell that I really don't like."

When Bella said that, we all stared at her. This was most assuredly a surprise. Could it really be possible?

"Bella, you mean the other smell does not make your throat burn and you do not want it," I asked.

"No, God no. I would never want something that smelled like that. Why? What's wrong," she asked.

I looked at Carlisle. "We need to test this more to be sure."

"I agree. Alice, do you see anything," Carlisle asked.

"A hiker is about 4 miles away to the south and he appears to be lost. I don't see this being a problem," Alice explained.

"Can someone tell me what is going on," Bella demanded.

"We need to test this further before you see the girls," I answered.

"Oh. Oh, you think I might not want human blood?"

"It looks like it."

"Wow. Will our weirdness ever stop?"

"Probably not, love. Okay, let's get going. We'll go out the window," I said as I took her by the hand.

We got to the open window that looked over the back yard and Bella looked down. It would have seemed rather high to her I suspected. In time it would not matter. Bella turned her head and stared at me.

"Have you lost your mind? There is no way I can jump down from here without breaking my leg, especially in these shoes," Bella exclaimed.

"Bella, you are thinking like a human. Have you ever seen me fall as I jumped from any height," I asked.

"Well no. How do I stop thinking like a human?"

"Let yourself go," Jasper said.

"Just use the Force, Luke," Emmett laughed.

"Let me show you, okay," I replied.

Bella nodded and I leaped out the window and landed solidly on the ground below. I looked up and nodded for her to follow. Bella stepped to the edge and jumped. Just as nimbly as I, she landed with a graceful thud. She looked proud of herself and surprised.

"That was beautiful, most graceful," I said as I took her hand.

We both looked up at the family who were clapping their praises for Bella. She seemed reluctant to go.

"What is it, love?"

"I feel like a bad mother for not going to see the girls right away."

"You are anything but a bad mother. You are being responsible by testing a theory out. If this works, you should be able to be around not only them but others humans as well. Think about, they are only half human."

"Does that mean I could see Dad again?"

"If this works out I don't see why not. But we need to go before this poor guy becomes anymore lost than he already is."

I took her by the hand and we began to run. I had always enjoyed carrying Bella when I ran through the forest but there was something absolutely wonderful about being able to do so as I held her hand in mine. I stole many sideways glances at her as I watched the wind whip through her hair and the smile that shone most bright. I do believe that she is the most beautiful creature that I have ever seen. I came to an abrupt halt. Bella looked at me curiously.

"Let's feed first. Okay, I want you to smell the air and watch what I do. Then you can do the same," I whispered.

I crouched down and she mimicked me. Bella smelled the air and I did as well. Beyond the grove of trees I knew there was a large male mountain lying eating his prey. I pointed in his directions and Bella nodded that she understood what I was saying. I leapt into a tree close to him and then I pounced. I had his neck broken and began to feed before the thing even knew I was there. Bella stood against the nearest tree. I looked up at her as I remembered she had never seen me do this before. I gauged her reaction and I saw anything but disgust. More like curiosity, hungry, admiration, and a good bit of lust which I had to admit was a more than pleasant surprise. When the lion was empty I stood up.

"Wow. Not a drop of blood on you. How do you do it," she asked walking towards me.

"Years and years of practice. Come, Isabella, it's your turn. Just do as I did and you will be fine. What do you smell," I asked.

Bella sniffed the air and smiled. "A grizzly bear is over that way."

"Okay, I have every confidence that you my dear will be a natural. Go make Emmett proud."

Bella crouched and jumped for the tallest part of the tree above the bear. Bella had the mammoth bohemian down and killed in no time at all. I felt a varied range of emotions: pride, joy, happiness, and God help me, wanton lust. Something about watching her lips move in a sucking motion was enough to drive any man insane. The hormonal teenager in me was awake, never to sleep again. Bella caught me as I stared at her intently. Once she finished her meal, Bella stood and I noted that she had not spilled one drop on her much to my surprise. I walked over to her as I could no longer stand the distance or not being able to touch her in some way. I place my arms around her waist.

"Bella, how do you feel," I asked.

"Sloshy inside, the most full I have ever felt. But my question is how do you feel," Bella asked as she brought her hand to my face and began to caress it.

_Focus, Edward! Focus, damn it! Anywhere but her lips!_

"Well, I am very proud. You did that you had been doing so for many years. And there is not even a drop on you which is amazing in itself. You looked incredible swooping down and claiming your prey. And . . . and . . . ," I said as I tried to keep my voice from trembling with desire.

"And what, Edward," Bella teased.

"You know exactly what else I am feeling because I can feel it coming off you as well. Love, sometimes you can be such a tease."

"Come on. You know you love it."

"I do, God help me, I do."

The passion was tangible between us. It had not even been a day since the last time that we had been together but it did not matter. All that truly mattered was this unquenchable need that I had for her. From the feeling I could sense off of Bella I was not alone in my want. He face was so close to mine I could smell her heavenly tantalizing breath as she drew in and blew out unneeded breaths. My Bella was basically panting. I leaned in ever so slightly, slower than normal, to seal our lips yet again. Suddenly her hand came up to stop me. That was new.

"What's wrong, Bella" I asked as I worried she no longer wanted me like I wanted her.

"I can smell the hiker. He's gotten more and more lost. As much as I want to lose myself as a new vampire in you for the very first time, he needs our help, Edward," Bella said.

I tried to contain my disappointment. I had forgotten what we were actually here to do in all of my sexual fantasies while watching Bella feed. But I also felt as sense of joy knowing deep down that Bella had no desire for human blood. I looked at her and showed her one of her favorite crooked smiles. I laughed as I held out my hand.

"Love, you are truly one of a kind. Let's go."

We ran until we were almost to him. We could make him out through the cover of the trees. Bella and I did not really need to see him as his smell was almost as powerful as sight. He, of course, was unaware of us and the fact that he was actually 2 miles south of the main road. Bella took off her shoes and I looked at her curiously.

"Let me have your shirt. I look ridiculous to say we were strolling from our cabin that's 500 yards away in this outfit," she explained.

I nodded and did as I was asked. I had on a grey t-shirt on underneath. Bella put the shirt on and rolled the skirt up to above her knees and knotted my shirt in the front to keep the skirt in place.

"Does that look okay," Bella asked.

It was absolutely more than okay. I merely nodded as I tried desperately to hide my present aroused state, which was not working at all. Bella snickered.

"Later, I promise. Come on," Bella purred.

We walked out to the small clearing and could see the hiker, were headed the wrong way. Humans have no sense of direction. Since I was full my throat never even burned the slightest. The man walked closer to us and we both smiled politely.

"Hello, I'm Bella and this is my husband, Edward. We live over that way in a cabin. Lovely day for I hike," Bella commented.

Husband! She called me her husband! It sounded incredible rolling from her lips. Well, I might as well have been for all intents and purposes. Now to simply make it official.

"Yes, it is. My name is Stand Reynolds. I have been walking for 8 hours now," he explained.

"Are you camping somewhere around here," I asked.

"Actually no, more like lost."

"You are in luck. Do you have a compass," I questioned.

"Yes."

"If you will head north you'll reach the main road in about 2 miles. If you have a cell phone you will have reception there."

"Really? Thanks so much."

"It's nothing. We see this happen all the time," Bella responded.

"Well, thanks all the same."

"Good luck," I called out as he took off in a northerly direction.

"You think we should watch him," Bella asked.

"It can't hurt," I replied.

I took Bella by the hand and jumped high into a tree that over looked the main road. We crouched down low, hid by the trees. I could clearly make out Mr. Reynolds as I am sure Bella could and he was making up for lost time. As Stan got closer to the road I saw him talking with someone on his phone. He would be okay now. I took Bella by the hand again and jumped back to the Earth below. My loving Bella passed with flying colors.

"So, how did I do," Bella asked as we casually strolled through the forest. I was not in an immense hurry.

"I think we can go and see our children with no problem whatsoever," I explained.

"Yeah! Here, let me give you your shirt back," Bella said as she started to reach for the knot.

I placed my hand on hers to stop her. "No, I rather like it where it is, love."

"I see. Behave yourself, Edward."

I laughed hard. It echoed through the dense trees.

"Shall we run," I asked.

Bella slipped on her shoes. "Let's," and off she went. I was left standing with my mouth agape.

I reached the backyard a mere ten seconds before Bella appeared. She pouted and I snickered.

"Don't be too upset, love, but I am faster than the others too. But I dare say, you may very well beat me one day."

"I just might. Do I look okay?"

"Perfect as always. Are you nervous?"

"A little. They don't know me."

"Bella, I have a few more hours experience with them than you do. But they know you. I have seen their memories of you."

"What do you mean, Edward?"

"It is their gift. Come on and they'll show you."

I took her by the hand. We walked into the kitchen. The others were in the living room. Rosalie and Emmett were fussing over Renesmee while Jasper and Alice played with Allie. The grandparents watched them lovingly from the couch while the wolves sat in the corner looking very tense. When Bella came closer to the girls they each ran for their respective imprint. They hurled warnings that Bella was a bloodthirsty newborn.

"Actually, no, she's not. Bella has no desire at all for human blood. She passed her initial test," I told the family.

"I want to see her eyes," Jacob growled.

I decided to look first. I am not sure why I had not done so yet. Just as I suspected, amber had taken the place of the blood red streaks. The babies had already begun to whimper as they reached for their mother. The wolves were being ridiculous.

"You are being utterly ridiculous. I have told you there is no danger!"

"I don't believe that! What right does she have anyway," Jacob yelled.

"Are you an idiot? She is their mother!"

"Wait a damn minute! What is going on? Why are you two so determined to keep me away from my own children? Why are you . . . oh my God! You imprinted on them didn't you," Bella screamed.

"We couldn't help it. It just happens," Seth explained.

"No, no! These things don't just happen with my girls! How could you?! They are not old enough!"

"Bella, you know how this works. It is not romantic for many, many years. It is more guardian brotherly type," Jacob said.

"It doesn't matter. Why my children? They are half vampires for God's sake! Your mortal enemy or have you forgotten?"

"Well, actually, we're not as much," Seth began but Bella shot him a glance that would have stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Why," she asked Jacob again.

"You know we have no control over this. You also know how I felt about these two being born. But then there was this strong pull to see Renesmee when she was born and I know Seth felt the same for Allie. Once I felt that, every other feeling I had ever had before about her was gone and replaced with nothing more than pure love and devotion."

I would never admit it, but that actually was a fairly beautiful statement. Even if it was about my newborn daughters, it still made sense.

"_You know, if Bella heard that, you would be a dead man all over again_," Alice snickered.

"_I know, I know_," I answered.

"Never mind. Let me see my girls now," Bella demanded.

Jacob looked at Seth and sighed in defeat. Bella and I walked over and sat on the floor where they were laying on their blankets. If Bella could have cried I think she would have.

"You're right. They're perfect. One like me and the other like you but identical in every other way. Can I hold them," she asked me timidly.

I chuckled. "Love, they are your babies, of course you can."

Bella smiled and picked them up ever so carefully. Immediately they raised their tiny hands to her and Bella pulled them closer to her face so they could tell her about their life so far. Bella smiled as she witnessed it all. I moved in closely behind her to watch Bella more closely. I did not want to miss a moment of her new motherhood.

"So you are the two who have been nudging me? Well I wouldn't change a thing. I love you so very much. We did a good job, Edward."

"I think so. They are perfect, just like you."

Bella turned her head slightly to kiss me. It was chaste but I would I accept it for now. Alice began to fidget and sing obnoxious show tunes and I looked at her.

"Yes," I asked as I turned to look at her.

"So, we have a surprise for you two, well four actually. Come on, gather up the girls. Let's get going," Alice said as we all followed happily and curious.

I took Renesmee while Bella carried Allie. Jacob and Seth followed closely behind. I tried to get a clue from the other members of my family about what was going on but they were all keeping very quiet about it, thinking about all manner of unrelated things. Although I did smell fresh cut lumber, paint and other construction aromas. I had it pretty much figured it out by the time I saw the front of our home. There was a bow on the door along with a sign beside it that read 'The Cullen's- Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and Allie estab. 2009'.

"You see that sign? This means we need a wedding any day now," Alice said.

"Is this really for us," Bella asked.

"Well, you two are a little vocal," Emmett said which prompted him to be smacked by Rosalie.

"We thought your little family could use your own place. It's big enough so the girls can have their own room when they are older. Right now they share a rather large room," Esme said.

"And we moved Bella's library and your piano already to their own rooms as well. Come on," Alice said.

Carlisle opened the doors for us. It was amazing, light and airy in a style which fit Bella and I completely. It felt like home. To the left was the music room which opened up into the library. There was a small kitchen so we could cook for the girls, at least for as long as they would be eating, when they were older. A dining room was just beyond that. On the other side were the girls' rooms with a bathroom between. The rooms were painted brown with pink polka dots and accents and the other was the opposite. Our room was a separate suite all to itself. The bed was a four post solid oak bed with a billowy white down comforter. The room had a very romantic beach like feel to it. It opened in to the back yard which had a large cascading pond and hammock between two trees. Our bathroom had a large walk in shower and a very deep and wide tub. The back porch had several white wooden rockers and swing. There was a wooden playground set with sandbox and chalk board. Toys of various types were seen around the yard and beautiful flowers bloomed everywhere. It was reminiscent of our meadow. The house was everything I could have ever wanted.

"Wow," Bella said.

"I'll say. You all have gone to a great deal of trouble," I replied.

"Think of it as a baby shower and wedding gift," Alice said.

"It's perfect, absolutely perfect. I don't think I could possibly say thank you enough," Bella said.

"I concur. This is amazing. What can we possibly do to repay you," I asked.

"Get married," the six members of our family said in unison.

"I'm ready when you are," Bella said.

"Now too soon," I asked.

"Whoa! Give a girl time to plan how about it! Something small and intimate, here, in your back yard under the stars, before all hell breaks loose," Alice said.

"Do you see this or plans," Bella asked.

"I see it, along with Charlie and Renee'."

"What," Bella and I exclaimed.

"Are you out of your mind," Rosalie exclaimed.

"I agree with Blondie. That's nuts," Jacob said.

"I have to say that seems very reckless. But if Alice sees his working, who are we to question the vision," Carlisle replied.

"But what about so many people knowing our secret," Rosalie asked.

"Who says you really need to say anything," Seth asked.

"Uh, when Charlie sees the babies, he'll know something is up," Bella said. "Cop, remember? Mom and Phil, no so observant. Then again these two are dead give a ways."

"But this will work. We fly the three of them here, bring the Denali's over, and it will be fine. You'll see. Are you questioning me," Alice asked.

"Actually I am, just this once. This is crazy," Bella exclaimed.

"Love, I can see it working," I finally added.

"How? How can this possibly work? Without bringing the Volturi on us all," Bella asked.

"They are coming anyway, to see if you are changed. I think they'll be too preoccupied by the babies to ask about how many humans know our secret."

"I will not leave my babies here while the Volturi and Victoria are anywhere around!"

"Seth and I can be here to protect them," Jacob said.

"It's true. They could go over to the Denali's, since all of them will be here to fight," Jasper added.

"Does that seem okay, Bella," I asked.

"This is not all my decision. I think we need to include everyone on this," Bella stated.

I looked at Renesmee and she looked anything but happy. Allie did not appear to be any better. Renesmee touched my finger and she told me she needed two things: a new diaper and a bottle, milk this time.

"Bella, I think the girls need a change and to be fed," I told her.

"Oh. Do we have formula in the kitchen," she asked Alice.

"Sure, I'll get it. You two get their first diaper change," Alice beamed.

"Better you than me," Emmett laughed.

I snickered and we carried the babies to the nursery. The lights made the room seem so warm and inviting. This one was pink walls with brown polka dots. The other room was open and visible as well. Two rockers were near the back wall where hundreds of children books lined the shelves behind them. Wonderful was the best word to use. I looked at Renesmee and then to Bella as she looked at me.

"Do you know how to do this," she asked.

"I hoped your motherly instinct would have kicked in," I laughed.

"Not yet. It can't be that hard. Okay, so we pull off the tabs on the sides. Whoa! How can someone so small make such a mess? I need wipes. Here they are. Okay, there you go. All clean again. Now for baby powder, smells good huh? Now for a nice clean diaper. So we stick the little tabs to the thing in the middle. Okay, Allie, you look great. Now, let's see how Daddy does with your sister."

I winked at them and did exactly as I saw Bella do. I then proceeded to pick Renesmee up to admire my handy work and the diaper promptly fell off and she peed on me. Bella went into hysterics.

"Ha ha! Mr. Perfect vampire falls short!"

"Okay, so not everything I do I accomplish perfectly the first time," I said as I lay Renesmee back down. "Let's try this again, Renesmee."

This time it would fine as now both girls were clean and dry. Bella and I had washed our hands as well. I leaned over and picked up Allie and followed Bella and Renesmee back to the living room. Alice handed each of us a bottle and we sat in two rockers. They all looked at us.

"We talked about it while you were gone and we agree that you need to fly your parents here. We feel it would be the best. They need to know the truth now, especially since Bella has an aversion to human blood. They will be in no danger from any of us and hopefully we can have all of this taken care of before the Volturi or Victoria arrives," Carlisle explained.

I looked at Bella and smiled. She still didn't see that my family already felt that like she was their family. They had for a very long time. Still, Bella looked worried.

"Are you sure? This is asking a whole lot," she said.

"We are sure," Esme replied.

All thoughts were in unison. They all wanted to do this for us because of their love they had for the four of us. I felt such pride and lover for my family.

"How soon," Bella asked.

"I can call to make the arrangements today," Alice said.

"Do you think it would be a good idea for us to at least prepare one of them with this idea," I asked.

"You mean tell Charlie," Bella asked.

"It might be okay," Carlisle said.

"How about I go and show him what I am," Jacob asked.

"Seriously? Do you think that would help," Bella asked.

"It can't hurt. Could you go today," I asked.

"You know, you, Bella and the girls could go to Forks and Jacob could bring him to our old house," Alice replied.

"A trip to Forks this early," Bella said.

"It might make things a little easier, love," I answered.

"I guess we need to pack."

"The girls' things are under the crib and the plane tickets are sitting on your dresser. I picked out a few things for you and Bella to take. You don't have to stay more than a few days. I assume you are running Jacob," Alice asked.

"Yea, Seth and I will go back to Forks and will have already showed Charlie by the time the four of them get there," Jacob replied.

"We're really doing this? What about everyone else in town," Bella asked.

"That's why you will be hiding at our old house. Not to worry, love. Everything will work out."


	24. Chapter 23

Bella and I gathered the luggage and the tickets. All the family was over at the main house with the girls as Jacob and Seth had already left. The flight was not going to be that long so they needed to do what they were going to do in front of Charlie so we could get this over with. I knew it would not be good; in fact I actually counted on it. We had told a colossal lie and were going to be recanting that now. I knew Bella was not looking forward to this. I hoped that our daughters would at least soften the blow. I also hoped actually seeing she was not really dead would help as well. Technically she was dead but at least Charlie would be able to see her.

"Call us when you get there. You might need to turn the air on for the girls and Charlie. I think Alice packed the Pack and Play for each of them. They will need some where to sleep," Esme said.

"We are all here if you need us and we will be here getting everything prepared. Are you going to call Renee', Edward," Carlisle asked.

"I suppose or Charlie can. I don't know that I want to explain a lot to her. I would rather she just see it. Having Charlie on our side, I hope, will be a tremendous help."

"You don't really expect him to be excited about this, do you," Jasper asked.

"No, I actually expected an altercation of some kind. Maybe Jacob's reveal will soften the blow."

"I'm going with you," Alice announced as she came down the stairs with her suitcase.

I know I felt utter relief and I could tell Bella did too. The thing about Alice was that Charlie loved her and that could be in our favor as well.

"Thank God. Charlie loves you and besides you can tell us if anything is about to go wrong," Bella sighed.

"You probably should drive my car to the airport. I don't think your Volvo is big enough for you, Bella, Alice and the girls," Carlisle said as he tossed the keys to me.

Alice hugged and kissed Jasper and then turned her attention fully on us. "If we hurry we will just make the flight. Tell them bye and let's go."

We did as instructed, loaded the luggage and the girls in the car, and zoomed down the road. The ride was rather quiet. Bella sat in the back with the girls and Alice navigated for me. Once we reached the airport, we ran at normal human speed and like Alice had said barely made it to our connection. I was glad when I saw that the first class section was empty except for the 5 of us. A stewardess walked over to us and smiled at the girls.

"Such beautiful little angels. How old are they," she asked.

We could not tell them they were less than a day nor could we even say a week. I looked to Alice and she shook her head.

"They're 6 weeks today," Bella answered.

"They are so tiny," the stewardess commented.

"Premature," I answered.

"First trip to grandparents," she asked.

"Yes. We're talking them to meet my parents," Bella replied.

"Well, my name is Claire and if you need anything all you need to do is call me."

"Thank you, Claire," Alice said.

Claire walked away and I pulled Bella closer to me to hug and kiss her head. "That was perfect, love. I was at a loss of what to say," I whispered.

The thing about vampires whispering is that humans could not hear us. Our lips moved rather fast and they could not make it out. So if anyone walked by they would be none the wiser.

"I could tell. I sort of knew that was going to happen. People always asked that sort of thing. When were they born? How much do they weight? What's their name, those kinds of questions can be expected," Bella answered.

"I wonder if intuition is what Eleazar was talking about when he mentioned your gift."

"No, that's not it," Alice answered.

"What then," Bella asked.

"How about we worry about that when we get back home? Trust me when I say it is going to be very useful when we face Victoria and the Volturi. You already know the girls; the ability to tell you their life's story and communicate with you by touch and pictures."

"That is amazing. And it comes in so handy, especially at this age when sometimes you have no clue what they want. At least I don't. Do you, Edward?"

"No, love. I am as clueless as you are. But at the moment I was also thinking about something else though," I whispered as I leaned closer to Bella to tell her exactly what was on my mind.

"I hate to break it to you, Edward, but I already know what you are thinking and the answer is no."

"No? And why not, Alice?"

"Well, since you two little horn dogs could not wait until your wedding night to lose your virginity, I see you waiting until your wedding night to consummate as vampires."

"What," Bella said aloud.

"Well, I do. Besides, it won't be that long."

"Alice, come on. Be reasonable. We already have and what could it hurt now? This is something Edward and I have been longing for. A chance to let loose."

"Bella, you will be waiting. I see it as primarily a mutual decision but more so with Edward."

"Me? You cannot be serious. I want this as much if not more than she does."

"And you also wanted to save all of it until then but you caved in. I don't see you caving on this one. Besides, you may not do the full act but you can do other things," Alice winked at us.

I understood what she meant and I supposed I could wait until we officially were married although I did not want to. I knew Alice saw everything but maybe I could have enough wolves around that she would not see us.

"You remember you and I share thoughts right? And besides, since I have become acclimated to the wolves, I can see the future while they are around."

I watched as she smirked and turned back around. Bella huffed and sat back in her seat. I held Allie in my right hand while Bella held Renesmee in her left. I could tell that Bella was overly angry as she reached over and grabbed my hand.

"_Stupid pixie! How does she know what we will or won't do_," I heard Bella say.

"Did you say something, love," I asked. Surely she had not since Alice would have heard her.

"No. I didn't say anything," Bella said as she let her head fall back on the head rest.

"_I can't believe we have to wait until the wedding to make love. It's not fair. I so wanted to see how things would be different with Edward and I. I so want him_," I heard Bella say again.

"Bella, I have been hearing everything you have been thinking."

"How is that possible," she said as she reached over to put Renesmee's pacifier back in her mouth.

"I don't know. Think something else."

Bella sat there. Five minutes passed and I heard nothing. "No, I didn't hear you that time."

"Maybe it was a fluke, Edward. Another glitch in my brain I guess."

I shook my head and looked over at Allie to check on her. Bella reached for my hand again.

"_That was weird. He had never heard me before. Too bad he couldn't hear me saying what a gorgeous stud muffin I thought he was and how he was an uber sexy vampire who I wanted to f. . ."_

"Bella! I heard you again. Wait, what is different," I asked.

"The only thing that I see is we are holding hands. Alice is this my gift? That he can hear my thoughts," Bella asked.

"When you are emotional, love, anger, hate, joy, etc, you can touch someone and project to them your thoughts or even your feelings," she answered.

"And how will that help to fight the Volturi or Victoria?"

"Bella that is only part of your gift. Like I said we can worry about it later."

"Maybe we need to hone it out a little more," I said.

"How," Bella asked.

"How about you think about what you were a moment ago? And see where it goes."

"But I am touching the girls."

"Give them to me. Dear God, you are not corrupting my nieces," Alice said as she came over to us and took them.

I took Bella's hand. "Okay. Think about what you were before."

Bella did just that. I saw every single kiss, every single touch, every sigh, and every moan. I witnessed every time that we ever made love. Even more than that I felt things from her side. I was able to feel every emotion she ever had during and before and after. My breath was getting ragged and it hitched in my throat. Bella too had started breathing heavy. She then shot something that I had never seen: her fantasies. I saw our meadow, the beach, in the snow, in the forest, every room in our house, excluding the girls room, the car, and more and more scenes played out for me to see. I was about to attack her and I was surely about to go insane.

"Oh my God! You two need to stop. I have been saying both your names for the last 15 minutes, neither of you even acknowledge me at all. I might be wrong but, Edward, you need to go take care of yourself," Alice grumbled.

I looked down as Bella looked over at me. She had a very lustful look. Alice was right. I could not sit here for the rest of the flight like this. I tried to not think about how I was feeling. Pent up and needy. I sat there for fifteen minutes longer until I could not possibly stand it one more minute. I walked over Bella and into the first class bathroom. I locked the door behind me. I truly hated to do this but it needed to be done if I wanted to look presentable. I stood there as I began to relieve my sexual tension and I thought about everything that Bella had showed me. I had never felt so sexually charged in all my life. It was amazing. The thing that would have made it better was if it could have been Bella and I alone. Bella's lips on mine, her hands roaming my body, the sounds that came out of her mouth, and the feelings she brought out of me. That was all it took to send me over the edge. I made as little noise as possible so not to attract attention.

Once I felt more presentable, I stepped back out to take my seat. Alice shook her head at me and Bella smirked. The girls were asleep in their carriers in the seat beside of Alice. She turned to look at us.

"I cannot believe how intense that was. I was afraid to touch you worried that I too would start acting all crazy. I had no idea how intense your ability is. Maybe I am hasty in thinking you two could possibly wait until your wedding night. Now," Alice trailed off.

I hope she was going to see that since things were different with Bella and I, considering her new found ability that we could indeed go forward with what we wanted.

"Okay, Edward, I suppose you are right. I mean I know for certain one place that the two of you are most interested in. The meadow, right?"

I smiled and Bella did too. Alice rolled her eyes.

"I suppose you want me to watch the girls."

"Uh," Bella began.

"I take that as a big yes. It's fine. I was a newlywed once myself. I can understand how you feel. But, I need both of you to focus on Charlie right now. This is going to be difficult. Even if I can see that he will accept this in the end, it is the journey to get there that is more challenging. I want to be able to make everything crystal for you but I simply can't. It's like the Volturi and Victoria. I know they are coming I just can't give you an exact date. There are too many people changing their minds one too many times."

"Alice, it will work out. I have faith in you. Bella and I trust you," I informed her.

"Thanks but you do realize I made that mistake that time."

"But if you hadn't, Edward and I may not be where we are now," Bella added.

"I suppose. But I only wanted to warn you about the difficulties that would be coming."

"We will take them as they come. And that is all we can do," I added.

Alice went back to watching the girls as they slept and Bella and I sat back and relaxed for the rest of the flight. It was rather uneventful as flights go. I could hear other people complaining about their day, their family, their jobs, and life. I looked over at Bella and then to the girls. The only thing I felt was utter contentment. All I could ask for now is just to have her as my wife.

The plane landed and of course we were first to deboard. I carried both girls in their car seats as Bella got our carryon luggage. Alice went to get our rental car and we went to the baggage claim to retrieve our things. Once we found them we walked over to where Alice had texted me to get in the car. As I expected, she had gotten a very luxurious Mercedes 500. Solid black of course with black limousine tinted windows. Alice popped the trunk as I placed the bags in and Bella got the girls fastened in the back seat and she sat with them. I looked at Alice and she knew I wanted to drive. We took off at my usual high speed and got to our old house in about one hour from Seattle. I got out and took the bags from the trunk and Bella got out the girls. Alice went in and turned on the lights and opened all the windows to simply air it out a little, not that we had been gone that long. It, of course, was raining, which made it a little cooler inside not that it really bothered me. I wondered if the girls would be comfortable. Once inside and I had dropped the bags off in our rooms I was back downstairs in time for our daughters to be fed. I asked them what they wanted and they showed me blood first and then formula. I walked in the kitchen to heat the bottles. I took one to Bella and I walked over to Allie to feed her. They were very hungry as all newborns are. Once they were satisfied with that, Allie let me know they were ready for formula. Alice got up and took the empty bottles and got the formula ready and brought it to us. Once they were done with that bottle, after they were properly burped, the two angels were sound asleep. Alice had sat up the pack and play so that we could put them down to nap.

"So, I talked to Jacob," Alice said as we stepped to the kitchen.

"And," Bella asked.

"And they, meaning Jacob, Seth and Charlie are on their way here."

"Does Charlie know anything about us being here," I questioned.

"Charlie knows about the two of them and Jacob told him that we had a secret too but would not tell it as it was not his to tell. As far as knowing we are here, no. They didn't tell him that. What I'm hoping for here is that the girls will sort of soften the blow so to speak."

"What do you see happening, Alice? Can you at least give me a slight glimpse," Bella pleaded.

"All I can see is the end result, Charlie, Renee and Phil at the wedding. The parts in between are the fuzzy things."

"I suppose it should not be too long before they are here."

"No, Edward. It will be about 10 minutes, if that. I guess I could turn on the air now," Alice said as she got up to close the windows and start the air conditioner.

I took Bella by the hand and walked her to the living room. Allie and Renesmee were sound asleep and none the wiser for what was going on.

"I want to get this over with. Get it done and move on with our lives. Why does everything have to be so complicated?"

"Love, in our time together, have you ever known anything to honestly come easy for us? I think it is part and parcel of who we are."

"Yes, I know that but I thought once we were on a more even playing field, things could level out somewhat."

"And I am sure they will, eventually. You know as well as I do that your father is not the only difficulty we face at the moment."

"I know, I know. Victoria and the Volturi will be rearing their ugly heads any day now. I hope at least I will be ready for it."

"Somehow, Bella, I think you will be the very key to stopping this little war we are about to play a part in."

"You really think so?"

"Yes, with the little thing you do with the memories and projecting your feelings, who knows what else you can do. Aro did say that you would be a great asset to them. It has to be something amazing for him to say that."

"Do you think they know about the girls?"

"I am afraid so. Even though we are separated from them by an ocean and miles and miles of land, very few things go unnoticed by them. They are the law of our kind. Right or wrong, it is they who pass judgment on us. There are many of us who feel they have served their purpose long enough and should move on to make room for others to dictate how we are to conduct our lives."

"Do you and your family feel that way?"

"I do," Alice chimed in. "After finally meeting them, I think they are too archaic and need to be replaced by fresh faces with fresh ideas. If only everyone else could switch over to our life style or at least the newbies who come along be offered the option."

"What about you, Edward?"

"I agree. Who are they to tell us what we can and can't do? They do not understand our way of life and find us to be quite controversial. We and the Denali's are very rare, that you must know. We are the exception not the rule. We have looked for others but no one really wants to come forward and admit that they prefer animals to humans. It usually is a struggle at first to accept this. Except for you and the girls, all newborns crave human blood."

"Well, like everything else about me, I suppose that is another one of my glitches. Thank my messed up brain for that. What does Carlisle think?"

"He has over the years lost trust in the things the Volturi do. Getting rid of a wild rogue group of vampires is one thing. Hunting us down on the basis of who we choose to love is another."

"But I am like you now. What does it matter?"

"Aro is looking for an excuse, Bella. He was just using you and Edward to come over here. They have never been very fond of the size of our coven. There are too many of us together and they see this as a threat to them."

"Although we have given them no cause to think this way, I feel it has something to do with the fact that the head of our family is Carlisle. I don't think Aro or his brothers have ever gotten over the fact that Carlisle left them to pursue his alternative life style so he could practice medicine. It has always been his greatest passion."

"Well, except Esme and his family of course."

"Yes, Alice, he is very much a family man. A very admirable quality I might add."

"So are you, Edward. At least I think you are."

"You are biased love," I said as I leaned over and kissed her.

"While we are speaking of a family man, your Dad is here," Alice advised.

If Bella could have gotten any paler than she already was now would have been the moment. I placed my hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "It will be fine, love. You'll see. But I think you need to take the girls and go into the kitchen. Alice and I will explain as much as we can."

She hugged me to her and walked over and picked the babies up from their present position and walked away. Alice came to stand by me.

"What do you see?"

"It's a jumble, a big mess. Then again, the dogs are not helping with wondering about Allie and Renesmee."

The door bell rang and Alice and I moved to answer it.

"Hello, Charlie. It's good to see you again," I said.

"Hello, Edward. Alice, how are you," Charlie asked.

"I am well. Would you like to sit down," she asked.

"Yea, I've had an odd morning."

I can imagine that. And I hated to tell him but it would not get any better from now.

"We showed him," Jacob said.

He and Seth were both looking around for the girls and Alice finally got their attention and pointed towards the kitchen.

"Would you mind if Seth and I had some water," Jacob asked.

Smooth move by the dog. "Of course, help yourselves."

The two of them quickly ran from the room without looking like they were in a hurry. Alice sat beside me on the edge of the couch while Charlie sat on the love seat. He looked tense. He kept wondering what was going on and how did we fit in with the wolves. Charlie would soon find out.

"Okay, so the two of them are wolves and they said that your family was also a little different. I want to know but I don't want to know. But somehow, I absolutely know that Bella knew this secret too," Charlie said.

"She did," I answered.

"And Bella didn't care?"

"No, not one bit."

"So, let's see. I have heard the Quilettes describe your family as the cold ones. Is that what this is all about?"

"Yes it is. What would you like to know?"

"Are you human?"

"I was once."

"How old are you, really?"

"I was born in 1901. That makes me 108."

Charlie sat there and stared. He was not thinking anything at the moment. It was like his mind was full of question marks.

"Charlie, even if we aren't human, we are still the same people. Just unique in our own way. We live the same as you, each day as it comes. We love, we laugh, we feel sad, get angry, all the emotions that you feel we do too," Alice explained.

"But what are you? Are all of you as old as Edward?"

"No, Carlisle is older, then Jasper, and then Edward. The rest of us, Esme included are younger than Edward."

"What are you, Edward?"

"Charlie, we are a special breed, of vampire," I said.

"What?! Oh come on, be serious," Charlie said loudly.

"Sir, you just watched two men change into wolves, why is my family being vampires any less believable?"

"Bella knew this? I let my daughter get engaged to a vampire? You slept with my daughter? Oh my God! You could have killed us all," Charlie screamed jumping up quickly.

He was in full panic mode. I think we had overloaded his mind. Charlie kept running through things over and over again. I already knew that his screaming had woken up the girls and their tiny cries filled the house.

"What was that," he asked as he turned to me.

I looked at Alice and she looked at me. Now was as good a time as any to meet his grandchildren.

"Charlie, would you like to meet your granddaughters," I asked.

"What?"

"You have twin granddaughters and they are here."

"That is not possible. Bella is my only child and you know as well as I do that she died a few days ago!"

"No, Dad, I didn't," Bella said as she carried Allie and Renesmee in.

Charlie nearly passed out. The shock and horror that registered on his face was understandable. His mind was a complete blank again. Charlie looked at me as though he could kill me. He quickly was in front of me with his fist raised. I of course carefully grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Sir, I am afraid I cannot let you do that considering you would break your hand. You need to calm down and listen to us," I explained.

"Calm down?! How in the hell do you expect me to calm down? No wonder you paid for everything, you knew all along she wasn't dead! How did you have a baby? How did you get her pregnant? How is it that you don't drain everybody of every drop of blood they have?!"

"Dad, being pregnant by Edward sped up the whole birthing process. And when I had twins it became even faster. I just had them yesterday. I knew when I learned I was expecting I had to do something because you would wonder why I was getting so big so fast. Then after the birth, I was hemorrhaging and Edward had to change me or lose me forever. I willingly accepted the change knowing that I would be with my girls and Edward for all eternity. But their secret is not supposed to be told to any human. And, Dad, you can't tell it now. They would not only kill you but the entire Cullen family, including me and the girls. We still don't know how he was able to get me pregnant. It's just a miracle," Bella explained.

"Two miracles, love. Charlie, my family and those in Alaska do not drink the blood of humans. We only feed on animals. It is a life style choice. We like to live among you so that we may have somewhat normal lives."

"The decision to make up the death thing was my idea. We had to do something. And for the pain I caused you and Mom, I am sorry. But you have to believe me when I say I had every intention of telling you about this soon. As soon as I was over my newborn phase, which thankfully I seemed to have bypassed, otherwise I would not be around you."

"You have no idea how much pain you have caused a lot of people," Charlie barked.

"No, Dad, I really do. I had to protect my children and Edward's family. Surly you can see that. Have you even looked at them?"

Bella moved to where Charlie could get a much better view of our babies. It was like a light switch had gone off. He was like your typical grandparent, automatically he was in awe of them and was inching closer. He leaned over and watched them and Allie and Renesmee touched his hand as he leaned in to touch them. Charlie was shocked at what all he had seen and a tear came from his eye.

"I take it they are part vampire too," he asked.

"Half and half," I explained.

"Are there anymore like them?"

"Carlisle and I have been doing some research and have found someone in South America. We hope to actually talk to them. Since we do not age pass the date we were changed, we know they will also do that," Alice stated.

"They are beautiful, Bella. A perfect replication of you and Edward. So, what are their names?"

"Allie is the one with Edward's hair and Renesmee has mine."

"Where did you come up with the names?"

"Allie is for Alice and Rosalie and she has my middle name. Renesmee is after both of our mothers and she has Edward's real mom's middle name which is Elizabeth."

"I think those are perfect names. Your mom will be so thrilled."

"Do you want to hold them?"

Charlie nodded and sat down on the couch with Jacob and Seth watching closely. Bella handed him both girls and he stared at them full of wonderment as they slept peacefully again in his arms. He looked happy.

"Dad, since you mentioned Mom, I need to ask you something."

"Sure, Bells, what is it?"

"The reason we came to Forks to tell you in person is because Edward and I want to get married now and we want you to be there. All three of you actually. My question is how should we go about this with Mom?"

"Don't tell her."

"May I ask why, sir," Edward asked.

"Renee can't handle this and she likes to talk. If you want your secret to remain a secret, you don't need to tell her. We can say, and you can call her today, that you were found out at sea by some fishermen but you had amnesia and were in Alaska until a day ago. She'll buy it. What do you think, Edward?"

"I think that sounds believable. But I think the girls should not be there. They would be hard to explain away since they look so much like the two of us."

"Edward is right. I suppose we could have Jacob and Seth watch them at the Denali's. I can see that working."

"Then someday, you can tell her about the girls. But give it a good span of time. A year or so, if you even want to tell her then. If they age as fast as they were born, then they will be older and it might be really tough then. Besides, she'll start wondering why you aren't aging either."

"I guess there are things to be figured out along the way. We just thought you could handle all of this better than she could."

"Well, I have seen a lot of weirdness over the years. I have a question though," Charlie said directing it to me.

"Yes," I asked.

"Waylon and the worker at the plant, was that vampires?"

"Yes."

"And that's why we were in Phoenix. We lead the two of them away from here. That's why I lied to you. I could not have you getting killed because of me."

"I guess they're not all like you. Were you ever like them?"

"Yes. Carlisle showed me the way, along with the others. It does not completely satisfy you but you are at least satiated. But we live together as a family, or 4 married couples if you will. We fill our lives with other things like music and love, so we value human life."

"I guess I can see that considering Carlisle is a doctor."

"So is Edward, Dad."

"Really? And you don't practice?"

"Well, I have before but I can carry off being a high school or college student far more easily."

"I've got to say that I never expected this. But your secret is safe with me."

"So, Charlie, do you think Bella looks any different," Alice asked.

"Her eyes have a topaz twinge I never noticed before and she seems paler. And I will say you look even more beautiful than the last time I saw you. You sure don't look like you ever had a baby, much less two."

"Chalk it up to being a vampire. And I am nowhere near as clumsy as I was."

"Well well, I would have never imagined vampires and werewolves living in the same town. I thought you all didn't like each other. At least that's what the movies say."

"The movies are wrong about a lot," Alice laughed.

"Ain't that the truth," Seth snorted.

"Like what," Charlie asked.

"Okay, the silver bullet thing doesn't apply to us. And if there were no vampires around, we wouldn't need to change. Also we are shape shifters but we choose to become wolves. They are our descendents," Jacob explained.

"The crosses, garlic and being in the sun burning us are all a lie from Hollywood, along with becoming a bat. All of that is complete nonsense," I added.

"Good to know. So, when are you two thinking about getting married? I know you are 18 but you still have one more year of school," Charlie said.

"And I plan on finishing high school. But I probably will be home schooled and then I'll go to college for a little while. Actually, we will see. I have to take care of my girls. So the homeschooling is what sounds good to me. We want to get married right away, Dad."

"I suspected as much. Well, I am okay with it. You need to call your Mom now."

"Now?"

"You might as well go ahead, love."

"Edward, I wondered if I might have a word with you," Charlie said.

"Of course. Alice, will you and the men watch the girls while Bella and I are preoccupied?"

"Sure. Take your time."

I had not seen Charlie wanting to talk to me. At the moment his mind was clear of any kind of strife or anger. But that did not mean it was not brewing underneath the surface. Charlie walked out the back door and onto the porch. He motioned to one of the chairs and he took the one beside of me.

"Edward, even after all that happened what with the faked death and everything that followed, I can't find it in me to be mad at you or Bella or the rest of the family. I think it is because I can see how much you love her and she loves you. Your family must think an awful lot of her to do all of this."

"They have always loved her like she was part of the family. We do take care of our family, sir. There is nothing I would not do for Bella. All she has to do is ask and it is hers. Bella never have to want for anything," I replied.

"I know that you will be a good husband. I can just tell these things. All I ask is that you make her happy and keep her that way."

"It would be my pleasure."

Charlie came over and hugged me as we walked back in. Bella was on the phone when I came back to her. Charlie walked over and started to talk to Alice as they played with the girls along with Seth and Jacob. I simply sat beside of her and rubbed her back and would offer my support in any way I could.

"I'm not moving to Phoenix, Phil," Bella said quiet strongly. "I know that it seems like things keep happening to me here but I'm not leaving Edward. We're getting married."

"Be calm, Bella," I whispered.

"Mom, mom, mom! Listen to me! I know I have one more year of school left. Esme is going to home school us. Look, after all we have been through we want to get married now. I am moving with them to Alaska, since they already have moved. Mom! Charlie is okay with it. Why can't you be happy for me?"

I looked at Alice and Charlie who was wondering what was going on. I shrugged my shoulder at them since I was as confused as they were.

"You don't need to sign anything. I am 18 years old after all. I don't really need your permission. I was simply wanting your blessing and for you to be a part of my special day. We're getting married at the Cullen's house in the backyard. I want you to come and so does Edward. You can fly out today. We have your flights booked. You'll come? I am so happy. I can't wait to see you. Okay, let me have you talk to Alice, she knows about the flight details," Bella said as she handed the phone to Alice.

"Everything is okay now," Charlie asked.

"It is getting there. So, do you guys need to go get Billy," Bella asked.

"Yea and I suppose we need to pack a few things. Do I need a suit," Charlie whispered to Alice.

"I have it covered. Here are the four tickets for you, Billy, Seth and Jacob. You leave in 4 hours from Seattle. Renee, your tickets are at the Call counter of North Western. We will be at the airport to pick you up when you arrive in Alaska," Alice explained to Charlie and Renee.

"Charlie, me and Seth are going on. We'll see you in 20 minutes or so," Jacob said as he and Seth walked to the girls and kissed their heads. Out the door they ran.

"I guess I should go too. Let me say bye to my two little angels. And I'll see you later on tonight. Be careful," Charlie said as he looked at the girls.

"You too, Dad."

I nodded at Charlie and then he was gone as well which left the 5 vampires in the house. Alice finally got off the phone with Renee with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Everything will be fine. We have about an hour before we need to leave to catch the plane home. So, if you want to disappear for a while, go ahead. But you don't need to destroy your clothes or Charlie will be suspicious."

I did not need any further prompting. I took Bella by the hand, walked over and checked on the girls, grabbed a blanket from the couch and ran out the door. I did not even stop or slow down until we arrived at our meadow. I spread the blanket out and sat down pulling Bella to me. I kissed her passionately. Bella giggled.

"Slow down there, tiger," Bella snickered.

"Love, we have very little time and your little stunt on the plane has left me sexually charged even if I did partially relieve myself. I need you, Bella. I have to have you. Show me again what you did earlier. I want to see inside of your mind and I want to feel what you feel when we make love. I love you so much," I groaned.

Bella never said a word and we both were fully undressed in a nano second and in a pile beside of us. It was then she touched me and the images began. The images alone were enough to drive me completely insane. I worshipped her for a long period of time before I joined us as one. Where before it had been spectacular, now it was, it was . . . There were simply no words. I could give myself to her completely, without holding back. I could give all myself to her and never worry about hurting her. It was an entirely different experience. The extra added pleasure of feeling her thoughts and emotions along with the images she shared with me multiplied our first time as vampires to an even higher plane. I wanted to give myself to her over and over and over again right here in our meadow but we both knew that this would have to be all for today as time was not on our side. I wanted to have it last a little longer but when she reached her peak Bella pulled me with her and the noise that she and I made as we cried out in our pleasure echoed through the valley where our meadow was. I stayed on top of her as my weight no longer was a factor. I enjoyed the feeling of being connected to her like this. Bella smiled at me.

"That was," Bella began.

"I know," was my answer.

I helped her up and we dressed in silence but smiled at each other constantly. Once we were fully clothed I pulled Bella to me and tenderly kissed her waiting lips. I then sighed as I placed my forehead to hers.

"That, love, felt like the first time all over again," I declared.

"I would have to agree with you. But then every time feels like the first time with you, Edward," Bella replied.

"I do love you, so much, Isabella Marie Swan."

"As I love you so much, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

Alice was bombarding me with warnings that if we did not come through the door in five minutes she was leaving with our children whether we liked it or not. I groaned.

"Alice," Bella asked.

"Alice, she is about to have a coronary. We have to run," I answered.


	25. Author's Note 2

Hello Twilight fans. I want to thank you for reading this story. I must tell you that I had a baby on 3/18/10 and this story has taken a back seat during my last 2 months of pregnancy. The joys of motherhood are so challenging and he is a little miracle. I hope you will not be upset if the updates are slow coming. There are so many things that occupy my time now that working on this fiction is not at the forefront of my mind. I will say that I have about 3 other stories I have started. Lucky for you all I have been working on this one and have it written down ready to be typed up when I have the time. The other three stories will be posted here once I finish Miracle. Keep reading and writing and let the Twilight love continue.

Sincerely,

Angie


	26. Chapter 24

"Let's race," Bella said and took off.

Now Bella might be a newborn but I was extremely fast and I beat her back to the house by about 5 seconds. She smiled as she reached me.

"I think you cheated."

"Surely you jest. Come on before Alice comes after us. Alice," I called as I walked in the house.

"It's about time you got here. If you had been any later we would miss our flight," Alice said as she handed me suit cases and Bella one of the girls.

"Then it's a very good thing that you see the future," Bella joked.

"Just because you got laid is no reason for you to get snarky."

Both Bella and I stood there with our mouths hanging open. I was just glad that Allie and Renesmee had no clue what we were talking about.

"Alice," I chided.

"What? You think it is a big secret that the two of you . . ."

"We know what we did. God, we don't need a blow by blow description," Bella said as she got in the car.

"Why? I had to see it all."

"Oh be serious! There is no way you saw that. I know how you don't watch us," I said as I drove with Alice in the front seat and Bella with the girls in the back.

"Normally I can completely tune you out but not this time. It was like you were sending it out in massive waves and you were about what? Two miles from the house."

"Well, you can thank me for my little gift. I guess I need to rein it in a little bit more."

"Please don't," I quipped.

The rest of the drive was full of small talk, mostly about the upcoming wedding. Alice already had it planned out to the last detail. It would be small yet elegant. As soon as Bella's family got to our home, the girls would need to go down to the house and send Seth and Jacob down with them. Our house was far enough away that you could not see it from the main house. If someone did ask about it we could say it belonged to Rosalie and Emmett since they were older than us. But I do not think we would be pressed on the issue when it came down to it. I felt that they would be too excited about the wedding than another house. We got to the airport in plenty of time and this time first class was full, which was made even more so with the babies and their carriers. But we made do. I ended up with Allie and Bella with Renesmee. Alice shared a seat with a very drunk business man who could not seem to keep his hands to himself.

"_You have got to be kidding me_," Alice thought.

"_Worse comes to worse, Alice, you could always growl at him. Or tell him you are going to take him on a marathon shopping trip_," I told her.

"_You are aware that you are not funny. It amazes me that now you have an active sex life you seems to think you are more amusing than what you are. You're not Emmett_."

"_No, and I am glad of that. I don't think I could bear waking up to Rosalie every morning_."

"_Now that was low. Besides, Rosalie is much better about things than she used to be_."

"_It is true; she is a far cry from her former self. She is my sister and I love her. What I mean is that Emmett has told me that in the morning, Rosalie can be a little scary_."

"_Oh? Oh! Wow! I know they were crazy and wild in the bedroom but she literally attacks him in the morning?_"

"_What have you thought all that noise was all these years?_"

"_Just Emmett being Emmett I guess_."

"You both do remember that I am on the plane, right," Bella asked.

"Sorry, love. Trouble behind you," I explained.

Bella reached up and touched my shoulder. "_What kind of trouble_," she thought.

I was going to attempt just to think it myself. Usually I just spoke it aloud to her. But I was going to try this.

"_The man with Alice is drunk and groping her_," I thought and waited for a response.

"_She could always growl at him_," came her answer.

"_Bella, I can hear you too!"_

"_This gift is amazing, Edward. But I have to concentrate hard to use it. It's not like yours where you hear it voluntarily or like you and Alice do. Tell Alice."_

"_Alice, Bella and I can hear each other if she touches me," _I told Alice.

"_That's amazing. So if I touch her, she can hear me too," _Alice asked.

"_Probably. Why don't you give it a try?"_

"_Bella, can you hear me too?"_

"_Yes. Wow. This is amazing! It could be so useful."_

"_Exactly, love. With your gift facing the Volturi and Victoria will be a definant advantage."_

"_I have to agree, Edward. Bella, you are a wonder."_

"_So, this is all of my gifts?"_

"_No, actually not. There is something else but let's wait. You'll find out soon enough."_

At that moment both of the babies started getting restless. We broke the connection with Bella and Bella and I got the girls out of their carries. I rocked Allie softly and hummed Bella's lullaby. Allie touched me and let me know that they needed two things: a bottle and diaper change. She showed me they wanted formula.

"Alice, can you get a bottle ready," I asked.

"Make it two," Bella added.

"Sure. Hang on," Alice said.

"Does she need a diaper change too," Bella asked.

"Yes. We have enough diapers?"

"Edward please! This is Alice you are talking too. You have plenty of diapers. Here are the bottles and diapers. Might I suggest the feeding first?"

That made sense to me. I looked down at my beautiful girl who seemed to smile at me. She looked so content and at total peace with the world. I was in complete awe of her and her sister as well. They were our little miracles and there is nothing more in the world that I wanted more than the two of them. Well, that was a lie. I wanted Bella every day and always. My life felt perfect to me. I knew that problems were coming but at the moment, it seemed so far away.

"My goodness, you are a hungry little thing. You drank the entire bottle. Bella, do you have an extra burping cloth?"

"Here you go," Bella said as she handed it to me.

I placed it on my shoulder and cradled my little girl on it. I patted her back gently and rubbed her soothingly. Allie let out a small burp followed by Renesmee. Once she had I moved her carrier to the floor and took the changing pad Alice had given me. I had to take off her little outfit which was a pink dress with brown accents and little frilly panties to match. I lifted her dress to where I could pull off the bottoms. I opened her diaper and was amazed at the mess a person her size could make. I made faces as I smiled at Allie.

"Eww! You are smelly, my dear. We will get you all cleaned up. Don't you worry," I said.

She cooed and made all sorts of happy noises. I got her nice and clean and dressed. Allie yawned and I picked her up and cradled her in my arms. She seemed so small as I rocked her. I started to hum Bella's lullaby again and her eyes started to close. I placed the pacifier back in her mouth and she was sound asleep. I continued to hum as I put her carefully back in the carrier, never once did she wake up. I stared at her in amazement. Alice stood over me.

"You did well, Edward. Allie looks peaceful," Alice said as she reached for the dirty diaper. She had another so she must have taken Bella's.

"Is Renesmee okay," I asked.

"See for yourself," Alice said as she walked off to throw away the diapers.

I stood up and peered behind me. Renesmee was completely content as she too slumbered peacefully.

"They are perfect, Bella."

"I expected nothing less from their father," Bella said as she reached up and touched my face.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too."

The rest of the plane ride was pretty much quiet. We decided to close our eyes in an illusion that the three of us had fallen asleep. If the babies so much as hiccupped Bella and I would know it immediately. About five minutes before the plane landed we stretched our bodies in the façade of waking up from a sound sleep. The girls were wide awake, not fussy but curiously looking at their surroundings. I leaned over close to Allie.

"Don't worry my angel. We're going home. Daddy loves his little girls. A lot, a whole lot," I whispered to her.

Allie giggled and kicked her feet. I playfully grabbed her toes and she squealed with delight. We played this little game until first class was told to debark. It was decided that I would go for the car as the rest went to claim our luggage and they would meet me out front. Carlisle's car was easy to find even in the darkness of the parking garage. I started the car and headed for the front of the terminal where I found them waiting for me. I popped the trunk and put our bags in while they loaded the girls in the back with Bella. Once we were out of the city, I took off. If I went fast enough I at least hoped to beat Renee and Phil there. I was more than certain that Charlie and the others were already there as their plane left before ours did. When we reached home Jasper was there to greet Alice, which was no more than I expected. If I had been gone from Bella I would have done the same thing. Jasper after greeting Alice and then us helped me unload the car.

"Is Charlie here," Bella asked.

"The four of them got here 10 minutes ago. Let me say they are not super keen on the idea of staying here. Well, at least one of them isn't," Jasper said.

"I knew Billy would prove to be a problem."

"Don't worry, Bella. It will be alright, love," I said.

We walked in the house to find a sullen Billy way over in the corner of the living room with three angry men around him.

"Problems, Charlie," I asked as I sat down our luggage.

"Yea, Billy is being a stubborn mule. He won't listen to reason," Charlie explained.

"He has too much of the old ways in him to listen to anything other than the stupid superstitions," Jacob added.

Billy glared at me. "You broke our treaty. You know this should mean war."

"No, Dad. I am the leader of the pack and what I say goes. I told him to. Bella was dying and if he didn't do what he could to save her, then these two precious babies would be growing up without a mother. Now you wouldn't have wanted that would you, all in the name of a stupid century old treaty?"

Bella had since scooped the girls from their carriers and brought them over for Billy to see. Immediately I saw that they had the same effect on Billy as they had on Charlie. It was like any hateful thought he had been having before was washed away at the sight of them. He smiled widely as he looked at them.

"My,my, Charlie, you have some beautiful granddaughters. You better be careful there, Edward. Some young man will snatch there beauties up. Can I hold them," Billy asked.

If Billy only knew that these two men with him had indeed already snatched them up. Oh well. That was for another day. Bella happily handed them to Billy who grinned from ear to ear.

"I see my granddaughters have returned home," Carlisle said as the rest of the family followed him.

I noticed our bags were gone and I looked at Emmett who winked at me. He must have carried them down the house for us. I loved my family for all the wonderful things that they were always doing.

"Now, Carlisle, we will have to share with Charlie while he is here. I don't suppose we are telling your mother about them," Esme enquired.

"No, we decided that they could stay at our house with Seth and Jacob," Bella said.

"So that would mean that you two will need to stay here too. Is Renee going to see Jacob here at all," Carlisle asked.

"No, I figured I could tell her he had to stay back so he didn't miss so much school," Billy said as he handed Allie to Charlie.

"I'm not so sure that is the best plan," I said.

"Why," Bella asked.

"Renee knows that you and Jacob are good friends. It might seem odd to her that he would not be here to see you get married."

"I can handle Allie and Renesmee. That way Jake can hang out with you guys," Seth said.

"But," Jacob began but I could see Bella's mind already processing it.

"But nothing. This will work out for the best. And don't complain, you can go see Renesmee when Mom goes to sleep. It won't be that bad."

"Easy for you to say," Jacob said as he began to pout.

"I hear your Mom pulling up, Bella."

Bella froze and grabbed my hand.

"Be honest, do I really look that different from before," Bella thought to me.

"You look more beautiful than you have before. Sorry, love, but you do and I do not mean that you weren't a raving beauty before but something about being a vampire and the whole motherhood thing has given you this other worldly quality," I replied.

"Will she notice?"

"Probably so."

"Is this really going to work?"

"Alice is it," I asked aloud.

"Yep, but the girls need to get going out the back," Alice answered.

"Come on, Jake. Help Seth carry them and then hurry back up here," Bella said.

"We will go greet Renee and Phil," I added.

Bella held my hand and nodded. Renee and Phil were in the front of the house by the time we opened the door. We were all there to greet them except Jacob and Seth. Renee opened the car door and bolted to Bella.

"Oh God, I thought I'd never see you again and here you are," Renee cried as she hugged Bella close.

I assisted Phil with their luggage.

"Bella is really okay," Phil asked me.

"Perfectly fine," I replied.

"Good because her mom nearly lost her mind. I guess Charlie and you did too."

"It was definitely touch and go for a while. But everything is wonderful now."

"I'd say so since you've decided to get married now. Why the rush?"

"We lost each other once and we have no intention of doing it again."

"I can understand that."

I carried the luggage inside and Esme motioned to where she wanted Bella's family to sleep. All humans were located on the bottom floor. Bella and I would be staying upstairs in our room with the rest of the vampires. Bella reentered the house with the rest of the family. I sat on the couch and Bella joined me.

"How did this happen," Renee asked once she was settled sitting across from Bella between Charlie and Phil on one of the other couches.

"I was apparently thrown from the truck after I had been hit by the other car. I remember they were speeding like a nut which I thought was crazy with the road wet and slippery. Anyways, I ended up in the water and washed out to sea. Here is where someone else had to fill in the holes in my memory: a boat saw me in the water floating on some debris and picked me up. But since I could not remember a thing they took me to a hospital. One morning someone said something that jarred my memory of Edward and I went from there. It was very lucky for me Edward was so close. I hadn't thought about them moving and he was in Denali. I was actually a hundred miles or so from him," Bella explained.

Esme entered with coffee and tea for everyone. We all took a glass even though the eight of us would only be pretending. I had no intention of vomiting again. It was such a vile and repulsive thing to do.

"All I know is I am happy you are alive. But I am simply shocked about you getting married. And I really don't know why, Charlie, that you are okay with this," Renee said.

"She's eighteen, Renee. What do you want me to do? Ground her," Charlie replied.

"It's just that I thought she'd wait a while, see what was out there. Live a little first."

"Mom, I have lived through this horrible experience. I think I at least deserve some happiness," Bella interjected.

"Esme, Carlisle, what do you think of these two?"

"I think I have to agree with Edward and Bella. They obviously love one another enough to commit to one another. And they have been through so much," Esme said.

"I agree," Carlisle answered.

"Doesn't anyone feel like they are rushing into this besides me and Phil?"

"Actually, Renee, I agree with them. When you know you just know."

"Renee, all I ask is your blessing to take your daughter's hand in marriage. I love her so very much. No amount of time will ever change that," I said as I took Bella's hand in mine.

"Well, there's nothing left to say except yes. Yes you have my blessing."

Bella ran to her mom and hugged her. Alice looked completely elated. I could hear her plans running through her head. Jacob had reentered the house after dropping off the girls. He told me they were both doing fine. I walked over and hugged Phil and Renee. Charlie smiled at me as he sat on the couch and thought that it was going well so far.

"Bella, I do believe you are even more beautiful than the last time I saw you," Renee said as she sat back down.

"It must be Alice. I'm not allowed to dress myself as she thinks I'm a fashion victim," Bella commented as we sat back down.

"It's true. She wears some hideous clothes and I have to give her a hand," Alice chimed in.

"She feels the need to do that to everyone," Rosalie added.

"Well, some of you are more ensembly challenged than others."

The next few hours were spent talking and pretending to eat, knowing full well we would all pay for it later. I thought that everything went well all things considered. Both Bella and I snuck off individually to check on the girls as well as Jacob. As we did not actually need to use the facilities, Bella and I could easily excuse ourselves under the guise to do so. It worked out very well.

Everyone seemed to have gotten over any animosity they had and I was very shocked at how great things were actually progressing. Emmett and Jacob discussed football along with Charlie. Billy, Jasper and Phil talked about baseball along with Carlisle. All the women including Bella, talked about the wedding. I was allowed to interject only briefly. I eventually joined the sports conversation as all the men were now mulling it over.

Around about midnight as Bella sat beside of me she had her hand clasp in mind when her thoughts began to drift.

"_It has been too long_," Bella thought to me.

"_Too long for what, love_," I asked her.

"_Since you and I have . . . let me show you_."

I was washed over my images of our most intimate's time together in the meadow and I nearly came unglued. I had to get her out of there before I lost my mind and started revealing certain hormonal problems that had arisen. Jasper raised an eyebrow at me. He felt my sudden surge of lust and he quickly grabbed Alice and excused them, saying they were tired. Damn! I now had to wait. It would look very odd if Bella and I suddenly bolted from the room. I huffed slightly and Bella snickered. For the next forty five minutes she would keep sending images of us in various states of undress, multiple orgasmic experiences and every other sensual image she could conjure up. When an hour and a half approached I could take no more. I yawned loudly.

"Oh. Excuse me. I guess I am sleepier than I thought. Bella, are you ready for bed now," I asked her as calmly as I could.

"Well, tomorrow will be a busy day for us and I am so sleepy. Good night," Bella said as she stood up to leave.

"Uh, Bella. Could I have a word with you," Renee asked as I knew exactly what this was all about.

I knew that Renee was wondering why Bella would be sleeping with me, especially since we were not married yet. I did not particularly want to hear this conversation as even though I was usually very archaic I could not see the reason behind it now. We had already indulged and Bella had had my children. I did not see the point of this charade.

"I will see you upstairs," I said.

While I was stewing in my own self pity, I had decided to check on the girls. Jacob had long since excused himself from the rest of the group and was now sitting on the floor playing with Renesmee as Seth rocked Allie who was sound asleep.

"How are they doing," I asked.

"They're doing great. They've been fed and changed. Allie has gone right to sleep but Renesmee is fighting it," Jacob informed me.

"May I," I said as Jacob gently handed her to me.

I rocked her gently as I softly hummed Bella's lullaby. Renesmee looked at me as I watched her lids get heavier and heavier until they completely closed. I quietly walked to the baby's room and lay her in the crib. Seth followed and did the same with Allie. My children were perfect in every way and I missed the time I was missing out on with them. I motioned for Seth to leave as I slowly walked out myself with monitor in hand and closed the door. I walked back to the living room and set the monitor on the table.

"How's it going," Jacob asked.

"It was going well until I asked Bella if she was ready to go to bed. Renee is questioning her as we speak. I was in no mood to hear a lecture. But we have already had children," I began.

"But Renee can't know that," Seth said.

"And there would lay the problem."

"You think she'll cockblock you," Jacob asked.

"I do not know but what I do know is that you have been spending way too much time with Emmett. Honestly, Jacob."

"Well, that's what they call it. Sorry, Edward, but this is too funny."

"I suppose if this was someone else I could find the humor in it as well. But seeing as Bella has a new found gift that she has been torturing me with for the last few hours, it is going to be a very long night. That is saying a whole lot considering I never sleep."

"Emmett and Jasper did mention that to me. I knew that was probably why he and Alice left earlier. It must be some pretty strong feelings. So, Jasper can feel it too?"

"Yes, Jacob, since he can control everyone's emotions and sense them as well, Jasper felt mine and it was so powerful it affected him as well. Bella's gift is very intense and Alice said even she could feel it two miles away."

"When were you ever that far from her? Oh. Never mind."

"What're you going to do," Seth asked.

"Probably something that I really have no desire to do: wait. What bothers me about the whole possibility of this is that Renee knows Bella and I have already been intimate before, as well as Charlie."

"From what I hear, so does everyone within a ten mile radius," Seth laughed.

I simply looked at him and smiled. It was true; Bella and I were anything but quiet. We nearly rivaled Emmett and Rosalie, almost.

"Edward, how many human women have you been engaged to again? And how many future mother-in-laws have you had to deal with," Jacob asked.

"Well none I suppose."

"Okay, let me explain it to you from someone who has been around a lot of human brides-to-be. The mothers want their daughters to be virginal, even if they haven't been before their wedding day. Do you get what I am saying," Jacob asked letting out a very loud and long yawn.

Seth shook his head at his fellow pack members' sleepy condition. He appeared wide awake.

"I hate to say it but Jake is right. You may be waiting a few days. Jake, let's do this in shifts. I am wide awake now so you sleep and I'll sit up. Then if I get tired, you can take over. Besides we have the monitor. So, Edward, it's under control. Why don't you go back to the house and see what's going on."

"Thank you both again for helping out with the girls. It really means a lot. If you need me you can always call or even text me," I explained.

Jacob was already asleep. Seth shrugged his shoulders and I chuckled. I quickly made my way back to the house and back to our room. I was there a few seconds when I heard Alice.

"_Bella is angry_," I asked Alice mentally.

"_Yes, apparently her mother insists she be a 'virgin' bride_," Alice answered.

"_But Renee already knows we have been intimate. Why_?"

"_You have not have had much experience with only daughters and mothers now have you_?"

I huffed aloud and heard Alice snicker.

"_Renee simply wants to see her daughter in the pristine white dress walking down the aisle, whether or not it is actually true_."

"_Ridiculous_."

"_Humor me for a moment, Edward, but before you caught the horny male disease, did you not used to feel exactly the same way?_"

I could not argue with that logic because if I had not let my hormones win I would have just exactly what Renee had wanted: abstained. But considering we had not waited and Bella had already had my children this felt foolish. I would acquiesce to my future mother-in-law's wishes. That is if Bella agreed to this. I hoped not.

"_Does Bella agree with Renee?_"

"_She doesn't want to upset her mother after all she has been through_," Alice explained.

"_I understand. Where is she now?_"

"_About to come through your door, best of luck Edward_."

I heard Bella outside so I opened the door. She looked extremely upset. I took her in my arms and held her close to me. I kissed her hair and inhaled her glorious scent. In that brief moment I felt as though I was in heaven.

"You know," Bella asked.

"Alice told me. I am not surprised. Are you," I answered.

"Not really but it doesn't mean I am happy about it."

"So, where do you plan to 'sleep' now that you can't with me?"

"I suppose I will sleep with Mom considering she mentioned it."

"What are you going to do about Phil?"

"She is being very clingy and the cold doesn't bother her because Carlisle has her convinced my body temperature will go back to normal eventually. He explained that it was due to all of my exposure to the cold. I only have about ten minutes and trust me when I say she will be up here if I am not back down there."

"Am I even allowed to state my displeasure with our current situation?"

"Yes, you can. I did ask Alice to hurry up with the wedding because I can't live like this but she says it will take at least two maybe even three days."

"Bella, love, I will not wait that long. The girls will miss you."

"Can you stay with them at night since I can't?"

"Of course, Bella. I would do anything for you."

Bella looked at me seductively. I had a feeling I knew what she was about to say.

"Would you like for me to use my little gift on you?"

"Uh, I am not sure how wise that would actually be."

"You know you don't have to be here. Go to the meadow you told me about and then you can text me. That should be okay."

"Can you not say meet me around three?"

"I could try. If I can't make it then I will call. But I will honestly try. I need to go. Kiss my babies for me."

I grabbed her by the arm and turned her back to me as she prepared to go.

"I need one last kiss to sustain me."

I pulled Bella in to me and our kiss was so full of passion. I would have loved to have held her captive. Kissing Bella was more exciting now that breathing was not necessary. We parted and Bella's eyes were hooded in lust and I could feel her desires flow through her and pass into me and it mixed with my own. It was one of the most intense feelings that I had felt with Bella since we had begun to be intimate. The first time as Bella human and the first time with her as a vampire only paled in comparison. I pulled her closer into me to let her know how much I wanted, needed, and craved her. Then Bella stopped kissing me and stepped back. I felt so empty and I looked at her puzzled.

"Edward, three AM in the meadow, I'll be there," and then Bella was gone.

When she left I felt truly hollow. I threw open the windows and ran for our cottage. Once back I found Seth wide awake watching a movie while Jacob snored loudly beside of him. I nodded to Seth and went to find my daughters. As I suspected they both slept soundly. I grabbed the rocking chair and pulled it to where I could watch over both of them. They were as fascinating to watch as Bella had been. Both of them looked completely at peace. I envied them as they had nothing in the world to bother them. Victoria and the Volturi were at the fore front of my mind, followed closely by this new situation with Bella's mother. Seth entered the room and I heard him snort.

"She blocked you, didn't she," Seth asked as he tried to suppress the urge to laugh.

I growled low as to not disturb the girls slumber.

"I'll take that as a yes. Look, I can't say I know how you feel since I never have before but I can say I feel for you. Empathy I guess. What is it you say about this urge to merge? It's like a strong pull to something that is bigger than the both of you?"

"Something like that," I whispered.

"I feel a strong pull to Allie but I want her protected and happy, nothing more. I don't fully understand this imprint thing. I guess I'm like a big brother sort now and then I'll be more later. That is if you're okay with it."

I looked at Seth and smiled. He was genuinely scared of my answer. I chuckled.

"I could not ask for a better son-in-law. I trust you."

"And Jake?"

"And Jacob too, but I would like for them to grow more. They are my children after all. Let them be just that: children, for as long as it lasts."


	27. Chapter 25

"You think they will grow quick," Seth asked.

"I do not know and neither does Carlisle. Their births were so accelerated so I imagine they will grow up in the same manner. We all have been doing research on if there are others like them out in the world. They are not immortal children. My daughters were conceived and grew in the womb," I said.

"You have to explain the immortal children thing to me."

"If a vampire sees a child and bites them then that is an immortal child, forever stuck at the age in which they turned. That is one thing 'Interview with a Vampire' had correct."

"Never liked that movie, I was more of an 'Underworld' kind of guy."

"I like that one too. No truth to it but entertaining especially the third which seems to be very relevant now, what with my two daughters forever now linked to two wolves like Lucian and Sonja."

"Hopefully real life won't end like that."

I laughed. "Probably not since there are too many falsehoods in that film."

"Well, we have lots of time. You still worried about the rogue woman and that whole crew that's checking on Bells?"

"Yes, it's at the front of my thought processes as of late. At least that which is not consumed by Bella and the girls: it will get ugly."

"That's no problem. You got the whole pack behind you."

"We appreciate it. But I am hoping that we won't have to fight them both at the same time. Although it appears that it will be just like that."

"Well, we'll be ready."

"I'm sure you will be."

Jacob was making his way to the babies' room. It was now time for Seth to sleep.

"I think your shift is up, Seth," I whispered as I nodded to the door.

"Guess it is. Wow, time flies. Well, I'll go then. Wake me if something exciting happens," Seth said as he got up to leave us.

Jacob let out a loud yawn as Seth passed him.

"Still no headway in the Bella department," he chuckled.

I huffed. "I have a type of solution if it works."

"You don't sound too convinced."

"No, I am not. Renee is being overly possessive and clinging of her only child. I suppose I can understand this too a degree. But it also seems a tad bit ridiculous in another light. Bella's thoughts, of course, are crystal clear. She feels she has recently put her mother through enough and that more heartache is yet to come. Bella is merely trying to make her mother happy."

"And once again Bella's sacrificing her own feelings."

"Yes, like you say. It's so typical Bella."

"I hate to ask but what is your solution. I'm afraid it is going to be TMI."

"Not really. I am going to meet Bella in our meadow at three."

"And . . . never mind. I think I know what you have in mind. And I don't want to know anymore. Well, it's almost time. You got anything you need to do to get ready?"

"Actually, gathering up a few things does not sound like a bad idea. Thank you. I will entrust you now with my daughters. Protect them, Jacob Black. They are my life."

"Go on, Edward, you've got nothing to worry about. I would tell you to have fun but I really don't want to think about it."

"It is the thought that counts. I will be back soon."

Jacob nodded and took my place as I got up to get things ready. I changed into my pajamas so that I could keep up appearances if for some reason we were caught in the house sneaking around. I also needed to get a blanket and few candles. Maybe set up a bit of a romantic mood. There was no need to let the romance die just because we are married. Matter of fact, it was all the more reason to keep romance alive and thriving. If I was nothing else I was a diehard romantic though I had not always been this way. Bella seemed to bring that out in me.

I made it to our new meadow long before time so that I would be able to set up things. Once I had things as I wanted them I lay down in the middle of the blanket to wait. I could hear all manner of animals running in the forest. They were most likely running as far away from me as they could get. But I was not hungry for them. What I desired could not be satiated by their blood. I needed my wife and I needed her now. Why is it that time always seemed to drag by when you were waiting for something? Usually a span of the clock meant nothing to me but now it seemed that each second was dragging as though it was weighted down by cement. I had no watch so I honestly had no idea what time it really was which made it worse and my phone had been left back in the house as I had no pockets in my clothes. This was going to be one of the most torturous times I ever had to endure. One of the most, I could think of worse and they all involved Bella.

After what I estimated to be an hour by watching the moon I could smell her coming at me from the south end of the meadow. This particular clearing was smaller than ours back in Forks but it was still a secluded area where I could be alone with my beloved. I sat up in anticipation of seeing her coming to me. And Bella did not disappoint. She wore a sheer blue gown that flittered in the breeze as it whipped around her. Isabella Cullen was nothing but a true vision, an angel if you will. She was my siren and I would follow and do everything she would bid me to do.

"Hello, Edward," Bella said as she lay down beside of me.

I rolled to where I could face her and ran my hands down her arm and back up to caress her face. I never tired of feeling her skin under my own which was now more durable. Bella was no longer fragile and I hated to admit I liked it this way so much more.

"Hello my love. I see you escaped your mother," I replied as I leaned in to kiss her neck.

"Briefly."

"Briefly? What exactly do you mean?"

"Humor me for a minute."

"I already do not like where this is going."

"Well, I'm sure you won't."

"Don't even say it. I already know. You want to wait until we are married don't you?"

Bella turned her face from me and I placed my hand under her chin and pulled her back towards my gaze. She lifted her head and met my eyes and I understood the need to do this. It made complete sense to me now.

"Okay. But under one condition," I said as I lay back on the ground.

Bella hovered over me with a cautious look. "What's that?"

"Please, do not tease me any more with your new ability. If I have to endure as the chaste and virtuous fiancé I would hope that you would at least try and behave yourself."

"Oh. Sure, I can do that. I thought you were going to ask for something absurd."

"Like what?"

"Nothing. Forget I mentioned it."

"Bella, I am a vampire and forgetting is not something I do. Tell me. Please."

If Bella could have blushed I think she would have been about the reddest that I had ever seen her. Now I was really curious.

"Isabella, tell me," I cooed knowing I always got my way when I called her 'Isabella'.

"Well, I thought maybe I had let the freak out and you wanted, you know. A little bondage or something like that," she admitted.

I sat up and stared at her. Did my innocent Bella just say that aloud? I had not ever thought about it but now I did not think I could ever get it out of my mind.

"To be honest, the thought had never entered my mind but now I am positive that I will never get it out. Where did that come from?"

"I guess I have been listening to Rosalie a little too much. She talks about her and Emmett all the time and all the crazy things they do. I thought they were interesting to say the least."

"And does the idea of me tying you up in some way appeal to you," I asked as I slowly began to run my hands over her body as I tried to change her mind.

"I suppose it does. But I can tell you that no matter what you think you are doing you will not be getting your way tonight."

I sat up and looked at her. She had moved to sit beside of me. I was shocked for the second time tonight.

"You are sincerely going to turn me down?"

"I'm trying my damnedest to. But you make it awful hard to resist you."

"The curse of being a vampire; the art of seduction is our specialty. I cannot believe I have to wait. How long is this going to be?"

"As fast as Alice can plan something. I'm going to push her. I don't like not being with you and I don't like being away from my babies. Here I am, missing out on their first days. I can only disappear from Mom so often before she starts wondering what I'm doing."

"I know, love. I'll talk with Alice and get her to move things along. I do not like this anymore than you do. I want to go back to our normal life as soon as possible. We still have Victoria and the Volturi to contend with. Who knows when they will be arriving?"

"Knowing our luck, probably on the same day."

"Maybe if they did we would not have to fight Victoria and her rogue band at all as the Volturi could easily dispose of them."

"Something tells me they will be making us do it."

"I would have to agree. I could see them waiting to the last possible moment before they come to our aid."

"What do you think they will make of our alliance with the wolves?"

"I'm not sure. I know they have heard of this sort of thing happening before but I am more than certain they have never known of any vampire aligning themselves with wolves. We are most assuredly in class all our own."

"Good. Who wants to be ordinary?"

We laughed a comforting chuckle and then silence. I knew she would need to leave me soon. I could sense the ache she had at being apart from me as I felt it too.

"I know how you feel, love. It won't be too much longer."

"I know. But it won't be soon enough for my liking. Let's just elope."

"As nice as that sounds I do believe everyone, especially Alice and your mother, would hunt us down and never let us hear the end of it. We will have eternity with Alice and trust me. It will not be long enough for her to make our life miserable."

Bella laughed. "You're right. I can only imagine how much hell she's put us through."

"Believe me when I say she would absolutely make our lives a complete and utter torment. I have seen her do it before. When she gets mad at you, Alice can stay made at you forever."

"And with us, forever can be a mighty long time."

I chuckled. "Yes, I suppose you are right. Can we not just stay out here? I could go get the girls and we will hide out for a while, at least until everyone has gone."

"A tempting idea but we have to get through this. You do remember this was your idea."

"I can now see your aversion to all this pomp and circumstance. Mind you I am not saying that I do not want to be committed to you in every way I can have you and I still very much want to get married but all this waiting and planning is a little much for me."

"You know it seems a little trivial with what we have coming for us."

"I know. I cannot seem to stop thinking about it either. Although, I do believe you and your gifts are going to play a very important role."

"You think so? I wonder what Alice thinks."

"If she can see it; after all we do have two wolves around at all times now."

"I know. I'm still having a hard time with this imprinting thing. Of all the stupid things to do! Not one but both of them. It's a little difficult to grasp the concept. The girls haven't started being partial to them yet have they?"

"Not that I can see just yet although I do believe we will be seeing that soon enough. But, Bella, I do see that right now they are their protectors and nothing more. It will be a while before it is anything else."

"How long?"

"It is hard to say. I guess once we find another like them it will be easier to determine. Let's try not to worry about that right now. I think we have more pressing matters at hand."

"You wear me out."

"What do you mean?"

"One minute you're talking about how Victoria and the Volturi will be a cake walk and the next you are going gloom and doom. Which is it? A flawless victory or total annihilation? It has to be one way or the other. There is no grey area with these two groups."

"I do not think it will be as hard as we first thought, that I will admit. We have the wolves and now you and your amazing gifts. But it will not be a complete breeze. There are unknown variables that we have not seen yet. Like how many of the Volturi are actually coming and who will be the ones coming or Victoria's numbers. I would not chalk us up for a complete and utter victory just yet."

"So you are worried? Then let's send my parents and Phil away from here. Jake and Seth can take the girls too and go as far from this place as they can get. With even the hint of danger in the future I want them gone."

"Then let's hurry Alice along. We can get the wedding out of the way and send your family safely from here. And we can send our babies away as well. Although I think Jacob and Seth will be mad if they miss a fight."

"They will get over it I am sure. Besides I think their main concern is the same as ours: the safety of the girls."

"That I am sure of. I told them that first and foremost they are our children and let them be that. In other words I do not care what they say what I want for the two of our girls reigns over anything they might want for them. I could care less about their wolf ways."

Bella stood up and held her hand out for me to take. "I have stalled long enough. You want to come back with me. You can at least walk with me to the house."

"Of course, it will be another few moments I can spend with you. I will take every one that I can get."

I folded our blanket and picked up the candles. I took Bella's hand again and we ran at a very fast pace but slower than usual. But all too soon we arrived at the house and we both let out a heavy sigh. Bella looked up at me and kissed my always waiting lips.

"It won't be too much longer, Edward. Then we can be together again."

"I know, love, but it does not make this any easier. It seems rather silly."

"Just play nice and I promise that you will get a very special reward for being such a good boy."

I dropped what I was holding and roughly pulled her to me. I kissed her with all the passion I could unleash on her. I was hoping to sway her into running away with me if not for at least an hour or so. I believe it was working until I heard someone behind us tapping there foot and clearing their throat. I did not even need to look because I was more than certain Renee had been standing on the back porch.

"I think you are getting a little carried away. I thought you were talking an awful long time in the bathroom, Bella. I knew you were not know for primping this long. What are you doing up, Edward," she asked.

"I could not sleep so I took a walk," I answered.

"Do you always take a blanket and candles with you when you go for a walk?"

I had forgotten about them pooled and broken at my feet. "I, ah, well see, err . . . ,"

"Okay, so I was going to meet him in the woods in a clearing but nothing happened. I tried to call him and let him know I wasn't going to be there to start with but he forgot his phone. I had to go out there and tell him. Don't get mad at him or accuse him of anything," Bella answered.

"You don't have to be so defensive, dear. All I am saying is you said you would wait until after you two were married."

"And I fully, I mean to say we fully intend on doing so. I promised you I would do that."

"Okay. Do you agree with her, Edward? Are you going to be a good boy?"

I hated to say this but Bella's mother was not one of my most favorite people at the moment. I had known hard headed people in my time but she was in a class all on her own. But for Bella, I would play along for now.

"Yes, I do and I will be taking my leave. Goodnight, love," I said as I kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, Renee."

"Goodnight, Edward," she replied.

"Nite, Edward," Bella called out to me as I walked away.

Once I was away from the two of them I walked to my room at normal vampire speed. I was not surprised to find all four of my siblings waiting. Alice was snickering.

"So, problems with the future mother-in-law," Alice quipped.

I flopped down on the bed and lay back. I let out a heavy sigh.

"You do not know the half of it. Wait, yes you do. I have to play nice for now. I had myself in a fine lather and Bella comes out to our meadow and tells me that we are going to be waiting until our wedding night," I answered.

If there had not been four sleeping humans in the house I do believe my siblings would have burst out in thunderous laughter. But that did not keep them from chuckling with a few outbursts of contained giggles.

"Ah, Eddie's been cock blocked," Emmett laughed.

I groaned. "Em, you know I detest being called 'Eddie' almost as much as I dislike the term 'cock blocked'. There has to be a better way to say that."

"Blocked from sex by future in laws," Jasper replied.

That threw them into more moments of side splitting laughter, at my expense not less. Alice and Rosalie at least had a little more dignity. And I do mean very little.

"Now, Edward, how bad can three days be? Then again Bella does have her new found gifts. Remind me to thank her, Jazz," Alice quipped.

I sighed. "Actually I begged her not to do that. As long as I am having to be 'good' then she cannot use her new found ability on me. By the way, what is her other gift, Alice?"

"Well, I am not sure if I should tell you or wait until Bella finds out about it? What a dilemma?"

I knew she was simply trying to provoke me but I was having none of it. "Damn it! If I have to wait on intimacy until after we are married then you can at least give me this."

"Okay, okay! Calm down, Edward: Bella is a shield," Alice said.

The other three were now very curious as was I. "What exactly does that mean?"

"I have only seen a brief snippet of what she can do but as long as you are in the shield no one can hurt you, like say for instance Jane or Alex. No power works while you are within the shield."

"That will be very useful," Jasper said.

"Do you see the Volturi and Victoria here together," I asked.

"Yes but not really together. I mean one say at 1 and the other at 3. I don't mean exactly but I think you understand," Alice explained.

"Bella will need some training," I asked Jasper.

"I would have thought so but she had adjusted so well with her becoming a vampire that I honestly believe that Bella is a natural. Besides, with the humans around that would prove most difficult. By the way, I checked on the girls and they are sleeping peacefully."

"I need to go then. I promised Bella I would watch over them at night to keep up this asinine charade. Can you possibly do this in a day, Alice? I do not care about all the frills. Throw a justice of the peace or whatever minister you can find and then we can say our 'I do's' and be done with it."

"I will move this along but I cannot work miracles. Things have been ordered and they will get here tomorrow and other things the next day. Can you play nice for say 36 hours at the least," Alice asked.

"So you are saying all day tomorrow and then some of the next day? And that is it?"

"Where did this horn dog come from and what did you do with my brother," Emmett laughed.

"Leave him alone, Em. This is hard on him. Oh, pardon the pun, Edward," Rosalie snickered.

I got up quickly, stormed over to the window, threw it open and prepared to jump. "You all are a bunch of asses," I said and took my leave of them.

"_We are just having some fun, Edward. What is the harm in that,_" Alice asked.

"_The harm in that is that I am in no mood to be teased right now. If the tables were turned I sincerely doubt that any of you would behave any better. Good night, Alice."_

I continued to hear her grumble but I chose to tune her out the best I could. I was on a mission to see my children and nothing else was on my mind at the moment. I had to work very hard to zone out every other problem that I was facing and focus only on them. They would keep me sane for the next few days.

When I entered the house, Seth was asleep and Jacob could tell I was in no mood to be spoken to. He merely nodded and watched as I walked to my daughters. The rocker was in its correct spot and I sat between them and watched them sleep. They were at perfect peace with the world and I wished to be so lucky. Instead I dwelled on my behavior and how I was letting everything bother me where as nothing seemed to. Renee' ridiculous notion of a virgin Bella, Bella's new gift and what it meant for me and for everyone else, my constant state of want and the fact that as of late it would be unfulfilled, the two wolves imprinting on my babies, Vitoria's Army and the Volturi and that was only to name a few things. My mind worked over time to process and prioritizes them. It was always my immediate family first followed by everything else. What could the Volturi really do now? Bella was a vampire and the children were half and half. Anyone could clearly see that they were not immortal children and they still grew and behaved like the half humans that they were. But I am sure they would find some reason to be displeased. It was in their nature.

Victoria's Army was after Bella and me. She could hunt all she wanted to but it still would not change the fact that she would never harm my Bella and that she would meet a very bad ending. I had no intention of letting Victoria take away from me one of the three things that made my life worth living. She would die, of that I was sure.

The question that really mattered was the when. Would it be before the wedding or after? I hoped for the later but who knew? Alice could not get a concrete image as they each kept changing their minds. I felt we were all prepared but I also knew that Bella's family needed to be as far from here as possible. There would be no need of having them in danger too, especially those we were keeping in the dark. Bella would never be the same if anything happened to her family.

The girls moved, cooed softly and fell right back to sleep. That broke me from my brooding. They were all that mattered and none of this other stuff seemed important any more. Well, except Bella but she and the babies were intermingled in my thoughts. I would behave and I would be happy about it, I would be the picture of perfection as far as everything else was concerned. How hard could this truly be?


	28. Chapter 26

The rest of my night was uneventful. I had the usual fatherly duties of feeding, changing and soothing my girls. The wolves waited patiently in the living room, ready to leap at a chance to come to the aid if either of them needed it. It was almost dawn when I felt I should eat since I would be around Bella's family so much. I was not sure why it had not occurred to me to do such a thing before but as if on cue Carlisle showed up to relieve me. He said that Alice had seen that I needed to eat. I smiled at my sister's ability. It was quiet useful.

I quickly found what I wanted: mountain lions. It had been a few days since I last ate and when I saw the three of them lounging in the sun I quickly disposed of them and made myself feel rather sloshy on the inside. I ran back to the house just in time to begin the charade of just waking at 6. The rest of the family was already in the kitchen. Bella was helping Esme cook breakfast while the others sat around the table. Alice was humming show tunes and it frightened me. She was up to something that I was sure of. I felt that there was no escaping it.

"So, how did ya sleep, Eddie," Emmett laughed.

The whole table shook when Rosalie kicked him. It saved me a growl which would have been all new things to try to explain.

"Well. Why do you ask," I answered as I hoped he would stop this as everyone was now in the dining room. Both sets of parents and Emmett was about to be 'Emmett'.

"Oh I don't know you seem a little tense."

"Emmett, your brother has asked you repeatedly to stop calling him 'Eddie'," Esme chided.

"And leave him alone. The groom is allowed to be tense before his wedding day," Carlisle added.

"Ah, come on. Are you all really going to take all the fun out of this?"

The rest of my family answered him with a resounding "Yes!"

Emmett looked dejected but I could see that he fully planned on letting this drop. At least for the moment. Bella patted my leg as she sat down with after placing a tray of food on the table. Of course none of my family would 'eat' any but we had to put on some sort of show for the humans. We would all pay for this fib later on. But for now we enjoyed a happy family gathering with much laughter and a little bit of trepidation. I felt that Billy was still a little leery of the whole thing but who was he to say anything about what we were doing. As far as the wolf pack was concerned everything was fine.

"So we have a lot to do today, Bella and Edward," Alice said as she sat back and nibbled on her toast.

"I thought we decided on a small wedding," Bella sighed.

"Oh I know and it will be. Your family and ours along with the Denali's and the Black's makes for a very intimate affair."

"Then why is there a lot to do?"

"You know, Bella, flowers to choose, cakes, music, colors, things that your normal bride is excited about," Renee' said.

"You know as well as I do that I am anything but normal. Can't you do this without me? I mean, Alice, you are the decorator not me. I'll only screw things up. I'll just stay with Edward."

"Oh no you don't, you and Edward will be taking an active part in this. Now get dressed and be back down here in 20 minutes," Alice demanded.

When she said her peace that was it and besides it was 20 minutes with Bella. I pulled my chair back, excused myself and helped Bella to her feet. We walked slowly upstairs, gathered up some clothes, jumped out the window and ran to our cottage. We could dress there and see the girls all at the same time. First and foremost was to see the babies and they were happily eating their food with Seth.

"Good morning, Bella. The girls are doing fine, eating really well. What's going on over there," Seth asked.

"Torture," Bella mumbled as she picked up both girls and hugged them to her. She smiled as I knew they were telling her everything that had been going on while they had been apart from her. "I see. Well that is all exciting and I can't wait to spend more time with you. It won't be too much longer. I love you so much. I will be back. I promise."

"Shall I get ready first," I asked.

Bella raised an eyebrow at me and touched my hand to show me that she had no desire to do so alone and if I had been a mortal man I would have surely had a heart attack from the images she projected on me.

"Okay then. Until later my beautiful darlings, I too promise to see you soon," I said as I kissed their foreheads. They cooed in delight and went back to Seth to finish their bottles. I took Bella's hand and ran down the hall. We had fifteen minutes and it would be enough time for some of Bella's images. Once in the bathroom I turned on the showerhead, stripped down and proceeded to pull Bella in with me. But things would not go as planned.

"_And what are you doing,"_ Alice asked.

"_You know exactly what I am going to do. Leave me alone,"_ I growled.

"I love when you do that," Bella purred as she pulled me even closer and kissed me deeper.

"_Oh God, what you do to me. Don't ever stop,"_ I moaned.

"_EDWARD! I swear if you do not stop this instant I will come down there and pull you both out of that shower! I can hear you by the way."_

"Damn! Why is this happening to me? Bella, Alice can hear us. She was talking to me and now she hears us when we are connected," I said as I pushed her away.

"So, she should not be noisy. Come on. We don't have much longer," Bella begged.

I sighed. This was going to be tough. "As much as I want to, Alice plans on jerking us out of here naked or not."

Bella was now completely out of the notion. "Stupid pixie, Alice has to hurry this along. This is not fair."

"_I heard that. She is lucky I love her so much," _Alice laughed.

"She heard you."

"I know. I only do that as a joke. I love her so much and she has done so much for us over the years. How could I ever be mad at Alice," Bella said.

"So we behave then?"

"For now and I promise to stop with the R rated images."

"R rated? Please. I would have given those a solid XXX."

"In your dreams."

"Lately that is all I have my dear."

"Soon, I promise, Edward, soon," Bella said as she caressed my face and kissed me tenderly.

I could have done more but I let it be simple and let it go at that. We actually finished with everything and came down the stairs with a whole three minutes to spare. Alice looked at us pleased that we had behaved. Bella went to talk with her mother and Esme about some wedding aspect and I walked towards Alice who had signaled me to look at something. It was then I noticed that Carlisle was absent. I looked at Alice and knew that something was wrong.

"_What is going on? What have you seen,"_ I asked.

"_Our friends have arrived. We met them at the end of the driveway to the house and asked them to please stay with the Denali's until after the wedding, as a precaution to Bella's family and the wolves,"_ Alice explained.

"_What else?"_

"_The rest of the wolves are on their way and will stay at your house."_

"_That means that our enemies are on their way too. Why did you not tell me?"_

"_I had been so focused on what to do with the wedding that I was thinking of nothing else and when I did see it I immediately told Carlisle and we set things in motion. You were with the girls and Bella was with Renee'. I saw no need in upsetting either one of you."_

"_I understand. Does Charlie know or Jacob and Seth?"_

"_We told them. But do not worry: it will be 5 days before they get here and Bella's family will already be gone, except for Charlie."_

"_What? Why is he not leaving?"_

"_We are going to say that he wants to get to know Tanya because they had a connection and he wants to pursue it for a bit. As you and I know there won't really be anything going on because he told me that he wants to watch the girls and that will free up Seth and Jacob, since Jacob is their leader. I still see this not being as big of a deal but I think there is strength in numbers."_

"_I trust your judgment. Does Jasper not feel that Bella needs training or the wolves for that matter?"_

"_No, trust me. You'll see. Bella is going to save the day."_

I nodded and looked at the selection of tuxedos that they had already picked out.

"Has she picked out as dress," I asked.

"Yes but you are not going to see it and I will keep you from it, this will be a secret," Alice warned.

For many hours, and I do mean many, things were discussed, rejected, ordered and just down right laughed at with everyone. The women, including my Bella, talked nonstop about things while most of the men wished to be anywhere but here. Charlie many times wished to be watching the game while Phil wished he was playing now. Emmett wondered how many of the vampire army he could take out with his bare hands. Jasper went over strategies and Carlisle kept telling me that everything would be fine. We all went periodically throughout the day to check on Renesmee and Allie. When the appropriate hour arrived we all started yawning and feigned the need for sleep.

"_Jasper wants us all to meet at your cottage in an hour to discuss some things with the wolves as well," _Alice said as she walked up the stairs.

"_And Bella,"_ I asked.

"_You'll have to tell her later. Renee' is not about to let her out of her sight. Charlie is coming though."_

"_Are you not worried for his safety?"_

"_I can't see anything happen to him. He will be with the girls and they all will be perfectly safe."_

"_I trust you on this one. This will take place behind the house?"_

"_The few snippets that I have seen this is where we are. I so want to tell you about Bella. She is going to be amazing and you will be so proud."_

"_I think I will wait and see. Unlike my lovely fiancé, I do like surprises."_

"_One hour then."_

I nodded and stopped before ascending the stairs to tell Bella goodnight. I pulled her to me and kissed her tenderly. While doing so I proceeded to tell her of the plans. She nodded in reply that she understood.

"I love you so much, love, and I will see you in the morning," I said as I kissed her cheek.

"I love you too. Not much longer and we can be married," she replied.

I watched her walk with her mother and proceeded upstairs. Once in my room I looked around and discovered no one was present and I leapt to the ground below. I made it to the house and found it completely full. Every member of the wolf pack was standing around inside the house. Charlie held Allie while Jacob held Renesmee. They both seemed peaceful. Jasper looked and noticed I was in the room and he felt that it was time.

"The house is getting crowded so might I suggest taking this up outside," Jasper said as he held the door open.

I was the last one out and patted Jasper on the shoulder for encouragement. Once we were all assembled, Jasper grabbed a bench in the middle of all of us and stood on top to begin.

"First off I wanted to say that I am thankful that you have come to our aid. I know that there is a long standing feud between our kind and yours. But it is nice that we are able to put all of this aside to aid a mutual friend, family if you will. It means a great deal to all of us. I have spoken to our 'friends' who are staying at the Denali's and informed them of the possibility of action in less than 5 days now. We, being vampires, know how to kill them: you cannot be timid. You must be aggressive. Don't try to be creative. You have to break their necks. Then we will break them apart and burn every single piece. That is the only way. Now a word of warning: when the Volturi arrives we feel it would be in your best interest to leave. We will handle them. I am unsure how they would handle your kind. Does anyone have any questions," Jasper asked.

"How many," Sam asked.

"I have seen about 50," Alice explained.

"But they are newborns and it makes them extremely dangerous. Do not underestimate them for even one second. If you do, you will die," Jasper warned.

"If there is no more questions might I suggest that you all try and rest up as much as possible," Carlisle said.

"Yeah, the others of your kind that are at the Denali's, they don't follow your lifestyle," Leah asked.

"No they do not. We are rather unique. The Denali's do but these others are from all over the world," I explained and then I could see what they were thinking. They could see danger. "Do not worry, they will behave. We have warned them."

It seemed to put their mind at ease. All except Leah who was wondering what Charlie's role was in all this. She was going to be difficult.

"So what is Charlie here for? Aren't you the slightest bit worried about him or since Bella is a bloodsucker like you she doesn't care about her own father," Leah hissed.

My family growled low and I simply glared at her. "Bella is very much concerned for both her mother and her father. Do not worry yourself about that," I warned.

She understood what I meant and Leah let it go. Things were now out in the open and now all we had to do was wait.

I walked back in as Charlie now had both girls and he looked so happy. He was thinking about how very lucky he was to have his daughter back and now to have such beautiful granddaughters. He was even grateful for my part in his life which made me feel good. I walked to the couch for a brief moment of calm before I was bombarded with Alice and her wedding plans and of course the impending fight which according to Alice would be nothing. I did not get a very long reprieve.

"So," Alice said as she plopped down in the chair "are you ready for tomorrow?"

"What is going on tomorrow," I asked.

"Decorating all day, Edward. If you and Bella really want to get married the next day then we need to be getting a move on."

"You do recall we said we wanted simple."

"Come on, Edward. We are talking some lights, bows, flowers and a few chairs. I am sure you can handle that."

"That will be fine."

"Oh and we need to talk to the minister and do some fittings and sort out the meal and seating and . . ."

"You are making me dizzy! That is not small. You know that Bella is not going to like this."

"Actually, I have Bella's approval on everything. So get over yourself."

"If Bella is on board then I will mind my own business."

"Not likely but we can always pretend. Anyways, one of us needs to send Bella out here. Eleazar will be here soon to discuss her gifts. You still want it to be a surprise?"

"I rather like surprises. But I will go and send my wife this way."

"Don't get caught by Renee."

I snickered as I walked away from them and headed for the house. All was quiet as the only ones left were the humans and Bella. Once I made it to Renee's room I slowly opened the door and slipped in. Bella was feigning sleep so I crawled over to the bed and took Bella's exposed hand in mine.

"_Bella . . ."_ I said.

"_Did you miss me already, Edward,"_ Bella cooed.

"_Yes, love, I did but I also needed to tell you that you are needed the house. I am told you are about to get a very quick training lesson. But I am also informed, without much detail which was my request that you are going to be a natural."_

"_I see. I suppose I should get going. What are you going to do?"_

"_Take a shower and wait until this is all over. I miss our family."_

"_I do too. I cannot wait to really start my life with you. I have hardly seen the girls at all."_

"_I know. But they are already cherishing those moments that you have spent with them. They talk about you a lot."_

"_I miss them, Edward. I wish we did not have to hide them."_

"_Love, it is better this way. Even Charlie agrees that Renee is better off being in the dark."_

"_I hate that she is missing out on the whole grandparent thing."_

"_Maybe when they get older we could say we adopted them. Maybe that would be easier for her. You don't want to hurt her, emotionally I mean."_

"_I know. I'll go and see what I can do to help. Listen for me and let me know if she gets up looking for me."_

"_I will. I love you, Bella. One more day and you will be mine for all eternity."_

"_I already am, Edward."_

"_Now you will be legally."_

"_It is only a piece of paper. You had me from the second I laid eyes on you."_

"_I know exactly how you feel."_

"_I do so love you, Edward. I'll hurry back."_

"_Kiss the babies for me."_

Then my mind was quiet save the beating of two hearts. I walked into our room as it really was not mine anymore. I removed my clothes and stepped into the shower. I stood under the hot spray to wash away the frustration of waiting until I could be with my wife again. Well, my fiancé but she was my wife in both of our hearts. She was right, it was only a piece of paper and we were already 100% committed to one another. The outward marriage was a formality fir the others. My heart was hers forever and always.

I had stood there long enough for the water to grow cold. I shut it off, dried myself and lay upon the bed. I had the lights off and closed my eyes. I must have been there at least an hour when I began to her a rustling in Renee's room. Then I could hear her thoughts.

"_Now where did she could go? I bet she is with him,"_ Renee said as she moved from the bed and out of the room.

From her steps she was headed towards our room. She moved slowly and cautiously in the semi darkness.

"_I bet I can catch her with him. I mean I know she is a horny teenager but can she not hold it together at least til after the wedding."_

She had made it to the landing where our room was. I feigned sleep as she finally made it to the door. Slowly she opened it and walked inside.

"_She is not in here. Damn I would have been sure that she was. Huh. Look at him sleep. Shirtless and absolutely perfect, I can see why Bella is attracted to him. Who wouldn't be? I know it is horrible of me to have such thoughts of my soon to be son-in-law but I cannot help myself. I guess I better go now before my thoughts get any worse."_

And with that she slowly walked out the door and away from me, with her heart full of lust. I could not blame her nor would I tell Bella. I was built to seduce woman and I have now gone so far as to suck my soon to be mother-in-law into it. I almost felt disgusted. I shook my head, sat up and called out to Alice.

"_Alice? Alice, can you hear me,"_ I asked.

"_Edward, oh I wish you could see Bella she is doing amazing. And . . ," _but I had to stop her.

"_ALICE! Listen to me! Renee is looking all through the house for Bella. She needs to get back her quick. She came in here,"_ I began but was cut off.

"_I saw it. I don't want to relive that. And I will not tell Bella. She does not need to know about her mother's pension for young studs."_

"_Just send her back."_

I got up and slowly walked through the house. I was very close to the kitchen and I stopped at the entrance just as Renee turned on the light to find Bella with a glass of water.

"Bella, what are you doing? I have been looking all over for you," Renee said in a huff.

"Mom, I was thirsty so I came down to get a drink. Do not have a cow. People do get thirsty in the middle of the night. Where did you think I was," Bella asked.

"That doesn't matter. Honey, you are so close to your wedding. You know you can wait."

"MOM! I told you that I was only getting a drink. Do you see Edward around her anywhere?"

"No. Bella, I am sorry for accusing you of something. It's just, well I have this picture in my head of how I want this day to be and well I would have wished you were a virgin."

"Not everyone has to know that. I love Edward and it was what we both wanted. And since we are on the subject, I was the one who talked him into it. Not the other way around. I am the one who coerced him. I wanted him like you would never believe. He is everything to me. He is all I have ever wanted and all I will ever want. Get used to the fact that I am so not innocent. I am going along with your request because I want to please you. I so do not want to. Do you miss Phil and I mean this in the physical sense?"

"Yes, of course I do. But can you understand how I want this for you? You will thank me for this."

I heard Bella sigh and Renee was thinking about what she wanted for Bella. All the virginal things that every mother wants for her child, old fashioned yes but understandable.

"Okay, Mom. You win. I was never going to go against your wishes any way. I can at least give you that after all we have been through lately. Let's go back to bed."

"Okay."

I quickly went back to our room and tried to listen. Renee never said anything else to Bella other than goodnight. Bella rolled over to feign sleep.

"_Edward, can you hear me,"_ Bella asked.

"_I am shocked that I can hear you love. You are still surprising me with your amazing gifts."_

"_Wait! You haven't seen anything yet."_

"_Oh really?"_


	29. Chapter 27

"_Yes it is something that you will not believe. I even amazed myself."_

"_Love, I am sure you will be the one thing that we will need to make a difference. I always knew that you were someone special and here you are proving it to everyone."_

"_Well, I like to think that you are very special too. I mean I have from the very first moment I met you. You mean so very much to me. I love you more than anything else in this world. I will love you for all eternity."_

"_Bella, I love you more than you can ever put into mere words. Eternity is not enough time to love you. I will forever love you and beyond that. We will have eternity on top of eternity to explore the depths of our love. The time we will have together is unfathomable. I will worship you every day of forever."_

"_Edward, our wedding day will not get here fast enough. I know I said our wedding was a formality but I cannot wait to be officially Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."_

"_And I cannot wait for you to become Mrs. Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. I cannot wait for our family to be complete, in every sense of the word."_

"_Edward, I love you so much. Do you miss me as much as I miss you?"_

"_Yes, I miss you more than anything. A few more hours are all we have left. We can do this, I think."_

"_Are you sure? Are you sure we can wait? Are you sure we want to wait? Are you sure you can wait? Do you want me, Edward, as much as I want you?"_

"_Isabella, you are not playing fair at all. Do not start something that you will not finish."_

"_How do you know that I won't finish it?"_

"_Bella, I heard you in the kitchen promise your mother that we will wait until after we are married and I will not have you breaking that promise."_

"_What a letdown and a damn buzz kill. Way to ruin the mood, Eddie."_

"_You know I hate being called Eddie, Bella."_

"_You know I hate being told no. Are you also aware I can turn this off anytime I want to right?"_

And then I heard nothing. No matter how many times I tried to talk to her she would not answer me. I had made her mad again. I did not know why I kept doing that. I was going to be marrying her and I kept making her mad. What was wrong with me?

I got up out of the bed and made my way to the shower again. I was tense and I needed to stand under the shower to loosen myself up. It really did not work. I was just as tense and aggravated and ashamed of what I had done as before I went in there. I got out of the shower and lay back on the bed. I closed my eyes and tried to sort out my feelings.

"_You know moping will not help,"_ Bella said.

"_I am sorry, love, truly. I did not mean to make you mad."_

"_Oh come on, Edward. I was not mad, a little aggravated but not mad. I could never be mad at you, at least not too long."_

"_I was sure that you were. I mean I truly felt like you were. I felt wretched."_

"_I am sorry you felt that way, Edward. I promise never to make you feel bad. You know, if you really made me mad you would know."_

"_You mean by your actions?"_

"_No, I mean by one of my new little gifts. Trust me when I say you never ever ever want to make me mad."_

"_I will try and remember that next time. So am I forgiven?"_

"_As long as I am, Edward."_

"_Of course, there was never anything to forgive."_

"_Not from my side. So, what has Alice got us doing any way? I mean I gave her free reign within reason. She never gave me any specifics."_

"_Flowers, lights, chairs, fittings, food and everything wedding you could possibly think of."_

"_I am really trying not to think of wedding things."_

"_Do you still have an aversion to all things wedding? I would you have thought by now that you would have gotten over this and be excited about it and embrace it."_

"_I'm kidding, Edward. It is all I really want. You, me and our two baby girls, then I get to be a part of your family forever. It is my dream come true."_

"_Uh, I hate to interrupt this lovely moment but if you two want a wedding tomorrow then get up and get started," _Alice informed us.

I laughed and got out of the bed and met Charlie, Billy, Jacob and Phil downstairs along with my family. Also there was the Denali coven. Eleazar was looking rather smug. It was like he wanted to tell me about Bella's gift but knew that I really did not want to know. I could not wait for all of this to finally be over and we could go back to being normal. Well, at least normal for us. I sat down on the couch beside of Alice. She was running over all sorts of plans in her head. I wished she would slow down because she was making me dizzy. She snickered at me and I would have asked her what she was thinking but Bella came down the stairs and that was all she wrote. My attention was quickly taken up by her beauty and grace coupled with the fact I loved her more than I could have ever imagined.

"So, is every one ready to get started? We have a lot to do today. But it all needs to be done by 6 at the latest. We have a bachelor and bachelorette parties to attend," Alice informed us.

"Do we really have to have a party, I mean separately," I asked.

"Come on, Edward. You two are going to be together forever. What are a few hours?"

"Yea, you can't deny your brothers a chance to do this with you. It is a rite of passage for every male. Come on you will have a great time," Emmett said.

I wondered about that. All I could see in anyone's head was anything that had to do with anything but the party. More secrets to be kept from Bella and me; I was actually beginning to get tired of all of this. I should have listened to Bella and simply eloped. Alice frowned at me as she heard my recent musing.

"_You know we won't. Do not panic now,"_ I told her.

"Let's get moving. I have a list and you will have an assignment. Come on! Don't make me ask again," Alice said as she jumped up and went about trying to get everyone to start doing something.

With great reluctance we all followed and started doing whatever she had assigned us with very little to no fuss. To be perfectly honest it was really not that bad and we all were actually having fun. It took us longer than if we were using our usual vampire speed but we had to give the illusion of all being human. It was beautiful, at least the parts I saw. Alice was still trying to keep up some sort of surprise for the two of us. And as she had predicted all was finished before six so that the men could separate from the women and go off to their respected parties, much to Bella and my chagrin. Alice gave me a smile and she grabbed Bella by the arm.

"Now hang on for a minute, do I not get to kiss my fiancé before you drag her away from me," I asked in a half joking half serious tone.

"Oh don't give me that. You will see her in less than 24 hours. Surely you can make it that long," Alice joked.

"Can I at least kiss her?"

"Sure, go ahead. But make it quick."

I brought Bella back into my arms and pulled her in for a very long kiss. I was stalling and enjoying myself.

"_I hope you hear me, love. I don't want this any more than you. I am tired of being a part. I love you so much."_

"_Edward, I love you too. Tomorrow we will officially be married and this charade will end. Tomorrow you can have me all to yourself."_

"_I will hold you to that. Until tomorrow."_

"I love you, Bella. Have fun and I will see you tomorrow."

"I'll meet you at the altar; I'll be the one in white. I love you so much, Edward."

Bella stepped back and left me to my bachelor party as she went with Alice and the other women. I smiled and waved as she disappeared into a waiting limo. Another Hummer style limo pulled in right behind it. Emmett was practically vibrating with excitement.

"Okay, Eddie! Time, women and liquor is a waistin'," Emmett said doing the worst southern drawl I do believe I had ever heard. I thought I saw Jasper cringe.

"No on the 'women', Emmett. I belong only to Bella."

"It don't mean you can't look. Don't spoil a good time."

"I wouldn't mind seeing a few women. How about you, Charlie," Billy asked.

"It has been a while. I could enjoy that."

"Let's go, guys. Lots to do and so little time to do it in," Emmett laughed.

I was afraid.

It was just after 9 in the morning when I staggered, yes, staggered out of the car. I was slightly less for wear than Jacob, who was underage but that did not stop Emmett and Eleazar from sneaking it to him. I had found the one substance that could make vampires and werewolves very drunk and I would never have it again. Moon shine should be banned. Oh wait, it was in most places. Emmett had had some delivered special from the place he came from in Tennessee. It not only came in the traditional flavor of corn mash and white lightening but also apple pie and Emmett's favorite cherries soaked in it. That was how he got me. I thought I was drinking Sprite with cherries in it. I did not realize what it was until the fourth glass and by then I did not care so much. I was drinking it right from the jar after that. I have no idea how much I drank but I did keep my hormones in check. The women at the strip club lacked a lot. All of them paled in comparison to Bella. Emmett, Jacob, Billy, Charlie, Phil and Eleazar enjoyed them. Jasper, Carlisle and I just stared at how ridiculous Emmett was being. Rosalie would kill him if she knew. I knew better than tell. After all, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas.

That being said I had to get to my room and expel the food and alcohol I had consumed while away. Unfortunately I was met at the door by my very angry pixie of a sister.

"Serves you right! What are you doing showing up here at this hour? Do you know what time it is? Do you even care? Are you listening to me," Alice yelled.

My head was actually pounding. It was as unpleasant as my need to vomit which she was keeping me from doing as she barred the door.

"Can you keep it down a notch or two? My head is killing me and I need to throw up. So get out of my way or you will be wearing what all I had last night," I managed to get out before basically knocking her out of the way.

I barely made it to my room. I bolted to my bathroom and then out it came in vile torrents. I wondered if it would ever stop coming. Alice walked in on my 5th wave.

"Good lord, Edward, what did you all do last night? Why are you so sick? Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle seem fine as do Eleazar and Charlie. Billy, Phil and Jacob look green too. How did this affect you and Jacob? What did Em give you?"

I held my hand out for her to give me a moment. I finally stopped after 15 waves of vomit. I had to rinse out my mouth and wash my face. I sat on the edge of the tub with my head in my hands.

"God my head is thumping like a bass drum. Our idiot brother gave me moon shine and I suppose the others have more experience with alcohol than I do. I do not want to feel this way for my wedding. Is Bella okay and the girls, how are they?"

"All three are fine. Only Renee got overly tipsy, well flat out sick actually. The rest of us had a really nice buzz for a very long time. Then we all came back here and sat out under the stars in the hot tub and had some more to drink. Tanya, Kate and Carmen enjoyed being able to spend time with all of us. It is nice to have a girl's night sometimes. What can I get for you?"

"Not sure. Maybe we should ask Carlisle."

"Well the women are moving up here and you guys are going downstairs which is where you will stay until Bella meets you at the altar. So you need to ask Carlisle and I would suggest you get a move on. We hid Bella well, trust me."

"Ugh! That's right! I can't see Bella until later on. Can I tell you how much that really stinks? It was bad enough that I had to be without her last night. And now I have to be without her for the rest of the day. I am not happy."

"Get over it! This is how a wedding is. Suck it up. Get downstairs and get yourself together. Better than that . . . hunt! Get the guys and hunt."

I nodded. That made perfect sense. I actually did not have to say a word when I got downstairs. Charlie and Billy had Phil someplace else and my family was standing at the back door all ready to hunt.

"We could see that you probably need real nourishment to make you feel better. I do not think you want to meet your bride in your present condition," Carlisle said as they all ran out the back door.

I was in agreement. All I wanted was to no longer feel the way I was. I made a vow then and there to never drink any moonshine. Ever!

We hunted for an hour to the point of slushiness. I did feel much better and like my old self. Once back to the house I made a side line to check on my girls who were doing well. I played with them for a moment and gave them back to Seth. I ran back to the main house and I jumped in the shower. The rest of my family was already dressed along with the others. Now all we had to do was wait. Charlie, Phil and Carlisle walked over to me as I finished tying my tie.

"Are you nervous? It is only natural, you know pre wedding jitters," Phil said.

"No."

"Not even the slightest bit," Phil continued.

"Edward is a rock. I can see that he is ready to marry Bella, right," Charlie said with a smile.

"Yes sir."

"My son has waited a long time for your daughter. And I know that they will be very happy together," Carlisle added.

I smiled and nodded in agreement. The others smiled knowingly. It was true. I had waited a century for Bella and I would be able to spend eternity with her. It seemed like such a small amount of time: eternity. Many lifetimes would not be enough to show and tell her how much I truly loved her.

I heard the Denali clan arrive and Carlisle went out to greet them and show them where to go. Billy and Jacob were out in the backyard as well along with Phil as Charlie had gone to find Renee as she made her way to Bella. Carlisle arrived back in the house and smiled.

"Son, it is time," was all he said.

I had never been any more ready. I walked out into the back yard followed by the rest of my family. Jasper and Emmett took their place in the front row to wait for Alice and Rosalie. Esme has since joined them. Carlisle took his place beside of her. Now all there was left to do was wait for Bella. When I saw Renee come outside and take her place by Phil I knew it was just about time. Music began to play as Rosalie walked forward which was followed by Alice. And there she was, the woman I had waited for my entire existence on the arm of a very proud father. She looked a little nervous until my eyes met hers and all was right in the world. I do not think I had ever seen anyone so beautiful ever.

As weddings go it was very intimate, it was if Bella and I could tune out the entire planet and it was just us. Our vows were traditional except we said instead of 'til death do us part' used 'as long as we both shall live'. For us it will be forever and ever. Our kiss got many whistles and hoots from everyone. It was anything but chaste as I forgot the company I was in. If either of us could have blushed we would have as Charlie looked like he could have killed both of us, mainly me of course as I was the main instigator. I smiled and led by bride back up the aisle.

I felt happier than I had in many years besides the birth of our daughters. That was the single most important event in my life. Now we were really a family and we will forever be together. I was brought from my little moment as it was time to cut the cake and make millions of pictures. We had to put on our human show for Bella's mother and her husband. We went through all the motions and everything worked out nicely. Everyone seemed to be very happy and it was how it should be.

It was then I looked to Alice and she was clearly having a vision. Bella grabbed my hand and I related to her all that I had seen. Victoria's army was about 6 hours away and the Volturi close behind that, like within an hour. We had to some way get Renee and Phil out of here now. Carlisle sensed there was a problem and quickly started working on such a plan.

"So, Phil are you missing any games," Carlisle asked him. It was then I picked up on a massive lucky break. Phil indeed would be leaving tonight.

"Actually, Renee and I have to leave here in 2 hours," Phil replied.

"I did not want to spoil the mood. This was your day and this is all about you and Edward," Renee added.

"Mom, we would have understood. This is Phil's job and I know how important it is for him and you."

"But it is your wedding and I am running out on it."

"Not really, Renee. You see Edward and Bella will be leaving on their honeymoon in just a little bit," Alice replied.

"That's right. Oh, my baby is a woman. Going away on a honeymoon, where are you going?"

"He won't tell me," Bella answered.

"She hates surprises but I talked her into it just this once," Edward said.

"How will I know where you are?"

"We'll tell you once they leave," Esme replied.

Alice stood up. "Well come on, Bella. You aren't going on your honeymoon in your wedding dress. Let's get you changed."

Bella kissed Edward's cheek and followed Alice and Rosalie to get changed for their trip. Now we were not truly going anywhere. We would drive down the road and go to the Denali's house until Phil and Renee leave. We could meet with the wolves and the other vampires to plan an attack.

We proceeded to go into the main house and wait for Bella. Charlie, Billy and Jacob stood around talking with Emmett and Jasper. Renee and Phil talked with Carlisle and Esme. The Denali's bid us goodbye and adjourned to their home for the night. I impatiently waited for Bella. As if on cue she appeared and flowed fluidly down the stairs; my wife, a vision in whatever she wore. Alice and Rosalie followed close behind and so we went about telling everyone goodbye and proceeded out to the car. Renee, Phil and Charlie hugged Bella and said their byes to her and then we drove down the road.

"Well, that was not too bad," I said.

"No, I will better once I know Phil and Renee are on their way away from here," she answered.

"I know. Alice will let us know when they are gone. This is going to work."

"You think so."

"I know so. Look, this army that Victoria has formed is just not educated enough and they are wild."

"But that just makes them stronger."

"You are stronger too, Bella."

"I guess I am a newborn still. I just don't feel like it."

"Nor do you act like it."

"Will the girls be there?"

"No, Seth kept them at the house and Charlie will be there once Renee is gone."

"Good. Now has Alice seen where they will be coming?"

"No, they have been changing their minds too much."

"So, how is that going to affect this?"

"It won't be that big of a thing, you'll see."

"You are counting on my gift aren't you?"

"What I have seen of it, you are going to be a large asset and from the excitement I see in Eleazar and Jasper this has to be huge."

"Don't you want to know?"

"Although I am very curious, I still want all of this to be a surprise. Unlike you love I like surprises."


	30. Chapter 28

"Oh it will be a surprise all right," Bella said.

"Have you learned to control it?" I asked.

"Yes. Eleazar and the others have trained me well. You will be proud of me."

"I am always proud of you, love."

Bella smiled as we pulled into the drive of the Denali's home. We got out and walked around to the back of the house where the wolves and all the vampires were waiting. Eleazar and Jasper smiled.

"Bella, are you finally going to show Edward how we are going to win these battles," Jasper asked.

Bella looked at me and smiled. "Are you ready to see it?"

"Yes. Where are we going to do this?"

"Well, I do see a heard of deer one mile up this way. Shall we go," Eleazar asked.

"Why do we need deer?" I asked.

"You'll see," Jasper said

We reached the deer quickly. Bella walked a little farther out in front of Jasper, Eleazar and I.

"What is she doing," I whispered.

"Watch the deer," was all Eleazar said.

I did as I was asked and what I saw was nothing short of amazing. The deer started to vibrate in the middle. Shortly thereafter the deer exploded and suddenly the air was filled with their tiny pieces. They literally exploded from the inside out. Although it was very disturbing it was still the most amazing thing I had ever seen in my entire life. There was a herd of 6 deer and now they were in little bits spread out in a 30 foot area. I looked at Bella, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"Say something. You are disgusted by me aren't you," Bella said looking dejected.

"No, nothing like that. I have never seen such power in all my of existence. You are the most amazing woman I have ever seen! Did you see what my wife can do? The mother of my children did that! I cannot get over this," I babbled on endlessly.

"I think you broke him, Bella," Jasper said.

"You do not think this is horrible?"

"No, this is going to be the greatest thing ever. I defiantly do not feel that either threat is going to be a problem at all. Bella, you have this."

They then proceeded to show me what happens when she shields people by having Kate come over and try to shock me. I never felt the first bit of discomfort. It was like Bella put a big cocoon around me and I felt nothing. She could put shield around all of us where the wolves could not get anywhere near us. I could not foresee how either threat could possibly get the upper hand on us. We let Bella practice blowing up fruit, logs, trees, potted plants, garbage cans and all matter of things along with pushing her shield farther out to encompass as many people as she possibly could. I could hold her hand and pull her close to me without distracting her. She was a true wonder.

Alice and the others arrived along with Seth and Jacob. By the look on their faces I knew that this could not be good.

"What do you see?" I asked.

"Victoria and her army will be here in 10 minutes," she replied.

"And," Bella asked.

"And nothing. She and her group is no match for us. Well to be honest, just you Bella."

"But why did you look so worried?" Bella asked.

"Worried, no. But the timing of the end of Victoria and the arrival of the Volturi is awful close."

"Alice, I can see that you are not worried at all. Bella, this is your sister aggravating you," I replied.

Alice punched me in the arm. "You are no fun at all, Edward."

"So, I see that Bella has showed you her amazing gift," Carlisle said.

"Have you ever seen anything like her before? You have been around a long time."

"Honestly, Edward, Eleazar had been around longer than I have. But, no, I've never seen anything like Bella before."

"Nor have I, Carlisle. Although from what I have heard from you all about how Bella was before she changed I had a feeling that there would be something very special about her. I think the Volturi would be very interested in you, my dear."

"They can forget it. I don't want to be a part of them," Bella said with extreme anger and when she did it sent a shock wave that shook all of us where we stood.

"Whoa! Bella, that was cool," Jacob said.

"I didn't know you could do that," Seth added.

"It is something new that I discovered a few weeks ago," Bella explained.

"That is what is going to catch the Volturi off guard. She can shake them up and then pull out the big guns! Bella, you are the bomb," Emmett shouted as he picked Bella up.

"Put me down! Come on!"

Emmett laughed as he put Bella down and I walked over and took my rightful place beside of her to wait for the first of our attacks.

Through the trees I could see somewhere around 50 newborns headed in our direction. Their heads were full of vague directions of killing the Cullen's because they were a danger to all of the newborns. Victoria had lied to all of them, telling them we could control their minds and that we all had evil powers that we used against other vampires to get our way. I scanned the crowd for her and finally I noticed her at the very edge of the forest accompanied by who was surely Riley Biers, the young man who had been missing for a year. From his mind I could ascertain that he was Victoria's new mate, or so he thought. Victoria did not really feel the way which she had portrayed to him. She was using him as surely as she was doing so with the 50 other vampires. Her only real and true thought was to kill Bella and myself. Vengeance was her only truth and everything else was nothing more than a colossal calculated lie.

"Do you see Victoria," Bella said to only me as she touched my arm.

"Look at the very edge. Riley Biers is with her. How do you feel," I asked.

"Ready to get this thing started. Tell them to get close. I am going to raise the shield and then, well you know."

"Jasper, Sam, pull it in."

All of us including the Denali clan along with the wolves pulled in closer to Bella. I could see her shield pass out and enclose around us. When we were all in, I started feeling the ground vibrate around us. She pushed it out from us and I saw the newborns falter as they could not get a good foot hold. Riley and Victoria appeared shocked at what was transpiring.

"Bella, I would suggest that you get rid of Victoria and Riley first," I advised.

"I'd agree with that, Bella," Jasper added.

Jacob and Sam nodded in agreement. Bella smiled and while we were aware of the other newborns clamoring to their feet, our main focus was on Victoria and Riley. They would never know what exactly hit them. In a matter of seconds I could see both of them place their hands on their stomach as they began to vibrate on the inside and they started convulsing. The newborns never even gave their leaders a second glance. It happened like this: first Victoria exploded and Riley attempted to run but he too went into billions of pieces. Even when the others were sprayed with the pieces of their leaders, they still headed for us. Their journey was short as one by one each of them blew up. There was nothing really to burn as the parts were very small.

Jacob huffed beside of me. "Sorry. She makes us all useless."

"What did he say," Bella asked as she momentarily dropped the shield as there was no danger at the moment.

"I cannot repeat what he said. Alice says we have about 10 minutes."

"Very funny, Jake. So, do they go or do they stay?"

Jacob and Sam were screaming 'Stay' while Carlisle could not see any reason they should stay.

"They of course want to stay but Carlisle does not know why they should. Not just because of what you can do but the Volturi would see them as werewolves not shape shifters. That could be a problem in itself," I explained.

"Jake, Edward is right. You have helped us a lot but you need to go for now. Go watch out for our babies and we can take care of this," Bella whispered to Jacob.

He nodded in agreement and told the others. They all turned and followed Sam and Jacob. Their part was over and we were truly grateful for all they had done or tried to do. Bella smiled as Jacob turned and looked at us. We then turned our concentration back to the clearing as there came a sound of an approaching of a great number of people. From their minds I knew it was the Volturi and they were coming on much faster than Victoria. There was no time for anything. I grabbed Bella's hand as she threw the shield over us all.

"Ah, Carlisle it is so good to see you," Aro said.

In his mind it was anything but nice to see us as I saw what he was really thinking. It seems that Irina had gone and told Aro and his brothers that Bella had carried immortal children and that they were living close to their home. This was not good and I cringed as I saw what his plan was. Alice and Bella both saw it.

"Like hell that will happen," Bella growled.

"Give Carlisle a chance. Then you can unleash your fury. Let's try diplomacy first," I said.

"Aro, Caius, Marcus, it is always god to see you. What do we owe this pleasure," Carlisle asked.

"Unfortunately, this is not a pleasurable visit. It seems that your son and his new mate have created immortal children. Two is it," Aro asked.

"We did not create immortal children. Bella had them naturally while she was still human. She carried them and I turned Bella after they were born. Ask my family. Ask Bella or the Denali clan, they will all tell you the same thing. There are no immortal children here!"

"Edward. Excuse my son as we are all very protective of our new babies. We love them and we all care for them. They are not immortal. They breathe, sleep and eat."

"Carlisle, where are they," Caius asked.

"You will not see my children," I spat through gritted teeth.

That is when I saw what happened. Jane and Alec both started to unleash their wraith upon us. Only they were unaware that the shield was up. As Jane shot pain to each of us and Alec let loose his mist, the whole Volturi became aware that Bella was powerful, maybe dangerously so. Bella sensed this as well.

"Well well. Here I thought that Edward and Alice was a prize to acquire. But Bella, you are absolutely all powerful. What an asset you would be to our family. Oh how I wished you would join us," Aro oozed.

Only I could see the true nature of his heart. He has no intention of letting any of us leave this spot. This is why he brought everyone with him, as an example of what happens when you cross them. I squeezed Bella's hand a little more than I normally would and she could read what I was thinking. A growl erupted from her lips and the ground started to shake. Aro's eyes got wide as he saw the seismic wave headed in their direction. Each member of the Volturi coven fell to the ground. Carlisle looked towards me and I nodded to Alice to tell him what I saw. Carlisle was angry which spread to the rest of our family and friends. Bella was pulsing and so was her shield. The ground under us was undulating and we tried to stay upright. I looked towards the Volturi and I knew that there end was near.

"I will never join you and you will not have my husband or any other member of my family. My children are not going to be a part of your group either. They are beautiful and smart and kind and nothing at all like you. You have one chance to decide if you want to leave here or if you want to die here. It is your choice," Bella demanded.

"My child, there is no need for this anger," Aro started.

"Look, I'm not a fool. I know what you are thinking. You think if we don't come with you we die. All of us, including our children. That will never happen! You can go to hell."

"You first, Bella dear," Aro said as he motioned for all of his minions to descend on us. But they got about 5 feet from Aro before they all simultaneous exploded. Aro stared, Caius was ready to run and Marcus smiled. He was ready to die. Bella would see to it he got his wish.

We all watched as the entire Volturi coven was disposed of by my wife. Bella purposely left Jane, Alec, Caius, Marcus and Aro for last. I must say I enjoyed the destruction of Felix and Demetre. They had caused me much grief a few years ago and I was glad they were no longer on this Earth. Caius was behaving like a huge child as he begged for his life. But it did not work. Bella looked at him and he was gone. Jane held on to Alec as the two of them went at the same time. Marcus spread his arms wide, looked up into the heavens and smiled. He exploded into millions of pieces. Aro looked from each one of us and then at Bella. He was half way pleading.

"Isabella you do not have to do this. We can all be friends. We can all," but he never finished his sentence as he too became an ashy pile one the ground.

There was a moment of silence and then Emmett started bellowing laughing followed by Jasper and then the entire Denali family. It was a time to celebrate. I grabbed Bella and pulled her to me. I kissed her with all the passion I had in me. I kissed every inch of her face.

"Is it really over," she asked.

"Yes, it is. We are free. Free to raise our children, free to be with our family and friends. Free to love one another for all eternity."

"I will hold you to that," Bella said as she pulled me in close and kissed her with all the love in all the world.

Life from here would be forever beautiful and full of love. Any mistake that was made was erased by this moment and we all would be together and safe forever.


End file.
